


A Single Man

by AkireMG



Series: There Is No End [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: "religion", (barely mentioned), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, Bonds Beyond Time, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gods, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Second Chances, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triggers, this shit is getting long, yeah - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Edward Cullen contados a través de sus propios ojos.(Resumen alternativo: Cómo la vida de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen gira alrededor de Jacob Ephraim Black).





	1. His Skin & Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, empieza la siguiente parte. Me está llevando su tiempo, pero ya que tengo todo planeado he decidido comenzar a publicarla.
> 
> Y, oh sí, ahora cambiamos de perspectiva.
> 
> Les recomiendo siempre escuchar las canciones para las que les dejo un link. En especial en este fanfic. La película A Single Man, tanto su música como la trama, fueron muy importantes para construcción del personaje de Edward. No son un calco de los de la película, por supuesto, pero hay aspectos para los cuales las actitudes de los personajes fueron muy inspiradoras. Les recomiendo la película, y por supuesto también la música.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por las visitas y los kudos en las otras dos partes de esta historia!

 

**[Música](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdhOnU5Tg5UmyM7TlWgLL1EC3axatFNeb) **

* * *

 

**???, ???**

_Había una vez cuatro dioses con poderes más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera._

_Los habitantes del Mundo tuvieron miedo al verlos llegar. Dudaron de sus capacidades extraordinarias y de lo que planearan hacer con ellas. Por un tiempo, antes de que los dioses hablaran por primera vez, todas las criaturas del Mundo creyeron que el fin estaba cerca. Estaban petrificados y no hicieron ruido alguno mientras los dioses hacían uso de sus poderes._

_Uno de ellos, sonriéndole a los árboles de los grandes bosques y tocando con las puntas de sus dedos las raíces del más viejo de todos, movió la Tierra con una risa melódica que vibró a través de todo el Mundo. La manera en la que el dios se movía daba la impresión de que sus manos podían regresarle la vida a un cuerpo inerte; de que su sola caricia podría conceder dicha a cualquiera. Aquel árbol longevo, irradiando un calor que nunca antes nadie había sentido, cubrió con sus hojas y ramas al dios. Lo acunó contra sí y no le dejó apartarse de su lado hasta haber aprendido la forma exacta de su ser. El dios presionó sus labios contra la corteza del árbol y a éste le fue concedida la capacidad de sanar a quienes lo necesitaran._

_Otro de los dioses, caminando lentamente por una playa de arena oscura, entró en el mar hasta que el agua alcanzó sus rodillas. Su rostro era enérgico, imponente, y sus emociones dejaban un rastro luminoso ahí por donde su figura pasaba. Tenía largo cabello negro en el que pequeñas conchas decidieron posarse y una voz con la que encendió las profundidades de los Mares. El agua subió hasta taparle la cabeza, abrazándolo con la fuerza de sus olas salvajes y llevándolo a contemplar los arrecifes de coral. Pese a estar bajo el agua, su voz siguió oyéndose en el fondo de los abismos marinos durante milenios; algunos dicen, no siempre sonando convencidos, que los animales de los océanos del Mundo grabaron la canción del dios en sus corazones y que la cantan todos los días esperando su regreso._

_El tercer dios se presentó con una pluma enredada en su cabello. No era cálido, no reía ni cantaba. Emitía pocos sonidos y la cadencia de sus pasos lucía como un baile. Delicado y rítmico, una visión colmada de finura y ligereza. El dios miró los Cielos y éstos respondieron a su mirada aguda con un espectáculo de auroras multicolor que abarcó la totalidad del firmamento durante años enteros. Los habitantes del Mundo miraron hacia arriba y notaron que en la Luna había una pequeña y cegadora luz azul. Dicha luz parpadeaba en sintonía con las respiraciones tranquilas del dios, quien levantó una de sus manos y recibió en su palma el roce cariñoso de los Vientos._

_El cuarto dios, el último en aparecer, fue observado atentamente por los habitantes del Mundo durante largos días y noches. El dios era silencioso y vestía una túnica debajo de la cual su rostro quedaba oculto a la luz del Sol y al reflejo débil de la Luna. Era imposible ver siquiera el contorno de su quijada. Los habitantes del Mundo estuvieron a punto de preguntar cuáles eran sus habilidades cuando el dios les dio algo nuevo: criaturas. Las hizo aparecer con una simple moción de sus dedos largos y las criaturas se arremolinaron alrededor de su cuerpo, lo encerraron en un remolino feroz de color violeta y luego se dispersaron por el Mundo. Fueron llamadas Sombras y su origen se revelaba en las Tinieblas. Mientras el dios extendía sus manos para acariciar a una de las criaturas que decidieron quedarse a su lado, los habitantes del Mundo tuvieron la oportunidad de ver sus muñecas y lo que en ellas había no estaba presente en los otros dioses._

_Cadenas._

* * *

 

**Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Es mediados de agosto y nieva en el norte de Washington. Edward está sentado junto a una ventana cerrada y sus dedos permanecen quietos sobre el teclado de una computadora portátil. Mira lo que hay fuera preguntándose cuándo volverá a sentir las cosas como cuando era humano. Le gustaría saber cuándo comenzará su próxima vida y si acaso será igual de frustrante que todas las que ha tenido hasta el día de hoy.

Piensa, con ligera alegría, que no importa que hayan sido nueve décadas: aún no ha olvidado la sensación de la nieve contra las delgadas capaz de su piel cuando solía ser mortal. Todavía recuerda cómo era tocar las cosas siendo tan frágil y extrañamente maravilloso, cómo era _ser tocado_ por la tibieza de otro mortal sin idea de qué hacer. Luego de las sensaciones, Edward recuerda las cosas. Si quisiera, podría encontrar los tonos exactos de azul que Elizabeth, su madre biológica, favorecía en su vestimenta durante la temporada invernal. Podría hacer una recreación idéntica del último pino navideño que compartió con ella y con su padre. Sería sencillo hacer un modelo a escala de esa enorme mansión en la que vivían. Un laberinto de engaños con más pinturas que personas y menos calidez que distancia. Edward pasaba horas yendo y viniendo por sus pasillos, encontrando sirvientes apresurados y descubriendo secretos que no debería haber sabido hasta hacerse mayor. Pero si la mansión era tan grande y misteriosa, un niño no pudo haber tenido toda la culpa de querer conocerla en cada rincón y cruce de caminos.

Actualmente, ocurridas tantas anécdotas, Edward prefiere sitios más pequeños. Casas de una sola planta y dos habitaciones son suficientes para todo lo que necesita. Y ya que los secretos no lo atraen como cuando era un niño ingenuo, las esquinas lúgubres de su antiguo hogar en Chicago no podrían hacerlo sentir nada más que melancólica tristeza y la eterna soledad con la que convive tan bien. Quizás es por culpa de la soledad que siempre le da la bienvenida a Silencio. Cuando Silencio aparece, Edward deja que lo abrace fuertemente. Prefiere la presión asfixiante de ese peligroso amigo al recuerdo de besos indiferentes y la certeza de que su cuerpo es un objeto carente de atractivo bajo un par de manos huidizas que se han vuelto familiares contra la sensible dureza de su piel. Y si bien Edward querría poder decirle que no tanto a Silencio como a la frialdad de su amante, lo cierto es que ha sido adicto a ambos desde el principio de todo. _Querer_ ya no basta para poder liberarse y los sueños nunca dieron resultados de ningún tipo.

La pantalla de la computadora se apaga.

Edward gira su rostro hacia las teclas del aparato y no se mueve durante otro montón de minutos.

El suave murmullo del sistema de calefacción de la casa hace que se concentre de nuevo en ésta.

Ah, sí.

Esta casa es muy distinta a la mansión. Diminuta y espaciosa en sus colores de otoño temprano. Envuelta en la cálida brisa artificial de la que Edward no requiere para sentirse a gusto, pero que se mantiene funcionando por el bien de los otros dos ocupantes de la casa. Están dormidos y Edward escucha claramente el rumor dulce de sus corazones. Son tan débiles y necesitan de tantas cosas para mantener sano el sistema que los salva de caer enfermos; una de esos dos cree que es inmune, que su forma inusual no puede ser vulnerada por ningún mal de los que sufre sus semejantes, los que son mortales y los que no lo son del todo. Ella cree que está lejos de todo lo que es de humanos cuando en realidad está en la misma puerta de calamidades que ellos. Esa pequeña niña de ojos café y rizos castaños que tanto le recuerdan a él mismo. Niña diminuta con una piel de alabastro a la que Edward le desea dificultades y fortuna por igual.

Renesmee.

Edward la quiere siendo eterna y la quiere siendo destruida. Pide que nunca nada le suceda y que un ejército de inmorales la persiga con el único fin de hacerla pedazos. Está dispuesta a ser él quien la mate y a ser él a quien maten en lugar de a ella. La encerraría en el averno y se daría a cambio de que la liberaran de tal tortura. Podría acabar con un millar de hombres para procurar su corta vida y la entregaría a los mismos hombres sin considerarlo dos veces.

Es un sentimiento complicado.

Es su hija y es la hija de su rival.

Es carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, y debería resultarle sencillo amarla desde el primer instante en que la vio, pero en todo lo que puede pensar cuando la tiene frente a sus ojos es que ha traído de vuelta a una de las razones por las que el dios no lo toca con pasión ni lo mira cariño. Nunca más. Nunca a quien lo amó primero y siempre a quien lo amó al final. Si Edward pudiera cambiar el pasado —si fuera una opción viable—, se desharía de quien lo comenzó todo. Esa figura estoica que difamo en su contra frente a los dioses, que lo hizo durante mas vidas de las que Edward puede recordar. Ese hombre, esa mujer, esa criatura de increíble fuerza que se aprovechó de su primer error para quitárselo todo con lentitud y para siempre.

Su consuelo es que ahora, teniendo a Renesmee dormida en la otra habitación y a Jacob a meros centímetros de él, es Edward quien se lo ha quitado todo a su rival, a ese maldito difamador. Ha logrado hacerlo y va a repetirlo cuantas veces le sea posible. Sin su amor y su única hija, ¿qué es lo que un Amado puede hacer? Edward ha estado en el papel del Amante desde los Juicios del Deseo, por lo que espera que el Amado esté sintiendo lo que el ha venido padeciendo desde aquel entonces a milenios en el pasado. Espera que unas cuantas vidas en el rumbo incierto de la búsqueda infructuosa lo hayan lastimado como a él lo lastimaron las peleas que tuvo con el dios, con la diosa, con su única motivación para no dejarse erradicar en alguna de esas ocasiones en las que han querido matarlo.

Oh.

Deber ser confuso entender lo que sucede. Edward admite que la historia es más complicada de lo que cualquier mortal tiene la capacidad de comprender. Hay demasiados nombres, demasiadas caras y demasiadas épocas. Se ha dado a la tarea de escribirlo y presiente que le tomará mucho tiempo explicar este enorme enredo. Ha vuelto de la escritura un pasatiempo donde ha tenido que darles nombre a cosas que nunca los tuvieron, a crear metáforas simples para el entendimiento de quienes pudieran leerlo, a comparar emociones indecibles con las que comúnmente se encuentran en el sentir colectivo, a hacer uso de las jerarquías creadas por humanos que en la verdadera historia no tendrían lugar porque los humanos no existían al principio de todo. Ellos no fueron parte del Origen.

Ah.

Eso suena bien para comenzar a aclarar lo que sucede.

Considera incluirlo en lo que lleva escrito, pero luego de pensarlo, se percata de que aún no es relevante. Los humanos no existían al principio de la historia y su participación en ésta se reduce a los últimos párrafos tensos de la primera parte. Si no fuera por la manera inesperada en la que terminaron las cosas durante esa primera parte, los humanos jamás habrían tenido la oportunidad de desarrollarse hasta el punto en el que se encuentran en el siglo XXI. El siglo XXI que forma parte de un conteo incompleto.

El siglo XXI de los humanos.

El siglo XXI después de los dioses.

En siglo XXI en el que el dios de las Tinieblas descansa bajo la piel vibrante y húmeda de Jacob Ephraim Black y no sobre el trono de Sombras que le corresponde. El Templo desde el que era adorado sigue en pie, pero sus fieles no saben en dónde se encuentra. Edward se los diría con la condición de que nunca exijan el regreso del dios...

Jacob.

Dormido se ve tan en paz que a Edward le cuesta creer que existe. Su respiración rítmica, su corazón fuerte, su piel saludable y llena de marcas que están sanando. Edward suele pasar muchas horas contemplando su cuerpo. No recuerda una sola vez en la que las noches le hayan parecido tediosas contando con la compañía de este muchacho. Está al alcance de sus manos, tan cerca que Edward sólo tiene que inclinarse con un brazo ligeramente extendido y la palma de su mano estará descansando en la espalda de Jacob; justo a la mitad del camino entre sus omóplatos y la última vértebra visible de su columna, antes de los huesos de sus caderas que fueron esculpidos a mano por la mismísima naturaleza para el disfrute de varios bastardos con no tanta suerte.

Jacob es realmente hermoso. Edward ha escrito poemas y compuesto melodías pensando en él. Exquisito incluso en sus peores días y acercándose a la perfección en los mejores. Ese par de ojos impetuosos que no dejan de mirarlo cuando creen que ha obrado de una forma especialmente malvada. Su sangre hirviente que quema la garganta de Edward cada vez que la bebe de sus ríos más estruendosos. Aquel dulce flujo que es su resignación cuando se sabe a punto de ser devorado por una bestia a la que él mismo creó; un demonio perfecto al que siente que le debe la vida, al que quiere dentro de sus huesos y confundiéndose con su alma. El frío compás de sus labios cerrados alrededor de dígitos y miembros ajenos; la lenta, agria agonía que significa verlo encargándose de un placer que no le pertenece y que no desea cayendo sobre sí.

Sin embargo... se siente como si a Jacob no lo incordiara el escenario de darse a como sacrificio. Incluso —y Edward no quiere creerlo o siquiera pensarlo— Jacob a veces parece ansioso por ser transformado en una ofrenda. Luce hambriento de servir para el propósito que se le presente. Desesperado por una muestra de que su vida sirve para _algo_ , sea lo que esto sea.

Edward no está seguro de tener la fuerza para enfrentarse a esa parte de Jacob. Él sabe manejar su enojo, su desaprobación e incluso su asco, pero la vulnerabilidad no se encuentra dentro de su dominio. Nunca tuvo que compadecerse del dios de las Tinieblas. No. Él era un ser más allá de lo mundano, de actitud quizá incomprensible y modos carentes de justificación. Ese dios solía sentirse como fuego: peligroso al tacto, de una forma tan armónica que daba la impresión de poder ser controlado cuando la verdad es que sólo los otros tres dioses, unidos, podían detenerlo. Era una criatura proclive a sus apetencias carnales, con poca preocupación acerca de su imagen frente a un pueblo ciego y sordo a verdades difíciles. El dios tenía ojos multifacéticos que usualmente no mostraba a nadie, espejos que reflejaban lo inalcanzable del espacio y lo visible en los cielos, gemas que brillaban con un poder inconmensurable que siempre estuvo —y estaría— próximo a desbordarse de sus manos.

Pero Jacob Black...

Jacob Black no es el dios de las Tinieblas. No ahora. No con ese cuerpo precioso y esa mente frágil. No con las sonrisas poco comunes que le deja ver a su hija de tanto en tanto; guardándolas para ocasiones que llegan con escasa frecuencia, tratando de verse en el más óptimo de los estados así le sangre el pecho y le duela la mitad del cuerpo. Este muchacho patético y fascinante no podría ser nunca un dios como el que Edward anhela. Este montón de debilidades no debería ser digno del poder eterno que corría a través del dios mientras éste luchaba, mientras hacía una demostración nimia del potencial escondido en sus labios y mejillas engañosos.

Y, aun así, pese a cada oposición que Edward pueda formular, lo cierto es que el dios —su esencia, su alma, su _poder_ — está ahí, en las profundidades insondables del pecho rompible de Jacob, resguardado bajo sellos que nadie además de los cuatro dioses saben cómo abrir. Candados hechos de algún material que desconoce, forjado por personas a las que detesta, gigantescos y brillantes bloques de metal que Edward ha tratado de destruir por medio de métodos no ortodoxos.

El intento más reciente destaca con colores desagradables en el cuello expuesto de Jacob. Incisiones dentales y hematomas en forma de manos que están terminando de sanar. Los restos de un grupo de heridas que desaparecerán como todas las demás que ha dejado esparcidas por aquella piel.

Hay una emoción extraña cosquilleando en la cabeza de Edward cuando su mente reconoce el hecho que será como si esas marcas nunca hubiesen existido. Se siente muy cercano a esas ocasiones en las que el dios lo omitió en pro de dar su atención a otros. Cuando Edward no fue importante ni querido ni merecedor. Cuando el dios dejó de dedicarle una sola mirada y consiguió a alguien más en quien depositar su cariño.

Cuando las heridas de Jacob sanan, Edward se ve a sí mismo siendo empujado a la orilla de un abismo.

Cuando Jacob se sostiene sobre sus dos pies con energías renovadas y una sonrisa opaca, los cimientos de la existencia completa de Edward crujen como si estuvieran a punto de colapsar.

Porque incluso siendo patético, débil e indigno, Jacob no lo necesita. Nunca lo necesito realmente y nunca en el futuro lo hará. A pesar de comprender la pequeñez de su valor, el desperdicio de sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones, el muchacho se pone de pie, camina hasta el cuarto de baño y se limpia hasta que su presencia le parece aceptable. Este niño de memoria cuarteada y huesos regenerados busca darse al mundo como lo mejor que puede ser. Lo hace sabiendo que le faltan piezas, que a cada segundo se transforma en una persona más triste y menos viva, que todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció ya le ha sido arrebatado. Lo hace sin pedir ayuda, sin gritar por auxilio o levantar mucho la mirada. Lo hace mientras Edward mira atentamente sus movimientos lentos y decididos; mientras Edward siente lo que él siente, ve lo que él ve, escucha lo que él escucha. Lo hace pensando en su hija y su padre y sus hermanas y hermanos. Lo hace, y cuando termina y sale por la puerta, no mira una sola vez hacia atrás.

Se va.

Sencillamente.

Se va y lo que a Edward le queda es un metafórico corazón, una metafórica alma y un muy real recuerdo de besos a labios cerrados y caricias fraudulentas al son de un ritmo maquinal.

Hoy, cuando sus grandes, expresivos ojos café se abran, Jacob repetirá las órdenes del libreto escrito por él mismo y Edward lo observará interpretar su majestuosa obra de arte.

Lo observará preparándose para irse.

La función acostumbrada cuyo último acto es inmune a causar fastidio y que duele más y más y más.

* * *

 

**Noviembre 2010 & diciembre 2015, Volterra**

Carlisle es la perdición de Aro.

Edward observa al mandamás de Italia comenzando a convertirse en un seguidor, escuchando la voz de su ángel y rindiéndose a ella con menos que un mero segundo de duda. Carlisle habla y Aro escucha y las cosas cambian en Volterra. Es un proceso lento del que pocos se percatan, algo tan sutil y progresivo que el último paso del plan está a décadas de darse. Las esferas imaginarias del poder se desplazan fuera de sus sitios actuales. Aro es el monarca y Carlisle es su corona, su bastón de mando y su trono de diamantes. Lo es todo en cuanto a la imagen de su posición se refiere. Italia ha recuperado a la razón y el sentido común Aro. Carlisle ha vuelto y la justicia lo ha hecho con él. Aún queda un largo camino hasta que Justicia se coloque como la directriz principal de este reinado, para que quite a Riqueza de su altar de oro. Ciertamente, Edward espera con tranquilidad a verlo suceder. Quiere que este reino caiga y se reconstruya sobre sí mismo. Quiere que los gobiernos a los que los vampiros se han aliado vean que esos contratos de paz dentro de poco dejarán de valer. Quiere que teman el regreso de los verdaderos reyes cuando ya no tengan a una fuerza sobrenatural que los proteja. Quiere que dejen de pensar que son lo más importante e indispensable en el Mundo.

Será magnífico y todo lo que Edward debe hacer es esperar. _Nada_ excepto esperar.

Hasta ahora han sido dos años y lo interesante de Volterra se acabó durante su primera semana como nuevo miembro de los Vulturi. La adrenalina de las misiones fuera de Italia prevalece, pero es incierto hasta cuándo durará; también es incierto en qué instante lo golpeará el arrepentimiento de haber hecho lo que le han ordenado hacer, la culpa al recordar a inocentes sin nada con lo que defenderse y mucho que perder.

Ah... pero la vida es todo menos justa.

Edward trata de olvidar las cosas que ha visto y hecho concentrándose en el pasado, en los detalles de esa historia aparentemente interminable que se ha propuesto escribir. La escritura se mantiene arriba como su pasatiempo principal y, luego de un par de conversaciones con Alessa, otra miembro de los Vulturi, Edward ha terminado convirtiendo en un autor del que nadie conoce su rostro. Utiliza el seudónimo 'E. B. Masen' y permite que Alessa se encargue de todo lo demás mientras él escribe. No le sorprendió saber que no es el primer vampiro haciendo algo como esto. De hecho, parece lógico. Con tanto tiempo entre las menos, a veces es difícil saber en qué utilizarlo.

Edward está dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa mientras las décadas pasan. A Jacob le tomará mucho tiempo enterarse de la historia completa, recordar cada una de las vidas que ha tenido —más los recuerdos sobre los últimos años que Edward bloqueó en su memoria— y descifrar el rompecabezas con las piezas de información que consiga poco a poco. Eso, sumado a lo que le hace falta para estar en paz consigo mismo, y quizás al reloj le queden poco menos de doscientos años.

Otros dos siglos están bien.

Edward ha estado esperando por casi setenta hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, cinco años en el futuro, con la adrenalina de las misiones habiéndose ido y tres partes de su larga historia ya escritas y publicadas, Jacob lo sorprende quitándole cincuenta años al conteo del reloj. De un segundo a otro. Con una maestría inusitada. Con una resolución gélida.

El cómo lo hace es hermoso y ciertamente Edward se lo aplaudiría si pudiera salir de la vorágine de dolor que está comiéndoselo vivo.

¿Cómo Jacob podría avanzar más rápido en la recuperación de su memoria?

Oh... es fácil.

Bloqueando su lazo con Edward.

_Voy a buscar una manera de romperlo. Espera a que descubra cómo y no tendrás que sentir lo que yo nunca más. Te liberaré. Nos liberaré. Sé paciente mientras tanto._

No lo ha roto, pero sin ninguna duda está cumpliendo la parte de 'liberarlos'.

Pero es horrible.

Tras diez años conociendo la mente de Jacob, tratándola y modificándola, adecuándose a sus formas y movimientos, el que cierren su puente con ella da como resultado una tortura física que lo tira al suelo y da origen a un río de gritos y suplicas que no cesan hasta que Alec se apiada y utiliza su don en él.

La mayoría de la guardia Vulturi no pregunta al respecto. Alessa y Carlisle son los que se preocupan por él e intentar ayudar, pero Edward no puede responderles durante semanas.

Su voz ha desaparecido.

* * *

 

**Febrero-abril 1940, Francia**

La Segunda Guerra Mundial es un suceso ligeramente distante para Edward. Él vive moviéndose de país a país, por lo que el conflicto humano no lo afecta hasta que decide ir a Francia y conoce a Gilberto Bosques, un embajador mexicano cuyo trabajo oficial es enviar informes sobre la situación de guerra en Europa hasta el gobierno de su país. Sin embargo, y pese a la sencillez y salvedad de su única tarea asignada, Gilberto se toma ciertas libertades y hace mucho más.

La primera vez que lo ve, el hombre está firmando papeles en un escritorio desordenado. Muchas otras personas lo rodean y, por turnos, le comunican la información más reciente que llega por los teléfonos y la radio. Gilberto luce concentrado y tiembla con una energía nerviosa. Las tropas alemanas se han acercado a París y él teme por su esposa, sus hijos y sus varios colegas. Edward escucha sus pensamientos aparentando que lee un par de hojas escritas a máquina que agarró al azar de la mesa de una secretaria demasiado ocupada recibiendo mensajes como para prestarle atención. La mujer presiona las teclas de la máquina rápidamente y parpadea casi cada veinte segundos; la misma energía nerviosa que invade a Gilberto y a un buen porcentaje de los humanos que van y vienen por las oficinas.

Gilberto agradece a cada persona que se acerca para darle algo a conocer y reconforta a otros muchos con unas palabras suaves y un par de palmadas en el hombro o la espalda; los más jóvenes son, comúnmente, los que dejan caer un par de lágrimas y aceptan sus gestos con entusiasmo. A diferencia de los franceses, el puñado de mexicanos que viajaron con Gilberto a Francia se tratan los unos a los otros con una calidez apasionada; besos, abrazos, insultos cariñosos, llantos sin sonido contra el pecho de sus compatriotas. Edward aprecia las diferencias mientras explora las oficinas de arriba hacia abajo burlando a un par de policías y ganándose la confianza de algunos soldados. No sabe exactamente por qué decidió entrar a la Embajada, pero no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho cuando descubre el trabajo que Gilberto hace bajo la mesa. Pero lo verdaderamente interesante no comienza hasta que el hombre, luego de verlo un par de días en la Embajada, se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño en Edward y lo llama para hablar en privado.

Edward se encuentra con una mirada dura y una pistola apuntando a su cabeza en la oficina de Gilberto, quien no pide la compañía de ningún policía o soldado y pregunta con voz fría y firme:

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que haces aquí?

Y Edward tampoco sabe por qué —no hasta unos años después—, pero responde con sinceridad:

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —sonríe levantando las manos— y no soy un infiltrado alemán, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Chicago, Illinois, en los-

—Estados Unidos, sí —interrumpe Gilberto con un humor extraño en su voz ronca—. ¿Y qué hace aquí un _gringo_ como tú? Tu país no está en guerra, ¿por qué vendrías hasta acá?

—Crecí ahí, pero he estado en varios lugares. Hace más de veinte años que no piso los Estados Unidos.

—¿Veinte? —ríe—. No pareces ni de esa edad, escuincle, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces.

Edward asiente alzándose de hombros, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios cerrados. Gilberto baja el arma luego de otro minuto de consideración y se sienta en su escritorio. Edward baja las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso? No es buena idea ir por ahí metiéndote en asuntos ajenos.

—Usted tampoco debería hacer lo que hace, pero a mí no me incumbe, ¿o sí?

Gilberto se queda callado, sus ojos clavados en Edward con una intensidad que éste no había visto ni siquiera en Carlisle. La mente del hombre es un revoltijo de viejas anécdotas con 'gringos' y el recuerdo dulce de su hermano menor que estudia par ser ingeniero.

Finalmente, el hombre niega con la cabeza y le indica la salida.

—Vete rápido. No vuelvas. Otros aquí no tienen la paciencia para darte segundas oportunidades.

Edward hace exactamente lo opuesto. Ve una silla junto a la ventana y va a pasos lentos hasta sentarse en ella. Gilberto luce incrédulo durante un instante, y antes de que su furia pueda desatarse, Edward le dice:

—Quiero ayudarle. Tengo mucho, mucho dinero y nada en lo que ocuparlo —es la verdad—. Mis padres murieron, no tengo hermanos y lo que hace me parece que vale la pena —ahí está la mentira, porque a Edward no podrían importarle menos las vidas de los humanos que corren peligro frente al ejército de Hitler. Su guerra sin sentido, sus consecuencias terribles—. Sólo tiene que decirme qué necesita que haga y yo lo haré sin hacer preguntas y sin decírselo a nadie más.

Gilberto no confía en él. Nunca lo hace a pesar de que Edward cumple su palabra a la perfección. Con un par de semanas conociéndolo, Edward nota un _algo_ oscuro y pesado alrededor del otro hombre. No sabe lo que es, pero sí que es en parte responsable de la desconfianza que Gilberto le tiene. Quizá se debe a que puede sentir que Edward no es humano o a que se percata de manera inconsciente de que sus intenciones no son la acción altruista que parecen ser al principio, pero el hombre jamás acepta dinero sin sus ojos oscuros estando cargados de sospecha.

Aun así, dejando de lado las misteriosas razones de su patrocinador, Gilberto utiliza el dinero que Edward le da y financia el traslado de hombres, mujeres y niños europeos hacia México. Tramita pasaportes y convence al presidente Lázaro Cárdenas de ofrecer la nacionalidad inmediata a quienes quieran adoptarla. Ayuda a todos quienes puede a huir de la guerra, e incluso, cuando está en sus posibilidades, esconde a judíos y les da el mismo trato que a todos los otros. Una nueva oportunidad en un país donde no serán perseguidos, donde aún reina la paz y a donde — _'si Dios lo quiere'_ — nunca llegará la guerra.

La última vez que lo ve, Gilberto le ofrece un apretón de manos y un agradecimiento sincero. Edward le sonríe y, queriendo volver poner una expresión confundida en el hombre, lo abraza con fuerza en lugar de sólo tomar su mano. Deja que Gilberto sienta su piel demasiado fría y dura, su falta de pulso y respiración.

Antes de irse, con una mirada discreta hacia atrás, Edward ve a Gilberto hacer la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho.

Sube al avión riéndose.

* * *

 

**Enero 1942, México**

Las playas del Golfo de México son muy bellas. Edward suele visitarlas de tanto en tanto mientras descubre otros lugares del país. Esta vez, con algo de curiosidad sobre los restos arqueológicos de antiguas culturas, Edward se asienta en Yucatán y luego en Veracruz durante un par de semanas. Habla con historiadores y arqueólogos respecto a lo que han descubierto y deja para el final una visita personal a las zonas de investigación. Su tiempo corre entre libros y conversaciones con expertos, lo cual resulta ser más entretenido que varias otras cosas en las que podría gastar sus interminables semanas, meses y años. Sin en realidad darse cuenta, más de veinte meses transcurren y aún se encuentra a sí mismo en México.

—¿Durante cuánto más estarás aquí?

Edward levanta la vista de su cuaderno de notas hacia la voz que le ha hablado y se topa con Mariana Lambert. Ella es nieta de una nativa americana y de un inmigrante francés que decidió quedarse en México luego de pelear en el ejército de Maximiliano de Habsburgo. La mujer es joven y luce una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios gruesos y suaves —Edward la besó una vez hace varios meses, no recuerda por qué y no cree que se repita—, su cabello largo y ligeramente rizado cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros de una manera que no parece del todo natural. Es muy guapa, pero Edward la tiene en consideración por su detallado trabajo en el estudio de la antigua Mesoamérica y no por cúan atractiva puede llegar a verse. De todas maneras, y ya que han forjado una buena relación laboral, Edward le sonríe y le presta atención.

—No lo sé —responde—. Quizás otro año o sólo un par de meses. Todavía hay cosas que quiero saber antes de irme y tengo la visita pendiente a Teotihuacán y otros sitios —como suele favorecer frente a los humanos, Edward se alza de hombros y pone una expresión cansada en su rostro—. Aunque puede que algo llame mi atención en otro país y termine yéndome más pronto que eso.

Mariana niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa más pequeña ahora, y toma asiento en el escritorio de Edward cruzando sus largas piernas de forma que su falda se alce un poco. Edward tiene a su favor la velocidad inhumana de sus reflejos, por lo que Mariana cree que en ningún momento mira por debajo de su cintura. Han pasado por esta clase de momentos tantas veces que Edward se sorprende de que la mujer no haya desistido a estas alturas. Cuando abre su mente para escuchar los pensamientos más ruidosos de Mariana, se encuentra con un ligero rumor de encaprichamiento y el tenebroso danzar de un deseo insistente. Lo quiere de verdad y ha estado esperando por demasiado tiempo. Edward se recarga en su silla y aparenta distracción con aquel cuaderno de notas que Mariana tuvo el descuido de no apartar de su alcance. Lo divertido de esta clase de situaciones es que Mariana tiene la valentía de usar el lenguaje corporal, pero nunca palabras concisas. Quizá un día se desespere y simplemente actúe, e incluso entonces, Edward no estará interesado y mantendrá la distancia.

Aquel beso insípido de varios meses atrás es la razón de todo y Edward lo sabe, pero jamás se atribuye la culpa de sus acciones y no empezará a hacerlo por ella. No obstante, al recordar lo ligero y sin relvancia que fue el beso en su experiencia, el capricho de Mariana alcanza puntos irracionales y tediosos. Es bella e inteligente y podría tener a cualquier otro hombre en el que esté interesada...

—¿Te importaría que te acompañara a investigar? —pregunta de repente. Edward guarda una risa en lo profundo de su garganta cuando Mariana, respondiendo como la humana que es, imita su alzamiento de hombros—. Podría serte de ayuda una segunda opinión.

Oh, sí, las segundas opiniones definitivamente ayudan, pero Edward ha hecho un equipo con otras personas. Los fondos ya fueron dados y el plan de la excavación está casi listo. Edward no quiere revelar esa información a Mariana. Otro conjunto de señales mixtas no ayudarán en nada.

—Puede que al final no haga ninguna investigación directa, Mariana —si un par de sonrisas fáciles van a sacarlo de este rumbo tedioso, bienvenidas sean—. Sabes que me gusta trabajar solo la mayoría del tiempo, pero tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta si decido hacer el viaje a Teotihuacán.

No se lo cree. Está dándose cuenta de que el rechazo es claro, pero el recuerdo del beso la mantiene en el camino habitual. Muestra su piel, sugiere sus habilidades, menciona sus intereses. Además de lista, Mariana es decidida hasta el punto de la terquedad. Hacerla encontrarse con Rosalie resultaría bastante interesante.

Mariana parece concluir que seguir presionando no la llevará a nada por ahora. Se despide con otra de sus sonrisas enormes y Edward puede continuar su trascripción de las notas de un hombre desconocido que dejó sus hallazgos en la bodega olvidada de un museo sin visitantes. Se pueden encontrar cosas valiosas en lugares inesperados. Y ya que Edward sabe que llegará el momento en el que el misterio de las antiguas culturas deje de ser excitante, se propone disfrutarlo por cuanto le sea posible.

Menos de dos semanas después, acompañado de un grupo de arqueólogos serios y discretamente emocionados, Edward disfruta la vista de la Pirámide del Sol estando de pie en la Calzada de los Muertos. Los trabajos de restauración hechos a Teotihuacán durante los últimos años han dado sus frutos. Todavía queda bastante que hacer y posiblemente a él no le atraiga la idea de ver el resultado final, pero en este preciso instante, con la fresca brisa y el cielo despejado, Edward puede permitirse un rato de calmada alegría. La guerra no lo molesta a él ni a sus compañeros arqueólogos, por lo que las noticias que se extienden sobre ataques y campos de tortura pasan a un plano apartado en la infinidad de su mente problemática. Hoy, tranquilo y sintiéndose excepcionalmente contento, Edward camina prestándole atención a todo y a nada. Va de la Plaza del Sol hasta la Plaza de la Luna a ritmo humano y murmurando viejas canciones para sí. Los arqueólogos se distraen con la excavación en la Pirámide de la Luna, por lo que Edward —visto por ellos como el beneficiario que sólo quiere ver a dónde va su dinero— tiene el resto del lugar para avanzar a su gusto.

Minutos más tarde, la cima de la Pirámide del Sol es donde Edward disfruta del clima templado y de la conversación lejana y nítida que los arqueólogos mantienen entre ellos. En un sitio parcialmente apartado como este, el aroma humano se diluye hasta poder ser ignorado por el olfato de un vampiro. Es refrescante luego de tantos meses alrededor de humanos. Desde Francia y Gilberto hasta México y Mariana, Edward no se había dado un momento para apreciar las cualidades curativas del silencio y la soledad. Considerando su naturaleza súbita, esta clase de negligencias podrían derivar en desastres y un juicio frente a los Vulturi. Carlisle intervendría por él, pero Aro no le daría otra salida si no unirse a la guardia. No quiere eso ahora. No tan pronto luego de obtener esta inesperada libertad de las manos bondadosas y enigmáticas de Carlisle.

Pensando en su padre es cuando lo _oye_.

Pisadas. Lentas y rítmicas pisadas que no armonizan con el andar de un humano. Los sonidos breves y profundos de un gran felino andando en la calma de su territorio. El retronar pacífico de sus poderosas cuerdas vocales al sentir confianza en el camino que tiene por delante. Edward se acerca al primer escalón en la cima de la pirámide, sus pasos silenciosos en caso de que el animal se encuentre cerca, y lo busca a través del recinto. Lo encuentra de inmediato.

Un león.

Fornido, enorme y vigoroso león que camina por la Calzada de los Muertos en dirección a la Pirámide de la Luna.

No tiene ningún sentido.

Las características de su anatomía revelan a todas luces que se trata de un león africano. Esa clase de animales no tienen nada que hacer en México si no se encuentran en un zoológico. La posibilidad de que haya escapado y llegado aquí se reduce cuando Edward repara en el tamaño del animal.

Demasiado grande.

Ah...

No es un león. No realmente.

Se trata de un metamorfo.

Edward toma asiento en los escalones de la pirámide y observa a la criatura. Hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba con uno de ellos. Los últimos metamorfos con los que tuvo contacto fueron los lobos de La Push y, desde entonces, por los constantes viajes y el poco interés, Edward no había podido hacerse de más información respecto a esta clase de seres. Los de La Push sólo pueden tomar forma de lobos, pero, según Carlisle, existen otro tipo de metamorfos: los que eligen una forma a voluntad. ¿A qué grupo pertenecerá este león?

El metamorfo se detiene.

Levanta su nariz en el aire y cierra los ojos durante un momento. Escanea el lugar con todos sus sentidos menos la vista. Cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos, Edward se encuentra siendo observado directamente. E incluso estando a varios metros por encima de él, el león se las arregla para exudar un _poder_ que lo hace titubear. El león deja de producir ruido alguno y sólo se le queda viendo un rato. Luego, por cualquier razón que haya tenido, retoma su camino hacia la Pirámide de la Luna e ignora que Edward está ahí.

Curioso es decir lo menos.

Edward trata de examinar la superficie de su mente para saber cuál es su objetivo, pero los alcances de su don se precipitan sobre un vacío espectral ahí en donde los pensamientos del metamorfo deberían estar ubicados. Llevado por el instinto, Edward se pone de pie y comienza a bajar de la pirámide. Esto es una anomalía demasiado preocupante. Edward se ha topado con las barreras sólidas o vacilantes de los Escudo y la ruidosa interferencia de los Occlumens/Legilimens, pero jamás con esto. Silencio. Vacío. _Nada_.

Un metamorfo con esta clase de habilidad...

El león se desvía en la Plaza de la Luna y entra en el Patio de los Pilares del Palacio de Quetzalpapálotl. Edward lo sigue sigilosamente sabiendo que el león puede detectarlo sin importar cuán cuidadosos sea en sus pasos. El león, sin embargo, no vuelve a dedicarle una sola mirada mientras inspecciona el Patio de los Pilares, sus pisadas creando un eco incesante alrededor de Edward. El león mira atentamente cada pasillo y habitación a la que éstos lo llevan, por lo que se pierde de vista de tanto en tanto. Edward se queda en el Patio de los Pilares, inmóvil y atento a lo que sea que la criatura esté haciendo. El vacío en el que Edward ubica su mente jamás cambia. Hueco, frío, sin siquiera la reminiscencia de un pensamiento pasajero.

La situación da un nuevo giro cuando el león sale de uno de los pasillos cargando en su lomo a una joven que acaricia su melena con ambas manos y susurra palabras de cariño junto a sus orejas. La muchacha tiene puesto un vestido de cuello alto, mangas largas y una ancha cintura de seda; la última capa es de un encaje que llega hasta el dorso de sus manos y decora con intrincados diseños su cuello pálido como hueso. Va descalza y su largo cabello negro está recogido en una trenza ligeramente floja. El león ronronea bajo la afectuosa atención de la bella joven y trota hacia otra de las salidas, una que no requiere que pasen junto a Edward, quien no cree que haya sido un problema de todas formas, porque ella no se percata de su existencia hasta que, llevado por su instinto, los sigue y el león gruñe en su dirección a modo de advertencia.

La joven aleja sus manos de la abundante melena ocre mientras el león se da la vuelta para encarar a un Edward demasiado sorprendido de sí mismo como para pronunciar la más mínima de las disculpas. Pero —y _maldita sea_ — es que no puede dejar de mirarla. A ella. Tan hermosa. Con sus dedos delicados y ese modo fascinante de manejar su cuerpo incluso cuando se trata de movimientos pequeños y aparentemente insignificantes. Edward no entiende esta repentina atracción. Es ilógico y punza debajo de su piel como el tamborileo salvaje de un depredador estando de cacería. Quema de un modo doloroso y estimulante al mismo tiempo. Un deseo que había olvidado por años, pero que ha regresado multiplicado por mil y se vuelca a sí mismo sobre esta muchacha de ojos-

Oh.

Hay una sola persona por la que Edward puede sentirse así. _Una_ en todo el universo, independientemente del tiempo y la época.

Su alma se revoluciona.

_< <Te he encontrado>>._

La joven mira a Edward con un par de ojos que reflejan las nebulosas del universo, que cambian a cada segundo bajo el amable sol de la tarde. Ojos rasgados, mejillas suaves, labios delgados. No está asustada por el peligro potencial que es Edward. Su mente es idéntica a la del metamorfo. Un vacío en el plano inmaterial que el don de Edward escanea rayando en la desesperación. Necesita un pensamiento que tenga el sonido de su voz de miel, del ritmo atrayente de la curva de su cuello, la profundidad insoldable de sus maneras primorosas.

Lo necesita todo de ella.

La joven, nunca dejando el lomo del león, se transforma en una sombra de bordes afilados cuando sus ojos camaleónicos se encuentran con los de Edward.

Una débil chispa de reconocimiento brilla en su mirada.

Edward sonríe.

El león le gruñe nuevamente, pero Edward omite la clara advertencia mientras avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia la joven. Ella no muestra signo alguno de sentirse intimidada. Es valiente. Perfecta en más de un sentido. Edward quiere tenerla entre sus brazos para besarla mil veces y hacer que diga su nombre, para sentir el latir de ese corazón rebosante de vida contra su pecho frío.

El gruñido del metamorfo se reconstruye para formar una pregunta en voz ronca y bestial que le devuelve su sentido común a Edward.

—¿Quién eres?

La criatura aún es una estatua monumental de poder e imposición, pero ahora sus movimientos revelan una energía inquieta que, justamente, le da algo de confianza a Edward.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —responde inclinando la cabeza de forma respetuosa, dándole a esta reina sin corona el trato formal que solía ser común en otra época—. ¿Cuáles son los de ustedes?

La inquietud del león disminuye cuando la joven regresa una mano a su prominente melena. Edward siente una fuerza extraña corriendo entre ellos. Lo hacen parecer como si fueran capaces de saber el estado del otro sin la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Una conexión más allá de lo físico en el que sus mentes —terreno vedado para Edward— están en constante comunicación. Entrelazadas por un tipo de vínculo que él no comprende.

La joven acaricia la melena del metamorfo, cuyos ojos no abandonan la figura de Edward en ningún momento. Lo vigila con una intensidad que Edward no percibe en nadie más por varias décadas luego de esto. Al final, con un bufido, el león ofrece su nombre no sin sonar reticente y desconfiado.

—Sancus —dice, el gruñido aun vibrando en su garganta y formando una sonrisa suave en los labios de la joven, que también se presenta sin apellidos o explicaciones más detalladas.

—Natsumi.

Oh.

Belleza de verano.

Le sienta de maravilla.

* * *

 

**Agosto 2007, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Edward escribe en el computador portátil. La nieve no deja de caer. Renesmee continúa dormida. Jacob está despertando. Y aunque Edward intenta no girar la cabeza para verlo levantarse, al final termina haciéndolo y se topa con que las heridas de Jacob no han terminado de sanar. Los hematomas aún destacan en su piel morena y las incisiones dentales lucen propensas a reabrirse. Considera por un largo, largo momento a qué podría deberse que haya despertado antes de sanar por completo. Esto no había pasado antes y quizá es algo que debe ser resuelto. Un chequeo superficial de su estado podría darle a Edward un par de pi-

La mente de Jacob se convierte en un vacío interminable donde el frío reina y el silencio lo acompaña. Un punto de _nada_ en el enorme plano de distintas mentes que Edward escucha día a día. Terreno prohibido. Un sitio inalcanzable como el origen de las estrellas y el otro lado de los agujeros negros.

Y el lazo... el lazo se siente estático. Un tirón brusco en el fondo de la mente de Edward que le hace recordar que sigue ahí, pero que está en algún tipo de estado de reposo. Inactivo. Como si Jacob lo hubiese dejado mudo y sordo con un truco incomprensible.

Entonces _Jacob_ habla y las cosas encajan para Edward.

—Oh... mira lo que has hecho —murmura Jacob mirándose las muñecas, su espalda hacia Edward y sus palabras resonando con un tintineo de oscuro humor—. Mira lo que le has hecho a este pobre joven... —toca las heridas con las puntas de sus dedos y camina hacia el cuarto de baño sin dedicarle una sola mirada a Edward—. Mira lo que le has hecho, mira lo que le has hecho —no deja de decirlo en ningún instante. Edward no está seguro de a quién están dirigidos los reclamos—. Oh. Tan desvergonzado —se ríe y su risa es tenebrosa y angustiante—. ¿De quién es la culpa si no tuya? ¿A quién podría hacérsele responsable de _tus_ maltratos además de a _ti_?

Edward se incorpora y lo sigue. La luz blanca del baño parece enfocarse en las partes lesionadas de la piel de Jacob, en los colores enfermizos que tomaron la forma de las manos y labios de Edward, de una frustración y deseo que evolucionaron hasta volverse hirientes e insoportables. Edward busca sus grandes y expresivos ojos café repletos de incertidumbre, pero lo que halla en su lugar son calcos del universo, sombras de la creación encapsuladas en esferas deslumbrantes que arden con una furia inmensa.

Ha vuelto.

El dios de la Tinieblas ha vuelto.

Jacob suspira.

—Jamás me he ido.

Edward se queda de pie a su lado mientras el dios inspecciona el cuerpo en el que reside, mientras se da cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de la persona que eligió para seguir viviendo y-... ríe. El dios — _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob_ — ríe y Edward tiene que tragarse las preguntas porque tal reacción no tiene razón de ser. ¿Por qué reiría de un asunto como este? ¿Por qué la fragilidad de Jacob le causaría alguna gracia?

—No es por Jacob —dice el dios pasando sus manos por el cuello herido de ese 'pobre joven', su mirada centelleante danzando por la figura que ve en el reflejo frente a él—. Es por ti. Pensando que Jacob es frágil e indigno y patético. Que _él_ es patético cuando eres tú el que ha estado siguiéndome por milenios. Cuando eres tú el que no acepta el hecho de que no te amo. _Tú_ , que has hecho tantas cosas impulsivas y estúpidas por la oportunidad de encontrarme en cada vida nueva que te es dada. Pero nunca te basta. Lo que sea que consigues jamás ha sido suficiente.

—Sólo te quiero a ti.

El dios lo mira a través de espejo. Disgustado. Enojado. _Repelido_.

—Quieres mi poder. Mi corona, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Quieres ser lo que soy. Quieres ser el rey de las Tinieblas y tenerme rendido a tus pies —sus ojos se encienden con fiereza y, por un segundo, Edward no ve nada más que a Jacob sin importar lo obvio que resulta que el muchacho no está con él ahora mismo. Jacob está... dormido. Todavía dormido y sanando. Su mente está en algún punto que Edward no puede tocar mientras el dios mantiene un dominio completo sobre su cuerpo—. Eso es lo que quieres y con Jacob lo has conseguido. Pero eres un bastardo estúpido que no sabe cuidar lo que se le da y estás matando al muchacho. Vas a acabar asesinándolo y yo no voy a detenerte. Nadie va a detenerte, ni siquiera él.

Edward frunce el ceño.

Él.

_Él._

El Amado.

Ese maldito que le arrebató todo lo que alguna vez quiso y que ahora, al igual que el dios, ha vuelto en la forma de una criatura terrenal.

Reencarnados en épocas distintas sólo para encontrarse en el tiempo actual.

—Y cuando lo mates... —el dios cierra los ojos y agacha a cabeza. Cansado. Dolido hasta alturas inimaginables—... será libre. Jacob y su lobo serán libres.

—¿Qué pasará contigo?

El dios se ahorra la oportunidad de golpearlo. No tiene caso. Hace tiempo perdió la fe en que Edward pueda cambiar.

—Volveré esperando que no me encuentres de nuevo —dice—. Haré lo que he estado haciendo desde que destruiste mi cuerpo original. Quizá nunca vuelva a hablarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

El dios sonríe.

—Quería darle un descanso a Jacob. Algo de paz antes de regresarlo a ti.

—Podrías llevártelo para siempre —Edward siente una presión desagradable en su pecho—. No me importaría que te lo llevaras para siempre si tú te quedas en su lugar.

Con una última inspección en el espejo, el dios quita a Edward de la entrada sin tocarlo y va a otra habitación. Esa en la que Edward acomodó ropa suya, de Nessie y de Jacob. Ese armario que Jacob no sabe que le pertenece. Esta casa que no recuerda que ha sido su hogar durante meses.

Tantas cosas que Edward ha bloqueado en la memoria de Jacob...

—Mentiroso —acusa el dios buscando entre la ropa del armario que le corresponde—. Siempre los amas independientemente de mi existencia. Incluso si Jacob no hubiera sido el elegido esta vez, lo habrías amado con la misma desesperante pasión que ahora. Lo amas incluso más de lo que me quieres contigo. Lo amas tanto que, si fueras menos horrible, podrías olvidarte de mí. Estás encaprichado con alguien a quien no puedes tener y que, al final de todo, no quieres en lo absoluto. Me odias y yo te odio y no importa que lo sepas, te mientes a ti mismo todos los días. Has sido así desde que todo empezó —tomando ropa interior, pantalones de chándal y una camisa sencilla, el dios se viste. Edward lo recuerda portando una corona y danzando con las mejores telas. Esta visión no se compara a la magnificencia de antes. Pero el dios no está de acuerdo y repite: — Mentiroso. Maldito bastardo mentiroso.

Escuchar tales palabras de la boca de Jacob es un tanto desconcertante.

Antes de que Edward o el dios digan nada más, la voz suave de Renesmee pidiendo por Jacob los distrae. El dios sonríe y mira hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que ella reposa. Su mirada brilla ya no con enojo, sino con felicidad pura. Ah... Edward detesta a Renesmee otro poco gracias a eso. La hija del dios de las Tinieblas que el mismo Edward fue lo suficientemente idiota como para traer a la vida. La criatura por la que Isabella es ahora una tormenta de odio y resentimiento.

—Mi hija es lo único que me detiene de matarte —dice el dios en un murmullo incrédulo hacia su propia debilidad. Su hermosa, incomparable e inocente debilidad—. Aún me cuesta creer que hayas permanecido al lado de esa mujer mortal sólo para recuperar el alma de mi pequeña... —de nuevo con sus ojos mostrando disgusto, el dios camina hacia él y se detiene a menos de un metro de su cuerpo—. No sé qué quieres —le dice a Edward, brazos cruzados y sonrisa ladeada—. No sé que _eres_ —. Ah... qué confesión. Ni siquiera el mismo Edward lo sabe. Nunca lo ha hecho. — ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerme esto? —. Confuso, emocionado, _perdido_ , Edward toma el rostro del dios entre sus manos y se inclina para dejar un beso en su frente. La reacción es decepcionante. Una pregunta bañada en ideales muertos: — ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte esto?

Edward no tiene respuestas y el dios en realidad no las quiere. Pregunta para que Edward se lo cuestione, para que reconsidere todo lo que ha hecho durante milenios, para que acepte las verdades que le han sido dichas una y otra y otra vez. Tal vez Edward aún tiene salvación. Tal vez su alma aún puede recuperar el tiempo perdido y ser en verdad plena.

Pero no hay respuesta.

El dios se desliza fuera del agarre de Edward sintiéndose desilusionado. Edward se mantiene callado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Renesmee mientras el dios — _Jacob, Jacob, ¿Jacob?_ — la carga y conversa con ella con la naturalidad acostumbrada. Jacob ama a Nessie y Nessie a Jacob. Renesmee ama al dios y el dios a Renesmee. No podría ser de otra manera. Esa niña preciosa ha venido al mundo guardando en su corazón el alma de la única princesa de las Tinieblas. La unigénita del rey y su Amado. Ellos son la familia que ha sido separada miles de veces y que ahora está reunida por completo. Hace tanto que no pasaba...

—¿Y papá?

Edward mira a Renesmee poner sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello del dios, sus ojos grandes y expresivos temiendo lo peor desde el fondo de su alma. Le han sucedido cosas horribles a su otro padre. Y varias de esas cosas horribles han sido orquestadas por Edward. Pero Renesmee no desperdicia tiempo odiándolo por ello. Lo hizo en el pasado y ahora ya ha sido suficiente.

—No sé si es la mejor idea traerlo aquí, querida —responde el dios besándole el cabello.

—Pero tú estás aquí —dice Renesmee con el ceño fruncido—. Él ya debe saberlo. Siempre lo sabe.

El dios —Rey, Heredero, _Codiciado_ — guarda silencio un momento. Luego, motivado únicamente por su hija, le pregunta a Edward:

—¿Le permitirás estar aquí? ¿Sin ninguna consecuencia a futuro?

Los ojos de ambos, rey y princesa, se fijan en Edward.

Tan dulces.

Tan añorantes.

Edward no puede negarles nada.

—Sí.

Renesmee sonríe.

No transcurre un solo minuto antes de que el Amado aparezca y tome entre sus brazos a su hija y a su amor. Edward se queda para presenciar todo porque no es algo que no haya sucedido antes. Los ha visto de este modo en otras épocas, durante la Paz, la Guerra, la Pérdida y la Victoria. Los tres grandes de uno de los cuatro reinos que solían existir. El Amado también portó una corona sobre su cabeza, también tuvo una fuerza descomunal y también fue abatido antes del término de la Primera Destrucción.

Edward recuerda un tiempo en el que vio a este hombre como un aliado. Un vampiro con el que podía contar sin importar qué. Un muchacho convertido no por estar cerca de la muerte, sino para enviar a otros hacia ella. Incluso si no fue Carlisle quien lo convirtió, Edward se refirió a él como familia.

—Hermano —dice el Amado unos minutos después, sus brazos alrededor de Nessie, su boca apenas separándose de la del dios. — Los dos sabemos que intentarás matarme otra vez. No es necesario que seas tan hipócrita.

El dios sonríe contra el hombro de su Amado, ojos cerrados y respiración acompasada. Tranquilo. A gusto. Edward nunca ha tenido la fortuna de provocar esa reacción. Jacob está siempre tenso, nervioso y asustado. Siempre tiembla bajo sus manos y llora tras unas cuantas palabras. Jacob no ha disfrutado su compañía desde hace años. Edward no sabe por qué darse cuenta de eso lo hace sentir tan mal.

—Sí...

Edward —el Amante, el esposo, el que una vez fue amado— suspira.

De repente está muy, muy cansado.

—Tienes razón —y se atreve a sonreír, a ver la ironía y a reír al ritmo de su amargo compás—. Tienes razón, Jasper.

Eternamente rodeado de mil sentimientos, con sombras, luces, fuego y hielo detrás de sí, Jasper sostiene la mirada de Edward con firmeza y orgullo. Odiándolo, _repudiándolo_... Lo que el Amado siente hacia Edward es imposible de explicar. Una amalgama de todo lo negativo. Un veneno extraído de las fauces de toda bestia existente. Algo sombrío y asfixiante que persigue a Edward desde su juicio frente a los cuatro reinos.

Oh... _¡pero también se ha acostumbrado!_

A todo esto. Al olvido, al dolor y a las preguntas sin respuesta. Ya nada es nuevo. Ya nada es como en la primera batalla contra el Amado.

Finalmente, Renesmee decide volver a dormir recostada en el pecho de Jasper, quien la sostiene horas y horas mientras el dios le acaricia el cabello y descansa recargado en él.

Edward los deja en la habitación de la niña y retoma la escritura en el computador portátil.

Por supuesto, los _escucha_.

—¿Cuánto más?

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Volverás a hablarme de esta forma?

—... posiblemente.

—¿Y los otros tres?

—Aún dormidos.

—¿Sus Guardianes?

—Intentando encontrarlos.

—Entonces es inevitable...

—Nada es inevitable.

—Ah, qué enorme mentira. Hay cosas que nunca pude detener... cosas que ni siquiera ustedes los dioses pueden evitar.

El dios ríe.

—No soy un dios.

—Esa es la única palabra por la que podemos llamarte. La única que se acerca a lo que eres.

—... quizá... quizá lo es, ¿no es así?

Jasper inhala lentamente.

—¿Tú tienes otra palabra?... ¿Algo que creas más apropiado?

—Sí.

Jasper suelta una risa débil y animada y feliz.

—¿Cuál?

Renesmee habla entre sueños. Ellos la escuchan y luego comparten lo que es un beso o una caricia o una simple mirada.

—¿Cuál, entonces?

El corazón del dios late fuerte y claro. Vivo, ansioso y contento.

—Jacob.

Un corto silencio.

Edward deja de presionar teclas en el computador.

—Jacob.

—Sí, exactamente.

—Jacob.

—Jasper.

—Jacob.

—Jasper.

— _Jacob_.

 


	2. His Heart & Their Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay mucho que decir. Escuchen la música y tómense su tiempo para leer. Muchas gracias por las lecturas.
> 
> Y una confesión: hubo unas cuantas partes en este capítulo que, cuando estaba escribiéndolas, casi me hicieron llorar... sí.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

 

[Música](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdhOnU5Tg5UmyM7TlWgLL1EC3axatFNeb)

* * *

**???, ???**

_Cuatro hermanos de cuatro pueblos distintos ven a los dioses a la distancia. Escuchan las anécdotas de aquellos que han podido conocerlos en persona y beben de las escuetas descripciones que la mayoría de los afortunados les proporcionan como si fuera agua para mantenerlos vivos. Los cuatro, de diferentes maneras, con diferentes rostros e indefinidos propósitos, se prometen a sí mismos que serán parte de esos que pueden pasar tiempo al lado de los dioses. Serán ellos quienes más los traten, quienes más los conozcan y, por encima todo, quienes más los amen._

_Con aquellas promesas es que todo comienza._

_Años después, siendo perseverantes y ambiciosos como nadie más lo había sido antes, los cuatro hermanos han empezado a ser conocidos como los Amantes. Aquellos siempre al lado de los dioses. Los devotos y protectores de lo más bello que ninguna criatura puede imaginarse. Los dioses permiten la cercanía y es más temprano que tarde cuando a los Amantes empieza a considerárseles los compañeros eternos de los dioses._

_No obstante, un día, sin ningún tipo de aviso, un grupo de criaturas crean una corona de minerales y piedras para el Amante del dios de la Tierra._

_Pero el verdadero problema no es el regalo._

_Lo reprochable es que el Amante lo acepta._

* * *

  **Julio 1942, México**

Natsumi duerme boca abajo con sólo una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Edward puede distinguir la curva de uno de sus senos y la unión generalmente oculta de sus muslos. Sancus, en su forma animal —como suele favorecer—, está echado en el piso a un lado de la cama, observando al vampiro con una expresión que debería ser imposible para el rostro de un león, de un _animal_. Sin embargo, durante los meses que ha estado conviviendo con él y con Natsumi, Edward ha aprendido que Sancus es una criatura pasional por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Cada una de sus reacciones arden cual fuego. Sus ojos profundos y enormes han hecho una costumbre de seguir los pasos de Edward con una concentración siniestra.

A veces se pregunta si Sancus reprime su deseo de matarlo sólo porque Natsumi intercede por él.

Oh...

Natsumi.

Cerca de los dos meses de embarazo, Natsumi duerme varias horas más que de costumbre. Sus pechos la incomodan durante el día y el clima húmedo del sitio en el que viven le hace imposible descansar con más que esa fina sábana blanca cubriéndola. Sancus, por su lado, ha optado por seguirla de cerca sin importan a dónde sea que vaya. Sus instintos le gritan que _proteja, proteja, proteja_ y él no se resiste a cumplir ninguno de esos mandatos. Siendo la criatura que es, el embarazo de Natsumi podría no llegar a un término satisfactorio. Los metamorfos de la clase que es Sancus —según las propias palabras de éste— han tenido problemas para asegurar la salud de sus parejas e hijos. Es muy complicado que el cuerpo de una mujer humana se acople a las necesidades de un feto con las características de su especie. Además, contando el hecho de que Natsumi apenas cumplió dieciocho años y que tanto ella como el metamorfo son primerizos en esto, la preocupación de Sancus le parece razonable a Edward; incluso, aunque no piensa decírselo nunca, es divertido verlo tan angustiado por las pequeñas molestias que Natsumi ha tenido.

Y Edward en verdad no quiere imaginarlo, pero quizá ninguno de los dos pueda recuperarse del escenario en el que el bebé no lo logre. Natsumi es joven y quizá más adelante pueda lograrlo sin muchas complicaciones, pero está enamorada de Sancus como Edward no se lo esperó y perder a la criatura le dolería más allá de lo imaginable. La familia de Sancus necesita un heredero. Ella se propuso darle uno tan pronto como le fuera posible. Edward entiende de manera muy superficial sus motivaciones, pero siempre que la escucha hablar de cómo jugará con su pequeño o pequeña, de las cosas que va a enseñarle y los lugares a los que lo llevará, prefiere mantener la boca cerrada y esperar a que se distraiga con otro tema.

Natsumi se remueve en la cama y Sancus deja de lado a Edward para mirarla a ella. Natsumi se despierta durante un momento y extiende su mano hacia Sancus con una sonrisa adormilada. Él, cuidadoso y consciente, permite la caricia en su melena y luego, mientras Natsumi vuelve a quedarse dormida, olfatea suavemente su cuello, abdomen y muslos. Alguna cosa no debe gustarle en lo que detecta, porque tan pronto como su nariz entra en contacto con la curva de la cintura de Natsumi, comienza frotarse contra su cuerpo, a bañarla con su propia esencia.

Edward se ríe en voz baja.

—Oh dios, estás _marcándola_ —dice en el mismo tono jocoso que usaba con Gilberto de vez en cuando—. Tiene a tu hijo dentro de ella, eso es lo más innecesario que podrías hacer en esta situación.

Sancus tan sólo bufa y se restriega contra las clavículas de Natsumi una última vez. Su mente, ese vacío que Edward ya no detesta tanto como antes, sigue sin mostrar señales de cambio. No obstante, son sus feromonas lo que le dan a Edward una buena idea de lo que le pasa por la cabeza: la posesividad que sale a la luz gracias a la existencia de su primer hijo, el sentido de _obligación_ que lo consume cuando Natsumi sugiere que le gustaría tener algo, la actitud malhumorada cuando tiene que permanecer en su forma humana y todo lo que puede hacer es tomar a su esposa por la cintura frente a otros hombres que la contemplan con el más mínimo destello de lujuria en sus ojos. Sancus es víctima de sus instintos y Edward tiene un gusto peligroso por estudiar sus límites.

Un día va a encontrarse con los colmillos de Sancus en el cuello y no habrá nada que pueda hacer para salvar su vida.

Pero... es entretenido.

Si no puede tener a Natsumi como una esposa y amante, la tendrá como amiga cercana. No le importa la inconformidad de Sancus o la sospecha de quienes cocinan y hacen quehaceres cotidianos en esta hacienda enorme que le ha llegado a disgustar un poco. Demasiadas habitaciones vacías y muchos rincones sin explorar. Es tentador y triste y Edward a veces no soporta estar aquí, rodeado de paredes interminables y pasillos secretos.

Encerrado en esta hacienda con un Señor y una Señora que bien podrían olvidarse de él un día cualquiera.

Natsumi no lo recuerda.

No realmente.

Hay un chispazo de reconcomiendo en su mirada, pero es sutil y nunca dura más que un segundo. Sus ojos camaleónicos son algo de lo que no le gusta hablar y sus habilidades de telekinesis las ha utilizado de forma meramente accidental. Natsumi no sabe nada de antiguos reinos, de viejas coronas y eternos amores. Ella no tiene recuerdos sobre ser una diosa adorada por las masas ni de haber peleado contra Edward tantas, _tantas_ veces. No sabe sobre su Amado —Edward quiere que nunca lo haga— o su hija. Natsumi sólo tiene conocimiento acerca de la vida que vive ahora. A pesar de la anomalía de sus ojos, Natsumi no es una diosa.

La Reina no existe.

No esta vez.

Edward está dividido entre no sentir nada al respecto y estar lleno de furia.

¿Esperar para _esto_? De todo lo que Natsumi podría haber sentido por él, ¿tenía que ser la ligera e insignificante sensación de que alguna vez se conocieron? ¿La expresión menos egoísta de un cariño milenario? ¿Esos 'te quiero' que suenan a amor de familia y que tanto disgusto le causan a Edward?

Incluso el odio habría sido mejor que este irritante e "inocente" cariño de hermano.

¡Pero lo peor...!

Edward se tranquiliza a sí mismo con un par de inhalaciones profundas. Esta persona siempre ha tenido la capacidad innata de llevarlo a los confines de su paciencia.

Lo peor es que Natsumi lo sabe. Sabe perfectamente que Edward la quiere de modos descarnados, que daría todo de sí y haría atrocidades por ella, que ha estado esperando durante un tiempo demasiado largo por la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos. Natsumi _lo sabe_ bien y ocupa su conocimiento como una tortura de la que Edward no podría haberla culpado antes de conocerla mejor. Natsumi no es inocente ni ingenua ni inofensiva. Natsumi es perversa en un nivel debajo de la bella superficie con la que vino al mundo. Es inteligente y astuta y podría tener a quien sea comiendo de la palma de su mano. Es tan buena negociando que se ha hecho de un nombre en América a pesar de ser extranjera y decididamente singular tanto en su apariencia como en su comportamiento.

Edward se mantiene al margen, pero los negocios de los Señores de esta hacienda no son legales. Al menos, los verdaderos negocios no lo son. Lo que reportan al Estado es la ganadería y la agricultura, sin embargo, por debajo de mesas de roble y joyas invaluables, esta familia corre a base de productos ilícitos que no hacen más que ganar popularidad conforme el tiempo corre.

La adicción vende.

La madre de Sancus, Mecite, lo ha dicho una y otra vez. Es una grata sorpresa para Edward poder decir que la mujer es en verdad sabia en cuanto a sus turbios negocios se refiere. Si no fuera por Natsumi, Edward se enfocaría mucho más en la mente amplia y accesible de Mecite.

Oh... pero Natsumi.

Hace falta un heredero, de eso no hay duda, pero Natsumi podría mantener el negocio a flote sólo teniendo a Sancus y a los empleados más fieles con los que cuentan. No sería un problema en lo absoluto, Edward está convencido. No tiene idea si las habilidades de Natsumi vienen de la mente de la diosa que duerme en su alma, si acaso se las enseñaron siendo más joven o si es algo con lo que nació. Pese a ello, Edward no pone en duda su potencial. Natsumi podría hacer de este negocio el predominante en el mundo. Edward sabe que ella es capaz de hacer de su red de narcotráfico una fuerza imparable durante _siglos_.

Si ese bebé sobrevive y su madre también, el futuro de la familia Lebrai luce prometedor.

Si no logran vivir... Edward tendría curiosidad por ver el declive de Sancus.

El hombre ama demasiado a Natsumi como para salir bien parado en caso de su muerte.

Sancus se pone de pie sobre sus cuatro patas, el sonido de sus pisadas resonando en el piso de madera al ritmo de aquella primera vez en que Edward lo vio caminando por la Calzada de los Muertos sin prestarle más atención que una mirada oscura y fría.

—Vivirá —dice Sancus, esa voz bestial haciendo eco en las paredes de la habitación. Edward no se atreve a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Sancus camina hacia el lado vacío de la cama y comienza a retomar su forma humana parte por parte. De garras a dedos hasta melena abundante por cabello castaño, la transformación está casi completa cuando rectifica: — Vivirán —y se recuesta junto a Natsumi para dormir.

Edward es ignorado el resto de la noche.

* * *

  **Septiembre 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Hace una semana que Jacob despertó de su transformación y Edward...

Él simplemente no quiere pensar en ello.

* * *

  **Septiembre 2018, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Quizás es nostalgia o simples ganas de recordar tiempos complicados, pero Edward ha regresado a la mansión que solía ser 'el hogar de los Cullen'. La construcción blanca y de cristal cuyos muebles cubiertos con plástico brillan por el polvo, el desuso y un estilo que está quedándose en el pasado. La arquitectura ha cambiado en los últimos años. Esta mansión que Carlisle y Esme diseñaron juntos es una bonita pieza de la primera década del siglo XXI, pero nada más que eso; las modas vuelan sin peso alguno, se deslizan desde lo más alto hasta un abismo en la duración de un parpadeo.

Posiblemente Jasper esté sintiéndose tan perdido como Edward. El que fue su hermano y que siempre será su rival. El tiempo no tiene efecto alguno sobre la apariencia de los vampiros, eso es cierto, y, a pesar de ello, Edward puede ver cómo estos diez años han cambiado a Jasper. Las sombras, las luces, el fuego y el hielo parecen más cerca de consumirlo en el olvido y el Silencio. No tiene nada. Ni a su amor ni a su hija. Pero Edward no lo entiende. Jasper podría tenerlo _todo_ con sólo aparecerse frente a Jacob, con decirle cuánto lo ama y hacerle recordar las cosas por las que atravesaron juntos. Jasper tiene la ventaja de ser el Amado del dios que vive dentro Jacob y sus increíbles ojos multicolor.

Sin embargo, aquí está. Solo y sombrío. Esperando algo que Edward no puede imaginarse y deseando cosas que seguramente perecieron desde hace mucho.

—Lo único que quiero es a mi familia —murmura Jasper avanzando por las escaleras en la entrada principal. Pisadas discretas que Edward a veces tiene dificultades para percibir—. Una parte de mi familia, por otro lado, se rehúsa a aceptarme de regreso. Jacob no me quiere cerca y yo todavía no logro recuperar una parte importante de mi corazón.

Una parte dentro de la cual encerraron el arma del dios de las Tinieblas. La mitad de un corazón hecho de cristal rojizo que Edward vio salir del pecho del dios en la forma de una rosa de los vientos... Ah... sí. Debe ser complicado entender. De vez en cuando Edward no considera que todo esto será leído por personas que no saben lo que él sabe. Todos esos que compran los libros que ha escrito y que han estado recibiendo un inmenso rompecabezas durante casi diez años. Parte por parte. Tan lento que para algunos debe ser, más que frustrante, directamente doloroso.

¿Cómo debería explicarlo cuando llegue el momento de escribir ese capítulo?

Oh...

... _claro_.

Primero tendrá que revelar el hecho de que los cuatro dioses guardan la mitad de todo su poder en los cuerpos de sus Amados. Y será una pena decirlo tan pronto, pero será necesario darles a conocer que hubo algo llamado la Gran Destrucción.

La lucha de los dioses y sus fieles contra los humanos y sus líderes engañosos.

Los dioses y sus Amados contra los humanos y los Amantes.

La creación de los dioses contra los soldados sin esencia de sus Amantes rencorosos y dolidos.

Sí.

Edward y otros tres son los responsables de la existencia de los humanos.

Pero eso y otras de las cosas que narrará en sus libros son algo que no importa del todo justo ahora.

Jasper y su corazón incompleto son los que importan.

En pocas palabras: el corazón de Jasper —no tan metafóricamente como las personas están acostumbradas— acuna en su centro algo que no le corresponde. El corazón de su eterno rival no cuenta con el arma del dios de las Tinieblas cuando, en teoría, Jasper _debería_ tenerla sellada en su corazón, resguardada en un sitio inalcanzable para todos excepto Jacob — _oh, un dios, ese dios_ — y el mismo Jasper.

Pero la Gran Destrucción lo arruinó todo.

El arma del dios de las Tinieblas está sellada en el corazón de otro Amado. Edward no sabe en cuál de los otros tres, pero está seguro de que no será fácil conseguirla de vuelta. El arma inclemente que desató la furia de un dios sobre la faz de la Tierra, la que hizo que los humanos olvidaran y que la historia comenzara a reescribirse.

La Oz de las Tinieblas.

Edward —con otro nombre, portando una diferente apariencia— la alcanzó a ver el día en el que fue utilizada a su máximo potencial.

Fue catastrófico.

Y extrañamente bello.

—¿Sabes quién la tiene? —pregunta Edward sentándose en el barandal oxidado que rodea el balcón del primer piso—. Su arma. ¿Sabes quién la tiene?

La mente de Jasper repite sin cesar una canción muy, muy vieja. La nana que el dios de las Tinieblas creó para su unigénita y que le cantó de manera incansable cuando era una bebé nacida en tiempos de guerra incansable y persecuciones horrorosas.

—Creo que lo sé —contesta Jasper—. Aunque en realidad... no tiene importancia.

—¿Acaso algo la tiene llegados a este punto?

Su tono es sarcástico, pero Edward no podría estar hablando con más sinceridad. Jasper, para su sorpresa, le da una mirada significativa y un gesto que podría considerarse como una sonrisa benevolente.

—Tal vez —sacude la cabeza respirando profundo—... tal vez nada la tiene. No lo sé. Luego de haber renacido tantas veces, mi vida como su Amado parece estar demasiado lejos. Como si no me perteneciera en lo absoluto. Fui su Bartolomé, su Santiago, su Samuel... pero ¿qué soy ahora? El hombre que de vez en cuando lo ayudaba a salir adelante y que lo dejó solo cuando más me necesitaba. Soy débil y ni siquiera tengo la certeza de querer convertirme en su Amado otra vez. No sé si quiero que Jacob...

—¿Desaparezca como Amadeo? ¿Como Samanta, Natsumi y todos los demás? —Edward pronuncia el último nombre con una nota de total amargura.

—No desaparecerá.

—Pero no volverá a ser sólo él. Si acepta lo que se supone que debe hacer, Jacob desaparecerá para siempre como los otros. Será _una parte_ del alma del dios. Sólo una parte cuando él debería-

—No creí que te importara —interrumpe Jasper pasando sus dedos por los contornos de las grandes y sucias ventanas—. Tú mismo se lo dijiste. Mientras el 'dios' permaneciera a tu lado-

—Me equivoqué.

Épicamente.

—Casi lo matas en repetidas ocasiones —le recuerda Jasper sin más afán que el de exponer lo cierto—. Le quitaste sus libros, sus dibujos, su música... Se lo arrebataste todo porque sabías que con esas cosas sería capaz de olvidarte. Le quitaste a Isabella por la misma razón. Nunca soportaste la idea de que quisiera algo más de lo que te quería a ti. Hiciste cosas imperdonables en nombre de un amor que nunca fue tuyo, Edward. Desahogaste tus frustraciones en un muchacho que no tenía la culpa de ser quien era. Querías a tu 'dios' e intentaste hacerlo emerger con los peores métodos —y ahí está la furia y el disgusto y el odio. Edward se siente menos fastidiado gracias a que los sentimientos son recíprocos—. Incluso hiciste que se olvidara a ratos de su _vida_ , de sus hermanas y hermanos, de su madre y su padre. Te juro que no sé cómo es que fuiste capaz de... Era un _niño_. Apenas y había alcanzado los quince años cuando lo encontraste.

Y era tan hermoso. Con su corazón fuerte y su piel saludable y su fuerza titánica.

Edward lo extraña más conforme los segundos pasan y pasan.

—Te pudo haber amado —dice Jasper mirando el trabajo arduo de una colonia de hormigas que se desplazan a través de un hueco en el concreto debajo de sus pies—. Te amaba. Jacob en verdad te amó con toda su alma. Tanto, que ni siquiera el 'dios' se atrevió a interponerse en lo que le hacías. Si hubiera sido yo-

—Pero no lo fuiste —Edward no quiere imaginar lo que Jacob imaginó una noche gélida y ruidosa: un mundo en el que hubiera imprimado en _'alguien como Jasper'_. —No lo eres. Puedes tener al dios tanto como quieras, pero Jacob-

—No es tuyo —Jasper siente disgusto por tales términos siendo dirigidos a personas con vidas propias—. No es tuyo. Jamás lo fue. Nadie le pertenece a nadie.

Edward ríe.

—Tú le perteneces a un dios, Jasper. Desde tu primera vida hace tantos milenios hasta ahora siendo un vampiro. Le _perteneces_.

Jasper guarda silencio por un instante y después suspira.

—Es por esto que no pudiste ser su Amado, Edward. Nunca comprendiste cómo es que funciona una conexión con un ser como él. No soy suyo ni él es mío. No se trata sobre pertenencia ni obligación. Nos amamos y eso no nos impide amar a otros. He vivido siendo personas que nunca lo encontraron y fui feliz, increíblemente pleno y realizado. Él vivió en las almas de personas que jamás me encontraron a mí y pudo llegar a amar a otros como Sancus e Ibrienne. No quieres amor en ninguna de sus formas... Quieres un esclavo para la eternidad que no se interese en nada más que en ti. Que no _mire_ nada más que a ti. Es una locura.

—No comprendes.

—No, no lo hago —Jasper luce contento de que sea así—. Jamás he querido algo parecido a lo que tú buscas y espero nunca hacerlo.

—¿No estás pasando por algo similar? —Edward no suele utilizar su don a consciencia, pero los pensamientos más arraigados de la gente acostumbran a llegar a su cabeza con la facilidad de un soplo de viento—. Estás dudando, ¿no es así? No sólo de lo que nos espera en el futuro, sino de las razones que tienes para continuar luchando por su causa o para luchar en lo absoluto.

—Una crisis que pasará pronto —decide Jasper. Edward envidia su falta de vacilación—. Incluso si el amor que nos tenemos ha dejado de ser suficiente... incluso si ya no nos queremos el uno al otro como antes de la Gran Destrucción, voy a ayudarle en el siguiente conflicto si acaso se da. Por lo que tuvimos y por la hija a la que no siempre somos capaces de cuidar.

—¿Lo olvidarías así de fácil?

Jasper le sonríe.

—No comprendes.

* * *

  **Diciembre 1942, México**

Edward compone para Natsumi y sus hijos.

_Hijos_... oh, por todos los cielos.

_¡Hijos!_

Las circunstancias no podrían ser mejores para la familia Lebrai: Natsumi entra en el tercer trimestre de su embarazo sin ninguna complicación grave, Sancus exuda felicidad en cada uno de sus movimientos y Mecite acaba de cerrar un trato importante con una red que opera principalmente en Europa.

Natsumi está teniendo un embarazo tranquilo y en menos de dos meses, si las cosas siguen así, Edward presenciará el nacimiento de los gemelos que Natsumi resguarda en cálido interior.

Ah... debe tratarse de algún tipo de broma.

Edward se imaginó la peor de las reacciones por parte del cuerpo de Natsumi hacia el de sus dos criaturas, pero la vida ha conspirado para hacerlo quedar como el peor de los pesimistas o el mejor de los malvados. No sólo Natsumi luce radiante en este punto de la gestación, sino que sus 'cachorros' —llamados de esa forma por Sancus y Mecite— cuentan con corazones fuertes y una energía inagotable. Edward los escucha todos los días removiéndose en el vientre de Natsumi, estirando sus brazos y piernas y respondiendo a estímulos externos de las maneras más básicas posibles.

Edward se siente extasiado.

Ha producido más música en los últimos meses que en los veinte años anteriores.

Hay algo magnífico en la felicidad de Natsumi, en sus ojos imposibles mirando con dulzura a Sancus, en sus manos delicadas tocando la gran curvatura de su estómago, en su voz de miel rozando las mejillas de Edward cuando lo besa en la frente o las sienes.

Así, dejando a un lado sus deseos no correspondidos, Edward se concentra en la música. Es algo en lo que sus habilidades son excepcionales, uno de los pocos terrenos fuera de la zona inmaterial de las mentes en los que logra sentir total confianza y comodidad. Puede pasar días enteros en el pulido de una sola pieza, repasándola una y otra vez hasta que suene justo como quiere que lo haga.

El día de hoy Mecite y Sancus tuvieron asuntos que atender en persona, por lo que Edward se queda con Natsumi prácticamente a solas en la hacienda; los sirvientes son silenciosos y trabajan en determinadas áreas, y los guardias, de los cuales la mayoría son metamorfos, están repartidos de modo que no sean visibles para nadie dentro o fuera de la hacienda. Edward experimenta una sensación de privacidad de la que no gozaba hace mucho tiempo.

_Oh_.

Libertad.

Natsumi apenas y se sorprende cuando Edward pasa un brazo por su espalda y el otro detrás de sus rodillas para alzarla y llevarla consigo al cuarto en donde tienen el piano y 'todas esas cosas que lucen bien pero no sabemos usar'; es decir: más instrumentos musicales. Edward coloca a Natsumi en un sofá de dos plazas y le besa la mejilla antes de irse a sentar en el taburete frente al piano.

—Tu velocidad —murmura Natsumi cerrando los ojos un segundo—. Avísame antes de hacer eso. Corriste ¿qué? ¿Setenta metros en dos segundos? ¿Tres?

—Um —ríe Edward—. Yo no te di la gran idea de quedar embarazada tan pronto, ¿o sí? Antes no te quejabas tanto.

—Y tú antes no tenías la osadía de moverme a donde te apeteciera —devuelve Natsumi acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Entonces sonríe—. Aunque, bueno, eso también tiene que ver con que mi dulce marido se la pasa perdiendo la cabeza por cosas insignificantes sobre la "delicadez de mi estado". Como si estuviera enferma o algo por el estilo. Dios... gracias al cielo tú no eres así.

—También me preocupo.

—Definitivamente —acepta ella—, pero no al nivel que lo hace Sancus. Algo tendrá que ver con tu corazón muerto y todas esas cosas de ustedes los vampiros.

—Me hieres. Escribo por y para ti, ¿eso no me da un corazón?

—Depende...

—¿De qué?

Natsumi acaricia los costados de su barriga inconscientemente. Edward se prepara para tocar esperando su respuesta, pero al obtenerla de aquella voz y verla siendo acentuada por esos ojos, se toma un momento mucho más largo para recordar las notas de su propia creación.

—De lo que quieras de mí —dice Natsumi.

Edward no tiene una respuesta que quiera darle.

* * *

  **Noviembre 2008, Volterra**

_Ven conmigo._

Por favor. Oh por favor.

_< <No>>_, es la respuesta inmediata. _< <Nunca>>._

Por supuesto.

Por supuesto que no podía ser de otra manera.

Edward duda y se tambalea y no... _no sabe_.

Acaba de venderse a los Vulturi por la libertad de Jacob y Renesmee y lo cierto es que se ha quedado sin ninguna idea sobre lo que hacer. No sabe qué estaría bien, qué es apropiado o qué se merece. No hay rastro de razonamiento lógico en su cabeza. Sólo...

_Jacob..._ Debió decirlo más veces. Debió haber pronunciado ese nombre con una reverencia, besar esos labios con cuidado, mirar esos ojos con cariño. Debió hacer tantas cosas para las que ahora ya no tiene el valor necesario. _Por favor..._ , y eso es todo, ¿no es cierto? Todo lo que puede hacer es rogar y rogar y rogar, _ven conmigo._

Edward se pone de pie y da la vuelta sobre sus talones. Alistair tiene una de sus manos puesta firmemente en la cintura de Jacob, halándolo con la urgencia de salir de este pozo de traidores y mentirosos antes de que Aro tenga tiempo de cambiar de idea.

Los ojos de Jacob son un sinfín de colores extraordinarios que se invierten sobre sí mismos, que abrazan estrellas y galaxias y agujeros negros. Edward sostiene su mirada durante un instante eterno. Es tan hermoso. Tan increíblemente hermoso que le cuesta creer que existe. Magnífico con su expresión dubitativa, su reticencia a ser llevado fuera del castillo, su confusión y tristeza milenarias expandiéndose alrededor de Abaddon, Balan, Ephraim y La Mujer de Porcelana con una fuerza implacable.

Edward lo adora.

Pero su cruce de miradas se trata verdaderamente de un instante.

Un solo instante luego del cual Jacob recobra su compostura.

_< <No>>_, dice en voz fiera, sus labios llenos apretándose con una furia que Edward siente quemando su propia boca. _< <Nunca más>>_.

Jacob termina de darse la vuelta, toma la mano de Alistair y se apresura a salir.

_< <Adiós>>_.

Edward mira el camino por el que se fue del mismo modo que solía hacerlo cuando vivían en esa casa pequeña. Esta vez, sin embargo, el sitio en el que él se queda es enorme y está lleno de cosas vacías, secretos que no le interesan y ambiciones que no lo tientan.

Alice, a su lado, no dice nada. Edward siente su mano pequeña cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, presionando hasta que el contorno áspero de la figura de un lobo es nítido contra su piel.

Edward se aparta del agarre de Alice antes de que su fuerza pueda dañar la figura.

—... ¿adiós? —dice en una exhalación.

Marco se levanta de su trono y pasa junto a Edward diciendo:

—Es lo que te has ganado.

Su hermana acompaña a Marco hacia donde sea que quieran ir, su cabeza gacha y su mente plagada de la espesa oscuridad que caracteriza a los inicios bruscos del Silencio.

Alice no vuelve a decir palabra alguna a nadie.

A Edward...

Él no tiene razones para querer que hable de nuevo.

* * *

  **Junio 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Isabella se parece a Natsumi sólo en la palidez y finura de su cuerpo. Luego de esas dos cosas, la humana es demasiado débil tanto mental como físicamente para defenderse por sí misma como Natsumi sabía hacerlo tan bien. Es fácil convencer a Isabella de que desea lo que nunca se le había ocurrido y de que no quiere aquello con lo que siempre había soñado. La muchacha tiene poca fuerza de voluntad y Edward, desde la primera vez que le habló, se ha estado aprovechando de ello tanto como puede.

Ahora que Isabella está embarazada, Edward sólo tiene que esperar para tener todo por lo que se ha mantenido vivo. La niña nacerá y el dios va a reconocerla como su unigénita. Edward tendrá algo valiosos que ofrecerle a su amor milenario y por fin habrá equilibrio y felicidad en su vida. Tan sólo tiene que mantener sana a Isabella hasta el término de la gestación. Esta situación ha pasado antes —aunque Edward es el único que lo sabe— y tiene confianza en que las cosas saldrán bien.

Para su asombro y placer, Isabella nunca considera la idea de un aborto. Se aferra a la imagen fantástica de tener una familia, algo completa y absolutamente suyo que nadie pueda arrebatarle.

Porque Isabella lo sabe.

Edward nunca la ha amado.

Isabella es bastante estúpida para creer que una firma la atará a Edward por el resto de la eternidad, pero no para hacer caso omiso a la manera que Edward tiene de convivir con Jacob. Ella puede sentir la energía que fluye entre ambos cuando están juntos, la atracción ineludible que los conduce el uno hacia el otro. Quizá nunca fue testigo de aquellos tiempos dulces y sencillos en los que Jacob y Edward fueron más que un niño asustado y un hombre cruel, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que aún queda mucho de _'algo'_ en sus interacciones. En el fondo de su mente, enterrado bajo su bamboleante certeza de un amor irrompible, Isabella puede sentir que Edward jamás va a mirarla o a tocarla como a Jacob.

Pero es tan terca.

Quiere una vida de pétalos de rosa y piedras relucientes incluso si su camino hacia ella casi la mata en más de una ocasión. Es tonta de una forma que Edward ha visto muchas veces en el pasado. Tonta por creer que lo tiene todo bajo control cuando lo cierto es que no hay nada que pueda controlar. No realmente. Su destino estuvo marcado desde el momento en que Edward se percató del inusual y superfluo interés que ella le provocaba. Un tipo de atracción violenta que aumentaba cuando más cerca la tenía de sí. Un hambre irracional por su sangre desabrida que lo llevó muchas veces a pensar que debería matarla sin segundas consideraciones.

No supo de inmediato por qué decidió salvarla de James.

Pero fue entonces que Jacob apareció y Edward vio en él el concentrado delicioso de cada una de sus apetencias. Jacob sonreía tanto y lucía preparado para vivir y vivir y _vivir_. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros fueron lo mejor que Edward nunca pudo haber visto. Determinados, amables, _fieros_. Una fuerza descomunal detrás de su cuerpo compacto y suave. La reminiscencia débil de experiencias que no eran suyas pero que se sentían como tal. El destello de reconocimiento que Edward tomó con codicia entre sus manos desesperadas.

La imprimación lo dejó con una pesada sensación de vacío en el estómago y una ardiente emoción en la garganta.

Y lo entendió.

Tan obvio.

Miró a Isabella en su vestido muy ancho y su yeso bastante incómodo y las piezas se unieron en el entero más divertido que el universo nunca le había dado.

_Ah_ , pensó entonces, _así que tú eres la que dará a luz a la princesa._

Isabella nunca sospechó nada y Edward la mantuvo a su lado hasta este momento.

Está todo preparado.

Con esto —oh, está _seguro_ — se cumplirá lo que ha querido desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo.

Sólo hace falta que espere.

Las cosas saldrán a la perfección.

* * *

  **Septiembre 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

El mundo se ha detenido.

La _vida_ también.

Edward no se mueve, sus ojos están abiertos y puede sentir la nieve alrededor de sus zapatos, el aroma potente de la sangre arremolinándose en el aire a su alrededor, la ausencia desconcertante de los latidos de un corazón joven, la extrañeza de esas lágrimas color carmesí bajando por las mejillas de Alistair para caer en la piel tibia y pálida de Jacob.

—Eres un imbécil —murmura Alistair sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Jacob. Tan quieto. Inexpresivo. Mirada desenfocada y cuerpo enfriándose. —Eres un maldito bastardo —los insultos caen sobre Edward con el peso de una pluma. No se cree capaz de sentir ofensa.

—... Jacob.

Eso es lo primero que Bella dice luego de varias semanas en completo silencio. Su voz le parece extraña incluso a ella. Edward no la observa. No quiere hacerlo. Está recobrando la conciencia de lo que la mantenía avanzando justo ahora. Justo cuando pasa esto.

—Jacob... —repite ella dando un par de pasos hacia Alistair y Jacob. Ese vampiro que no conoce y aquel muchacho que solía quererla con tanta pasión—. Alistair, por-

—Y tú no eres tan diferente a él, Isabella —en sus labios aparece una sonrisa cuyo origen está en el agobio. —Pero tampoco yo soy tan distinto —concluye pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Jacob y dejando un beso en su frente.

Edward es un espectador sin importancia.

Alistair se agacha y muerde a Jacob en el cuello. Sobre la yugular. Sus dedos temblorosos se colocan sobre la grotesca herida en el pecho de su amante.

Su _compañero_.

No va a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

—Si no lo logra —Alistair alza una mano a la altura de su boca—, voy a matarlos a ambos —sentencia enterrando sus dientes en su propia muñeca, abriendo una herida profunda que se derrama hacia todos lados antes de alcanzar la boca de Jacob. Edward sigue sin moverse y, distraídamente, recuerda que hay más de una forma para convertir en vampiro a alguien. Esta, la que Alistair está utilizando, es una de las menos comunes—. Y después, por supuesto, iré a que alguien me mate a mí.

Suena práctico.

Edward no le ve ningún problema a su decisión.

Porque si Jacob muere, ¿qué le queda a él en esta vida además de nada?

Incluso si el dios se asienta en el alma de otra persona en algún lugar del mundo, ¿por qué iba a importarle si Jacob no está?

—Gracias —dice Isabella a Alistair.

—Si lo dices de nuevo te voy a arrancar la puta cabeza —advierte. Isabella boquea, conflictuada, y finalmente cierra la boca—. ¿Oh? Así que sabes escuchar después de todo, ¿eh?

La frase 'lo siento' danza en la mente de Isabella y se aproxima a sus labios antes de reconsiderarlo y regresar al fondo de todo lo que piensa ahora mismo. Su tiempo conversando con Silencio le ha concedido mucha información acerca de lo sucedido entre Jacob y Edward, pero todavía le hace falta la astucia para utilizar ese conocimiento en favor de sus propósitos. Además, Isabella nunca tuvo el don de la palabra.

Edward, sin darse cuenta, ha tomado asiento frente a Alistair y Jacob, sus manos extendidas tocando la nieve cubierta de sangre, sus ojos escaneando atentamente la gravedad de las heridas que Betsabé causó antes de que la matara. Alistair ha cubierto a Jacob con su chaqueta por debajo de la cintura. Edward, aun así, puede divisar los cardenales en los huesos de sus caderas, el semicírculo de una mordida brusca que él puso ahí, decorando las planicies tiernas de su cuerpo.

_Oh... mira lo que has hecho. Mira lo que le has hecho a este pobre joven... Mira lo que le has hecho, mira lo que le has hecho. Oh. Tan desvergonzado. ¿De quién es la culpa si no tuya? ¿A quién podría hacérsele responsable de tus maltratos además de a ti?_

Alistair está a punto de rendirse y quitar su muñeca de la boca de Jacob cuando éste inhala una bocanada de aire bruscamente.

Jacob detiene el brazo de Alistair con una sola de sus temblorosas y rígidas manos. Alistair no tiene tiempo para sonreír antes de que la succión de los labios de Jacob le provoque dolor, sin embargo, el hombre no hace el más mínimo intento de apartarse. Sostiene a Jacob por la espalda, lo mira directamente a los ojos y soporta el dolor hasta el último segundo.

Cuando Jacob parece saciado, suelta a Alistair y se incorpora aun estando sentado en las piernas de éste.

Edward alcanza a ver dos colores distintos adueñándose de sus pupilas.

Y entonces Jacob comienza a gritar.

* * *

  **Marzo 1943, México**

Edward no puede acercarse a la hacienda durante una casi una semana después de que Natsumi da a luz. Sancus no ha vuelto a su forma humana desde el momento en el que las contracciones de su esposa comenzaron y, de acuerdo a Mecite, no van a hacerlo hasta que sus instintos le indiquen que sus dos cachorros están completamente bien y que podrá protegerlos incluso sin sus enormes colmillos y fuertes garras. Ese comportamiento es usual en los metamorfos de su tipo. Si Natsumi fuera también una de ellos, no habría dejado que nadie estuviera cerca durante la mayor parte de su embarazo y alejaría incluso a Sancus de los cachorros, pero siendo que él eligió a una humana como su compañera, toda la carga de salvaje instinto cae en Sancus.

—Si tomo mi forma animal y me aproximo a ellos en un radio de veinte metros, Sancus podría olvidarse de que soy su madre. Yo ataqué a su padre cuando él era un recién nacido —Mecite le cuenta a Edward con un tono neutral y emocionadas gesticulaciones—. Me lo perdonó unos meses después, pero igual le dejé una fea marca —se alza de hombros—. Otros reaccionan de diferente manera, claro, pero lo de Sancus es lo más común. Habría sido muy interesante si Natsumi también fuera como nosotros. Quién sabe cómo se habría tomado Sancus el rechazo inicial luego del parto —su sonrisa es grande cuando mira a Edward y dice: —Apuesto a que tú te habrías divertido mucho viendo eso.

—Natsumi también me hubiese rechazado a mí—razona Edward—, así que no creo que la diversión me durara por mucho tiempo.

—Una cosa no quita la otra, querido. —Mecite va a servirse un vaso de whiskey antes de continuar con las anécdotas de su vida. —Mis hermanos no dejaron de burlarse de mi esposo por años. _Años_. Y con lo que quieres a mi dulce nuera, yo creo que su rechazo hacia ti te hubiera importado mucho menos que el dirigido hacia Sancus —parece considerarlo más a fondo mientras bebe su alcohol en seco—. Sí —concluye con otra sonrisa enorme—, te habría encantado. Ni te molestes en negarlo.

Luego de eso, Mecite lo deja solo. Asuntos pendientes como todos los días. A Edward se le recomienda esperar otros dos o tres días antes de intentar acercarse a Natsumi y 'la camada'. Los guardias que también son metamorfos —aunque las formas animales de algunos no son leones— concuerdan en que es una estupidez que trate de hacerlo antes de que Sancus vuelva a su cuerpo humano voluntariamente. Edward, siempre un poco demasiado atrevido y un poco con demasiadas ganas de generar problemas, hace oídos sordos a los consejos y entra en el territorio de Sancus sin el permiso de éste. Apenas con un pie dentro de una de las habitaciones de la hacienda que Sancus marcó con su aroma, Edward tiene que recordarse lo mucho que quiere ver a Natsumi y sus bebés para que el gruñido del león no haga que se eche para atrás.

—... Sancus —escucha Edward la voz baja de Natsumi—. Cariño, han sido seis días —la única respuesta que obtiene es otro gruñido de protesta y lo que se oye como un olisqueo a conciencia de los cuerpos de su esposa e hijos—. Oh, dios —ríe Natsumi—. Sí, sí —dice con voz divertida y ligeramente exasperada—, llénanos de tu aroma un poco más. No es como si fueran _tus_ cacharros desde hace más de nueve meses —Sancus bufa y parece ignorar su sarcasmo en pro de restregarse contra ella y los recién nacidos. —No tienes remedio, de verdad. —los oídos de Edward captan el sonido distintivo de la áspera lengua de Sancus contra la piel blanda de Natsumi. Es en serio que su necesidad protectora lo está volviendo loco.

Hay un rato de calma interrumpida por los gruñidos malhumorados de Sancus y el rumor de las respiraciones de Natsumi y los cachorros. Edward supone que están hablando a través de aquella conexión extraña que comparten. No cree que alguna vez entienda cómo es que las palabras habladas no hacen falta entre ellos gracias al lazo que se formó en el instante que Sancus vio a Natsumi por primera vez. Edward no sabe mucho acerca de los años previos a su llegada a la familia Lebrai, pero la poca información que ha conseguido no es del todo inútil para darse una idea de la historia de esos dos. Natsumi tenía alrededor de trece o catorce años cuando Mecite la recibió en su familia. El por qué Sancus un día la trajo con él sigue siendo un misterio.

( _Pero deberías haberlos visto,_ le dijo Mecite hace varios meses, su tono vibrante de emoción y nostalgia, _una niña tan delgada y pequeña junto a mi hijo alto como un maldito árbol y ancho como los mismos_. Su risa, notó Edward, alcanzó las sensibles orejas de Sancus al otro lado de las plantaciones de agave. _No pensé que la traía porque era su compañera. Verás, Sancus siempre ha tenido este complejo de héroe. Cuando era pequeño siempre metía animales heridos a casa y los curaba si era posible, aunque igual se sentía mal si la pobre criatura no tenía oportunidades ni en las manos de un especialista. Al principio pensé...,_ Mecite suspiró, una risa incrédula escurriéndose por sus labios con el sabor de la vergüenza, _pensé que sólo la traía porque creyó que, de una manera u otra, Natsumi necesitaba... reparación_ ).

—Edward —lo llama Natsumi desde la habitación, su voz amortiguada por lo que Edward sospecha que es la melena de Sancus. —Puedes venir. Sólo no llegues de repente. A paso humano, por favor.

Edward obedece el pedido pese a que de esa forma el camino hasta la habitación se vuelve dolorosamente largo. No está acostumbrado a caminar a esta velocidad en sitios donde su verdadera naturaleza es ampliamente conocida. Se siente incómodo. Sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación y tener una primera vista de la familia, sus disgustos anteriores quedan olvidados.

Ah... son _perfectos_.

Los dos cachorros están dormidos y acurrucados muy cerca del vientre de Natsumi, quien los acaricia y los observa con un amor que Edward nunca antes había visto en sus ojos. Sancus, enorme e imponente, está recostado detrás de Natsumi, su cola enroscada en el muslo de ésta y sus ojos yendo de Edward a los cachorros como si al vampiro fuese a ocurrírsele intentar lastimarlos. E incluso si ese fuera su propósito, lo cierto es que Sancus y los otros metamorfos acabarían con él en menos de lo que toma un parpadeo. Está en desventaja numérica y no tiene ganas de echarse encima la furia de una manada tan grande. La confianza de Sancus de por sí ha decaído con el nacimiento de sus hijos. No necesita más inconvenientes que lo separen de Natsumi.

Edward se aproxima con pasos lentos y termina de rodillas junto a la cama. Natsumi murmura un 'hola', sonríe y le ofrece su mano. Sancus gruñe, pero no evita que Edward deslice sus dedos entre los de ella y pueda tocar el pelaje suave de uno de los cachorros, que se remueve entre sueños y entierra la nariz en el hueco entre su hermano y su madre. Natsumi no suelta la mano de Edward en ningún momento de la visita. Sancus acaba acostumbrándose a la cercanía no sin aún mantener una vigilancia aguda cada vez que los dedos de Edward tocan a uno de los pequeños.

—¿Cuáles serán sus nombres?

Sancus desliza su cola a la cintura de Natsumi y apoya su cabeza justo sobre su hombro. Natsumi se toma un segundo para rascarle las orejas como a un gato y luego suspira negando con la cabeza.

—Mi esposo aquí quiere que los nombremos en honor a sus abuelos —dice arrugando la nariz en falso disgusto—. Y yo sinceramente no tengo idea alguna además de que no serán los nombres de sus abuelos —Sancus le muerde la quijada con suavidad en son de un jugueteo no tan inocente—. No, no, no. ¿Quién los cargó durante meses, cariño? ¿Quién pasó un día y medio en trabajo de parto? ¿Quién casi se _parte a la mitad dos veces_? —Sancus se rinde luego del 'cariño'. Prefiere seguir recostado sobre Natsumi que discutir con ella sobre algo como esto.

Los diminutos leones no tienen un nombre hasta más de dos semanas después.

La primera vez que Natsumi los llama 'Sancus' y 'Anthony', los pequeños la miran con curiosidad durante un instante y luego se lanzan hacia ella buscando la calidez de sus senos. Ambos parecen más que contentos con la leche que toman todos los días. Natsumi no se queja en lo absoluto de los rasguños que sus hijos le dejan en la piel con sus diminutos y filosos dientes. A veces Natsumi le dice que no puede creer que un día sus pequeños serán tan grandes como Sancus.

En el fondo, al igual que Natsumi, Edward desea que no tuvieran que crecer.

* * *

  **???, ???**

_Los Juicios del Deseo acaban con la imagen de los Amantes._

_El Amante del dios de la Tierra es el segundo en ser exiliado a pesar de haber sido el primero en mostrar una porción de sus deseos insinceros y ambiciones demasiado grandes para sus manos finitas. Los habitantes del Mundo olvidan rápidamente que alguna vez existió alguien que siempre estaba al lado del dios de la Tierra. A nadie en realidad le importó porque el dios estaba bien y nunca dejó de sonreír y reír para ellos, nunca paró de brillar y de darle vida a los bosques._

_El siguiente en pasar por la vergüenza de un juicio público es el Amante del dios de los Mares. Él es silencioso y murmura improperios que son mucho más bajos que el sonido de su respiración. El dios de los Mares, con su largo cabello ondulándose al compás de las olas, miró el juicio sin decir una sola palabra hasta el final de las acusaciones y la defensa. Patriarca, la figura más importante en el reino de los Mares luego del mismo dios, fue el más poderoso de los acusadores y terminó dando la prueba definitiva de la maldad del Amante: a escondidas de todos, el Amante había empezado a beber gotas del agua del Rio del Origen, aquel por el que el dios fue visto saliendo la primera vez. Para la gente de los Mares, aquel lugar había ascendido a lo sagrado. Tan digno de protección y cariño como cualquier otra criatura._

_El Amante fue exiliado junto a sus dos hermanos._

_El último en enfrentar el juicio fue el Amante del dios de las Tinieblas._

_Su defensa estuvo tan llena de odio, que los Maestros del Tiempo, aquellos que dedicaban su vida a la recopilación de la Historia, optaron por censurar su existencia._

_Permitir que se le olvidara fue el primer gran error del dios de las Tinieblas._

* * *

  **Enero 2016, Volterra**

El 1 de enero un paquete es entregado a Edward.

Alec se lo da con una mirada dudosa y luego lo deja solo en su habitación enorme. El hombre es inteligente. No hace preguntas sabiendo que Edward no le dará respuestas. E incluso si él y Alec no son del tipo que va contando las anécdotas de sus corazones a cualquiera, ambos conocen bien el aprecio que tienen el uno por el otro. Resulta inesperado para los dos, pero se ha vuelto tan familiar y sencillo que no lo cuestionan ni lo discuten en voz alta.

Edward abandona el paquete durante un día entero. Está más a gusto viendo por la ventana que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Además, apenas a unas semanas de que Jacob bloqueara el lazo, Edward no está seguro de cómo hacer absolutamente nada. El vacío dentro de su cabeza lo tiene perdido en un estado de gruesa insensibilidad y espesa nostalgia. No ha hablado una sola vez desde el incidente y lo cierto es que duda volver a pronunciar palabra en algún futuro cercano.

El mundo no se siente bien. Lo asfixia con manos gélidas que Edward no puede tocar sin sentir que se consume. Y han pasado tantos días y tantas noches inmerso en la misma sensación, que el recuerdo de Silencio comienza a borrarse en las profundidades sólidas de su mente centenaria. Tras un golpe como el que Jacob le dio, Silencio no tiene nada que ofrecerle. No hay poder en el planeta que pueda librarlo de los dolores y la tristeza que están comiéndoselo vivo conforme los segundos pasan. Ni el calor del Sol ni la intimidad de la Luna parecen sintonizarse con lo que corre a través de su corazón.

Edward está ahogándose.

Hay momentos en los que contempla la opción de hacer rabiar a Aro hasta el punto sin retorno.

Pero... lo cierto es que al final no importa lo que haga, si se hace matar o se fuerza a seguir viviendo, nada de lo que alguna vez tuvo va a volver a sus brazos.

No Renesmee.

No Jacob.

Siete años después de haber intercambiado su libertad por la de ellos, parece que lo han olvidado.

Edward no sabe por qué eso sigue doliendo tanto.

Debería estar acostumbrado tras milenios y milenios de lo mismo.

El 2 de enero, invadido por una ansiedad reptante, Edward decide abrir el paquete.

No fue el mejor momento que pudo haber elegido.

Dentro del sobre amarillo, cubierto por una capa de papel burbuja, uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de Jacob lo recibe con sus esquinas manchadas y sus trazos de carbón.

La figura del lobo que lleva en una delgada cadena alrededor de su cuello parece multiplicar su tamaño y pesar varios kilos en lugar de sólo unos cuantos gramos.

Ese regalo que Jacob nunca le dio, que talló con sus propias manos una tarde en la que sus responsabilidades le estaban robando la calma y la capacidad de dormir en paz. Edward lo recuerda muy bien. Sus manos firmes jugando con el trozo de madera, dándole la vuelta de un lado al otro antes de hacer la decisión y sacar su navaja para empezar a quitar los excesos y moldear la base. Su sonrisa casi imperceptible ante el pensamiento de que le gustaría dárselo a Edward.

( _Como si quisiera algo de mí_ , pensó Jacob entonces, la navaja deslizándose demasiado lejos y haciendo un corte superficial en la palma de su mano, _como si esto fuera a interesarle_. Edward debió haber dicho algo justo en ese momento, confesar que _por supuesto, por supuesto que me interesa,_ aunque fuera difícil de aceptar. Debió haberle pedido perdón de rodillas. Debió haberle rogado por el honor de ser el dueño de su pequeña obra de arte. Pero no hizo nada. Sólo siguió escuchándolo pensar y lo observo contemplar su propio trabajo. Jacob terminó arrojando el lobo al suelo con el resto de los trozos de madera; olvidando que alguna vez lo hizo para concentrase en la pelea que tendrían con los neófitos en pocos días. Edward recogió la figura minutos después de que Jacob atendiera el llamado de Sam. Guardó el lobo en la bolsa de su camisa y nunca se lo mostró a nadie).

Los dibujos en el cuaderno están marcados con fechas de julio de 2005 a marzo de 2006.

Edward pasa hoja por hoja los retratos de Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y los suyos. Jacob los dibujó a todos y cada uno antes de que Edward tuviera la idea brillante de jugar con su mente. Estos dibujos son todo lo que queda del tiempo en el que Edward y Jacob fueron felices juntos. El vestigio blanco y negro de momentos que le fueron arrebatados por culpa de una ira ilógica y reprochable.

Algunas de las cosas que Edward bloqueó en la mente de Jacob.

Cerca de la última hoja, Edward comienza a pensar en los posibles responsables de que tenga esto en su poder. Renesmee nunca supo en dónde Edward guardó estos cuadernos. Alice y Jasper jamás le darían un regalo así; infinitamente más de lo que nunca ha merecido, una bendición cuando lo que a él debe dársele es una condena en el infierno. Carlisle y Esme, los dos tan dulces y retorcidos en sus modos particulares, considerarían la idea, pero tampoco supieron en dónde es que estaban. A Emmett y a Rosalie —en especial a _ella_ — no puede imaginarlos haciendo algo como esto.

Girando la última página es que llega a la conclusión de que Isabella es la responsable.

Sin embargo, su seguridad se derrumba y su corazón y su alma se revolucionan al ver una nota escrita debajo del último dibujo, que es el único al que podría considerársele boceto por la falta de detalles y la ausencia obvia de una fecha.

Es él.

Edward.

Sonriendo.

Y la nota son sólo dos palabras y un nombre.

_"Te recuerdo."_

_—Jacob._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas!
> 
> Otra confesión: No esperé divertirme tanto escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Edward, pero hasta ahora ha sido algo refrescante y entretenido.


	3. His Hands & His Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas! :)

 [Música](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdhOnU5Tg5UmyM7TlWgLL1EC3axatFNeb)

* * *

**???, ???**

_Las almas de los Amantes sobreviven los inconvenientes de morir._

_Su amor es tan grande que nada los detiene de volver con otros nombres y dentro de otros cuerpos._

_El primero en volver a presentarse frente a su dios —diosa en estos días distintos— es el Amante de las Tinieblas._

_Los líderes de los cuatro reinos miran con asombro y naciente miedo sus ojos verdes vibrando al son de un cántico de guerra._

_La diosa de las Tinieblas es quien hace algo al respecto._

_Así, por primera vez, uno de los cuatro dioses participa en una pelea._

_No hay una sola criatura que niegue lo que sucedió._

* * *

  **Febrero 2016, Volterra**

Marco es un hombre al que Edward vigila a conciencia. En su fría y quieta personalidad, Marco le parece alguna clase de entidad maligna a la espera de un momento perfecto para atacar. Sus ojos carmesíes suelen seguir a Carlisle cuando éste camina junto a Aro, su boca cerrada en una línea fina y pálida que tiene en sus curvas todo menos inocencia. Pero si bien se la pasa intentando ser lo más cercano a una estatua de diamante y satín, Marco no puede evitar que los rumores de su mente lleguen a Edward en un compás de lenta y premeditada paciencia. Pero a pesar de que Edward quiere descubrir sus secretos, el tiempo le ha enseñado a Marco trucos con los que engañar a dones como la telepatía.

—Um, ¿es que no te cansas nunca de pensar en tantas cosas? —Marco le pregunta una mañana sin sol en la que Edward decide dar una caminata por los jardines interiores del castillo. El otro hombre lleva su largo cabello recogido en una desaliñada coleta y sus ojos ligeramente lechosos brillan gracias a la claridad del día y no a su propia emoción. —Siempre preguntándote qué es lo que deberías y no deberías hacer, recordando cosas que pudiste hacer mejor y otras que no puedes cambiar, bajando a lo más profundo de tus inseguridades y tus miedos como si fuera a servirte en lo absoluto. ¿No te cansas?

Edward lo observa caminar junto a los rosales y los arbustos y reconoce la elegancia de sus movimientos rítmicos. Marco camina como si no existiera nada más en el mundo luego de él mismo, largas piernas y brazos coordinándose entre ellos para que en ningún momento su apariencia de ángel pueda pasar desapercibida. Sabe que su cuerpo es perfecto y que su actitud es algo indescriptible para los humanos y lo utiliza a su favor siempre que puede. Marco fue convertido a la edad de diecinueve años y los siglos pasan cerca de él sin tocarlo en lo más mínimo. Edward, con un poco más de cien años en este cuerpo, ya se siente cansado y herido. Marco, por el otro lado, se mantiene en el estado de su primer día como vampiro. Imparable, poderoso e indiferente.

Quizás esa es la fórmula para no caer en el Silencio: jamás preocuparse por nada. No honestamente.

Porque Marco quiso a Didyme, pero su muerte no se convirtió en un suceso memorable.

No.

Luego de un par de años dejó de importarle por completo.

—¿Y volverme como tú? ¿Sin pasiones ni intereses?

Marco sonríe.

—Oh, no ha paso un día en el que no tenga pasión —dice, su voz estirándose en los bordes hasta sonar divertida—. Tu padre, por ejemplo, es una de mis _pasiones_ últimamente.

Y Edward no quiere saber al respecto. El amor de Carlisle siempre ha sido muy extraño. Desde su felicidad al salvar vidas humanas hasta su entera lealtad hacia Aro, Carlisle permanece como un enigma en la mente de Edward. Algo en su extravagancia es lo que lo hace tan interesante; es lo que atrajo la atención de Aro al principio y lo que hizo a Eleazar amar nuevamente.

—¿No deberías respetar al compañero de tu líder?

—Aro nunca le ha negado nada a su exquisito amante —Marco arranca pétalos de una rosa en capullo—. No cuando quería a Esme, no ahora que me quiere a mí. El acuerdo es de lo más satisfactorio para los tres.

Esa es la única pieza de información que Edward posee acerca del funcionamiento de la relación de Aro y Carlisle. Marco se va antes de que Edward tenga la oportunidad de hacerle otra pregunta.

Más tarde ese día, con el cuaderno de Jacob entre sus manos, Edward opta por el camino más inconveniente y toma papel y una pluma.

* * *

  **Febrero 2016, Volterra**

_"Jacob y Alistair se fueron de los Estados Unidos en noviembre del año pasado._

_Alistair regresó solo en enero._

_Ni él ni Nessie tienen idea de en dónde se encuentra."_

_—Isabella._

* * *

  **Marzo-abril 2016, Volterra**

Cuando cierra los ojos y se deja ir a sitios del pasado, Edward no retrocede hasta el surgimiento del dios de las Tinieblas ni al día en el que vio a Sancus caminar por la Calzada de los Muertos.

Lo importante es muy cercano en el tiempo.

Sólo un par de años y su sonrisa amplia.

Sólo él.

_Sólo él._

* * *

  **Mayo 2016, Volterra**

Carlisle luce realmente sorprendido cuando Edward toma su mano, le besa la frente y lo dirige a la sala de los tronos.

Aro ha mandado a desocupar el lugar por la importancia de la ocasión.

Edward disfruta su corta caminata hasta el piano de cola que reposa en donde usualmente hay oro, plata y diamantes. Se sienta en el taburete, destapa las teclas y captura por el rabillo del ojo el beso que Aro deposita en los nudillos prominentes de Carlisle. Su interior se retuerce con la incertidumbre de lo que en verdad pretenden, pero deja que los pensamientos ansiosos se vayan lejos y comienza a tocar.

Carlisle sonríe.

De vez en cuando Edward se olvida de lo hermoso que su padre es.

Trescientos setenta y seis años no han hecho nada más que asentar sus encantos.

* * *

  **Mayo 2016, Volterra**

Cálido.

Un sabor potente y delicioso deslizándose por su garganta ardiente.

La piel que solía sentirse tan bien debajo de la suya.

Un coro de pedidos temblorosos subiendo por su espina dorsal.

Edward regresa a este recuerdo una y otra vez. Es agridulce y no parece poder cansarse de revivirlo. Sus ojos inmortales grabaron cada segundo con una precisión hambrienta, con sus manos apretándose alrededor de piel blanda, con una boca cerrándose y abriéndose en busca de todo lo que deseó alguna vez.

Jacob fue maravilloso.

Edward guarda esta ocasión en la zona inalcanzable de sus pensamientos más íntimos y se pregunta si acaso aquel _"Te recuerdo"_ no sólo lo incluye a él, sino también a cada cosa que hicieron juntos.

* * *

  **???, ???**

_La diosa de las Tinieblas levanta su Oz hacia el firmamento ennegrecido y el planeta entero tiembla bajo los pies de todos los seres existentes. La canción de los Mares, el brillo de la Tierra y las auroras del Cielo se detienen cuando ella pronuncia palabras que nadie —excepto los Fieles— comprenden._

_Los Maestros del Tiempo dejan de escribir y se miran los unos a los otros en total silencio. La diosa les ofrece un vistazo de sus ojos imposibles y ellos, sabiendo lo que se aproxima, dejan de lado el trabajo al que habían entregado sus vidas. La Historia se detiene cuando sueltan sus lápices de la eternidad sin voz._

_Las Sombras se arremolinan alrededor de la diosa como aquel día del Origen en el que los hizo aparecer con un movimiento de sus largos dedos. La abrazan y le dan una bienvenida cálida y amorosa. La habían extrañado tanto. La guerra les hizo pensar que no podrían tenerla de vuelta nunca más, pero ahora aquí está y las Sombras no quieren que se aleje nunca más._

_La Oz brilla apuntando hacia la Luna y su palacio en llamas, rozando las raíces del Árbol de la Vida y sus hojas arrancadas sin cuidado, ofreciéndose dulcemente a los ojos brillantes de las criaturas asustadizas que respiran agua y se ahogan en la tierra..._

_Todos miran a la diosa, a su Amado vestido de hierro, a su hija empuñando una espada y a sus felices Sombras sosteniéndolos a los tres._

_Los Traidores lloran de rabia o de vergüenza._

_Los Fieles sienten un profundo dolor en el pecho mientras abrazan a quienes más quieren en esta vida._

_El Fin ha llegado._

_El Mundo se derrumba sobre sí mismo._

_Y justo cuando la Luz del Renacer aparece en el horizonte, la diosa, su Amado y la unigénita de ambos se dejan caer juntos al interior del planeta._

* * *

  **Junio 2016, México**

Una misión en América le da a Edward la excusa para visitar la hacienda de los Lebrai.

Como lo había esperado, el sitio luce todos los signos del abandono prolongado.

Sin plantaciones ni animales de cría.

Sin Sancus ni Mecite.

Sin los hijos de Natsumi.

* * *

  **Julio 2016, Portugal**

Edward es libre de hacer lo que le plazca durante un par de años. Carlisle intercedió por él frente a Aro y desde hace una semana podría considerársele como un hombre libre. Tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar a Volterra, pero prefiere no recordarlo tanto como le sea posible. Oscurecer los inicios de su inesperada libertad sólo va a traerle disgustos y malos ratos. Carlisle no querría que gaste su tiempo contemplando su vuelta inevitable al castillo, y Edward, sin duda alguna, agradece que su padre se diera cuenta de cómo Volterra estaba acabando con él. Es casi humillante el poco tiempo que resistió como esclavo. En épocas pasadas, antes de la Gran Destrucción, Edward era capaz de resistir cualquier tipo de tortura durante décadas; siempre con la frente en alto y volviéndose una frustración eterna para quienes quisieran transformar su vida en un infierno, demostrándoles a los bastardos que nada podría detenerlo de alcanzar sus ambiciones.

Pero ya no es como antes.

Edward ha cambiado mucho de aquel ser repleto de fúrica energía y vibrante sed de sangre que solía ser. No le apetece cubrir campos con las entrañas de sus oponentes, no le pasa por la cabeza que una decapitación es el camino al éxito, no tendría las agallas para matar y olvidar la culpa un par de minutos después.

De alguna manera que no entiende del todo, Edward está dejando de ser el Amante del dios de las Tinieblas.

Su amor y su deseo y su desesperación no corren detrás de la sombra imposible de uno de los dioses. Su cuerpo y su alma no están asegurados con cadenas como lo están las muñecas del dios al que juraba amar con locura. Sus ojos y sus manos no buscan la imagen y la figura de alguien prohibido con sabor a abismo y ceniza. Su talento y su voz no se pulen para el deleite de sentidos sobrenaturales y la crítica de un humor en demasía complicado.

Edward ha dejado de querer a un dios.

Edward quiere a un mortal de piel morena y saludable cuyos grandes ojos parecen abarcar los valles y las montañas del mundo entero. Quiere la vulnerabilidad de un joven alegre, el excitado timbrar de su voz al hablar sobre un mundo que desconoce y que quiere conocer de arriba hacia abajo. Quiere la confianza de un muchacho talentoso que sonríe y está listo para _vivir, vivir, vivir_ a pesar de lo que sea que suceda. Quiere la cálida humedad de una boca abierta alrededor de su piel, extendiéndose hacia los puntos débiles de su anatomía hasta dejarlo sin fuerza para respirar.

Ah...

La libido.

A veces es difícil pasarla por alto.

Edward no volverá a tocar a nadie que no sea Jacob —de eso está seguro el día de hoy—, pero su poco interés en interacción directa no evita que otros lo miren a él. Que piensen en él. Desde que despertó como un vampiro, Edward ha escuchado las mentes de quienes se acercan más de lo necesario. Sus deseos crudos y sus fantasías sobrealimentadas. Los humanos, tan confundidos desde el momento de su creación, buscan y buscan durante vidas enteras por algo que satisfaga sus apetencias primarias. Van de un lado al otro y se frustran porque no existe cosa que pueda saciarlos además de la guerra y el desorden. Sus cuerpos carentes de cualquier tipo de esencia fundamental corren a través de tiempo contado hasta pisar los límites de sus vidas sin sentido. Son criaturas infelices. Edward no puede decir que se arrepiente de haber participado en la creación de los primeros de ellos. Fue tan sencillo arrancarles todo; ideas con el peso del aire, sueños abstractos sin color ni bordes sólidos.

Antes de la Gran Destrucción los humanos no tenían cabida en el Mundo.

Los cuatro Amantes, contaminados por una tóxica sed de venganza, arrancaron las almas de los más débiles. Les quitaron sus propósitos y los reemplazaron con una sola cosa, una meta, un fin, una razón: conflicto. Hambre de los corazones de titanio de los —entonces— Cuatro Reyes. Dolor en el pecho ante el mero pensamiento de que los dioses no los querrían nunca más. Desesperación palpitante y miedo irracional al serles presentada la posibilidad de transformarse en fantasmas de la Historia, figuras sin nombre ni rostro cuya relevancia se vería reducida a un número.

No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que los más débiles, los dudosos y fácilmente manipulables, abrazaron las ideas de los Amantes hasta enterrárselas en la carne y sentirlas en el exterior de sus huesos, perforándolos poco a poco y casi sin ningún tipo de molestia.

Edward se ríe en voz baja.

¡Incluso así es confuso!

Incluso sabiendo exactamente lo que pasó, cuándo y por qué, la historia se desdibuja y pierde sus diminutas porciones de lógica pura. La debilidad de los Amantes y los Amados es que luchaban por sentimiento; la de los dioses, que se los permitían sin intervenir hasta que la situación era llevada a límites sin capacidad de arreglo pacífico.

Escribir aquel embrollo será un dolor de cabeza. Edward se ha tomado un descanso de su larga historia, aunque no duda que continuarla lentamente sería más terapéutico que detenerla de forma indefinida. Pero con tres libros ya publicados y vendiéndose más de lo que se esperó —¿no sería irónico que se volvieran una lectura popular?—, Edward está convencido de que los seguidores de la serie tienen mucho de lo que discutir para los siguientes dos años. Las pistas regadas por doquier, los vistazos sutiles a secretos inmensos, la sensación inescapable de que el problema mayor está escondido a plena vista.

Por simple curiosidad, Edward entra en foros y blogs que se dedican al análisis de sus libros. Ha sido una sorpresa grata que varios se hayan dado cuenta de detalles importantes y que otros estén muy emocionados por la historia en sí como para ponerse a examinar cada párrafo y frase de los tres tomos. Una joven de nombre Samanta, veintitrés años y a punto de graduarse en Ingeniería Química, es una de las escritoras más prominentes entre el grupo de interesados en el tema. Sus habilidades de síntesis y conexión la hacen especialmente buena y sencilla de entender. En varias de sus publicaciones —dos o tres por semana—, luego de su nueva teoría acerca del desenlace de la serie, explica que se dedica a los análisis como pasatiempo y porque su elección de carrera terminó siendo increíblemente inadecuada para ella. No se queja mucho al respecto, sólo es proclive a repetir que le habría gustado estudiar cualquier cosa menos Ingeniería Química.

Y, por supuesto, Samanta es veloz en percatarse de los sitios aparentemente al azar en donde se ambientan las historias. _"Esta persona no escribe nada sólo porque sí"_ , dice con mucha razón, _"... INCLUSO lo que parece sin importancia tiene su función en el gran esquema del argumento principal. Desde las relaciones de los personajes hasta cada una de las palabras que pronuncian"_. Edward continúa leyendo y termina la publicación antes de darse cuenta. Lo siguiente, como la misma Samanta lo aclara al principio, es un pensamiento que tiene sin previo aviso y al cual nada lo fundamenta: _"Creo con toda mi alma que quien escribe es un hombre. No pregunten. Es una corazonada"._

Al llegar a su teoría sobre los corazones _—"...hace un énfasis claro cada dos de cinco veces que los menciona. ¡Vamos, amigos! ¡Tenemos algo importante aquí!"_ — _y_ los poderes de los dioses _—"... sí, sí, sí, qué maravillosa coincidencia en que los dioses muestren su poder sólo mientras pelean contra los Amantes y no cuando están con ellos"_— _,_ Edward decide que quiere conocerla.

* * *

  **Julio 2016, Inglaterra**

La mente de Samanta cuenta con ciertas particularidades poco comunes en humanos. El flujo ordenado de sus ideas y los pulsos rítmicos de sus emociones hacen que Edward recuerde la mente de Carlisle; sabio, calmado, una excepción en el océano de anarquía que son la mayoría de las personas del planeta. Le toma dos semanas, mensajes por privado y la promesa de un encuentro en grupo poder reunirse con Samanta en una cafetería de Londres. Son las tres de la tarde y Edward decide estar ahí justo a tiempo para lo planeado. Antes de que pueda detectar a Samanta, su don le hace pasar por la fastidiosa —pero familiar— experiencia de ser objetivado por el apetito sexual de algún desconocido. Sin embargo, que lo hagan con él siempre le ha parecido mejor a que lo hagan con humanos sin fuerza para defenderse de un posible ataque.

Samanta duda que sea él la persona con la que arregló la reunión hasta que Edward le sonríe y se acerca a saludarla. Los guantes que lleva puestos le evitan una explicación sin sentido sobre la baja temperatura de su piel y el rápido cambio de tema que Samanta hace consigue que el resto de la conversación sea cómoda. Samanta trae consigo a otras dos chicas y a un chico. Lily y Sofía, como se presentan las dos mujeres, son mayormente calladas e interrumpen sólo cuando en verdad lo consideran necesario. El joven, anguloso y larguirucho, se presenta como Thomas y a pesar de su apariencia taciturna resulta ser muy ligero en sus ademanes. Ellos dos, Samanta y Thomas, le parecen a Edward una pareja dinámica con altas probabilidades de hacer algo maravilloso juntos. Quizá una historia propia o un proyecto mayor con verdadera importancia para el resto de la humanidad.

—Pero, de verdad —alza su voz Lily a la mitad de una segunda ronda de cafés que Edward mira falto de apetito—, estas historias me parecen una crítica.

—¿A qué, exactamente?

—A _todo_ —se ríe—. Formas de gobierno, creencias religiosas, concepciones del amor y otros sentimientos, la idea de lo que es correcto o no... —suspira, sonriendo—. Me parece fantástico. Sea quien sea la persona que escribe esto, me gustaría bastante conocerla en persona.

—Um —sopesa Thomas bebiendo un sorbo de café—, no estoy seguro. Me gusta esto de imaginarme qué es lo que quiere decir, ¿pero conocerlo o conocerla en persona? No, gracias. Estoy bien con mis teorías y mis apuestas sobre quién se quedará con quién al final de todo.

—No es una historia de romance —objeta Samanta.

—No —concuerda él—, pero, a pesar de ello, la historia gira alrededor de las relaciones de los personajes. Luego de un tiempo lo del dios de las Tinieblas y su Amante se vuelve simple rencor, pero sus discrepancias comienzan con el hecho de que alguna vez estuvieron juntos. El amor o lo que sea que hubo entre ellos parece sólo una excusa para llegar hasta lo que pasa "actualmente" con Jack, Nathalie y Alexander.

—No parecen ser los protagonistas.

—¿De qué hablas? —suelta con diversión Thomas, el café casi cayéndosele de las manos por cómo las mueve en el aire—. El autor/autora está casi obsesionado con Jack. Es obviamente su protagonista. Casi todo el tiempo lo describe a través de los ojos del Amante o de Alexander, pero su fijación especial en él va más allá de la historia. Creo que se basó en alguien que le gusta. En la vida real, ya saben.

—¿Un amor no correspondido?

—Más como un despecho, pero si quieres decirlo de la manera suave, pues sí.

Lily y Thomas continúan el hilo de la conversación hasta que están hablando sólo entre ellos. Samanta no luce sorprendida, Sofía se sienta más cerca de ella y murmura en su oído lo _no-enamorados_ que están esos dos. Samanta le da un beso en la mejilla a Sofía y redirige la atención ligeramente mermada de Edward hacia su teoría de los corazones y los poderes de los dioses.

Y sí.

Samanta lo ha descubierto.

—¿Eso querría decir que Jesse es el Amado de Jack? —pregunta Lily de manera distraída, aún concentrada en Thomas, pero atenta a la conversación entre Sofía, Samanta y Edward.

—¿Eh? —responde Samanta, tomada por sorpresa.

—Sí —dice Lily—. Has dicho lo de los corazones, y si no recuerdo mal, en el segundo libro Jack siente "algo fuera de lo común" cuando se encuentra con Jesse. Estamos casi seguros de que Jack es una de las reencarnaciones, ¿no tendría sentido que Jesse fuera su Amado/Guardián/Lo-Que-Sea?

—Pero Jack e Ethan tienen una conexión más... profunda, ¿no lo crees?

—Si Thomas está en lo correcto y el autor basó a Jack en algún despecho, entonces Ethan sería el autor, Alexander sería la persona por la que lo dejó y Jesse sería el Amado.

—Alexander tiene más probabilidades de ser el Amado, entonces —opina Sofía.

—Lo de Jack y Alexander no me suena a que vaya a durar.

—¡Alexander estuvo con el en sus peores momentos!

—Sí, pero Ethan y Jesse también —Samanta se alza de hombros—. No creo que las relaciones soporten lo que se viene en los siguientes libros.

—¿Jack y Nathalie? —propone Lily—. No románticamente, claro, pero ¿no es la relación entre ellos lo suficientemente sólida?

—No sabemos qué es lo que Nathalie quiere. Su personaje parece que es utilizado como un recurso y no por sus capacidades como persona. O quizá sólo hace falta que se le desarrolle más. Sabemos poco de ella, aunque apareció desde el primer libro.

—Apenas y habla. Las razones por las que Jack la quiere tampoco son claras... o entendibles.

—Es como amor a primera vista. Pero platónico.

—Padre e hija es cómo yo los describiría —dice Edward mirando a Samanta y Sofía, sus manos unidas debajo de la mesa y sus mentes trabajando en descubrir cómo lo que acaba de decir tendría sentido—. Jack está dispuesto a lo que sea por ella, pero su interés no es del tipo romántico, como lo dijo Lily.

—Puede que ese sea el caso —acepta Sofía—. Nathalie es hija de Isabel, la amiga de infancia de Jack que nadie sabe en dónde se encuentra.

—¿No creen que esté muerta?

—Pues eso es lo que parece, pero sería genial que regresara siendo un vampiro.

—¿Demasiado cliché?

—Pero igual de interesante —apunta Samanta y luego cambia de tema: —. ¿Creen que Jack sienta culpa?

—¿Por qué?

—Si es la reencarnación de uno de los dioses, eso quiere decir que ha hecho muchas cosas en el pasado. Y espero que no sea tan horrible, pero es posible que haya matado a varios. Es un _dios_ , después de todo.

Media hora después, Thomas y Lily se despiden y Samanta, Sofía y Edward deciden salir a caminar. Estando fuera es que Edward se percata de que han pasado horas desde que llegó a la cafetería. El tiempo y su transcurso es algo inconstante siendo un vampiro, pero a veces, cuando su atención es absorbida por algo, parece ser más corto que de costumbre.

Sofía los deja solos durante unos minutos para comprar entradas a un concierto del que que Edward no tenía idea.

—Eres tú, ¿no es verdad? —le pregunta Samanta justo cuando Sofía entra a la tienda de autoservicio—. El escritor de la serie, quiero decir. O conoces al autor. Esas son las únicas opciones.

—¿Una corazonada? —sonríe Edward.

—De las más grandes que he tenido —asiente ella—. ¿Quién es Jack?

—Un personaje ficticio.

—Oh, por supuesto —Samanta mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. ¿Y en quién basaste a tu personaje ficticio?

—No lo sé. No soy el autor.

—¿Y quién eres? ¿Ethan o Alexander? —Samanta está segura de que él es el autor. Su mente ahora sólo se enfoca en extraer pedazos de información para resolver el rompecabezas—. ¿"Jack" está al tanto de que lo ocupas para ganar dinero? ¿Jesse es tu hermano?

—Soy hijo único, trabajo medio tiempo para pagar mi carrera y, como sabes desde hace un tiempo, mi nombre es Edward.

Samanta se fija en la entrada de la tienda de autoservicio. Sofía ya viene de vuelta.

—Un día me lo confesarás —asegura Samanta con una sonrisa ladeada.

Edward ríe.

* * *

  **???, ???**

****_Hay otros seres tan poderosos como los dioses._

_Es difícil contactarlos y lo es aún más ganarse un segundo de su atención._

_Los Amantes consiguen un minuto entero uniendo sus cualidades en una sola mente y cuerpo._

_Cuando terminan de hablar, el ser pide que lo llamen Rei y les regala una sonrisa a labios cerrados._

_—¿Es eso todo lo que desean?_

_Los Amantes continúan asombrados de haberse podido ganar su interés, por lo que sólo asienten y no pronuncian una sola palabra._

_Rei junta ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Ahí, gigante como él mismo, una lesión horrorosa deja ver sus costillas carbonizadas. No hay piel sobre su caja torácica. Los Amantes observan el hueco en el que debería encontrarse su corazón —se trata de vacío tan profundo que es posible observar hacia el otro lado a través de él— y las afiladas piezas de obsidiana que alguna vez fueron el resto órganos. Rei está seco por dentro, pero en el exterior, su piel refleja las cualidades del oro y de la seda, sus cabellos negros danzan como el viento en las colinas, su boca se mueve al son de una canción igual de antigua y mística que el universo._

_—Entonces es todo lo que tendrán —decide Rei, sonriendo, y esta vez sus labios se separan y los Amantes alcanzar a ver el inicio de sus dientes decorados con jade._

_Los Amantes no se arrepienten de haberlo buscado._

_No durante los primeros años, pues llega el día en el que descubren el origen de Rei._

_Es uno de los hijos de Caos._

* * *

  **Agosto 2016, Inglaterra**

Samanta y Sofía se toman un semestre sabatino para visitar otros países. Edward se reúne con ellas y con Thomas y Lily dos días antes de que las mujeres comiencen su viaje volando hasta España. El grupo de amigos decide que un bar es la mejor opción para celebrar que Samanta y Sofía se han graduado y beben hasta estar más que un poco ebrios. Edward miente al barman diciendo que es conductor designado y consigue que el hombre no le sirva más que un shot de tequila al inicio del festejo.

Thomas camina balanceándose de un lado al otro y Edward tiene que detenerlo de una caída en varias ocasiones. Sofía, la más sobria, se la pasa abrazando a Samanta por el cuello y diciéndole todas las _cosas geniales_ que harán durante el viaje. Samanta, extrañamente, conserva el orden de sus pensamientos estando ebria, pero su mente corre a una velocidad alucinante, como si el alcohol potenciara sus capacidades cognoscitivas en lugar de hacerlas más lentas. Y Lily, en sus pantalones negros y blusa roja, parece decidida a arrastrar a Edward hasta un lugar privado; sin embargo, a quien toma al final es a Thomas, lo que hace que Samanta y Sofía suspiren un _por fin_ y luego estallen en risas.

Edward está por convencerlas de ir a casa en un taxi cuando siente un tirón en la nuca y, al parpadear, comienza a... _ver_ otro sitio. Una casa... no, un departamento en un piso alto donde la noche está cayendo o el sol apenas se levanta. Paredes blancas, muebles negros y detalles carmesí salpicados aleatoriamente. Edward se sostiene de la barra del bar, inseguro de qué es lo que sucede, y se relaja un poco teniendo algo conocido debajo de sus manos; estando seguro de que, si bien en su cabeza y frente a sus ojos suceden cosas distintas, su cuerpo aún está en el bar junto a Sofía y Samanta.

Entonces escucha voces y ve a un hombre alto sentado en uno de los sillones negros. Un gran cuerpo de piel bronceada cuya silueta despierta recuerdos en Edward. La forma de la mandíbula, el largo de los dedos, la curva de las mejillas y el destello platino de los ojos.

Sancus.

Su cuerpo humano con algunas canas en su cabello y arrugas diminutas alrededor de sus ojos. El tiempo ha pasado sobre él con mucha menos fuerza que en los mortales. Edward lo compara con la apariencia de un humano de menos de cuarenta, pero en realidad Sancus está cerca de cumplir un siglo.

—¿Me recuerdas? —pregunta Sancus y Edward siente como si le hablara a él.

—Sí —es la respuesta de una segunda voz, la que pertenece a quien sea que esté enviando estas imágenes a Edward. La cadencia de su voz profunda, el inherente arrastre de la 's' y la simple entonación amable... Ah. Es todo tan claro. Tan _obvio_.

Jacob es quien está haciéndole ver a Sancus

Intencional o inintencionalmente, lo cierto es que a Edward no le importa.

—No es a mí a quien quieres —dice Jacob moviéndose para estar frente a Sancus, que se inclina hacia adelante queriendo estar más, más, _más_ cerca. —Natsumi ha muerto. No soy yo a quien quieres, así que ¿por qué estás aquí?

Sancus sonríe. Triste y lento. Se ha convertido en una sobra de la energía vibrante que Edward presenció alguna vez.

—La extraño —confiesa bajando la mirada.

Jacob mira un instante hacia la ventana, los colores cálidos que se asoman en los límites del horizonte, y luego se coloca entre las rodillas de Sancus. Siendo mirado hacia arriba por un rostro anhelante, Jacob pone sus manos en los hombros ajenos. La espera se arremolina en forma de inconformidad en el estómago de Edward. Conoce este deseo agobiante. Puede empatizar perfectamente con su viejo amigo metamorfo.

—No puedo hacer nada por ti, Sancus —murmura Jacob. Los labios del aludido se cierran—. Lo que sea que quieras no puedo dártelo. No soy ella.

—Tu alma —comienza Sancus, pero Jacob niega.

—No soy ella —repite—. No me quieres a mí.

Sancus guarda silencio, sus ojos cerrados y sus hombros cayendo. Jacob lo sostiene y se distrae con los colores de su cabellera mientras aguarda.

Edward es sorprendido por lo siguiente:

—Deja que me quede contigo.

Jacob suspira.

—¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo, Sancus?

—Estás solo —dice él.

—No lo estoy —Jacob ladea la cabeza y desliza sus manos por el cuello de Sancus. Es cruel. Engañoso. El canto de los cielos que seduce para lo peor de los pecados—. Estoy con Lewis y antes estuve con otra persona —explica con las puntas de sus dedos pasando lentamente por la piel de Sancus. —Tú eres el solitario. Durante años y años, ¿no es cierto?

Sancus recibe las caricias con los parpados entrecerrados y una mueca entre sonrisa y llanto partiendo las comisuras de su boca

—¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? —pregunta Jacob bajando hasta sentarse en el regazo del otro—. ¿Quieres olvidar tu soledad conmigo? —Edward no puede ver su cara, pero saborea la sonrisa maliciosa de sus labios, su propia hambre y sed empapando palabras dulces y manos ansiosas—. ¿Con mi _cuerpo_?

Lo último que Edward ve son los ojos de Sancus tornándose amarillos y la risa de Jacob haciendo eco en las paredes.

Parpadeando de nuevo, se encuentra a sí mismo de vuelta en el bar, sus manos tan tensas que la madera debajo de ellas está empezando a romperse. Sofía besa el hombro de Samanta, el barman platica a carcajadas con uno de sus clientes y Thomas y Lily regresan a su asiento acomodándose la ropa.

Los humanos no se percatan de lo conmocionado que se siente.

A pesar de su —casi— romántica nota en el cuaderno de dibujo, Jacob parece haber perdido muchas de sus inhibiciones.

Sinceramente, sus emociones al respecto son confusas.

Lo único que le gustaría saber en este instante es quién es Lewis.

* * *

  **Septiembre 2016, Nueva Zelanda**

Edward se la pasa esperando por más visiones provenientes de Jacob.

Nada sucede durante más de un mes.

* * *

  **???, ???**

_Los dioses de la Tierra, los Mares y los Cielos yacen dormidos en lugares que nadie conoce. Sus Amados viven milenios de ignorancia en mundos a los que no pertenecen. Sus hijos nacen y son amados por hombres y mujeres a lo que sienten que nunca deberían haber conocido._

_La diosa de las Tinieblas, su Amado y su hija tienen historias diferentes._

_Porque antes de poder acompañar a sus hermanos en el Sueño, el Olvido y la Calma, Caos y sus hijos los separaran. Atraviesan el cuerpo de la diosa con una lanza de lava, cortan el cuello de su Amado con un trozo de obsidiana y lanzan a la princesa a un sitio en donde nadie puede reconocerla._

_La diosa no muere al instante._

_Hace falta la intervención de los Amantes._

_Sus gritos orquestan erupciones de volcanes, tsunamis y terremotos._

_El daño que le causan es tal, que su cuerpo no puede regenerarse de nuevo. No tiene fuerza. No tiene a nadie a su lado._

_Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de morir, las voces de sus tres hermanos le hacen saber que este no es el final._

_No._

_La Muerte tiene prohibido reclamar su alma._

* * *

  **Octubre 2016, Cuba**

A mediados de octubre, con Tanya y Kate justo frente a sus ojos, Edward escucha la voz de Jacob diciendo:

—Ah... con que _sí_ disfrutas de ellas.

* * *

  **Noviembre 2016, Argentina**

Intenta varias veces encontrar a Jacob, que viaja a través del mundo con la misma rapidez que Edward, pero sin la presión de tener que regresar a una cárcel-castillo cuando se le ordene. El antes metamorfo se mueve fácilmente entre varios países y ambientes sin que —por lo que a Edward se le deja saber— ésto le cause ninguna inconveniencia. A su lado, viéndose distintos de acuerdo a lo que Jacob hace, Lewis y Sancus son los dos que lo siguen en sus aventuras por el mundo con más frecuencia que nadie más. Edward, a veces, quizá cuando Jacob está más relajado o menos furioso, puede ver durante horas y horas lo que sea que Jacob esté haciendo. No es ni de cerca el intercambio invasivo de cuando el lazo los conectaba irremediablemente, sino una suave transmisión de imágenes y sonidos. Edward no puede sentir lo que Jacob siente, tampoco saber lo que piensa. Se ha convertido en un espectador de interferencia medida, y posiblemente es lo mejor para ambos.

Hasta ahora, pese a la cantidad de momentos que Jacob ha compartido, sólo aquella vez con Tanya y Kate es que Edward lo ha escuchado dirigiéndose a él directamente. De ahí en fuera, Edward "sólo" ve montañas, prados y costas, animales marinos, terrestres y aéreos, días bajo el sol, en la oscuridad y siendo mojado por la lluvia. Jacob hace tantas cosas que podría llegar a considerarse hiperactivo. Edward suele dejarse llevar por las imágenes, pensando en por qué Jacob hace lo que hace y cuándo es que se reencontrarán. Trata de descifrar por qué Sancus se ve todos los días más y más vivo y a qué se debe el continuo haz de luz alrededor de Lewis. Graba en su mente cada detalle que observa y pone su máximo esfuerzo en ser capaz de recordarlo con precisión milimétrica. Le dedica a estas imágenes y sonidos el cuidado que no les dedicó a sus primeros años con Jacob.

El día de hoy, tras haber hecho una parada espontánea en Corea del Sur y la India, Jacob corre junto a Sancus —que adoptó su forma animal— en los límites sin dueño entre Turquía e Irán. Están haciendo una carrera hasta Rumania, donde pasarán un tiempo indefinido del que seguramente Edward no sabrá mucho. Si algo ha quedado claro incluso a través de esta conexión unilateral, es que Jacob no lo quiere a menos de tres países de distancia. Edward lo entiende y, no obstante, su corazón se retuerce de celos porque, de nuevo, es Sancus quien tiene el privilegio de estar a su lado. Natsumi, por sobre cuánto Edward la amó —la ama—, siempre eligió a Sancus antes que a Edward. Sancus y sus dos cachorros. Ellos lo eran todo para Natsumi, y fue precisamente el tamaño de su adoración lo que la terminó apartando de su familia. Mecite estuvo inconsolable, los gemelos no volvieron a comportarse igual y Sancus... Él se quedó sin una parte de sí mismo, justo como Edward al ofrecerse a los Vulturi.

Casi llegando a la frontera de Rumania, ambos hombres olvidan que están en una supuesta carrera y se detienen para admirar el paisaje. Jacob camina al lado de Sancus con una de sus manos pasando a través de la melena de éste como si no tuviera importancia, dándose un respiro de aquel 'No soy ella' en el que se introdujo para evitar otra caída. Edward no necesita una admisión en voz alta para saber que Jacob y Sancus están de camino a lo que Natsumi y su metamorfo fueron en el pasado. Sus almas fueron moldeadas en formas que armonizan fácilmente la de uno con la del otro, algo de lo que ni Alistair ni Jasper pueden alardear. Lo que ellos dos tienen abarca más que una responsabilidad milenaria o una deuda de salvación. Encajan y Edward ha encontrado calma en admitirlo.

La cuestión con las almas, razona Edward, es que tienen más de una compañera adecuada. Algo como 'almas gemelas' no tiene cabida en esta realidad. Los humanos inventaron el término en su desesperación por hallar lo que les fue arrebatado durante su creación. De tanto miedo fueron víctimas que inventaron un concepto de fantasía con el que obtener un poco de falsa estabilidad. Porque si a alguien se le quita algo, lo primero que querrá es tenerlo de vuelta o, en el caso del ejército sin esencia que es la raza humana, _pensar_ que un día va a recuperarlo de la mano de un desconocido.

—Mi gente sufre un fenómeno al que llaman 'imprimación'—dice Jacob a Sancus, sus ojos fijos en la basta pradera con la que son recibidos en este país—. En pocas palabras, nuestras vidas tienen sentido gracias a quien sea que el lobo elija como su compañero o compañera. Somos para esta persona, la 'imprima', lo que sea que necesiten de nosotros cuando sea que lo necesiten.

Sancus restriega su costado contra Jacob, un sonido burbujeante saliendo de su garganta antes de que aquella voz bestial pronuncie:

—Suena injusto.

Jacob mira el cielo.

—A veces lo es —admite y se apoya en el lomo de Sancus con una mano debajo de su quijada—. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo es maravilloso para ambas partes.

—¿Imprimaste en alguien?

Edward cree por un segundo que Jacob mentirá.

—Sí.

—¿Fue un caso injusto o uno maravilloso?

Jacob termina por subir al lomo de Sancus y descansar su mejilla entre las orejas de éste.

—Um —murmura—. No lo sé... A lo mejor depende de cómo lo veas.

Sancus comienza a andar sin señalar que Jacob se ha montado en él o, sabiamente, hacer más preguntas sobre la imprimación. Jacob cierra los ojos y Edward ahora sólo escucha las pisadas y respiración de Sancus y el silbido del viento correr al alcance de un oído poderoso como el de Jacob.

—¿Cómo funciona la elección de pareja con los metamorfos como tú, Sancus?

—Almas —responde el león. Jacob hace un sonido de queja, inconforme con una explicación que no le dice nada en realidad. Sancus ríe. —Generalmente, la primera vez que los vemos el interés es inmediato. Para otros es un proceso más largo con varias interacciones de por medio. Pero no importa cuánto tome conseguir algo funcional, sea quien sea el elegido se siente... correcto. Ideal. La relación en sí es un problema aparte. Es complicado construir relaciones duraderas y estables con no-metamorfos, por lo que la mayoría hacen parejas con otros metamorfos. Para aquellos que eligen un humano, un hechicero, un vampiro o cualquier criatura que puedas imaginarte, el porcentaje de fracaso está por encima de ochenta de cada cien.

—Podría decirse eso de cualquier relación entre criaturas de distintas naturalezas —Jacob abre los ojos y pone sus brazos alrededor del ancho cuello de Sancus—. Por ejemplo, Lewis y yo no podríamos hacernos llamar estables o siquiera exclusivos. Aunque somos similares en algunos aspectos, el hecho de que él es un hechicero lo hace difícil porque yo no tengo un núcleo mágico y él necesita a alguien que posea uno. Es primordial para ellos.

—Eso no quita cuánto se quieren.

—Cierto —concede Jacob—, pero sí evita que seamos permanentes.

—Tampoco es que lo quisieras por la eternidad, ¿o me equivoco?

Jacob suspira.

—No —dice—. Pero si pudiéramos serlo... quizá.

—Me cuesta imaginar que ames sólo a una persona por siempre —Sancus habla y su soltura es aterciopelada, cordial desde las palabras hasta la entonación serena—. No eres así.

Jacob guarda silencio y lo sostiene durante más de una hora. Edward supone que, como a muchos vampiros, Jacob padece de una pérdida de la noción del tiempo. Sus mentes son veloces, certeras, pero tan proclives a perderse en infinidades variadas...

—Poniendo la imprimación en el mismo nivel de cómo ustedes eligen parejas, ¿es eso lo que pasó con Natsumi?

Sancus tarda un par de segundos en responder.

—Sí.

En la lejanía, cubiertos por una capa de nubes espesas, Jacob ve los contornos inconfundibles de un pueblo. Sancus disminuye la velocidad de sus pasos al saberse tan cerca de humanos, sus sensibles orejas moviéndose en busca de sonidos a pocos metros a la redonda.

—¿Es eso lo que está pasándote conmigo?

Esta vez, la contestación es instantánea:

—Sí.

* * *

  **???, ???**

_Su Amante ve a la diosa de las Tinieblas resurgir en la piel de un hombre con la capacidad de hablar con el Árbol de la Vida. Éste lo abraza y le muestra el camino hacia las ciudades perdidas de los Mares, le dice cuándo es posible observar los restos del Palacio de la Luna y le pide —le ruega— que sea fuerte._

_Quince años después, el Árbol de la Vida acuna bajo sus raíces los restos del hombre en el que el alma de la diosa regresó al plano terrenal._

_No fue porque su cuerpo fuese débil._

_Fue porque la diosa —el dios— no tenía ganas de vivir en un mundo sin su Amado y su hija._

_El Amante, entonces, corta ramas del Árbol de la Vida hasta que su cólera es del tamaño de una de sus hojas curativas._

_Pero como las ramas del Árbol, esa cólera vuelve a crecer._

* * *

  **Noviembre 2016, Malasia**

Por las siguientes tres semanas, Jacob no comparte ninguna imagen o sonido con Edward. Mientras tanto, Samanta y Sofía le envían fotos de los sitios que visitan y prometen regalos cuando regresen a Inglaterra. Edward aún está considerando estar de vuelta en Londres para cuando los seis meses sabatinos de las mujeres concluyan. Sería un gran detalle contando el hecho de que el cumpleaños de Samanta será por las mismas fechas y que, si las cosas van acordes a lo planeado, ella y Sofía estarán comprometidas para entonces.

Este viaje de seis meses es importante por más que sólo el relajamiento y las anécdotas. Samanta tardó días en decidirse por un anillo. Lily nunca dejará de recordárselo.

Llegada la tarde, guiado por un aroma familiar, Edward sale al balcón de su habitación de hotel y es saludado por una voz plana en su tono y dura hasta lo violento en sus picos modulares.

—Hola, Edward.

Él, impasible, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y toma asiento en el barandal metálico del balcón.

—Hola, Isabella.

* * *

  **Noviembre 2016, Corea del Sur**

Renesmee e Isabella se toman de las manos mientras caminan y Edward las sigue a más o menos un metro de distancia. Ellas, disfrutando del intercambio de recuerdos que pueden hacer gracias al don de Nessie y de la vista multicolor que son las calles de una ciudad superpoblada, no le prestan demasiada atención a Edward.

Esto es lo más cercano que nunca han tenido a una 'salida familiar'.

Edward no está seguro de por qué Isabella insistió en que las acompañara. No es como si ninguna de las dos le tuvieran un cariño especial.

Edward no había vuelto a ver a Nessie luego de la pelea contra los Vulturi e Isabella hizo claro su deseo de no ser contactada tras la primera y última carta que Edward recibió de ella. Sin embargo, hace unos días y de repente, Isabella apareció y dijo con simpleza que viajarían juntos a 'donde sea que mi hija quiera'. No es que la mujer dejara mucho espacio a discusiones o que Edward tuviera el ánimo de empezar un argumento.

Pasando junto a un vendedor ambulante es que Edward escucha la voz de Jacob:

—¿En verdad no harás ningún esfuerzo por _al menos_ hablarles?

No puede evitarlo: sonríe.

¿Jacob trata de averiguar si esta familia puede arreglarse? ¿Si, como mínimo, pueden llegar a buenos términos los unos con los otros?

Es agradable saber que Jacob no ha perdido su tendencia a hacer "el bien".

—¿No? —murmura para sí, aún sonriendo y caminando detrás de Isabella y Renesmee, que miran momentáneamente por sobre sus hombros, le dan una mirada sospechosa y regresan su atención al frente.

La respuesta de Jacob es perfecta.

—No me estás dando ninguna razón para que quiera salvar tu alma.

Este momento será una memoria agridulce en años venideros. Edward puede empezar a probar su gusto melancólico y entrañable desde ahora.

Jacob se mantiene en silencio durante tantos minutos que Edward comienza a creer que no dirá nada más.

—Conócelas un poco, ¿está bien?... Sabes que te recuerdo, Edward —repite y su voz suena como un eco de la nota en su cuaderno de dibujo. —Puedes ser mejor de lo que has sido. Me lo demostraste en el pasado.

Edward no tiene el descaro de murmurar una disculpa.

Jacob parece complacido por ello.

* * *

  **Diciembre 2016, Japón**

Edward toma una foto de Isabella y Renesmee en víspera de Navidad.

Envía la foto a Samanta.

_¿Quiénes son ellas?_ , pregunta la mujer en un mensaje de texto.

_Isabel y Nathalie_ , responde Edward sin dar más explicaciones.

* * *

  **Enero 2017, Japón**

Isabella está apreciando la vista a la ciudad desde el balcón del departamento, Nessie hojea uno de los tantos cuadernos de dibujo de Jacob sentada en un sofá individual y Edward practica en un teclado electrónico a su volumen más bajo. Hace bastantes años que Edward no experimentaba esta clase de calma al lado de otras personas y es un hecho que no esperó que tal cosa viniera acompañada de Isabella y Renesmee.

—Edward —lo llama Nessie—, ¿por qué Jacob hizo esto? —pregunta mostrándole el dibujo de una calle vista a través de la ventana de una cafetería-restaurante que Edward conoce como la palma de su mano.

—Estuvimos ahí varias veces. Le gustaba el sitio —dice Edward, pero lo reconsidera un momento y rectifica: —Nos gustaba ir ahí.

—Habría sido divertido verlos juntos —comenta Nessie.

—Oh, lo era —ríe Isabella todavía en el balcón, su cabello ahora recogido en una coleta alta—. El más divertido de ver era Edward, te lo aseguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabiendo que Edward tenía más de cien años, verlo actuar de una forma tan infantil, bueno...

Ambas ríen.

Edward sube el volumen del teclado electrónico.

* * *

  **???, ???**

_El alma del dios —diosa— de las Tinieblas se asienta en el cuerpo de una muchacha enferma de amor que busca una cura en las manos de farsantes con malas intenciones._

_El Amante no la encuentra en esta vida, y el dios, viviendo en el fondo de la mente de la muchacha, comienza a sentir cariño por este Mundo renovado que ha surgido tras la Destrucción y el Renacer._

_Los humanos, no obstante, son algo con lo que aún no puede lidiar._

* * *

  **Febrero 2017, Japón**

Isabella y Renesmee se despiden de Edward con un beso en la frente que sabe a agridulce fantasía.

Antes de marcharse al lado de su madre, Nessie —princesa unigénita de un reino en cenizas—, toma las manos de Edward y le muestra los recuerdos más preciados de su vida hasta el día de hoy. Cuando era una bebé que reconoció a sus padres en los cuerpos de Jacob y Jasper, cuando lo único que podía hacer para aliviar el dolor de Jacob era abrazarlo y prometerle que lo protegería, cuando pasó semanas lejos de sus padres —Jacob y Jasper... _Edward e Isabella_ — y pudo encontrar respuestas en sí misma, cuando su vida consistió en un sueño con escenario en La Push estando acompañada de su abuela, dos de sus tíos y sus padres y el compañero de uno de ellos.

Renesmee tuvo otras vidas en las que recordó su pasado como princesa y algunas en las que jamás tuvo idea alguna. Han sido milenios desde lo sucedido con Caos y sus descendientes. Tanto tiempo que a veces se siente como un cuento sin lógica que ya no vale la pena. Edward mira a los ojos a Nessie y se da cuenta de que ella no lo odia en lo absoluto y de que él, pese a su testarudez obsesiva, tampoco siente disgusto al verla. No quiere que la lastimen. No quiere que la borren de la faz de la tierra.

Edward respira profundo.

—Lo siento —dice soltando las manos de Renesmee—. Lo siento mucho.

Nessie niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa cordial haciéndose más y más pequeña.

—Es un gran paso —le dice—. Nunca lo habías dicho —es la verdad—. Ahora intenta ayudarnos, Edward —y la completa seriedad regresa a su rostro. Edward ve a la princesa de un reino gigantesco que está próximo a levantarse de las cenizas. Conocedora. Inteligente. Digna de ser la heredera—. Recuerda que tú no eres el único que se unió a ellos. Los otros tres y sus seguidores... aún tratan de regresar.

Los otros tres Amantes. Edward se separó de ellos hace mucho tiempo. La última vez que los vio... la última vez la Gran Destrucción salía de su apogeo. Los dioses aún eran recordados. Los humanos aún no eran lo que son ahora.

—Ayúdanos —repite Nessie. Suena mucho más a una orden que a un pedido. Edward le sonríe y ella da la vuelta sobre sus talones para irse con Isabella—. Te veré después.

—Hasta luego.

Y, por una vez, Edward sinceramente quiere volver a verla.

* * *

  **Marzo 2017, Egipto**

Edward tiene que andar con cuidado en estas tierras.

Los vampiros que residen aquí están todos aliados a Amún de una manera u otra. El hombre tiene un gran control sobre Egipto al que los Vulturi han empezado a tener en cuenta desde hace un par de años. Es peligroso que alguien como Amún exista fuera del clan Vulturi. Hay dos opciones en casos como este: aliarse a Amún y hacerlo desaparecer lentamente o eliminarlo de forma silenciosa y certera. Edward seguramente será fichado para esta misión cuando regrese a Italia. Por ahora, sin embargo, sólo necesita llegar al Templo de Isis en Alto Egipto sin que nadie relacionado a Amún sepa que estuvo ahí.

¿Por qué necesita ir al Templo de Isis?

Sencillo: los brazaletes del dios de las Tinieblas.

Edward no está seguro de que alguien sepa en dónde fueron escondidos. Han pasado milenios, se han contado leyendas, se han creado mitos. Casi nadie cree que sean reales —y, en general, los humanos son quienes desestiman todo sin segundas contemplaciones—, pero sin duda lo son. Y si el dios regresa, va a necesitarlos. Los brazaletes cumplen la función para la que servían las cadenas: contención de su poder, algo de lo que apoyarse para ganar dominio sobre su propia fuerza cuando las circunstancias hacían difícil concentrarse en ello. Son un requerimiento básico para el dios de las Tinieblas y Edward ha decidido ayudar comenzando por esto. Quizá se trate de una búsqueda sin resultados —muchos han intentado adueñarse de los brazaletes, tanto los descendientes de los Traidores como los de los Fieles— y el peligro se ser atrapado por el clan de Amún es más alto que si viajara con compañía.

Pero Edward, no tan afortunadamente, gusta de causar problemas de vez en cuando. Y tampoco es como si su vida no hubiese corrido peligro antes. Ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha ido recolectando tácticas y trucos útiles a lo largo de todas esas vidas no siempre tan malas.

La noche, claro, es su momento más activo en un ciclo de veinticuatro horas. La oscuridad y el frío es más conveniente que la luz y el calor asfixiantes del astro rey. Menos humanos que le den miradas curiosas, menos gente que pueda intentar hablarle, menos posibilidades de ser un punto focal para quien sea. Las habilidades de los miembros del clan de Amún son información desconocida, por lo que igualmente está arriesgándose a ser fácilmente perseguido por alguno de ellos. Su ventaja es el don con el que fue 'bendecido' al renacer. La telepatía es un tipo de don inusual —sólo él y Aro la tienen, según lo que Edward sabe— al igual que la videncia —únicamente Alice— y la telekinesis —Jacob (en el caso que sus conjeturas sean correctas) y Benjamín—. Si Amún ha tenido la grandiosa suerte de hallar a personas tan poderosas como su primer y único hijo, Edward está en problemas; si no, de poco tiene que preocuparse.

Minutos antes de que salga el sol, Edward llega a El Cairo y se hospeda en un hotel pequeño donde el registro necesita solamente un nombre falso y dinero en efectivo. Las personas no preguntan de más cuando les das lo que quieren; y en esta ciudad, como en Alejandría —hogar de Amún—, el dinero manda. La pobreza del pueblo es así de grande.

A mediodía, habiendo planeado su ruta hasta El Faiyum, Edward sale del hotel para explorar la ciudad. Se cubre la cabeza con una gorra gris y esconde sus ojos bajo lentes de sol negros —oculta su color inusual y se protege de la intensidad de la luz; no hay tal cosa como ser quemado por los rayos del sol, pero una vista agudizada es sensible a la claridad, a la luz que irradia el sol a mediodía—. Las personas, al menos en la zona de la ciudad en la que Edward se encuentra, caminan por las calles tranquilamente, atendiendo sus propios asuntos sin interferir en los del resto. Los distintos establecimientos comerciales tienen dentro turistas y nativos por igual. Nadie le da una segunda mirada a Edward, y él, caminando en silencio, sólo les presta atención a las mentes de las personas. Utiliza su don a consciencia como había dejado de hacerlo desde que Aro le concedió un poco de libertad.

El plan inmaterial de las mentes presenta lo usual.

Hasta ahora no hay miembros del clan egipcio detrás de él.

Es entonces que Edward actúa impulsivamente.

¿Por qué? Porque no recuerda la última vez que visitó las pirámides.

Y su impulsividad resulta ser una buena cualidad en esta ocasión.

Benjamín está ahí.

En algún sitio cerca... la Esfinge.

El don de Edward tiene un rango máximo. De no haberse acercado más, no habría detectado nunca al otro vampiro.

Los pensamientos de Benjamín no son lo que estaba esperando. En su mente de rapidez desordenada se topa con un rumor acompasado de realización, las notas graves características de un pensamiento que se ha hecho de libertad, el constante interrumpir de nuevas ideas que llevar a cabo sin el yugo de otros sobre sí.

Edward se detiene a su lado y Benjamín no muestra ninguna reacción.

Inesperado.

Al parecer han dejado de ser enemigos; comenzaron a serlo cuando Edward hizo la decisión de unirse a los Vulturi.

¿Una imparcialidad por parte de Benjamín o aquello de lo que Jacob estuvo tan seguro hace un par de años?

—¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunta Benjamín sin voltear a mirarlo, sus ojos grandes fijos en el rostro incompleto en la Gran Esfinge de Guiza; igualmente resguardados detrás de lentes oscuros, potentes en su color carmesí, pero minimizados por la tela con la que ha cubierto su cabeza.

—Me han dado tiempo.

—¿Carlisle? —infiere Benjamín tras un tarareo de sorpresa.

—No hay nadie más que pueda hacer eso en Italia —Edward sonríe suavemente hacia el azul puro del cielo.

—Ni en Italia ni en ningún otro lugar del mundo —concede Benjamín y luego calla durante varios minutos. Su mente contempla cientos de caminos distintos. Millones de posibilidades. Ahora es libre y, de pronto, no está seguro de lo que quiere hacer primero. Ha guardado sueños durante siglos. Ha callado sus pasiones en beneficio de las metas de Amún. Pero ya no... así que ¿qué es lo que sigue?—. ¿En dónde está él? —termina preguntando—. ¿El híbrido?

Edward no puede distinguir con claridad lo que a Benjamín le interesa acerca de Jacob y, muy posiblemente, el mismo Benjamín tampoco.

—No lo sé —confiesa decantándose por la verdad—. El último lugar en el que supe que estuvo fue Rumania. De eso ya han sido unos meses... noviembre del año pasado.

—¿Jasper está con él?

Edward querría tener una respuesta para esa pregunta.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Por qué tú no estás con él?

—No estamos en los mejores términos.

Benjamín ríe.

—Lo sé... ¿Se lo dijiste?

Edward baja la vista a la arena.

—¿Qué, exactamente?

—Que lo amas.

La verdad se vuelve su único camino.

—Sí.

—¿Que fue lo que dijo?

Sí... _¿qué fue lo que dijo?_

El recuerdo es rápido en aparecer.

Ah... por supuesto.

—Nada.

Benjamín se acerca un paso y su mano tibia encierra la muñeca de Edward en un agarre gentil. La calma que exuda se siente como una caricia contra la piel, contra el _alma_. De vez en cuando Edward se olvida de que esta es la forma real de Benjamín. Su verdadero ser. Afable. Virtuoso. Inmaculado en modos que Amún es incapaz de observar y apreciar. Es...

—Persevera —dice Benjamín—. No dejes de perseverar.

_< <No dejes de intentar ser quien realmente eres>>._

Edward es impulsivo.

Hay momentos en los que no sabe por qué hace lo que hace.

Toma el rostro de Benjamín y besa sus labios.

* * *

  **???, ???**

_El Amante del dios de las Tinieblas camina detrás de un muchacho pálido y delgado que lo ignora sin segundas consideraciones. El joven sabe que está siendo seguido. Lo ha sabido desde que nació. Por eso lloraba tanto, por eso nunca confío ni en los brazos de su madre._

_Hoy, siendo de noche y sin nadie cerca que pueda ayudarlo, el joven tiene claro que sus posibilidades de huir son pocas. El Amante camina más cerca de él, casi acorralándolo contra una pared, y pregunta:_

_—¿Sabes quién soy?_

_El joven no deja de caminar._

_—No —responde mirando hacia la luz tenue que se deja ver a través de la cortina de una casa._

_—¿Por qué siempre huyes?_

_—No lo sé._

_—No voy a hacerte daño._

_El joven se abraza a sí mismo, la ropa que lleva puesta sintiéndose muy delgada para protegerlo de cualquier amenaza. Mucho menos de este hombre. Nunca de este hombre._

_—Lo sé —murmura. El piso de piedra es duro contra la suela delgada de sus zapatos._

_—Entonces ¿por qué huyes?_

_La luz detrás de la cortina se extingue. La luna llena es su única compañía además del Amante._

_—Porque eso es todo de lo que estoy seguro —el Amante se acerca más; tanto, que su respiración tibia se siente sobre el hombro del muchacho—. No sé quién eres... pero sé que debo alejarme de ti._

_El Amante —cualquiera que sea su nombre, como sea que sea su rostro— abraza al joven por el pecho, sus largos brazos abarcando lo que no deberían, aferrándose a lo que no tienen derecho._

_—No te haré daño —repite, su voz estremeciendo el cuello del muchacho, dejándolo con una sensación gélida extendiéndose por su columna._

_—Lo sé._

_El Amante suspira._

_—Lo sé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí... sobre Benjamin y Edward... no pregunten.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. His Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicaré dos nuevos capítulo de una vez porque ya los tengo y porque ¿por qué no?  
> ¡Gracias por las lecturas! :D  
> Si tienen tiempo revisen la lista de reproducción, tiene canciones que escucho mientras escribo y planeo los capítulos.

**[Música](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdhOnU5Tg5UmyM7TlWgLL1EC3axatFNeb) **

* * *

**???, ???**

_El Amante ingresa en un teatro casi vacío. Las butacas no tienen ocupantes y una persona vestida con las mejores telas toca un violín en un escenario que carece de luces o telón. La persona tiene los ojos cerrados y sus finos labios_ _—manchados de rojo, cubiertos de su propia sangre o de alguna pintura colocada a la fuerza— forman una línea suave y tentadora._

_No deja de tocar mientras el Amante camina hasta la primera fila y toma asiento en una de las butacas. Los movimientos del artista —dulce, andrógino Aloys— se reducen al ligero danzar de su cabello ondulado. El Amante no deja de observarlo. Mira y se siente más feliz de lo que ha estado nunca. Quiere besar la piel de Aloys, halar de sus cabellos largos, hacerlo arrodillarse a la altura de sus caderas._

_Los ojos de Aloys se abren ligeramente. Verdes. Brillantes. No muestran más emoción que un hondo cansancio que se ha vuelto usual. Aloys lo observa unos segundos, pero la mayor parte de su atención está en la música. El Amante nunca ha sido su persona favorita. De hecho, raramente acepta encontrarse con él._

_Hoy es una excepción._

_Hoy es para que las manos del Amante lo toquen a él y no a alguna otra persona sin culpa sobre sus hombros._

_Los últimos segundos de la pista son turbulentos y están empapados de energía nerviosa. Aloys siente la tensión de su cuerpo aumentar hasta el máximo, y luego, con un suspiro y la última nota, desaparecer en menos de un segundo. Se siente mejor tras haber tocado un poco. Desde siempre, todo ha sido mejor que estar junto a ese hombre de anchos hombros y sonrisa ladina._

— _¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? —le pregunta al Amante mientras guarda el violín en su estuche._

— _Tú elige esta vez, querido —le permite levantándose de la butaca y alisando su ropa. Ofrece sus brazos a Aloys, y éste, dubitativo, se deja ser sostenido por ellos. Cuando el Amante le besa el cuello, muy cerca de la única cicatriz que tiene, Aloys suspira en silencio y murmura:_

— _Llévame al mar._

_El Amante —Francisco, ojos oscuros, piel morena, mucho más pesado y fuerte que Aloys— sonríe contra la piel tierna de su mandíbula._

— _Está bien._

* * *

**Abril 2017, Egipto**

Benjamín lo acompaña desde El Cairo hasta el Templo de Hathor.

A lo largo del camino, comparten historias, risas, caricias y algunos besos.

Poco antes de separarse, juntos en una pequeñísima ciudad cercana al Templo de Abydos, Edward y Benjamín pasan por un momento casi doméstico en la habitación de un hotel diminuto.

—Oh, Edward —ríe Benjamín contra su mejilla—. Somos patéticos. De verdad lo somos —. Y a pesar de ello, sus brazos rodean el cuello de Edward y lo sostienen contra sí un largo rato. —Todavía lo amo —dice refiriéndose a Amún—... es de lo peor, pero todavía lo amo —su respiración roza el oído de Edward y hace cosquillas en su cuero cabelludo—. Um... me parece muy extraño no estar con él. Estuvimos juntos desde que yo era un adolescente. Hace _siglos_. No conozco nada además de él. Había sido el único...

—¿No habías besado a nadie más?

Benjamín se separa de él lentamente, sus ojos brillando con humor pícaro y su boca tersa acariciando a Edward hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Aprecio la fidelidad —sonríe—. Si él no lo era, yo iba a serlo... Me mantuve fiel intentando que Amún también lo fuese. Al final, sin embargo, creo que esperé demasiado de él.

—¿Por qué no lo dejaste antes? —Edward abraza su cintura y lo lleva consigo a la cama. Recostarse un momento le parece la mejor de las ideas—. ¿Por qué lo decidiste hasta ahora?

Benjamín se coloca de espaldas sobre la cama, sus manos y boca alejándose de Edward por el resto del día.

—Jacob —dice—. Él... me causó un enorme miedo, ¿sabes? Nunca nadie lo había logrado usando nada más que un par de palabras. Lo hizo. No dejé de pensar en todo lo que me dijo luego de que Amún y yo volviéramos a Egipto... Creo que puedo ver por qué lo quieres tanto —murmura, y Edward tiene de inmediato la seguridad de que no es cierto. ¿Cómo podría alguien saberlo si nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta? ¿Si nunca se ha confesado?—. No le presté atención al principio, no me parecía necesario saber sobre los de su tipo, no me interesaba en lo absoluto... Pero sus ojos. Cuando lo vi a los ojos por primera vez luego de que Alistair lo transformara... sentí que estaba en algún tipo de sueño, que había muerto y él era mi recibimiento a la siguiente vida. Hubo algo (que no puedo explicar) que me hizo sentir encantado, como si su existencia fuera todo lo que alguna vez quise, como si estar a su lado fuera mi único y verdadero deseo.

Edward mira su perfil, su sonrisa ligera, su mirada extrañamente alegre. Conoce bien el sentimiento que Benjamín trata de describir. Es parte de la hermosura de Jacob, por eso es difícil odiarlo, por eso las personas caen con facilidad ante la mera idea de tenerlo un segundo. Edward no tiene la certeza de que este encanto fluya en él gracias a la esencia del dios. La mayoría del tiempo, perdido como suele sentirse, Edward no pretende racionalizar lo que Jacob causa en él. Sólo lo acepta. Hoy, por otro lado, teniendo una nueva perspectiva gracias a Benjamín, Edward se hace una clase de preguntas en las que antes no había pensado.

Se permite la duda.

Se permite cuestionar las cosas que ha dicho y hecho durante esta vida.

—Amún se acostó con él —recuerda Benjamín— y no dudo que diga pensando en hacerlo totalmente suyo. Más todavía ahora que lo he dejado. Su peón más fuerte se ha ido y no le queda más que buscar un reemplazo.

—No podría reemplazarte.

—Puede —corrige Benjamín—y Jacob es el candidato perfecto.

—Jacob no va a unírsele jamás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Porque se convertirá en un dios_ , piensa Edward, _y es él quien tendrá sirvientes_.

—No piensa abandonar su libertad —lo cual no es mentira—... no mientras pueda evitarlo.

—¿Mientras _él_ pueda evitarlo? ¿O mientras _tú_ lo hagas?

Edward ríe.

—Buena pregunta.

Benjamín gira sobre su costado para mirarlo directamente.

—De verdad lo quieres —dice— y de verdad eres patético —ríe—. Ah, la vida sabe a quiénes unir, ¿no lo crees?

—Hay ocasiones en las que lo hace bien —porque las uniones a veces son hechas entre seres incompatibles como los padres biológicos de Edward.

—Contigo y con Jacob parece haber sido... aceptable —Benjamín no tiene problemas en burlarse de lo que sabe sobre esa relación; tampoco, por supuesto, se toma a mal lo que Edward diga de su relación con Amún—. ¿Piensas recuperarlo?

—Muy posiblemente nada de lo que haga funcione.

—Pero aún así estás intentando algo —apunta Benjamín—. Vas al Templo de Isis por él, ¿no es cierto?

Edward asiente.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Objetos perdidos.

—¿Un tesoro antiguo?

—Técnicamente.

—¿Eso es lo que le ofrecerás?

—Es lo mejor que puedo darle.

—¿Estás seguro?

Benjamín hace la pregunta sin darse cuenta de lo trascendente que es. Porque este hombre con cara de niño —dieciséis años al ser convertido— no tiene idea alguna de la historia detrás de Jacob. No sabe de los dioses, de sus reinos o sus batallas. Benjamín sólo pregunta teniendo la idea de que un objeto no es suficiente, que ninguna joya ni antigüedad puede compararse con una acción sincera, no considerando que Edward es uno de los Amantes y que Jacob se transformará en un dios. Benjamín no sabe que sus dioses egipcios no son nada frente a los que tres duermen y ese único que se acerca a su despertar. Él cree en leyendas creadas por humanos, en fantasías más similares a la realidad, pero igual de falsas que aquellas que hablan de un hombre que se sacrificó por amor.

—¿Seguro? —repite Edward como un eco—. Nunca.

_Nunca._

* * *

**Abril 2017, Egipto**

La búsqueda por los brazaletes es infructífera.

El Templo de Isis no es el lugar.

Edward se siente más cómodo perdiendo su motivación no teniendo a Benjamín junto a él.

* * *

  **Julio 2005, Washington**

Edward ha convertido a Jacob en sus días y noches. Su sol, su luna y sus estrellas. Su aire, su suelo y su sustento. En menos de dos meses, con su vibrante energía y emociones contagiosas, Jacob ha pasado a ser el único de sus placeres. Edward a veces lo mira y se pregunta cómo es que lo logró con tanta facilidad. Se la pasa observándolo mientras Jacob dibuja, mientras lee y practica en el piano, y no puede imaginarse una mejor época en el tiempo.

Ni en esta vida ni en otra Edward había tenido tanto.

Hoy, en su pequeño hogar lejos de la mansión de Carlisle, Jacob estudia un libro de anatomía humana y hace bocetos en uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo. En los últimos días, alentado por su meta de estudiar Medicina en el futuro y los elogios a su innegable talento en arte, Jacob se ha propuesto aprender la constitución del cuerpo humano parte por parte. Órganos, sistema circulatorio, músculos, esqueleto, piel. Quiere conocerlo todo a la perfección y Edward le ha obsequiado cada uno de los libros de referencia que encontró en Seattle.

La capacidad de concentración de Jacob es asombrosa. Ha estado practicando desde hace más de dos horas y ni una sola vez se ha distraído. Adora dibujar y le fascinan los modelos con los que está trabajando. Esta actitud, sin embargo, suele dirigirla hacia cualquier materia. Todo le parece tan interesante. Es joven y tiene un hambre inusual por conocimiento. Quiere _saber_. Quiere ir alrededor del mundo investigando todo lo que llame su atención. Quiere descubrir nuevos paisajes, nuevas personas y nuevos intereses. Edward está convencido de que puede entrar en cursos avanzados y concluir la preparatoria antes de cumplir los diecisiete.

Es un joven fantástico y será un hombre increíble.

Edward se lo dará todo.

* * *

  **Marzo 2016, Washington**

Pero entonces.

Oh _… entonces_.

* * *

  **Mayo 2017, Ucrania**

Jacob parece estar en trance.

Sin control, sin completa consciencia.

Edward ve lo que él ve y oye lo que él oye, pero no tiene permitido conocer sus pensamientos. Lo que se le ofrece es una vista de tercero sin más información que imágenes nítidas y sonidos fuertes.

Y esto...

¿Qué es esto?

¿Este juego sucio y cruel?

¿Esta realidad alterna en la que Jacob se arrodilla debido a una orden que le causa _placer_?

¿Esta película insincera en la que Jacob cede su control y se deja llevar a la más profunda sumisión por manos casi desconocidas?

—Jacob —dice una voz desde atrás, tersa y ligeramente pesada en los rastros de su acento del sur de Italia—, levanta la vista —ordena y Jacob lo hace en un santiamén. Vista fija en un punto incierto. Absorbe los colores y las formas queriendo... ¿qué? ¿Qué busca sacar de toda esta locura?—. Oh, tan, tan obediente —dice la persona, un hombre que seguramente sonríe pero que se mantiene fuera de su rango de visión—. Siempre siendo un chico tan bueno para mí, ¿no es cierto? Te gusta comportarte estupendamente, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor —responde Jacob, su voz acompañada de temblores casi imperceptibles. Edward no puede ver toda la escena. No puede ver a la persona denominada 'señor' y no puede saber qué es lo que se propone Jacob mostrándole esto; en el caso, claro está, de que sea capaz de controlarlo totalmente.

Edward escucha una risa baja y melodiosa. Tintineante con humor oscuro. Familiar en sus bordes agrios y su disgusto tangible.

Una risa que el 'señor' no escucha.

_< <Han sido varios años>>_, dice Jacob, _< <¿no creíste que podría dominar este lazo en tan poco tiempo?>>_. Y de nuevo esa risa. Tan horrible. Burlona e hiriente. Edward no puede decir nada de vuelta. Se merece cada trazo y faceta de su odio. _< <¿Por qué siempre esperas tan poco de mí? ¿Dos siglos? ¿Qué clase de incompetencia me adjudicas?>>_, pregunta sin ánimo, sin ofensa, y Edward no consigue pensar en algo que responderle. No sabe cómo conectar esta hostilidad con el jugueteo anterior. No sabe cuánto es que Jacob ha cambiado en los últimos años. _< <Exactamente>>_, Jacob murmura, _< <no sabes casi nada. Y ahora soy yo el que está dentro de tu cabeza. Ahora yo puedo jugar contigo>>_.

—¿Estás distrayéndote con tu amigo en Ucrania? —pregunta la voz divertida del 'señor'.

—Sí, señor.

—Oh.

Y se ríe.

¿Quién es? ¿En quién Jacob confiaría hasta este punto?

—Sería maravilloso tenerlo aquí —dice el 'señor'—. Tan sólo para que vea. Que vea todo lo que me permites hacerte.

_¿Por qué?_ , es todo lo que Edward formula _, ¿por qué?_

Jacob se toma su tiempo. Hace que la expectativa crezca, que su desesperación y sus celos y su enojo hiervan hasta subir a su cabeza. Edward jamás ha sido bueno controlándose a sí mismo.

_< <¿Por qué?>>_, dice Jacob retóricamente, _< <Porque me diste tu permiso, Edward>>. _Y éste no tiene tiempo para pensar en algo más, porque Jacob se lo explica sin necesidad de solicitarlo: _< <Cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerte la permitirás... esas fueron tus palabras exactas. ¿Lo recuerdas?>>. _Por supuesto que lo hace, pero apenas se percata de las implicaciones de lo que dijo. Edward es impulsivo, tiene problemas para ver los límites de la posesividad y la posesión, y parece que empezará a pagar por ello a manos de Jacob. Es irónico —dolorosamente irónico— que ahora el verdugo sea él. _< <No es tortura, querido>>_, ríe, _< <no es tortura porque tengo tu consentimiento, así como tú tuviste el mío para esas peticiones. Puedo hacerte lo que quiera y esto es lo primero que elijo hacer. Puedo hacerte lo que quiera porque eres mío>>._

—Empezaremos pronto, pequeño —susurra el 'señor' contra el oído de Jacob—. No permitas que deje de observar. Puedes usar mi perspectiva cuando lo creas conveniente.

—De acuerdo, señor.

—Um —murmura él con su boca aún cerca del oído de Jacob—. Señor, ¿eh? Muy impersonal... Mírame a los ojos, cariño —Jacob lo hace. Edward ve un rostro maduro, largo cabello marrón y ojos verdes—. Di mi nombre, criatura —ordena, sonriente, su boca deslizándose por le mejilla de Jacob y dirigiéndose hacia su cuello.

—Lewis —dice Jacob, su mirada trazando los movimientos de su 'señor' con interés palpable. La anatomía humana siempre despertó su curiosidad, después de todo—. Lewis Gaspare, señor.

—Ah, eres complicado —suspira Lewis con su mejilla apoyada en una de las clavículas de Jacob—. ¿Qué no suena perfecto con esa voz tuya? —y lo piensa concienzudamente. ¿Cómo hacerse llamar? ¿Cómo sacarle el mayor provecho a lo que Jacob le ofrece?... Edward tiene que respirar profundo y con mucha, mucha lentitud—. Dime sólo Gaspare a partir de este momento. No 'señor', no 'maestro'. Tan solo Gaspare.

—Está bien, Gaspare.

—Oh, sí —aprecia—. Eso es mil veces mejor.

Edward podría ignorarlo.

Podría apartarse y depositar sus sentidos en otra cosa. En la música. En la poesía. En lo que sea menos esto.

Pero Gaspare vuelve a hablar...

—Disfruta el espectáculo, Edward.

… y él deja de moverse.

* * *

  **Enero 2008, La Push**

Los gritos.

Son los gritos los que calan hondo.

Carlisle está aplicando fuerza gradualmente, presionando puntos específicos para que el hueso vuelva a partirse en dos y pueda ser acomodado en la posición correcta. Jacob sana demasiado rápido. Hay que, incluso, partir un hueso en más de dos ocasiones. Es inevitable. Nadie más puede hacerlo sin perder la cabeza y terminar lastimando más al paciente; _sin matarlo_.

Muerto.

Jacob pudo haber muerto y no le habría importado.

Estuvo atrapado entre los brazos titánicos de un neófito y no le importó.

Soportó un dolor indecible y no le importó.

No le importa.

No le importa en lo más mínimo.

Y Edward está por perder lo que resta de su tranquilidad.

_< <¿Estás bien?... ¿Estás bien? Edward... Edward, ¿estás bien? No… no puedo verte, ¿a dónde has ido? ¿Qué te sucedió?... ¿Y Bella? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Cómo están?... por... ¿en dónde estás?>>_.

Edward no entiende.

¿Cómo es que no le importa?

Está siendo sostenido a la fuerza mientras le rompen costillas, clavículas y brazos. Carlisle murmura palabras de aliento, pero Jacob no escucha nada. Fuera de sus gritos, del crujir de sus huesos, Jacob está sordo. Ciego y sordo. Se trata quizá de una táctica de supervivencia. Alejarse del dolor apagando sus sentidos.

_< <... Edward...por favor... ¿en dónde estás?>>_.

Edward no contesta a ninguna de sus preguntas. Se aleja del lugar porque si bien Jacob pide por él en su mente, el primer nombre que sale de su boca cuando la morfina hace efecto es 'Bella'. 'Bella' una y otra y otra vez. La presión es tanta sobre los hombros de la humana que, al final, sintiéndose culpable, preocupada e incómoda, Isabella entra en la habitación de Jacob y toma su mano sin saber qué más hacer. Ella nunca sabe. Nunca ha sabido nada.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta Isabella—. Lo que... lo que sea que me pidas intentaré conseguirlo.

Jacob respira con pesadez y su mente se ve ralentizada por los medicamentos que le inyectaron.

—No… nada —y entonces sonríe. Falsa y enormemente, sonríe—. Me han tocado peores —trata de alzarse de hombros, pero el dolor es demasiado para moverse más que unos milímetros.

—Jake —dice Isabella con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras que se le ocurren no tienen esencia, no servirían de nada, y por lo mismo prefiere quedarse callada.

( _Me arrepiento_ , dijo Isabella unos días después de la Navidad que pasaron en Japón, _me arrepiento de muchas cosas... no haberlo ayudado es una de las tantas. El día que el neófito lo lastimó... ese día debimos hacer algo, Edward._ Nessie la abrazó por la espalda. Isabella tomó sus manos. _Debí hacerte entrar en razón, obligarte a darle la disculpa que se merecía, las explicaciones que nunca le ofrecimos. No todo es tu culpa. Una sola persona no puede ser culpada por... todo esto._ Y ella extendió una mano hacia él como solía hacerlo siendo humana, queriendo hacerlo salir de su propia mente para tomar en cuenta al resto del mundo. _No sé si nos merecemos su perdón... no sé si quiere verme de nuevo, pero quiero ser su amiga otra vez. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que en verdad me hicieron feliz_ ).

—... estaré bien—dice Jacob—. Sólo... necesito descansar... quería verte antes de que la morfina me ponga a dormir... —Edward escucha cosas diferentes: 'Estoy casado. Quiero dormir hasta olvidar esto. Quería verte ahora porque espero no volver a hacerlo nunca más'—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?

_< <¿Acaso importa?>>_, pensó ella, _< <Tú eres el que no está bien>>_.

—Cien por ciento segura, Jake —respondió en su lugar con una sonrisa.

_< <¿Y él está bien?>>_, quiso Jacob preguntarle, _< <Nunca me dice nada. ¿Está bien?>>_.

—De acuerdo.

Minutos más tarde, Isabella sale de la habitación y busca a Alice entre las personas que aún conversan fuera de la casa de los Black. Observa a los Cullen —exceptuando a Edward— y a la tribu Quileute y ve una alianza fortificándose. El conflicto los ha hecho cercanos de formas que parecían imposibles. Pero Isabella sabe que no es a causa de ella. Absolutamente nada —luego de los problemas— son gracias a su existencia. Mira de soslayo hacia la habitación de Jacob y tiene el impulso de gritar sobre lo que le sucede, de confesar cómo ella es una de las que lo están hiriendo, de señalar a Edward para que sean juzgados juntos.

Sin embargo, al final no alza la voz ni saca a la luz la imprimación o la montaña inmensa de mentiras en la que viven.

No dice nada y sigue la corriente como de costumbre.

Edward nunca tuvo esperanzas de que se atreviera a ser noble.

Varias horas después, con su familia de regreso en su territorio, Edward hace uso de sus privilegios como imprima de Jacob y permanece en La Push sin molestarse en hablar con nadie además de Billy. El hombre no lo recibe amablemente —comprensible— y Edward le quita de encima una preocupación contándole que él también tiene un título en Medicina. Puede encargarse de cualquier inconveniente sin ningún problema. Lo hará sin pedir nada a cambio; porque Billy es astuto y presiente que sus verdaderas intenciones están siendo escondidas, que terminará por traicionar a Jacob y lo matará mientras está inmerso en un sueño doloroso.

—Si ese fuera mi propósito —dice—, tu hijo habría muerto hace años.

—No eres de ese tipo —responde Billy, su quietud glacial dándole una sorpresa a Edward: no está intimidado, no es temeroso. Billy lo detesta y no le interesa ocultarlo—. Pareces más de los que disfrutan alargando el proceso. Un bastardo sin empatía.

—Si piensas así de mí ¿por qué no has hecho algo para apartarme de tu hijo?

—Porque te quiere —contesta fácilmente—. No sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero te quiere. Sólo puedo esperar a que él solo decida que ha sido bastante, de otra forma, no podría detenerlo de ir hacia ti. Y si se lo prohíbo... ¿acaso no lo conoces? Un par de palabras no evitarán que haga lo que quiera. O lo que tú quieras, mejor dicho.

—Imprimó en mí —le recuerda Edward—, nunca dejará de amarme.

Billy se ríe. Agrio. Iracundo.

—No —concuerda—. Pero eso no quiere decir que siempre querrá estar contigo —Edward se fuerza a no abrir la boca—. Un día... Edward, un día cruzarás la línea de lo que considere aceptable y no habrá vuelta atrás. Va a amarte y te va a odiar por ello. Va a amarte y va a odiar que no puede dejar de hacerlo. Va a amarte con toda su alma y va a querer dejar de hacerlo con la misma fuerza.

Ah...

Edward fue un idiota e ignoró su sabiduría.

La ignoró cerrando su mente, cerrando sus ojos, cerrando su corazón.

Hizo de todo para convencerse de que Jacob no tenía valor alguno.

Fue tan terco que acabó creyendo en su propia mentira.

* * *

  **Mayo 2017, Ucrania**

Lewis Gaspare ha hecho que Edward no quiera enfrentarse a Jacob.

Es tan distinto.

Nueve años parecen ser poco en comparación a lo que un vampiro puede vivir, no obstante, el tiempo ha trabajado de manera distinta sobre Jacob. Lo ha endurecido. Lo ha hecho madurar rápida e irreversiblemente. Edward lamenta haberse alejado de su mente durante sus años en Volterra. Quiso darle privacidad, espacio y tiempo. Quiso entender. Quiso ser _bueno_ y lo que obtiene es el ‘bienvenido seas’ de alguien casi desconocido.

Jacob es tan, _tan distinto_.

Multifacético. Impredecible.

Edward recuerda su dulzura y la echa de menos. Su sonrisa brillante. Sus ojos cálidos. Jacob solía ser un ángel y ahora porta características de demonio. No ha dejado de ser increíblemente bello —tal cosa es imposible—, pero ahora su belleza es acentuada por firme indiferencia y no por su desbordante empatía. El Silencio no tiene poder sobre él, no puede dominarlo, y Jacob lo disfruta. Disfruta sentir entusiasmo al pensarse a sí mismo como algo lejano y discreto. Una tentación de encantos sutiles. Un querubín cubierto de falsa candidez.

Pero no es malvado.

No le ofrece a quienes no pueden tenerlo. No pide sacrificios ni establece precios como almas o vidas. Es un demonio caprichoso. Hace y hace y _hace_ y no le dedica un solo segundo a los efectos secundarios. Se vuelve moldeable bajo los dedos de Gaspare, bajo el soplo electrizante de su aliento, y después recupera su independencia como si la dominación no hubiese pasado. Es fuerte y decidido. Mueve su cuerpo prestándole poca atención a lo que sus mociones puedan sugerir. Su tosquedad intermitente, piensa Edward, le añade encanto. Después de todo, Jacob no se vende como una delicadeza. Es sincero al decir lo que quiere, lo que _necesita que le hagan_. Propone, negocia y obtiene. No hay pérdidas. No hay desilusiones. Gaspare ha resultado ser el sujeto ideal para esta clase de arreglos.

Ah…

Edward está celoso.

Irracionalmente.

Nunca ha podido apartarse de la sensación de que Jacob es suyo. Suyo, suyo, _suyo_. Ya han sido bastantes repeticiones como para entender que no es así, pero en el fondo, en esa parte suya que se rige por impulsos primarios, Edward no puede dejar de pensar en que Jacob le pertenece; y que él, a su vez, le pertenece a Jacob. Ver lo que Gaspare hace, _imaginar_ cuánto es que lo goza, enerva a Edward hasta extremos que rayan lo enfermo —y está tan _‘mal’_ , oh _‘tan mal’_ — que le hacen perder de vista sus metas, sus ideas previas a lo que Jacob le mostró a través del lazo que comparten. Es difícil. Complicado en su máxima expresión. Edward todavía tiene cuentas pendientes consigo mismo, con sus sentimientos y su manera de expresarlos. No puede decirse que Jacob está actuando correcta o incorrectamente —nada es una sola cosa, nada puede tener una categoría única—, pero sí que sus acciones están influyendo a Edward. Mucho. Tanto, que es doloroso. Estimulante. Erótico en los confines de un horizonte turbio.

Si Jacob tiene acceso a su mente sin que Edward lo sepa, en este momento debe estar riéndose de él. De su debilidad. De su incesante, tozuda, vehemente avidez. Pero Edward no diría nada en su defensa. Todo es cierto. Es un imbécil y está enamorado. Es un hombre extraño y ha caído por los peores vicios. Es una criatura inestable y se aferra a otra criatura con infinitos rostros.

La misma criatura exasperante que no envía imágenes ni sonidos durante más de una semana luego de su ‘espectáculo’ con Gaspare. No puede negar lo entretenido es que este juego. Sin embargo, Edward no gusta de sus épocas de ausencia. No se entera de cosas que seguramente son más importantes que Gaspare y su afición a las mordazas y las restricciones. Mucho más importante que un hechicero al que le hace falta priorizar los rumbos de su vida, que evade responsabilidades mayores distrayéndose con un muchacho que encontró en las calles nocturnas de Portugal y al que le ofreció un viaje en motocicleta —Gaspare tiene una costumbre fastidiosa de hablar y hablar y seguir hablando hasta que no hay más que decir. Edward conoce su historia gracias a que el hombre no puede quedarse en silencio durante mucho—.

—Te seré sincero —dijo Gaspare tras quitar las restricciones del cuerpo de Jacob—, fue tu cara bonita y tu apariencia inocente lo que hizo que me estacionara cerca de ti.

—Ah, como si no lo supiera —devolvió Jacob—. Eres un libro abierto. Tan fácil de leer. Supe de inmediato para qué me querías.

—Lucías como una... ¿Cómo se dice? _Troia, sgualdrina, mignotta, cagna._

—¿Una zorra? —dijo Jacob, su boca formando una sonrisa descarada.

—Las que piden dinero a cambio de sus coños.

—Ah —rio, ofensa inexistente—. Prostituta. Posiblemente lo parecía, en eso te doy la razón.

—Aún no me dices por qué estabas ahí.

Jacob se incorporó en la cama. Desnudo y sinvergüenza.

—Alistair.

—¿Un amante? ¿Le gusta la idea de compartirte con otros o algo así?

—Ni en lo más mínimo —Jacob se levantó a buscar ropa, los ojos de Gaspare nunca dejaron de verlo—. Aunque puede que ya no le importé. Terminó las cosas conmigo hace más de un año. Lo hizo de la nada y yo no supe qué hacer. Pensé que seríamos... Todavía me cuesta aceptar que se cansó de mí tan fácilmente.

_< <Que me trajo de vuelta a la vida por un maldito capricho pasajero>>, _Jacob pensó, _< <que me convirtió sólo para dejarme atrás en un par de años>>_.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí.

—¿No es eso un poco patético?

—Definitivamente —aceptó Jacob colocándose un par de pantalones—, pero eso no cambiará nada. Voy a amarlo a pesar de que a él no le importe —Gaspare se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando su propia ropa para llenar su mente de lo que sea. Jacob retomó el hilo de la conversación entonces: —Claro, eso tampoco quita que quiera golpearlo por ser un enorme e insalvable estúpido.

_< <Puedo haberlo dicho antes. Pudo decirme que iba a terminarse pronto, antes de que me acostumbrase a tenerlo conmigo. Ese cabrón>>_.

Gaspare sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

Saber aquello sobre Alistair todavía desconcierta a Edward. No puede creer que un hombre con tanta pasión dentro de su alma pueda renunciar a su compañero —su hijo, su amante, su _dios_ — sin terminar en dolencias horribles. Alistair se veía tan preparado para darlo todo por Jacob. Ser su protector, su soldado, su seguidor incondicional. Edward, sorprendido, razona que la historia no puede estar completa. Debe haber más que un abandono imprevisto. Más que un simple ‘terminamos’ seguido de ausencia.

¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Alistair?

Pero Edward deja el tema para otro día.

Hoy hay algo muy importante de lo que ser testigo.

Sancus ha entrado en celo.

Jacob demora exactamente veintitrés minutos en hacer la decisión de buscarlo.

No le cuesta dejar a Gaspare y sus promesas de diversión. El hechicero —pese a lo que se repite de que Jacob es un distractor, otro amante en turno, otro hombre dispuesto— luce decepcionado cuando Jacob declina su oferta de varias horas de ‘juego’; de disciplina y cambios en la balanza del poder

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Gaspare, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y actitud defensiva inintencional.

Jacob —Edward puede _sentirlo_ — se percata del estado descompuesto de Gaspare y piensa bien en su respuesta. Él procura no dejar a nadie sin una. Quiere ser mejor. Quiere ser claro y entendible y sincero.

—Porque me necesita más que tú —dice— y porque tú no sabes qué es lo quieres. No quiero estar con alguien así.

_< <No otra vez>>_.

—¿Y acaso él te quiere para siempre? ¿Es alguna clase de caballero salvador con el que pasarás una vida entera de pura felicidad? —se burla, sorna escurriendo en su tono grave—. Jacob, eso no existe.

—Tienes razón —Jacob lo ha sabido desde hace muchos años—. Pero yo no quiero una fantasía. Quiero la realidad que él me está ofreciendo.

Gaspare no tiene idea de cómo contestar. Pero no es necesario. Jacob se va de su departamento en un instante. Sancus se encuentra a menos de veinte minutos desde el edificio de Gaspare; testarudo Sancus con sus ideas románticas del amor, esperando por Jacob en sitios cercanos para cuando quiera su compañía.

La noche ha llegado, así que Jacob tiene menos problemas que en el día para no ser detectado por nadie. Edward mira su carrera entre callejones poco iluminadas y calles silenciosas.

Que Jacob se dirija a él lo toma desprevenido.

—Edward —pronuncia, serio, calmado—, hay un vínculo formándose entre Sancus y yo.

Um… no podía ser diferente que con Natsumi, ¿verdad?

—Por eso sé que su tiempo ha llegado —explica—. Estoy sintiendo malestares parecidos a los de él.

—¿Qué tan diferente es tu familia a seres como Sancus?

Una pareja joven pasa junto a Jacob, que reduce su velocidad al estándar humano y les regala una sonrisa fácil y un cordial ‘buenas noches’.

—Mucho más de lo que creí —contesta Jacob cuando la pareja ha dado la vuelta en una intersección de calles, lo que le permite retomar su velocidad inhumana—. Nosotros no pasamos por celos. Me resulta… singular. ¿Qué tan bien pudo soportarlo una humana?

—Sólo fueron un par de magulladuras. Nada más.

—Está bien.

Entonces Jacob, de repente nostálgico, le dice:

—No puedo creer que hemos acabado aquí.

Edward se acomoda en su cama —lugar predilecto para estas ocasiones— y respira profundo. Ha hecho este ejercicio mental desde que Jacob le dio la espalda en Volterra. Ha tratado de encontrar una solución impecable a la pregunta ‘¿Qué salió mal?’.

—Tampoco yo —confiesa y le parece adecuado decir: —Cuando bloqueaste nuestro lazo sentí que iba a morir. A veces aún me cuenta ignorar el silencio que dejaste en mi cabeza… el-

—Vacío —Jacob completa al instante. Oh… no. No, no, no—. También… en mi mente también haces falta. No supe que estabas tan arraigado hasta que decidí alejarte por completo.

Edward sostiene sus brazos encima de su rostro. Se toma de los codos y cierra sus sentidos a cualquier estímulo no proveniente de Jacob.

—¿Fue doloroso? —pregunta—. Alec tuvo que usar su don en mi para que dejara de gritar.

—Durante días no pude moverme sin que la cabeza me punzara como si la hubiesen abierto en dos. El dolor se fue gradualmente cuando perfeccioné la interrupción en el lazo, aunque en ocasiones me molesta un poco.

Sí.

Tantas cosas que Edward no sabe.

—¿Qué pasará con ese nuevo vínculo?

Jacob se detiene frente al edificio de treinta plantas en el que Sancus se hospeda. Mira hacia arriba, hacia el piso 28 desde el que se escuchan gruñidos tenues y quejas adoloridas.

—No lo sé —Jacob mira sus manos, los huesos prominentes en sus muñecas, las venas visibles a través de su piel—. Pero no quiero que sufra —Sancus gruñe desde el fondo de su garganta— y ya sabe que estoy aquí. Si me voy ahora… ¿cómo voy a encararlo cuando el celo termine?

—Y si te quedas —Edward apunta—, tu relación con él es hasta la muerte.

Jacob entra al edificio. El portero lo reconoce y le permite entrar al ascensor con un gesto próximo al afecto.

—Sí… Una suerte que soy inmortal, ¿no lo crees?

Edward pasa por alto el camino de Jacob hacia el apartamento de Sancus.

Se distrae recordando otro tiempo muy parecido.

Desoladoramente parecido.

( _¿Por qué irás cuando sabes que puede lastimarte?_ , Edward nunca la entendió del todo. Jamás. Pero era justo, porque a Natsumi nunca le importó lo que él tuviera que decir. _Porque quiero estar con él. Quiero ayudarlo a pasar por esto_ , respondió ella amarrando las cintas de su bata de seda alrededor de su cintura, _y, bueno, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo guapo que es? Incluso si lo detestas, objetivamente debes reconocer su atractivo_ , sonrió, traviesa, y Edward se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda —su falsa tranquilidad removió desagradablemente las inquietudes en su pecho—. _Piensa en el escenario en el que no puede controlarse_ , murmuró Edward sobre su largo cabello suelto, _¿qué podría hacer cualquiera de nosotros para arrancarte de sus manos en ese escenario?_ Natsumi colocó sus manos sobre las de él, pero no mostró signo alguno de cambiar de idea. _Sancus es parte de mí, Edward. Puedo sentirlo dentro de mí. Puedo saber con total certeza que no va a causarme ninguna herida grave_ , y Edward quiso decir varias cosas; “¿Admites, entonces, que va a hacerte daño? ¿Estás segura de ello y no le das importancia? ¿Es acaso que deseas esas heridas?”. Natsumi, no obstante, soltando sus manos y dándole una última sonrisa de disculpa, dijo lo definitivo: _Lo he elegido a él, Edward. Siempre ha sido Sancus. Siempre será Sancus_ ).

Y Natsumi no mentía.

Sin importar qué, _siempre_ es Sancus.

Incluso con Jacob.

—Tienes que irte rápido —la voz de Sancus es el fantasma oscuro de su timbre en forma animal. Más rasposo, más hondo y desesperado. Jacob entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. El metamorfo gime, sus instintos emergiendo a la superficie en un torbellino de angustiante deseo—. Por favor —dice entre jadeos—. Si no… no sabes lo que esto... Jacob, vete. Por favor.

—¿Por qué asumes que no lo sé? —Jacob se quita su chaqueta oscura y la deja en uno de los sofás de la sala. Sancus se abraza a sí mismo con fuerza y presiona su frente contra el marco de la puerta que da hacia su recámara—. Te recuerdo.

Las palabras duelen no sólo para Sancus. Edward siente una presión abrasadora subiendo por su columna rígida; es un mal insistente y empedernido que le provoca temblores tenues en todo el cuerpo.

—Sé lo que esto significa —Jacob no se anda con rodeos—. Sé por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo como con Natsumi...

—Si lo sabes... —pronuncia Sancus con cuidado—, ¿por qué demonios estás aquí? ¿Es que siempre eres así de cabezota, maldito mocoso? Eres... dios mío, eres imposible.

Jacob ríe y comienza a desajustar los botones de su camisa, el broche de su cinturón, el amarre en las cuerdas de sus zapatos. Sancus cierra los ojos fuertemente, sus dedos tan apretados que seguramente se está haciendo marcas sobre las costillas.

—Lo soy —Jacob no hace más con su vestimenta. En su lugar, lento y premeditado, se aproxima paso a paso al metamorfo que parece ni siquiera querer respirar teniéndolo a un palmo de distancia—. Y agradécelo o de otra forma puede que no estuviera aquí —Sancus susurra un 'Sería mucho mejor' que no es mucho más alto que el latido de su corazón—. Tiendo a meterme de más con cosas que sé que me causarán inconvenientes.

—¿Por qué me suena perfectamente normal proviniendo de ti?

—Ya te has acostumbrado —y se alza de hombros. Se alza de hombros y el gesto se siente tan... adecuado. Edward quiere besarlo justo ahora. Pero están tan lejos el uno del otro que es imposible; lejos más allá de los kilómetros, más allá de un viaje que dure varias horas y concluya con los dos encontrándose de nuevo—. Y me quieres —inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. Pese a que puede sentir la veracidad de su afirmación, Jacob ha pasado por bastantes desilusiones como para que la duda desaparezca en el primer intento—. Y ya que me quieres, Sancus... puedes tenerme —el espacio entre sus cuerpos se cuenta en centímetros. Sancus no ha abierto los ojos. Continúa lastimándose para no sucumbir a la propuesta que Jacob le hace. El peligro aún es muy alto—. Y si tampoco estás seguro, entonces tienes razón y tengo que irme.

—Te quiero —asiente Sancus, su mirada al fin enfocándose en el rostro de Jacob—. Te quiero.

_< <Bien>>_, piensa Jacob hacia nadie en particular y Edward querría poder dejar de escucharlo. _< <Bien>>_, sigue pensando, sus manos posándose sobre los brazos de Sancus en un toque que difícilmente puede contar como tenue caricia. _< <Bien>>_.

—Ah... —Sancus no está en condiciones de controlar su cuerpo entero. Sonidos, espasmos, temperatura... tantas cosas más allá de su control—. ¿Lo sabes todo? —porque si no lo hace... dios santo—. ¿Sabes lo que te haré? ¿Sabes las _razones_ por las que lo haré?

Jacob vacía sus pulmones. Edward cree que vacila, sin embargo, con este joven nunca se atreve a proclamar verdades absolutas e inamovibles.

—Soy, físicamente hablando, mucho más fuerte de lo que Natsumi era —dice Jacob inclinándose un poco más hacia el calor que desprende la piel de Sancus. Edward nota que su vista periférica se desdibuja en las partes que no son dominadas por la figura del metamorfo—. Eso quiere decir que tus instintos te harán ser más violento, más brusco, porque a lo que se pretende llegar con el celo es a un reclamo. Y si quieres reclamarme a mí, un _vampiro_ , la única forma es siendo más fuerte.

Sancus lleva una de sus manos al cuello de Jacob y aprieta. Duro. Resistente. Jacob es una criatura muy lejos de ser vulnerable, frágil o inofensivo y Sancus lo sabe a la perfección. Por eso mismo es tan difícil. Con Natsumi... fue sencillo. Se sentía pequeña bajo sus manos, diminuta entre sus brazos, y lo que sus instintos le dictaron a Sancus fue proteger. Pero Jacob... sus ojos grandes... aquella piel que no se romperá con una mordida suave...

Edward se percata de la transferencia de emociones antes de que Jacob y Sancus empiecen a imaginárselo. Jacob está descuidando la barrera con la que interrumpió el lazo, está tan concentrado en Sancus —en lo que siente por y a través de él— que su conexión con Edward ha quedado relegada a un segundo plano en el fondo de su mente, extrañamente libre de ciertos obstáculos y emocionada por habérsele sido devuelta una porción de su vieja soltura; nunca ha sido una herramienta pese a los usos que Edward le dio. No. El lazo es sólo un camino. Una vereda compuesta por dos esencias distintas y armoniosas.

_Oh_... Edward no estaba al tanto de lo mucho que necesita de esta conexión para sentirse pleno. Desde el día en que Jacob se los arrebató —porque ellos dos son una unidad, mas no un entero indivisible—, Edward no fue capaz de recordar cómo es que era tener la mente de otra persona fusionada con la suya.

Había olvidado que Jacob es una parte de él y que él, por supuesto, es una parte de Jacob.

_Por eso no puedes romperlo_ , se dice y le dice a su amado, _porque no puedes eliminar algo que también te pertenece... que necesitas_.

—¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? —pregunta Sancus, ansioso tanto por una confirmación como por una negativa—. Tienes... —Edward siente una reminiscencia amortiguada del dolor por el que Sancus está pasando. Siempre curioso, se pregunta cuán incómodo debe estar siendo para Jacob—. Tienes que ofrecerte a mí sin poner resistencia... si acaso _parece_ que te estás oponiendo al reclamo, mi reacción será mucho peor y voy a lastimarte en serio.

—Soy joven. Soy fuerte. Tengo un don —pronuncia Jacob, su voz cargada vibrando en los oídos de Edward con la energía de varios recuerdos cálidos y más que un par de fantasías húmedas—.Puedo defenderme. Puedo apartarte sin siquiera tener que tocarte... Créeme, querido, no puedes obligarme a hacer absolutamente nada en contra de mi voluntad.

Sancus sonríe. Edward sostiene el cabezal de su cama con una de sus manos.

—No —acepta Sancus—. No puedo.

El primer beso sabe a impaciencia y frustraciones, a congoja, desdicha y lágrimas. Sancus rodea a Jacob con ambos brazos, Jacob lo sostiene de los hombros, Edward siente el contacto contra su propio cuerpo, reptando por encima de su ropa y alrededor de sus huesos. Ah... Benjamín estaba tan en lo cierto. Edward es patético. ¿Pero en verdad le importa? ¿En verdad se siente humillado?... ¿En verdad está pensando en eso _ahora mismo_? Edward se ríe entre dientes. Duele tanto y se siente tan mal. Es castigo divino no sólo porque Jacob albergue la esencia del dios dentro de sí. Es divino porque no podría ser más adecuado. Edward se merece esto. Una y mil veces lo merece. Merece sentir mientras no es tocado. Merece gritar mientras nadie se molesta en oírlo. Merece que su vínculo con Jacob palpite con escalofríos mientras Sancus hace el dichoso —maldito, maldito, _maldito_ — reclamo.

Merece ser testigo de cuánto Jacob anhela completar su vínculo con Sancus.

Es hermoso. Jacob es simplemente hermoso y Edward desearía no haberse enamorado como un imbécil. Desearía que Jacob soportara la idea de que Edward lo toque. Desearía que sus vidas fuesen diferentes, que el pasado se borrara, que su odio no hubiese logrado consumirlo en un pozo de amarga crueldad.

Desearía que Jacob no se sintiera acorralado y molesto por _'todavía'_ amar a Edward, por querer tocar el cabello rojo de Balan, por echar de menos la luz que emitía el cabello de Abaddon.

Jacob detesta amarlo.

Edward se retuerce en la cama. Tiene los párpados cerrados y, aun así, lo ve todo.

Los ojos de Sancus son de color ámbar y cargan con un destello salvaje en sus esquinas. Sus manos se han deformado hasta el punto en el que sus uñas son garras, el cabello le ha crecido y sus orejas cambian lentamente a su forma animal. Sensibles orejas que Jacob toca, largo cabello que acaricia, filosas garras que acomoda alrededor de su cintura. Jacob no tiene un cuerpo delicado —haber sido un lobo Quileute lo hace imposible—, pero se siente pequeño junto a Sancus. Se debe, quizá, a la naturaleza del momento, a las olas de necesidad posesiva que Sancus proyecta por medio del vínculo, que ha evolucionado a la par del avance del tiempo y ahora es una presión sobrecogedora en su cabeza, un tirón placentero en su pecho, un hambre lasciva en su bajo estómago y entre sus muslos separados.

Sancus embiste sus caderas en un compás delicioso. Jacob jadea y suspira y quiere más. Lo quiere todo. Todo lo que Sancus quiera darle. Escuchándolo gemir, viendo los cambios repentinos en su expresión, Jacob está seguro de que Sancus ni siquiera ha entrado en el apogeo de su celo. Todavía se contiene, se preocupa de más por su piel tersa, por sus muñecas, su cuello y sus tobillos que, en contraste con el resto de sí, lucen tan frágiles. Edward recuerda aquellas veces en las que a sangre de Jacob lo alimentó, cuando su dulce, tembloroso muchacho solía mostrar su cuello o sus muñecas par-

Sancus gruñe y el sonido es estremecedor, como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran desgarrándose una a una dentro de su garganta. Jacob se queja en voz baja cuando Sancus lo levanta de la cama e invierte sus posiciones. Edward aguanta la respiración. Sancus no está... ¿respondiéndole? ¿ _Contestando_ a sus recuerdos?

¿Qué tan profundo ha llegado su vínculo con Jacob?

¿Cómo es que sabe lo que Edward piensa cuando él sólo percibe la superficie de sus sensaciones?

—Mucho más —dice Sancus, grave, áspero, su pelvis empujando hacia arriba hasta que Jacob no consigue mantener sus ojos abiertos por más que un par de segundos—. Mucho más que el tuyo —sentencia con su boca dibujando patrones en la quijada del vampiro—. Por más que el tuyo, Edward —declara y, sin más, las imágenes y el sonido se detienen.

Edward abre los ojos hacia el techo de su habitación de hotel.

Sus oídos zumban.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo que alguien entra con un portazo a su habitación, Edward siente algo gélido deslizándose desde su nariz hasta su mandíbula y su cuello.

Alec lo aísla del mundo sensible antes de que sus pulmones se rompan a la mitad debido a la fuerza de sus gritos.

* * *

  **Junio 2017, Volterra**

Carlisle toma el rostro de Edward entre sus dos manos.

Parece que está a punto de llorar.

Y es tan hermoso.

Su padre siempre ha sido _tan hermoso_.

No tiene palabras.

No tiene manera de explicarlo.

Pero a Carlisle no le importa que Edward no pueda hablar —que no _sepa_ cómo—, sólo lo acuna entre sus brazos y Edward descansa entre ellos durante horas, días, semanas.

Hay algo… _algo_ que es importante.

Algo que da vueltas en el fondo de su mente adormecida por Alec.

Algo que siente impregnar sus pulmones cuando respira, que llena su corazón de agujas y lo hace palpitar pese a su muerte, que seca su garganta ante la sola idea de que existe.

Algo…

… algo.

—Estás bien —dice Carlisle en su oído—. Estás bien y yo estoy aquí. No te preocupes. Estás bien.

Bien.

Ah.

¿Es eso?

_< <Estarás bien>>_, Carlisle acaricia su cabello, << _estarás bien contigo >>_.

Sí.

Con Carlisle siempre lo ha estado, ¿no es cierto?

_¿No es cierto?_

Ese ‘algo’ protesta. Se resiste. No quiere permanecer debajo de la influencia de Alec, pero Edward no encuentra dentro de sí el deseo de liberarlo.

Si duele tanto, ¿cómo podría ser bueno?

¿Cómo podría ser mejor que Carlisle?

¿Cómo podría merecer la pena?

* * *

  **Julio 2017, Volterra**

El hombre mira directamente a Edward, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, sus ojos carmesíes ardiendo con un disgusto e impaciencia que alcanza a todos en la habitación.

—¿En dónde está? —pregunta. Edward no dice nada. Aro es quien dirige este encuentro, no él. Sin embargo, por un instante, Edward siente el impulso de responder. Sabe la respuesta. Está seguro de que sabe la respuesta, pero ¿cuál es?—. ¿En dónde está? —repite dando un paso al frente.

—Sería de gran ayuda que no dijeras a quién te refieres, Alistair—dice Aro, sonriente, complacido por cosas que se escapan de la compresión limitada de Edward.

—Jacob Black.

Escucharlo decir aquello es doloroso para Edward.

_Jacob Black_ , piensa buscando cariño en el agarre que Carlisle tiene alrededor de su muñeca. _Jacob Black_ , no le parece el nombre de una persona conocida por los Vulturi. No es familiar. No suena a alguien que el clan italiano haya introducido a sus filas. _¿Quién es Jacob Black?_

Alec pone una mano en el hombre de Edward sin decir nada, sin mirarlo. Edward se siente mejor en unos segundos. El dolor retrocede. Las respuestas se van. Cuando vuelve su vista hacia el hombre, los pensamientos de este son claros, ruidosos.

_< <Malditos bastardos. ¿Cómo pueden atreverse a mentir en algo como esto? Es mi creación, mi único hijo, el ser que más me importa por encima del resto del mundo. ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo te atreves, Edward? bastardo malnacido, ¿qué le has hecho?>>_.

Nada.

¿Por qué Edward le haría daño a esa persona?

¿ _Cómo_ si no lo conoce?

—Querido Alistair —pronuncia Aro, su sonrisa creciendo y creciendo hasta ser terrorífica—, nosotros no tenemos conocimiento de tu hijo. La última vez que lo tuve frente a mí fue cuando vino contigo y el híbrido Nahuel.

—Con todo el jodido respeto, no estoy hablándote a ti, Aro —cada vez menos paciente, cada vez más cerca de ser atacado por la guardia. Edward no puede creer que sea así de estúpido—. Es ti, Edward, a quien me dirijo —y no le importa traspasar los límites y subir a la plataforma de los tronos con tal de acercarse a Edward—. ¿En dónde está Jacob? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

Carlisle se coloca frente a Edward, sus palmas abiertas empujando a Alistair por el pecho hasta que el hombre no tiene otra opción y retrocede. Aro los mira y piensa que Carlisle no debería tocar a _Il Ribelle_. Carlisle no debería tocar a nadie. Edward, extrañado y sin saber qué es lo que sucede, se sacude la mano de Alec y concentra su don en la mente de Alistair. Sus pensamientos son un torbellino que gira alrededor de la imagen de alguien. Un joven de ojos inusuales que sonríe poco y está hambriento de mucho. Edward sigue tan perdido como antes, pero ahora puede decir que la persona a la que _‘Il Ribelle’_ busca no es alguien que Edward haya visto en Italia.

Pero el hombre está tan enojado y su hijo desaparecido es tan encantador…

—No le hice nada —dice Edward—. Nunca lo he visto.

Alistair no cree en nada de lo que Edward pueda decir.

—Eres… dios mío, eres un completo bastardo —Alistair se pasa una mano por el cabello en un signo de exasperación impropio de vampiros en óptimas condiciones mentales—. Mi vínculo con él está en silencio. Absoluto silencio. Lo último que sentí a través de él fue la vaga idea de ti, Edward. Lo que sea que le haya pasado, es culpa tuya. ¿Pero cuándo no lo es, cierto? —otra vez pasando por alto los límites de los Vulturi, Alistair trata de alcanzar el cuello de la camisa de Edward, pero un guardia lo detiene—. Oh, hijo de puta —dice Alistair venenosamente, su brazos y piernas moviéndose con una agilidad y rapidez que hacen imposible que el guardia se defienda. En menos de dos segundos, Alistair tiene al guardia en el suelo, reducido a lo menor de su orgullo y _estático_. Innaturalmente quieto incluso para un vampiro.

_< <Oh, Il Ribelle, ahí estás>>_, Aro ríe en su fuero interno y se pone de pie. _< <De vuelta al uso de ese don que tanto odias… ah, de verdad quieres a tu hijo>>_.

Un don…

La mente de Alistair no está enfocada en lo que le hace al guardia. Le resulta innecesario concentrarse en algo que fluye con espontaneidad. Edward no puede conocer los detalles específicos de su don cuando Alistair lo ha dominado con tal maestría. Una pena. Luce interesante. Tras un par de segundos, el guardia cierra los ojos y su cuerpo entero queda laxo en el piso.

—Sinceramente —dice Alistair respirando profundo—, deja de joder conmigo, Masen. Tú también, Carlisle. No tengo la maldita paciencia para soportar su secretismo y me importa una mierda si quieren o no decirme lo que sea que sepan de Jacob. Así que —sonríe hacia los tronos, hacia Edward—, ¿van a decirme en dónde carajo está Jacob o tendré que hacerle eso —apunta hacia el guardia inmóvil— a todos y cada uno de ustedes?

Aro estira su mano hacia Carlisle y éste, de inmediato, la toma. El mandamás no tarda más que una fracción de segundo en hacer su decisión.

—Oh, de acuerdo —acepta Aro—. Excepto Marcus y Ciaus, todos salgan de aquí —no tiene que mencionar el nombre de Carlisle, ellos dos son uno solo en cuestiones como esta.

La orden es tomada por la guardia sin un segundo de vacilación. Edward sale de la habitación percibiendo el toque de Alec en su espalda.

Lo que se habla entre los líderes y el visitante queda en sus mentes y en las de nadie más.

Porque Edward no tiene permitido husmear en las mentes de los líderes y porque la mano de Alec es pesada y fría y esas dos cualidades consiguen que Edward desestime a Alistair y su hijo.

_Il Ribelle_ y su encantador hijo.

* * *

  **Agosto 2017, Volterra**

Alessa pone tres libros en la mesa frente a Edward.

Todos escritos por ‘E. B. Masen’.

—¿Cuándo continuarás? —pregunta ella cruzándose de brazos.

Edward toma uno de los libros y hojea sus primeras páginas.

Fantasía.

No sabe cuál es la historia.

—No lo sé —responde abriendo los otros dos libros. Las letras se invierten, las palabras se mezclan, las frases no tienen un orden lógico—. No conozco esta historia.

La mujer toma asiento en la mesa. Edward observa su cabello rubio, sus ojos negros, su piel traslúcida. Es muy bella. No sabe por qué ha dejado de ver ese tipo de detalles en las personas. Su mente lo registra al instante —¿cómo no? Hay tanta belleza alrededor—, pero su consciencia lo empuja hacia el olvido. Alessa es hermosa y Edward se topa con que no le importa. Sólo la belleza de Carlisle —retorcida, inexacta, angelical— despierta sentimientos cálidos en su pecho.

—¿No recuerdas tu propia historia?

Edward lee algunos párrafos del primer y segundo libros.

_> >Su corazón es una piedra preciosa en bruto y sus ojos contienen la totalidad del universo dentro de ellos. Jack no es capaz de verse a sí mismo de esa forma, pero Alexander se lo dice todos los días, todas las noches mientras duermen juntos y conversan sobre el próximo plan que llevar a cabo. A veces, estando solos en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, Jack y Alexander olvidan al resto. Se consumen el uno al otro en una adoración casi enferma…_

_> >… y no hay necesidad de que lo diga. Su postura revela cada capa que su mente quiere ocultar. Es un libro abierto bajo el escrutinio de Ethan. Es muy fácil saber lo que piensa y siente. Jack prefiere ignorar cuán bien Ethan lo conoce, cuánto saben acerca de ellos mismos y del otro. Porque Jack aún no está listo para aceptar lo que son y no lo estará pronto…_

_> >… apenas y lo recuerda cuando Ethan sabe segundo a segundo lo que sucedió en otras vidas. Las buenas, malas y horribles épocas. Lo recuerda sosteniendo el peso del Mundo entre sus dos manos, levantándolo hacia el Cielo en búsqueda de una certeza inexistente. Lo recuerda meciendo el cuerpo de una bebé recién nacida, cantando para ella con esa voz que pocos podrían escuchar, mostrando sus muñecas heridas sin miedo o vergüenza…_

_> > Jack grita. No para de hacerlo durante tres días y tres noches enteras. Ethan permanece cerca de él todo el tiempo. Espera fuera de una habitación prohibida el regreso indeseado de una persona a la que no quiere de vuelta en esta realidad. Espera pacientemente a ver cómo el pilar de su vida se derrumba sobre la fuerza de su propia alma…_

_> > …abierto con páginas ennegrecidas y otras arrugadas. Jack se levanta de su lugar de descanso y observa a Alexander. No hay reconocimiento, no hay luz ni vida en su mirada. Está vacío de todo lo que alguna vez fue. Ethan no abre la boca, no cierra los ojos. Quiere ver esto. Quiere ser testigo de lo que ha hecho a…_

_> > —¿Qué ganaste con todo esto? —Jack pregunta. Su cuerpo no se mueve, su corazón ya no late y sus ojos pierden poco a poco la capacidad de producir lágrimas. Ethan quiere tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años—. ¿Qué clase de deseo sádico alimentaste a mi costa?_

Alessa aguarda.

Edward niega.

—No —dice cerrando los libros.

El rostro de la mujer es conquistado por una tristeza que a Edward le es difícil imaginar.

—Lo siento —murmura levantándose para dejar la habitación.

—No lo hagas —le dice Alessa antes de que Edward salga por la puerta.

Él responde con un asentimiento.

Lejos de ella, se pregunta si en verdad lo habría sentido de alguna forma.

Se pregunta, también, qué significa la ‘B’ en ‘E. B. Masen’.

* * *

  **Agosto 2005, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Son palabras sencillas.

Nunca fáciles, pero siempre sencillas.

Caen de sus labios sin que tenga que pensarlas primero.

—Te amo.

Y su sonrisa es tan grande, tan preciosa, que Edward no puede evitarlo y sonríe también. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que se sintió la mitad de bien. Dese la última vez que tuvo la sensación de no estar muerto en vida.

Pero es aún mejor cuando él responde.

—También te amo.

Y todo es absolutamente perfecto cuando lo besa.

* * *

  **Febrero 2006, Parque Nacional Olympic**

No entiende.

Edward no entiende nada.

Luego de la respuesta de Jacob, Edward ha perdido su certeza.

Ha perdido su inmaculada felicidad.

Jacob no luce consternado en lo absoluto.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? —pregunta Edward porque lo cierto es que ahora mismo no hay otro pensamiento además de ese en su cabeza—. ¿No quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

Duda.

Jacob duda.

Edward no quiere saber qué es lo que está pensando...

—Yo... —titubeo, inseguridad; Edward detesta que Jacob esté comportándose así—... es... ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Oh.

No.

_No, no, no_.

—Edward —dice en voz baja, dulce y considerado y tranquilo como una noche templada. Incluso en esta horrible actitud suya, Jacob es deslumbrante—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Edward no responde.

Se va antes de que el significado de lo sucedido se establezca en sus hombros.

* * *

  **Septiembre 2017, Volterra**

Dormir — _irónicamente_ — es un sueño para los vampiros.

Sin embargo, algunas veces y debido a varios factores, logran alcanzar un trance parecido al sueño ligero. Sus mentes toman el mando y el alrededor pierde importancia, aunque sus sentidos no dejan de estar pendientes en un segundo plano. La imaginación es algo fundamental para hundirse en este estado. Alessa le ha contado a Edward que Santiago, un vampiro que decidió escribir para el entretenimiento de las masas, estructuró sus obras sumergido en el trace. Fueron cosas brillantes según el juicio de Alessa.

El trance, sin embargo, resulta ser una experiencia confusa para Edward.

Voces.

Tres voces diciendo cosas carentes de valor.

No tienen ningún peso en el día a día de Edward, pero por alguna razón no deja de escucharlas.

_< <Oh, tan sólo mira>>_, un timbre agudo, sin duda el de una mujer, se ríe. Su voz produce un eco fastidioso entorno a Edward y oírlo empeora conforme se hace familiar, _< <maldita sea, ¡tan sólo mírenlo! Solía ser tan fuerte, en la mayoría de los casos más que el resto de nosotros. Y ahora... oh, vaya, las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en un par de años>>_.

_< <¿”Un par de años”?>>_, hace burla una segunda voz, la de un hombre. _< <Veo que en verdad estás loca. Si varios milenios son para ti “un par de años”, no sé cómo es que aún no deliras... con más frecuencia>>_. Edward no disfruta las voces, pero las prefiere a tener que encarar el tedio de su realidad en Volterra. Después de todo, todo lo que oye es un producto de su imaginación, y Edward más que nadie sabe lo exótica que ésta puede ser. _< <Aunque, sí... las cosas cambian mucho. Claro, hay que concederle algo: ha estado en este mundo más que nosotros. Quién sabe cuántas cosas le haya pasado desde la última vez que lo vimos>>_.

_< <No se compadezcan tanto>>_, interfiere la tercera voz, también perteneciente a un hombre, _< <no es como si nuestro hermano fuese alguien débil en ningún aspecto posible. ¿No recuerdan sus peleas con Btholén? Antes de eso, ¿cuándo alguno de nosotros se atrevió a ir en contra de los Reyes?>>_.

_< <Eventualmente todos lo hicimos, Zabeth…>>, _murmura la mujer.

_< <Pero él fue el primero>>_, apunta el hombre, aparentemente ‘Zabeth’. Edward espera más de sus voces y ellos tardan varios minutos en volver a hacer algún ruido.

_< <¿Tendrá alguna idea de en dónde están nuestros dioses?>>_, pregunta a nadie en específico el primer hombre que habló.

_< <No creo que le haya interesado encontrar a los nuestros, Bartholomew>>_, opina Zabeth.

_< <Pienso lo mismo>>_, dice la mujer. _< <Igualmente no necesito su ayuda. Voy a encontrar a mi dulce Will yo sola>>_.

_< <¿Will?>>_.

_< <Ah... ese es uno de sus nombres ahora... o algo así. Ya saben, están dormidos, pero...>>_, suspira. _< <Lo extraño. Mi bello Will>>_.

_< <Will, ¿uh?>>_, murmura Zabeth. _< <Yo sé que se identifica como Devon>>_. Edward no sabe a quiénes se refieren. _< <¿Y tú, Bartholomew? ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?>>_.

_< <Francisco>>_, es la respuesta seca.

William.

Devon.

Francisco.

¿Quiénes son?

_< <Oh, ¡no lo olvides a él!>>_, Sasha ríe. Edward se siente referido por su fuerte carcajada. _< <¿Acaso te has convencido de olvidarlo? ¡No puedo creerlo!>>_.

¿Olvidar?

_< <Son nuestro talón de Aquiles>>_, dice Bartholomew y parece agotado. Nostálgico. Molesto. _< <Si Francisco hiciera eso conmigo... no sé cómo reaccionaría>>_. Edward siente aquel 'algo' removiéndose en los gabinetes de su memoria, buscando la salida de un encierro forzado, pero necesario. _< <Aunque, por supuesto, él es el único que ha tenido una conexión como esta con alguno de ellos>>_.

_< <Patético>>_, Zabeth interfiere, _< <¿tan sólo por eso vas a rendirte? ¡No se supone que sean débil nunca! Fuiste el primero en rehusarse a olvidarlo, ¡no puedes estar haciendo eso mismo ahora!>>_.

_< <Zabeth>>_.

_< <¡No!>>_, el hombre no está dispuesto a callar su opinión. _< <No nos vas a hacer esto>>_, dice, casi furioso, _< <maldita sea, Edward, ¡no me vas a hacer esto!>>_.

_< <Um, tranquilízate>>_, Sasha se oye fastidiada.

_< <Por lo menos>>_, Zabeth murmura entre dientes, _ <<quiero que diga su nombre. ¡Di su nombre, Edward!>>_.

Su nombre.

¿El nombre de quién?

Entonces Bartholomew ríe.

Es espantoso.

_< <De tu dios, tu dulce muchacho al que tanto quieres de regreso contigo>>_, dice el hombre entre risas cortas, profundas y aterradoras. _< <Tu lobo, querido hermano>>_.

Lobo.

La figura de madera que cuelga de su cuello.

No sabe cuándo la consiguió.

Ni de quién.

Pero lo que Bartholomew dijo…

¿ _Su_ lobo?

_< <¡Sí!>>_, se exaspera Sasha inesperadamente, _< <¡tu lobo!>>_.

¿Qué-?

_< <¡Jacob Black!>>_, dice Zabeth, _< <No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. Suprimirlo sólo porque no quieres afrontar lo que ha hecho. ¡No somos así! ¡No nos rendimos fácilmente, Edward!>>_. Un carácter explosivo. Zabeth es el menos estable luego de Sasha. _< <¿Crees que has pasado por mucho? Pues adivina qué, nosotros tres fuimos exiliados a otros universos. Estamos más lejos de nuestros dioses de lo que tú nunca lo has estado. Hemos pasado milenios buscando el camino de vuelta, hemos vivido y muerto sin saber a dónde ir, sin tener en quién confiar, sin estar seguros de que nuestros hermanos —de que __tú_ _, maldito bastardo— estuviesen bien. No te compadezcas tanto de ti mismo que no eres el único sufriendo >>_.

_< <Zabeth>>_, repite Bartholomew, esta vez como un ultimátum.

_< <Terminé>>_, responde Zabeth con sorna. _< <Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es si este imbécil al que llamamos familia ha terminado>>_.

Edward abre los ojos a su habitación en el castillo.

Antes de poder procesar las voces, se encuentra escribiendo lo que dijeron en una hoja de papel cualquiera.

Ese ‘algo’ se tranquiliza un poco luego de unos días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Their Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :D

**[Música](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdhOnU5Tg5UmyM7TlWgLL1EC3axatFNeb) **

* * *

  **Octubre 2017, Volterra**

Carlisle le obsequia cuadernos de dibujo.

Están llenos.

Edward dedica semanas a tratar de sacarles sentido.

No consigue nada.

* * *

  **Noviembre 2017, Volterra**

Alistair es un ‘residente pasajero’ en Volterra.

El hombre intercambia su don —el uso de él, mejor dicho— por ayuda para encontrar a su hijo. Edward no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Las mentes de Alec, Carlisle, Aro y Alessa son un lugar turbio y desconocido desde que regresó a Italia, por lo que su única posible fuente de información acerca de Jacob Black es Alistair. Por supuesto, interfiere el hecho de que Edward no tiene ninguna razón válida por la cual interrogarlo. Todo con lo que cuenta son voces que nadie más escucha, un colgante que no sabe de dónde proviene y dibujos sin una firma de su autor.

No hay dibujos de Alistair.

Hay lugares, paisajes y varias personas, pero no Alistair.

Si los dibujos son de Jacob Black —como se lo dice su sentido común—, ¿por qué no habría dibujos de Alistair, su padre y compañero? A Edward no le parece plausible que una persona talentosa y pasional como el artista no hubiese dedicado uno solo de sus trabajos a alguien tan importante como su creador. Edward está basando sus deducciones en piezas incompletas y puzles sin forma, pero tiene confianza en que poco a poco llegará a la raíz del todo.

_Tu lobo_.

¿Qué significa eso?

Edward no puede relacionarlo con nada más que la diminuta pieza de madera que siempre lleva consigo. Sin embargo, lo que dijeron las voces apuntan a que ‘lobo’ es una manera en la que se le llama a Jacob. Si acaso Edward lo conociera, si el joven fuera más que una idea abstracta y arraigada en la mente de Alistair, quizá todo este enigma quedaría resuelto. Quizá Jacob Black, desaparecido desde hace meses, tiene las respuestas.

Se detiene.

¿Respuestas a _qué_?

A la historia que se supone que escribió, pero que no recuerda.

A los hermosos dibujos que tapizan las paredes de su habitación, piezas magníficas a las que Carlisle no justificó de ninguna manera.

Al pequeño lobo tallado que suele tomar entre sus dedos sin darse cuenta.

A la sensación de no estar vivo pese a lo real que son las cosas que lo rodean.

Si Jacob Black es el autor de los dibujos, si su apodo es ‘lobo’ y por alguna razón Edward tiene en su poder algo que lo representa… Edward se ríe. Nada tiene sentido en ese tren de pensamiento. Nunca ha visto al vampiro. Nunca había visto a Alistair antes de su intromisión en Volterra meses atrás. ¿Por qué Edward tendría algo que le pertenece? ¿De qué modo están relacionados y por qué no son capaces de rastrearlo por medio de ningún método?

¿Por qué Alistair cree firmemente que Edward tuvo algo que ver en su desaparición?

—Bueno, porque tuviste algo que ver —Alistair no se molesta en esperar a ser interrogado. Edward no tiene que decirle nada, que _hacer_ nada, para que al final el hombre entre sin permiso en su habitación y dé inicio a una plática titubeante—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No lo sé, pero ya me lo confirmaron.

—¿Quién?

—Jacob.

Edward lo mira con una expresión confusa. Alistair tiene la delicadeza de no burlarse.

—¿Y lo encontraron?

—No —dice Alistair con la mirada puesta en los dibujos que Edward ha ido poniendo en la pared uno por uno—. Digamos que mi hijo es poderoso. Muy, muy poderoso. No necesita que me encuentre cerca para hacerme saber cosas. Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte en los últimos meses. No dudo que utiliza sus habilidades para evitar que dé con él.

—¿Cuál es su don? —Edward no había escuchado de algo parecido. ¿Comunicación sin límites? ¿Un poder del tipo telepático como el de Edward y Aro? Las posibilidades son increíbles, pero Edward se da cuenta de algo más—. ¿Por qué no querría que lo encontraras?

—Su don es algo que no puedo ni quiero explicar —confiesa delineando con sus dedos un retrato de alguien a quien Edward no reconoce. Una mujer de sonrisa amplia y ojos amables—. Y sobre por qué no quiere verme, estoy tan perdido como tú —Alistair le da una mirada de soslayo, pupilas carmesíes escaneando a Edward durante segundos que se alargan hasta lo incómodo. Entonces ríe por lo bajo—. No. No tan perdido como tú realmente. Dios me salve de estar en el mismo estado mental que tú —dice regresando su atención a los dibujos—. No puedo creer que no sepas qué es lo que pasa. A veces quiero golpearte porque no recuerdas, pero después pienso que sería injusto golpearte por algo que, bueno, _no recuerdas_. Sin embargo, te he odiado cada día un poco más desde que te dejamos aquí con tu hermana y tu padre, así que no me importa un carajo decirte un par de cosas. Al fin y al cabo, cuando recuerdes lo que has suprimido también recordarás todo lo que ha pasado desde tu incidente en Ucrania.

Ucrania.

Alec y él estuvieron en Ucrania hace unos meses.

Una misión.

Una misión en la que…

¿… una misión?

—Um. Admito que es divertido verte así: confundido acerca de todo lo que te rodea, casi a punto de desaparecer en el mismo agujero negro que tú has creado —Alistair acaricia los bordes de las hojas con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios—. Supongo que el karma existe. Estás pasando por la misma mierda por la que lo hiciste pasar a él. ¿Cómo es no recordar lo que hiciste ayer? ¿No saber los cómos y los por qués de nada de lo que has hecho? ¿No tener idea de en dónde estás y por qué estás ahí? ¿Pasarte el día tratando de darle sentido a lo que ves y oyes?

Edward interrumpe el camino de Alistair antes de que el hombre llegue al dibujo de una calle vista a través de la ventana de una cafetería-restaurante. Este dibujo es muy importante. Edward no tiene idea de por qué, pero es demasiado importante como para que alguien más lo toque. No se da cuenta del gruñido que fluye de sus cuerdas vocales hasta que Alistair responde de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —escupe Alistair.

¿De qué está hablando?

¿De qué están hablando todos?

—¿De qué me acusas?

_¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

—¿Cómo te atreves a olvidarlo? —Alistair es de la misma altura que Edward. Ninguno ve al otro hacia abajo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a creer que eres el más lastimado? ¿Cómo te atreves a evadir tus responsabilidades de esta forma? Eres un cobarde. Eres un desgraciado que piensa demasiado sobre sí mismo. Siempre has sido así, ¿o me equivoco? Culpas a otros de las consecuencias de tus actos. Incluso te haces la víctima cuando ya no te queda ningún movimiento inteligente que hacer —su voz es un sonido gutural que nace desde el fondo de su alma rencorosa. Edward siente que ha cruzado una línea. Alistair es un ser despreciable por sí mismo, y si Edward le provoca esta repulsión...

La mente de Alistair es un lugar con zonas prohibidas. Un cúmulo de pensamientos entre los cuales la realidad desaparece. Edward no puede escuchar todo lo que piensa. Ve a Jacob de muchas maneras —desde las más dulces hasta las menos inocentes—, ve su perspectiva de guerras, juicios y épocas oscuras. Edward ve una vida de horrores y ve a Jacob. Su _niño_. Su Sol. Su dios.

Jacob Black.

Cuando Edward trata de escuchar su voz a través de los recuerdos de Alistair, se encuentra con una interferencia más allá de su propio don. Quizá, incluso, más allá del don de Aro. Una pared impenetrable cuya cara visible es un tumulto de violencia contenida, de anhelo salvaje y miedo desesperado.

Una barrera con vida propia.

Ese ‘algo’ vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza.

Ese ‘algo’ le grita _‘no, no, no, no’_.

—¿De qué me acusas?

Alistair sostiene su mirada en silencio.

Y suspira.

—Te acuso de todo lo malo que alguna vez ha sucedido en este mundo.

Alistair toma uno de los dibujos, el de la bella mujer sonriente, y se marcha.

Edward se sienta en el suelo, justo debajo del dibujo que protegió, y lucha contra un gigantesco dolor de cabeza.

Un dolor indecible que se extiende a su pecho al cabo de un rato.

* * *

  **Noviembre 2006, Francia**

Edward ve, siente y escucha todo lo que Jacob ve, siente y escucha.

Dentro de pocos días van a cumplirse ocho meses desde que Edward y su familia decidieron dejar Forks.

Jacob está bien.

Está _perfectamente_.

A través del lazo, en sus extremos cálidos y su centro congelado, Edward puede sentir tranquilidad. Cariño. Emoción. Jacob está viviendo como si Edward nunca hubiese existido. El lazo duele en su pecho, duele desde que despierta hasta que regresa a su cama, pero no le permite arruinar lo que tiene.

Su familia.

Su padre, hermanas y hermanos.

Jacob es feliz en La Push. Es feliz pasando en día con quienes considera su familia.

Se siente adolorido mientras dibuja —actividad terapéutica—, pero se sobrepone al dolor pasando tiempo con todos a quienes ama. Seth y Leah son maravillosos. Tan jóvenes y con energía, tan parecidos a él que Jacob a veces ha implorado en silencio que sus lobos nunca imprimen. Sam es fuerte e inteligente; Jacob adora lo mucho que ama a Emily, cuánto la procura y cómo ambos han crecido juntos desde el inicio agrio de su relación. Embry y Quil, siempre una unidad, son un tifón de emociones y metas, de amor, comprensión y algo de impulsividad; Jacob los ha dibujado decenas de veces y nunca, ni una sola vez, les ha logrado hacer justicia. Sue y Billy, dos mentes astutas, dos personalidades con pocas similitudes entre ellas, son un pilar fundamental en la vida de Jacob. Su padre y la mujer a la que tanto le debe. Su padre y la mujer que Jacob ha comenzado a ver como su figura materna.

Él ama a todos; tanto, que a veces Edward no puede dimensionarlo. Le cuesta creerlo.

Pero luego está Paul.

Paul Lahote.

Jacob lo ama también —desde que eran niños, desde que Jacob aprendió cómo es amar y ser amado—, pero sus sentimientos por él vibran a una frecuencia distinta. Es intenso. Es pasional y se siente hasta el centro de su corazón. Jacob quiere a Paul como no podría querer a nadie más. Edward descubre con el tiempo que es un cariño cultivado desde hace años. Paul fue su más querido compañero de juegos, el que le enseñó a escalar árboles y patear la pelota; el niño —cuatro años mayor— que defendió sus primeros dibujos, que lo acompañó en días buenos y no tan buenos, que lo escuchó cuando Jacob tuvo dudas. El espacio que Paul ocupa en la mente de Jacob es brillante, colorido y cálido, un santuario de hermosos recuerdos y un par de malas experiencias. Paul es seguridad y confianza, diversión y cuidado, suavidad y empeño.

Paul es el hombre del que Jacob está enamorándose.

Así de _fácil_.

Un poco de distancia y esto es de lo que Edward es testigo.

Un poco de tiempo y el olvido es a lo que se arriesga.

Aquí comienza.

Aquí es cuando Edward hace su primer gran error.

Aquí es cuando Jacob comienza a olvidar y a confundir.

Aquí es cuando Paul deja de importar e Isabella se convierte en el centro de todo.

* * *

  **Abril 2007, Forks**

Jacob e Isabella hablan. Están recostados juntos en la alcoba de ella, Charlie no está en casa y Edward escucha a la distancia. La mente de Jacob es su puente incondicional hacia otras personas. Y lo mejor de todo, es que el muchacho no tiene por qué saberlo. La conexión que comparten es algo tan sofisticado, discreto y poderoso, que ni siquiera Edward está seguro de sus límites.

Isabella ríe y Jacob continúa haciendo comentarios graciosos sobre la ropa de Jessica Stanley, el peinado de Mike Newton y el maquillaje de Laurent Scott. No hay malicia detrás de sus palabras, no hay ningún pensamiento derogativo acerca de ninguno de los humanos. Jacob no es prejuicioso. No le importa lo que te guste, lo que digas o lo que hagas mientras no hieras a nadie debido a ese gusto, a esas palabras o a esas acciones. Es tan racional y alegre que cualquiera podría pensar que sólo está actuando. Pero Edward está dentro de su mente y todo lo que siente en ella es autenticidad. Una luz como esta no podría fingirse. Es algo innato, algo precioso e invaluable que pocas veces se presenta en mortales.

Jacob es único.

Es increíble que Isabella no se de cuenta.

—¿Por qué lo odias?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Jacob.

_< <Odiar>>_, piensa, _< <lo dice tan fácilmente, como si el odio fuera común en su vida>>_.

Edward sonríe.

Tan perceptivo.

—No lo odio —dice Jacob girando sobre la cama para estar boca abajo—. ¿Por qué piensas que lo odio?

Isabella toma una almohada y la pone sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

—Es por cómo lo tratas —dice en voz baja— y por cómo él te trata a ti.

Jacob se queda callado.

_< <Bueno, Bella, el problema es que lo amo>>_, ¿no sería divertido decírselo? Jacob lo haría si no temiera una reacción negativa por parte de la humana, _< <pero, ya sabes, no le caigo muy bien, menos cuando paso tanto tiempo contigo. ¡Cierto! Deberías hablar con él, tener celos de mí no tiene ningún sentido>>_.

Celos de Jacob.

Edward se traga una risa agria.

Jacob puede ser tan inteligente y perceptivo sobre otros... ¿cómo es que se equivoca tanto con Edward?

—Así somos —Jacob se alza de hombros—, no creo que pueda ser de otra manera.

Ah...

¿No se puede?

_¿No se puede?_

* * *

  **Diciembre 2017, Volterra**

Alistair irrumpe en la habitación de Edward casi diariamente. Le importa muy poco si Edward está o no, sólo lo hace por los dibujos. Noventa y siete dibujos —contando el que se llevó— con historias que Edward no conoce y que Alistair se muere por descubrir. La mente del hombre es absorbida por Jacob, por el recuerdo de su piel y el cariño en sus ojos.

Inusuales ojos multicolor.

Edward nunca antes había visto algo así.

Nunca un individuo captó su atención a través de _un_ _recuerdo_.

Hay algo en Jacob Black que Edward encuentra intrigante.

—Son suyos, ¿no es cierto? —Edward ciertamente no necesita que Alistair lo diga en voz alta. Desde que se llevó el dibujo fue bastante claro—. Los dibujos. ¿Por qué Carlisle los tenía?

Alistair ignora a Edward al igual que la mayoría de las veces en las que se ven el uno al otro. Continúa sentado en el suelo frente a la pared tapizada de dibujos, viendo cada detalle como si en ellos pudiera hallar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Como si Jacob fuera a aparecer si los mira por el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Quién es la mujer del dibujo que tomaste?

Silencio.

—¿Por qué me dejas tenerlos?

_< <Imbécil>>_.

Oh, al fin un pensamiento hacia Edward.

—Son de tu hijo, ¿por qué los tengo yo?

_< <Oh, dios santo, cómo te detesto>>_.

Um.

Edward lo sabe.

—¿Aún no tienes idea de en dónde está Jacob? —termina preguntando. Tiene curiosidad. ¿Por qué Jacob se ha alejado de su creador? ¿Por qué no quiere que lo encuentre?

Alistair le da una mirada aburrida.

—¿Crees que estaría aquí, sentado como un estúpido, si supiera en dónde está?

Está bien...

—No —lentamente, Edward camina hasta su escritorio y toma haciendo en la silla—. Entonces, ¿por qué permites que me quede con los dibujos?

Si Alistair no amara la finura de su inmortalidad, estaría rodando los ojos. De verdad. El hombre tiene bastante autocontrol —sin importar lo que pueda parecer a primera vista—, lo cual es bueno en una personalidad explosiva como la suya. Edward cree que podrían ser buenos amigos si acaso el otro se dignara a no odiarlo con tanta resolución. O si al menos dijera por qué lo odia.

Tal vez podría comenzar por ahí.

—¿Por qué me odias?

Alistair ríe.

—¿Qué es esto? —mueve las manos en el aire—. ¿Desde hace cuánto te molestas en preguntar para enterarte de lo que sucede? Utiliza tu don y listo. No creo que Jacob haya podido ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti... son demasiado malditamente fuertes para encerrarlos con sus barreras —lo último lo dice en un murmullo distraído.

—¿Qué tan poderoso es?

—¿Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas sin esperar a que te dé las respuestas? Qué irritante —de repente parece que no llegarán a nada, pero Edward deja fuera la posibilidad de retractarse—. ¿Qué tan poderoso? —repite para sí recordando aspectos de Jacob que Edward con dificultad puede distinguir en su mente—. Más allá de las palabras —no se refiere únicamente a los alcances de su don, sino a su belleza como una unidad, como un poder dentro de sí mismo—. Si no fueras tan terco, tú mismo lo sabrías. No estás aquí por nada. Has creado tu camino por el espacio y el tiempo hasta el día de hoy en este preciso lugar... a veces admito que eso es de admirar. Todo tu trabajo sólo teniéndolo a él en mente. Cada paso, cada palpitar y respiración... tienes fuerza de voluntad —Edward es enfrentado con un par de ojos calculadores y fríos; observando como el científico a su objeto de estudio—. La misma fuerza de voluntad que te tiene en ese estado.

“ _Ese estado”... ¿de qué hablas?_

—Me pregunto si Jacob también tiene algo de ver con eso —dice Alistair poniéndose de pie—. Ha excedido mis más grandes expectativas. No dudo que ahora ya no sea como yo lo recuerdo. El tiempo tiene un efecto singular en él, ¿sabes? Puede cambiar tanto en unos cuantos días... es _magnífico_.

Y se va.

La situación se siente familiar para Edward.

Se le ocurre que...

_¿He olvidado algo?_

* * *

  **Febrero 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Jacob ha sanado por completo.

No contacta a Isabella.

Edward sabe que el lobo ya no se encuentra en Washington.

* * *

  **Enero 2018, Volterra**

_< <Patético>>_, Sasha le dice regularmente.

_¿Por qué?_ , le pregunta él un día.

Ella ríe.

_< <Te has vuelto un cobarde, hermano>>_, canta Sasha con su voz aguda y su entonación burlesca, _< <por eso ahora me pareces patético... solía querer ser como tú, ¿sabes?>>_, vuelve a reírse, _< <vaya que elegí mal a mi modelo a seguir>>_. Sus palabras comienzan a perderse en los confines de sus otras vidas, pensando, pensando y pensando en todas las cosas que ha hecho, que hace y que hará. _< <Solía ser tan tonta... hermano, ¿por qué somos así?>>_.

¿”Así”?

Sasha no agrega ninguna otra cosa.

Edward no sabe cómo responderle.

Y si lo supiera, no sabe si _debería_ decírselo.

* * *

**Enero 2018, Volterra**

Alistair le da el dibujo y gira sobre sus propios pasos.

Edward no cree que volverá a verlo pronto.

El dibujo es de él. Un boceto débil y sin fecha en el que está sonriendo.

“ _Te recuerdo.”_

— _Jacob Black._

—¿Me recuerdas?

La mente de Carlisle —conocida, afable, _acercándose_ — le dice a Edward lo importante que esto es.

Carlisle no tiene oportunidad de decir algo porque Edward pregunta a la nada, confundido:

—¿Por que _él_ me recordaría?

Carlisle no luce culpable, nervioso o agitado —jamás, siempre está perfecto, deslumbrante, inigualable—. Se ve, más bien, resignado. Como si quisiera haber evitado esto, pero no le causara problema tener que enfrentarlo. Carlisle es todo menos cobarde.

—Porque lo conoces —explica su padre con simpleza.

—¿Cómo?

Carlisle le sonríe. Es tan bello. Inconcebiblemente hermoso. Si Aro no lo tuviese como amante, quizá Edward podría tenerlo de forma exclusiva. ¿No sería eso maravilloso? Las preocupaciones se desvanecerían. Carlisle ya lo ama. ¿Será eso suficiente para permanecer juntos una eternidad?

—No hagas esto —dice Carlisle perdiendo su sonrisa—. No lo evadas. Es tiempo de que recuerdes. Edward, querido mío, libera tu mente. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres muy fuerte. _Hazlo_.

Liberar...

—¿Cómo es que lo conozco?

Carlisle suspira silenciosamente.

—Lo encontraste en 2005 —dice—. Él tenía quince años, era un lobo y te amaba. Te amó desde el primer instante —su expresión se suaviza—. Y tú a él —se acerca a poner sus manos en los hombros de Edward—. Hijo, nunca te vi más feliz que cuando estabas con él.

“ _Te recuerdo.”_

Aquel 'algo' por fin sale a la luz y lo hace con toda su fuerza.

El dolor permanece.

Su falsa inocencia se evapora en un fuego avivado.

—Edward... —murmura Carlisle, su tibia piel delineando figuras en los hombros tensos de Edward.

Le toma un minuto responder.

—Sí —dice, alejándose—. Ya recuerdo.

Carlisle no intenta evitar que se vaya.

Los dibujos se quedan en su habitación del castillo y Edward no vuelve a verlos en varios años.

“ _Te recuerdo”..._ , piensa mientras sale del castillo, de Volterra, de Italia, _es tan fácil y no supe descifrarlo._

Con el dibujo aún en su mano cerrada, Edward ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Jacob es un romántico.

“ _Te recuerdo siendo feliz.”_

* * *

  **Septiembre 2018, Parque Nacional Olympic**

La conversación con Jasper se extiende durante horas.

La vieja fraternidad se instala y ninguno de los dos puede hacerla desaparecer.

Antes de ser Amado y Amante —de _recordar_ lo que son y por qué—, Edward y Jasper fueron hermanos. Distintos padres, madres y creadores, pero tan parecidos pese a las claras diferencias. Sus dones los hicieron volubles e inestables en la juventud, los llenaron de pensamientos y emociones ajenos y extraños, de temor por no llegar a dominarlos nunca, de incertidumbre sobre el futuro y el _ahora_.

Jasper y Edward pudieron haber sido hermanos incluso antes de la Gran Destrucción. Antes de los dioses, su belleza y su inescapable amor por ellos. Si los dioses no hubiesen decidido aparecer frente a los habitantes del Mundo para contarles sus conocimientos milenarios, quizá Edward y Jasper —sus almas en otros cuerpos, con otros propósitos y otras motivaciones— podrían ser muy diferentes en la actualidad. Quizá nunca se habrían encontrado. Quizá ninguno hubiese sido convertido en vampiro. Quizá no hubiesen nacido.

_Sin los dioses..._

—¿En dónde está? —pregunta a Jasper, que está sentado y quieto en un sofá tapizado por una capa de polvo y hojas secas. La casa no fue encargada a nadie. El abandono de diez años es evidente.

—No lo sé —Jasper cruza los brazos encima de su pecho y echa la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados—. No quiere que lo sepa —se alza de hombros, carente de aprecio por finura o débiles imágenes—. No quiere ni siquiera ver a Nessie o el resto de su familia en La Push. Se ha cerrado a todos nosotros por-

—¿Está con Sancus?

La interrupción no importa cuando Edward pronuncia ese nombre.

Jasper lo mira directamente.

—Sí —dice—. Desde mediados del año anterior.

—¿Sabes algo más?

La mente de Jasper es un sitio al que Edward detesta entrar y al que, de cualquier manera, tiene un acceso restringido. Si Jacob es el responsable de ello, queda saber si ha protegido la mente de sus amados o si ha reducido el alcance del don de Edward. Sabiendo las cosas de las que es capaz el dios, Edward bien podría estar muerto a estas alturas. Y, pensándolo bien, matar a los Amantes es la solución más sencilla, más rápida y eficiente.

Pero algunos dioses no quieren recurrir a eso.

Algunos aman, creen y perdonan, aunque los Traidores no hicieron más que herirlos.

El dios de la Tierra es una criatura que a Edward siempre le pareció... _sorprendente._

—Está casado.

Edward cierra los ojos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mayo.

—¿Te lo dijo?

Jasper suspira.

—Incluso me pregunto si podría asistir —murmulla—. No sé qué quería lograr con eso. De verdad que... no lo comprendo. La mayoría del tiempo es tan distinto a lo que solía ser.

Um.

Como si Edward no lo supiese.

—Cuando estábamos en La Push con su familia y lo que restaba de la nuestra, Jacob fue tan... _suave_ durante los primeros meses —Jasper habla de la situación como lo haría de un sueño; distante e inexacto, con detalles borrosos y cimientos movedizos—. Luego, su poder...

Los recuerdos de Jasper respecto a eso están bloqueados para Edward.

Jacob está volviéndose muy poderoso.

—No lo quiere —Jasper se pone de pie—. No quiere ese poder. No quiere la responsabilidad que viene con aceptarlo.

Pero no hay salida.

Jacob jamás tuvo escapatoria de ese destino.

—Y si no lo acepta —Jasper razona en voz alta—, lo obligarán a hacerlo.

—No hay nadie más fuerte que él.

Jasper deja de simular que respira.

— _Aún_.

* * *

  **Febrero 2018, Florida**

El cabello de Renesmee está recogido en una larga trenza con listones de seda entre cada mechón. Luce encantadora bajo la luz tenue del atardecer junto a la playa.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

Ella entrelaza sus manos frente a su cuerpo y sonríe un poco

—No.

—¿Sabes por qué lo hace?

Una risa pequeña y decaída sale de sus labios.

—Nadie lo sabe, Edward —dice—. Ni siquiera mi padre.

Puede tratarse de cualquier cosa excepto una: no los ha dejado porque ya no los ame.

Eso nunca.

—¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?

—Hace tres años. Se fue con Alistair luego del aniversario de la muerte de Sarah y después no volvió con él —la historia sigue sonando extraña, y lo es tanto para Edward como para Renesmee—. Alistair... cambió. Al volver era diferente. No se quedó con nosotros durante más que unos días. Antes de irse me abrazó. Tampoco lo he visto desde entonces.

—Pidió ayuda en Volterra.

—¿Se la dieron?

—No del todo —Edward, incluso habiendo olvidado, escuchó las mentes de Aro, Marcus y Ciaus ininterrumpidamente. Hubo una parte de sí que se mantuvo atenta, expectante, _ansiosa_ de la caída de ese reino falso y corrupto. Pero Carlisle ha retrasado su final y es, de cierta forma, una pena que vaya a durar más tiempo—. Aro quiere a Jacob en sus filas. Ahora que no me tiene a mí, buscará otro peón. Por eso mismo la información que conseguía (mucha de ella inútil) se guardaba celosamente. Carlisle era el único con quien lo compartía.

—¿Estuvieron cerca de encontrarlo?

—Lo dudo.

—¿Tú intentarás encontrarlo?

Humanos pasean en la playa. El plano inmaterial de las mentes es una tela delicada cuando Edward sólo puede detectar humanos en los alrededores. El único punto fuerte de esa tela lo forman Renesmee y él.

—Cuando me permita hacerlo.

Ella no dice nada más.

* * *

  **Septiembre 2006, La Push**

Jacob tiene una fiesta de cumpleaños magnífica.

Aún muy lejos, Edward ve a través de su mente.

Cuando Paul le entrega un obsequio, su mirada se cruza con la de Jacob durante varios segundos.

Hay palabras atrapadas en el olvido que ambos quieren decir. Palabras que arden en sus gargantas, que fueron prohibidas antes de que ninguno las pudiera pronunciar.

—Gracias —dice Jacob con su mano cerca de la de Paul alrededor del obsequio.

Paul sonríe y en sus ojos expresivos se hace evidente una confusa indecisión.

—No hay de qué.

El regalo es un set de óleos.

Jacob nunca los utiliza.

* * *

  **Agosto 2063, Nueva York**

Una de las ciudades más grandes en el mundo.

Edward no suele favorecer sitios como este.

Demasiados humanos y demasiados seres _pretendiendo_ ser humanos.

Edward camina ignorando a todos; presencias físicas o mentes, nada es importante.

Ignorarlos, sin embargo, no significa que ellos lo hagan con él. Con la apariencia de la que goza, Edward ha atraído las miradas de un sinfín de personas. Hombres y mujeres, mortales e inmortales. Han sido tantos que ya no puede recordarlos a todos, aunque la verdad es que nunca se tomó la molestia de aprender sus nombres. A veces, cuando las memorias llegan de forma espontánea, lo que Edward recuerda es la sensación de sus mentes, sus particularidades —de haberlas— y sus características predominantes. Recuerda cómo pensaban, no su apariencia. Recuerda los pilares de sus temperamentos, no la textura de sus pieles o el color de sus ojos.

El Museo Metropolitano de Arte es una construcción de la cual Edward disfruta su arquitectura.

Es un tipo de arquitectura que surgió por primera vez en la época de los tres grandes reyes.

El color blanco del exterior, iluminado con luces de distintos colores, le recuerda al destello que solía adivinarse en la Luna durante las noches, una luz tan pura y poderosa que todos los habitantes del Mundo se detenían a apreciar por lo menos una vez luego del que el Sol se pusiera.

Realmente hermoso.

El dios de los Cielos siempre fue una criatura etérea al igual que todas sus creaciones.

Si acaso Edward lo hubiese conocido primero...

Hay una mirada sobre su nuca.

Edward se detiene a la mitad de la calle frente al museo, un par de personas hacen sonidos molestos por la interrupción en el fluyo apresurado de la ciudad.

La sensación en su nuca persiste.

Curioso, un poco irresponsable, Edward se da la vuelta y busca con su don a la persona que lo está mirado.

No halla una sola mente en el plano inmaterial que contenga su imagen.

No hay _nadie_ que esté mirándolo atentamente.

Pero un par de ojos verdes lo miran directo a la cara.

Le pertenecen a un joven alto y esbelto con largo cabello rizado, marcadas ojeras, respiración pesada, sangre en la mejilla, el cuello y las manos, y quemaduras a lo largo de toda su ropa.

Interesante.

Se encuentra a más de cincuenta metros de distancia, pero su concentración en Edward no se ve afectada por ello.

Y no es que su mente esté prohibida como lo están algunas partes de las de Alistair y Jasper, sino que su mente no existe. No es un gran vacío como Sancus y Natsumi lo fueron, no es una interferencia como la de los Occlumens/Legilimens. Este muchacho es algo... nuevo.

_¿Pero de qué manera?_

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta en voz modulada, muy baja para los humanos alrededor, pero quizá lo suficiente para aquel muchacho.

El muchacho parpadea una vez, lentamente, ojos entrecerrados en la más desvergonzada y honesta expresión de escrutinio.

—¿Quién eres _tú_? —devuelve el joven, su voz ronca reverberando con un ilógico eco en los oídos de Edward.

—Edward Cullen —dice.

El joven asiente. De pronto, parece recordar la sangre en sus manos y se queda mirando éstas durante un rato. No luce asustado. Es más como si estuviera pensando en cómo limpiarse más tarde.

Edward, en contra de su mejor juicio, se ríe en voz baja.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta al joven, que apenas escuchando a Edward hablar le presta atención de nuevo.

—Harold Cox —responde.

Um.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Cox inclina la cabeza hacia un costado.

—No tengo idea.

Edward quisiera poder confiar en las palabras del joven.

_O no_ .

—¿Sabes en dónde estás?

Harold mira hacia el museo.

—No.

Se hace más y más interesante.

—¿Acaso no te preocupa?

Cox frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Debería?

Una pregunta como esa...

—¿Qué asunto tienes conmigo, Harold?

El rostro de Harold se endurece entonces.

_Oh..._

—Tus hermanos —dice el joven—. ¿Tienes contacto con ellos?

Hermanos.

Hacer la conexión es sencillo a partir de ahí.

—Eres un Amado —exhala bajo una sonrisa—. Y tu mente no la puedo escuchar porque no estás aquí, en este universo —¿es este niño estúpido? ¿Por qué hacer de su identidad algo manifiesto?—. ¿Qué haces “aquí”?

—Tus hermanos —repite Harold—. ¿Tienes contacto con ellos?

¿Cuál es el punto de esto?

¿En nombre de qué dios actúa Harold?

—No —dice, lo que es una absoluta mentira. Bartholomew, Sasha y Zabeth continúan hablándole ocasionalmente.

—Estás mintiendo —Harold parece no entender el punto de hacerlo—. Si aún tienes contacto con ellos y sabes quién soy, ¿por qué mentir?

—Tu mente está fuera de mi alcance, eres prácticamente mi enemigo por serlo de uno de mis hermanos y, _además_ , no te debo sinceridad alguna —alzarse de hombros se vuelve cada vez más frecuente en su vida. Edward no está seguro de si le importa—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas al hacerme esa pregunta?

—Nada.

—Debe haber algo. No te tomarías la molestia de atravesar universos para conseguir _nada_.

—A mí no me importas —dice Harold—. Hago esto porque me lo han pedido. Si se refiriera a mis deseos, ninguno puede satisfacerse contigo.

—¿Quién te lo pidió?

—Mi rey.

—¿Quién es tu rey?

—No tengo permitido decir eso. Además, no te lo diría de tener el permiso.

Este mocoso es... exasperante, por decir lo menos.

—¿Cuál es el propósito detrás de tu misión?

—¿Alguno de nosotros alguna vez ha sabido _sus_ razones para lo que sea?

Edward sonríe.

Así que esa sensación no es exclusiva de los Amantes.

—¿Cielos? —Edward intenta adivinar. ¿Y qué tan patético es eso? _Adivinar_ —. ¿Tierra? ¿Mares? ¿De quién eres esclavo?

—No soy un esclavo —protesta el joven instantáneamente.

Edward relaja su postura y cruza los brazos encima de su pecho. Harold adquiere una mirada suspicaz.

—¿No?

—No.

Edward lo señala con un dedo.

—Tú —dice—. Lo. Eres.

Algo en la repetición hace que Harold muestre signos de enojo.

Edward está divirtiéndose.

—No lo soy.

—Um —canturrea Edward—. _Whatever you say, 'lil boy_.

El enojo se disipa. Harold recupera la calma como si los comentarios de Edward no hubiesen sido pronunciados.

—Estás burlándote —y asiente, entendiéndolo de un modo tal cual le costara hacerlo todos los días.

Y entonces, sin más, la imagen de Harold desaparece de en medio de la calle.

Un hombre empuja a Edward por el hombro sólo para encontrarse con un cuerpo demasiado rígido y fuerte para sus capacidades. El hombre se va sin esperar siquiera una mirada por parte de Edward.

Sin Harold a la vista, se percata de que un par de personas lo observan. Algunos confundidos, otros asustados y unos pocos más, irritados. Los humanos son tan extraños. Si les desagrada lo que miran, ¿por qué no lo ignoran? ¿Por qué no lo pasan de largo? ¿Por qué se empeñan en dejar claro que no lo aprueban?

¿Son así de egocéntricos?

Edward les sonríe ampliamente y continúa su caminata frente al museo.

* * *

  **Marzo 2018, Cuba**

Edward comienza una lenta y profunda investigación sobre sobre el tráfico ilegal en el mundo.

_Esperar a que le lo permitas,_ piensa entre el planeo de su estrategia, _me llevará a nada en ningún lugar._

¿El punto de partida?

América.

¿Meta?

Los Lebrai.

* * *

  **Abril 2018, Colombia**

Camila es una mujer perspicaz con muy poco control sobre sus deseos.

Su marido es un talentoso traficante con nulo control sobre sus deseos.

No es difícil infiltrarse en su organización.

Mucho menos cuando a ambos les encanta probar “carne fresca”.

Ah.

Pobres ilusos.

* * *

  **Mayo 2018, Italia**

La mujer apunta una pistola a la frente de Edward y sonríe. Cree tener el poder de hacer lo que sea cuando sea que le plazca. Durante su corta caminata entre organizaciones, Edward se ha percatado de que esa es una característica desafortunada entre los estúpidos de posiciones más bajas. Prepotentes imbéciles que amenazarán a la prima muestra de —según sus mentes— insolencia.

_Como si merecieran respeto_.

El español de la mujer carga con un acento aún muy pronunciado.

Edward aparenta no saber italiano sólo para hacerla rabiar durante más tiempo.

Sin embargo, todavía convencida de su superioridad, ella escupe insultos en su lengua materna que a Edward le dan ganas de reír. Esta clase de cosas, algo tan impropio e impulsivo, se ve sólo en los peores. Los menos fuertes e importantes. Los altos eslabones de la cadena alimenticia de la mafia ni siquiera se preocupan por estas personas. Son sus peones. Son desechables.

Luego de esto, se pregunta Edward sintiendo el cañón del arma descender hasta el inicio de su nariz, ¿cuánto tiempo sobrevivirá la mujer? Se ve como el tipo de persona que se piensa demasiado a sí misma, que habla imprudentemente frente a mayores rangos sintiéndose con la autoridad para hacerlo. Esos a los que los reciben con plomo tras unos meses sirviendo de peones.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta ella con una media sonrisa—. ¿Quién te envió, rata inmunda?

Um.

Sofisticado.

—Nadie que conozcas —dice él mirándola a los ojos. La advertencia ególatra que significa el arma en la mente de la mujer no tiene importancia para Edward. El máximo poder que esta humana le muestra es algo que no podría causarle heridas permanentes o siquiera graves—. O que vayas a conocer, en cualquier caso.

Antes de que la mujer ofrezca una respuesta irrelevante, Edward hace uso de habilidades que sólo Jacob le conoce; que sólo _a él_ podría mostrarle sin intenciones nocivas.

Ella no tiene idea, de verdad, y eso es tan divertido. Es tan, tan divertido ver el pánico que cruza su rostro al encontrarse apuntando a su propia cabeza. Edward no recuerda haber sentido esta clase de satisfacción desde la época de los reyes.

—Ahora, querida —murmura con su voz de campanas—, vas a traerme todos los libros que has visto a tu jefe esconder de su propio jefe —se acerca un paso y ella tiembla y quiere gritar, pero Edward no se lo permite. No. Sería igual de irrelevante, y entre menos ruido cause esta interacción, más sencillo será el resto—. _Sé_ en dónde los tiene, por supuesto, pero será mucho más entretenido ver cuál será tu castigo por traición.

Gotas de sudor bajan por la frente de la mujer, su corazón se escucha a punto de explotar y quizá vomite y se desmaye cuando Edward la libere.

Humanos.

—Adelante, dulzura —ordena, sonriente.

Edward la hace tirar el arma al suelo y le devuelve la capacidad de caminar. Ella no lo desaprovecha. Camina tan rápido como puede hacia la salida del edificio en el que se encuentran. Mientras pasa por el marco de la puerta, Edward dice en voz alta:

—Seguiré en tu mente hasta tener esos libros —un sollozo ahogado hace eco en el pasillo por el que la mujer camina—. Imagina lo que puedo obligarte a hacer.

Horas más tarde, con los libros entre las manos, Edward es quien la deja sola en el edificio.

Una camioneta llega cuando él está a varias calles de distancia.

Se oye un solo disparo.

* * *

  **Mayo 2018, Austria**

Primer aniversario de la unión entre Sancus y Jacob.

Ocasión para recordar.

Patético.

* * *

  **Noviembre 2018, Inglaterra**

Samanta observa los manuscritos con ojos bien abiertos. Edward le sonríe y aguarda con paciencia a que salga de su estado de sorpresa. Esta humana y su curioso grupo de amigos son los únicos a los que Edward puede decir que estima. No sabe por qué espero tanto para volver a verla, pero de nada sirve el arrepentimiento, por lo que decidió darle este regalo y no un montón de excusas inútiles.

—¡Si eras tú! —exclama Samanta en un suspiro, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillando con satisfacción. Está tan _alegre_ de su correcta deducción que Edward no puede evitar compartir un poco de su entusiasmo—. ¡Y esperaste casi _tres años_ para decírmelo!

—No puedo andar divulgándolo por todos lados. Por eso mismo son un autor anónimo.

—Sí, sí, pero tarde o temprano te atraparán —se inclina al frente, mucho más cerca de Edward—. Ya sabes, te estás volviendo malditamente popular en los últimos meses. Algo en la ausencia y el secretismo motiva a las masas.

—No lo dudo —los humanos...—. Pero no encontrarán mi rostro en ningún lado —y se alza e hombros para dar énfasis a su falsa careta de mortal—. Como sea, son los manuscritos originales. No tengo idea de cuáles son las fechas de publicación, pero tardarán un par de años en estar todos disponibles para el público.

—¿Y por qué me los muestras? —Samanta lee el título de cada uno de los seis manuscritos. Su mente se llena de ideas magníficas en un instante—. Si la fama de tu serie continúa, esto vale mucho dinero —dice y abre la primera página de uno de los manuscritos. Sus ojos se abren todavía más y respira profundo una vez para luego mirar a Edward directo a la cara—. _Más_ si son las ediciones definitivas… ¿cómo es que trabajas tan rápido? ¿Qué clase de máquina eres?

_Ah_.

De vez en cuando este tipo de bromas dan en el blanco.

Edward es, de hecho, una máquina.

Todos los vampiros lo son.

—Una muy funcional —sonríe—. Aunque no es sólo trabajo mío, claro está. Tengo un grupo de editores que hace un trabajo excepcional.

Alessa y sólo Alessa.

La mujer es increíble.

—¿Por qué me los muestras? —pregunta de nuevo Samanta, ahora completamente seria.

—Son un regalo —confiesa al fin—. Para ti y para Sofía.

—¿De verdad? —luce incrédula. Edward asiente—. Vaya… muchas gracias. Esto…

Edward detecta un rumbo indeseado en sus pensamientos.

No lo entiende.

—Samanta —llama su atención suavemente—. Parece que debo ser más específico: mis derechos sobre los libros son el regalo. El dinero que recauden también.

—¡No puedes-!

—No necesito ese dinero en lo absoluto, créeme —lo reafirma con una sonrisa pequeña—. Y tampoco lo quiero. Lo que sea que quieras hacer con él (estudiar otra carrera, comprar una casa, donarlo) está bien para mí. Sólo acéptalo.

—Edward —comienza a protestar, alarmada—, esto no es justo. Es tu historia, es tu tiempo y, si estoy en lo correcto, una de tus pasiones. Además, tu familia-

—No lo necesitan, Samanta —dice—. Ni yo ni ellos necesitan el dinero, no me interesa el reconocimiento y definitivamente no diría que escribir es algo que quiera hacer por el resto de mi vida.

Porque imaginen eso.

Escribir para siempre.

—Mi manager se llama Alessa y su información de contacto está impresa en la última página de todos los manuscritos. Sabe lo que quiero hacer, llámala y ella te dirá cómo proceder en el reclamo de derechos.

Samanta lo piensa durante un minuto.

_< <¿Qué es lo que busca con esto? ¿Por qué yo de entre todos a quienes conoce? ¿Por qué, simplemente?>>_.

Porque Samanta aparece en su mente siempre que piensa en estos libros. Porque hace falta un rostro para ‘E. B. Masen’ y Edward no puede darlo. Porque ella será capaz de ver los secretos. Porque esta historia será conocida por todos en el futuro y Samanta merece saberlo primero que todos. Porque Edward confía en ella y no sabe por qué.

—Por favor.

Y eso es todo lo que hace falta.

Samanta acepta y Edward le da un corto abrazo antes de marcharse.

No la vuelve a buscar en décadas.

* * *

  **Enero 2081, Nevada**

El Mundo tiene miedo.

Samanta no.

Luce frágil a la edad de ochenta y nueve años, pero su perspicacia e inteligencia no se han desvanecido ni un poco. Lo contrario. Secretos como los que ha descubierto no podían hacer más que fortalecerla. Es una mujer sabia con menos años restantes de los que necesita para hacer entender a las masas que nada de lo que sucederá en años siguientes es cuestión de azar, que esta vida tiene un rumbo delimitado y que los Creadores —como les llama en su fuero interno a los dioses— son los responsables.

—Pensar que me tomó años aceptarlo —murmura para sí—. Pero aquí estás, tan joven y bello como la última vez que nos vimos en Londres. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, un vampiro, un alma milenaria, un hombre que ha hecho tanto… —suspira. El clima frío no ayuda al dolor en sus huesos. Decide sentarse en su silla más cómoda antes de continuar—. Sofía habría estado feliz de verte. Siempre me dijo que volverías y mira, tenía razón.

—Mis condolencias.

Samanta las acepta con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos. Se toma un momento para recordar a su esposa, para hacerle honor a su memoria en un silencio reverencial. La ama tanto. Edward, con el transcurso de los años, ha desarrollado un gran respeto por esta clase de amor; el que nunca disminuye o perece, el que continúa vivo y poderoso tras la pérdida del ser amado.

Samanta señala el asiento a su lado. Edward toma asiento y pronto percibe el toque cálido de la mujer en el dorso de su mano. Samanta no lo mira a los ojos, está concentrada en lo que puede sentir bajo sus dedos, la resistencia y la baja temperatura, la suavidad y la extraña sensación que se produce al saber que lo que se toca es inmortal. Para siempre joven. Para siempre hermoso. Para siempre… _quieto_.

Samanta no desea lo que Edward es.

—¿En dónde está él? —pregunta ella entonces, soltándolo—. Tu dios. ¿En dónde está?

—No tengo idea —porque por una vez que Edward logró acercarse… Jacob no estuvo complacido—. No lo he visto desde noviembre del 2008.

—La historia en tus libros es mucho más suave de lo que fue la realidad, ¿no es cierto? Cambiaste varias cosas para no hacerlo tan horrible al ojo público —. Sí. Cuando escribió sobre ‘Jack’, Edward estaba avergonzado. Avergonzado de sus acciones y de su pasado, de su meta de vida y de sus métodos para alcanzarla, de su trato hacia Jacob y de su atreverse a sentir ofensa—. ¿Por qué?

—Lo que le hice a Jacob —dice, por primera vez mencionando ese nombre a una humana— es imperdonable. Estaba furioso y lo canalicé hacia él y solamente hacia él. Si acaso pudiera decirlo en voz alta…

—No es necesario —Samanta cruza las manos en su regazo—. Pero necesito saber… ¿qué edad tenía? ¿Veintidós como ‘Jack’?

—No —es doloroso recordar—. Quince.

Samanta respira temblorosamente, sus ojos cerrados.

—Un niño —murmura—. Ni siquiera mis nietos son así de jóvenes.

A Edward nunca se le enseñó cómo manejar la decepción.

La decepción de otros hacia él.

—Era… brillante —dice Edward sin poder contenerse—. Lo más bello que había visto nunca. Imaginar lo que pudo haber hecho…

—Los dibujos de la exposición de Alessa son suyos, ¿no es verdad?

Exposición…

Alessa no ha contactado a Edward en años.

—¿Dibujos en carbón? ¿Paisajes, retratos y-?

—Tú.

Él.

“ _Te recuerdo”_.

—Sí —Edward asiente—. Son suyos.

—Enorme talento —dice Samanta—. Ojalá pudiera conocerlo.

Uno de los secretos de Edward pesa demasiado en el bolso interior de su chaqueta.

Las fotos que tomó — _robó_ — de la casa de Billy Black y que ahora tiene guardadas en su teléfono.

—¿Quieres verlo? —pregunta sacando el teléfono y extendiéndoselo a Samanta.

No hay duda.

—Con gusto.

Y no lo hace sola.

Con un simple comando de voz, una ranura invisible en la pared detrás de ellos se abre y Samanta deposita el teléfono dentro. Las luces se apagan y en el muro opuesto —que es realidad una serie de paneles multifuncionales— comienzan a proyectarse las fotos.

La tecnología humana continúa innovando.

Edward se permite disfrutarla por el día de hoy.

* * *

  **Junio 2018, Japón**

Luego del quincuagésimo séptimo golpe contra su rostro, Edward comienza a cansarse del hombre que lo golpea. Alto, delgado, pálido y de ojos carmesíes. Un vampiro miembro de la mafia japonesa que no hizo más que reír al ver a Edward haciéndose pasar por el ayudante de uno de sus aliados.

Para ser justo, Edward se lo merece.

Nunca consideró la posibilidad de encontrarse con otro vampiro, pues generalmente su especie se mantiene lejos de cosas mundanas e inútiles —desde su perspectiva— como el tráfico ilegal. A los vampiros generalmente no les interesan los humanos si no es para alimentarse. Los Vulturi, según lo que Edward sabía, eran los únicos con deseo de riqueza y territorio.

Takeru Shiraoka le demuestra lo contrario.

Es un vampiro de ochenta y cuatro años —su mente es un blanco fácil para Edward— que fue convertido a la edad de veintidós y que, desde entonces, se propuso crear una de las organizaciones más grandes e importantes de oriente.

El bastardo lo logró.

Edward no está seguro de cuándo el hombre va a hartarse de golpearlo. Su entusiasmo seguro se debe a cuánto esto le ayuda con la liberación de estrés. Siendo un vampiro en su campo de trabajo no es de todos los días encontrar a otro hombre igual de resistente al cual _intentar_ moler a golpes.

No es propio de Edward decir insultos cada dos por tres, pero el hijo de puta está disfrutando todos los malditos golpes. Los cuatro dioses van a morir antes de que Edward olvide la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Takeru.

—Oh, va a ser divertido hacer pedazos tu cara —dice Takeru en algún momento entre los ciento veinte y ciento treinta golpes—. No con mucha frecuencia aparece uno de “los míos” por aquí”.

Edward se traga sus réplicas.

El sadismo de Takeru es toda una experiencia.

* * *

  **???, ???**

_La diosa de las Tinieblas se materializa de las Sombras._

_Sheryl la observa con adoración y Raymond lo hace con furia deseosa._

_Son cada uno tan diferentes del otro..._

— _Sheryl Hook, metamorfo, hechicera y_ _Legilimens_ _nacida en el reino de la Tierra. Raymond Layn, compañero del dragón Balan, nacido en el reino de los Cielos—dice la diosa, su voz siendo la fuente principal de la luz en este templo sin creyentes, haciendo vibrar los corazones y las almas de sus dos visitantes—. ¿Qué es lo que buscan viniendo aquí?_

_Sheryl sonríe y da un paso al frente, pero Raymond se adelanta de forma brusca y proclama:_

— _Vengo a solicitar un sitio a su lado, diosa Ciprine._

_La diosa lo mira a los ojos. Su pecho no se mueve, sus ojos no parpadean. Es una bella estatua a la que Raymond quiere profanar desde el centro._

_Y Ciprine lo sabe._

_Siempre lo sabe._

— _Un sitio a mi lado —repite sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro—. ¿Es eso lo que vienes a buscar tú también, Sheryl?_

_Asintiendo, todavía sonriente, Sheryl camina hasta Ciprine y clava una rodilla en el suelo frente a sus pies. La inexpresividad de la diosa no se rompe e ningún momento._

— _Sería un gran honor —murmura Sheryl con una mano sobre su pecho— estar con usted si me lo permite._

_Ciprine los rechaza a ambos._

_Raymond se llena de rencor. Sheryl se llena de preguntas._

_La diosa, al igual que con el resto de los habitantes del Mundo, sabe cuándo mueren._

_Es una sorpresa cuando las almas de los dos reencarnan casi al instante._

* * *

  **Julio 2018, Portugal**

Díganle estúpido, por favor.

Vino a Portugal sólo porque recordó lo dicho por Gaspare.

_Sólo_ por eso.

No sabe qué es lo que esperaba.

No sabe si en verdad pensó que encontraría a Jacob vagando por las calles.

* * *

  **A** **gosto 2018, España**

Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que Jacob y Sancus se conocieron; o reencontraron, como sea que quiera verse.

Edward se pregunta qué es de la casa Lebrai.

Y, como siempre, se pregunta en dónde está Jacob.

* * *

  **Septiembre 2018, La Push**

Sam Uley y Paul Lahote detestan a Edward con un entusiasmo especial.

Sam, porque le quitó a un hermano.

Paul, porque le quitó un posible —y brillante— futuro.

A pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos interrumpe su camino cuando entra a la casa de Billy Black y toma las fotografías de Jacob.

No lo hacen porque lo que ven les parece patético y desesperado.

Lo es.

_Lo es_ .

* * *

  **Octubre 2018, Canadá**

Desde que Sancus y Jacob formalizaron su lazo, le toma a Edward un año y cinco meses escuchar un rumor sobre ellos.

Sucede por accidente que Edward camina cerca de un grupo de hombres que discuten un tema que los remueve a todos. Hablan sobre  _'the pretty one'_ y  _'the tough one'_ que hicieron al jefe de su división arder en cólera durante la última reunión en Nevada. Edward aún no forma parte de las altas esferas en las monstruosas redes de tráfico, por lo que su presencia no es necesaria junto a los grandes peces del negocio —un día lo será, pero hacerlo de forma “honesta”, subiendo escalón por escalón, va a tomarle un par de años; y durante ese tiempo, planea enterarse de los pequeños secretos de todos los cabecillas, planea saberlo todo acerca de sus posibles aliados y varios enemigos—.

Este grupo de hombres es el epítome de lo que a Edward le resulta irónico y gracioso de los seres humanos. Tan inocentes, tan convencidos de que nada podría ser mejor que ellos, de que no existe poder que los supere cuando están unidos.

Como si la humanidad fuesen algo único e irrepetible.

Son estúpidos.

Son aquello de lo que Caos y sus hijos se ríen desde la época de los dioses.

Edward no sabe si aún lo disfruta del modo que lo hace Caos, pero sí que los humanos le están facilitando el camino con su confianza excesiva y sus mentes sin protección.

El uso repetido de las palabras  _'the pretty one'_ hacen que el espionaje indetectable de Edward sea más dulce que lo esperado.

Él lo recuerda bien.

Y _sí_ .

Jacob es muy 'bonito'.

* * *

  **Diciembre 2018-Marzo 2019, Puerto Rico**

 

—¿Qué clase de idiota eres?

Edward levanta una ceja y mira de soslayo a Nahuel.

—Querido mío —dice con la voz más desagradablemente apacible de la que nunca ha sido capaz—, estamos en la misma situación y _tú_ fuiste atrapado primero que yo. ¿Qué clase de espía eres si un par de hechiceros rebeldes consiguen tomarte desprevenido? Haz hecho esto durante ¿qué? ¿Cien años?

Nahuel haría alguna seña obscena si sus manos no estuviesen amarradas. O tal vez no. Edward no conoce los límites de este hombre. Alguna vez, años atrás, estuvo cerca de su mente, pero nunca le interesó explorarla. Ah... solía ocupar su tiempo celando a los amantes — _cristo_ , ¿por qué tantos?— de un Jacob con apariencia pseudo angelical. Siendo mortal, Jacob fue precioso y deslumbrante. Fue lo mejor que pudo haber sido... pero al ser convertido...  _Oh_ , se volvió injusto. La belleza del muchacho ( _el niño_ , dice una voz en el fondo de su mente) fue exponenciada de tal forma que parecía no tener límite. Un nuevo y encantador detalle que admirar desde cada ángulo posible, bajo cada luz existente, en cada lugar y durante cada tiempo en toda la historia.

Jacob es una criatura cambiante.

Incluso siendo un vampiro, es imposible que pudiera mantenerse igual.

Estático.

No.

Quizá cualquier otra cosa, menos congelado.

Edward varias veces pensó en decírselo. Varias veces  _deseó_ asegurarle que sus miedos, aunque válidos, jamás se harían realidad.

_Porque te encuentras más allá de todo lo mundano_ , más allá, incluso, de sus amores, sus amantes y sus amados,  _porque eres..._

—Ah, maldita sea —Nahuel farfulla con enojo—. Estás pensando en Jacob, ¿no es cierto? Detente. Ahora. Ni siquiera me cuestiones, sólo _ignóralo_.

Una mirada curiosa es la respuesta de Nahuel.

Algo tendrá que ver —Edward no podría estar más seguro— el hecho de que la mente de Nahuel es un vacío frio y silencioso.

Idéntico a Sancus y obra de Jacob.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque detesta que lo hagas —responde Nahuel sin rodeos—. Eres un telépata poderoso, Edward. Puedes no percatarte, pero tan solo pensando en él, tu don busca la forma de ingresar a su mente. Aún comparten un lazo, no lo olvides.

De pronto, muchas cosas son claras para Edward.

— _Oh._

* * *

  **Mayo 2020, California**

Edward está caminando frente a un restaurante cerrado cuando lo siente.

Algo le ha sucedido a Jacob.

Algo importante y desconocido para Edward.

Poco a poco y en contra de todos sus deseos, Edward comienza a percibir una distancia todavía más grande entre él y Jacob.

* * *

  **Febrero 2007, Forks**

A veces es tan sencillo querer hacerle daño.

Edward quiere golpearlo.

Quiere verlo llorar.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta en voz baja a Jacob, quien no lo mira a los ojos ni se acerca más de lo necesario—. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Jacob suspira y da otro paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos son grandes y su lenguaje corporal grita ‘ALÉJATE’.

—No me toques —dice luego de un momento.

Edward está a un paso de perder la paciencia.

—No lo hagas nunca más —exige Jacob, ahora su voz sonando enojada en lugar de titubeante.

El tiempo de reacción no le alcanza a Edward para devolver una negativa.

Y es entonces, _justo entonces_ , que Jacob entra en el camino que acaba de llevarlo muy, muy lejos de Edward.

El muchacho siempre fue inteligente.

* * *

  **Junio 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Alistair se toma unos segundos para que el peso de sus acciones le caiga encima por completo.

_< <Es tan bello>>_, es uno de los primeros pensamientos conscientes de Alistair. _< <Y está tan triste. Ni siquiera me pudo sostener la mirada por más que un rato>>_. Debajo de sábanas oscuras y sobre un colchón suave, Alistair busca la piel de Jacob con emoción infantil. Pese a la confusión y el vergonzoso remordimiento —diecisiete años, Jacob tiene apenas _diecisiete_ años—, Alistair se siente contento. _< <Un ángel. Oh, ¿qué hice de bueno para merecerme esto?>>_.

_Nada_ , piensa Edward con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apretadas alrededor de la cornisa en su ventana. _Absolutamente nada._

Pero el enojo de Edward y la energía de Alistair no importa cuando se escucha el primer quejido. Un sollozo ahogado contra la tela de una almohada. Un grito reprimido que se disipa a través de algodón húmedo.

Jacob llora.

Encogido sobre sí, asustado y exhausto, Jacob llora lo que no se permitió en días pasados. Llora y se siente humillado por hacerlo frente a Alistair, en la misma cama, en el mismo espacio que hace no mucho estuvo lleno de un ambiente distinto; más ruidoso y mucho menos relevante, más caliente — _¿por qué hace tanto frío?_ — y mucho menos comprometedor.

Porque el sexo en verdad no significa nada.

Pero llorar…

Llorar es diferente.

Llorar es algo Jacob sólo había hecho frente a tres personas: Sarah, Billy y Jasper.

_< <Es inútil>>_, piensa Jacob y su garganta arde y se cierra y el dolor se agranda. Siempre es peor. Cada día es peor. _< <Llorar es inútil>>_, se dice a sí mismo. Edward está de acuerdo. _< <No me va a llevar a ningún lado. No es nada más que algo estúpido y->>_.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Abriendo los ojos, Jacob se da cuenta de que Alistair está ahora frente a él, arrodillado en el piso y con un brazo apoyado sobre la misma almohada contra la que Jacob apretó su rostro. Su cabello rubio se ha enredado —Jacob recuerda que es culpa suya— y sus ojos carmesíes son… no sabe la palabra. No tiene memorias de haber visto algo tan suave. No está seguro de que una mirada como esta sea posible para un no-vampiro. Ni siquiera Jasper…

—Jacob —murmura Alistair, acercándose—, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

La pregunta carece de sentido.

¿Algo?

¿Algo como _qué_?

Su consternación debe ser obvia, porque Alistair sonríe y coloca una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Jacob mientras pregunta:

—¿Te he lastimado?

La respuesta es inmediata.

—No.

—Bien —asiente Alistair y sus dedos acarician a Jacob con tanto cuidado…—. ¿Puedo entonces saber por qué lloras?

_< <Ah>>_, Jacob lo había olvidado. _< <No lo sabes>>_, y de repente la presión en su garganta está de vuelta y es sofocante. Su corazón se acelera, el miedo resurge, la ansiedad se lo come por dentro y no hay salida. Nunca la ha habido. Está atrapado dentro de sí mismo y no hay nadie que pueda liberarlo. Es horrible. Tiene tanto miedo de… de _esto_.

Alistair lo percibe. Se da cuenta de lo que le sucede y sus ojos pierden brillo. Jacob detesta ser el causante de eso. Este hombre es tan hermoso, tan _perfecto_ , que molestarlo de una manera como esta le parece incorrecto. Alistair —la mente de Jacob gira a su alrededor, entre sus facciones principescas y su voz melódica— es demasiado para él. Más de lo que merece. Más de lo que tiene derecho a disfrutar. Más de lo que nunca debió permitírsele tener.

( _Me hiciste tanto daño que incluso vivir me resultaba un privilegio_ , dice Jacob mucho tiempo después cuando Edward es el que se siente indigno, cuando mira a Jacob y se pregunta qué hizo para que este hombre alguna vez lo amara con corazón, alma y cuerpo, cuando el muchacho — _el dulce niño_ — se ha ido dejando atrás a un ser poderoso y letal que podría destruir a Edward con sólo pensarlo. _El tiempo no ha logrado hacerme olvidar esos días. Aún soy propenso al delirio y a creer que no he escapado. Hay ocasiones en las que la ilusión es tan fuerte, que tu recuerdo me asusta._ Su cabello es más corto, sus ojos son más brillantes, su piel es cálida y su corazón palpita. Jacob ha abandonado el cuerpo que Alistair le dio. Ha dejado la inmutabilidad de los de la clase de Edward y… es hermoso. Trágicamente hermoso. _Porque no importa lo que suceda, a quiénes ame o quiénes me amen_ , se aproxima a Edward con su Oz empuñada en una mano, con sus ojos tristes y fieros colmados de lágrimas que nunca se derramarán, _tú siempre vas a ser mis cadenas_. Y cuando la Oz se mueve rápidamente, todo lo que a Edward le queda es esperar el dolor).

—… no… no quiero… —el susurro de Jacob es audible a duras penas—… no tienes que…

—No, no tengo que —concuerda Alistair—, pero quiero hacerlo.

Es gracioso.

Ninguno de los dos, Alistair o Jacob, saben a lo que el primero se refiere.

_< <Quiero…>>_.

_< <¿Qué podías querer de mí?>>_.

Edward los ignora a partir de ese punto.

No tiene la fuerza para ser testigo de lo que florece a partir de entonces.

* * *

  **Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que el dios habló de nuevo.

Nessie juega con Esme y Rosalie muchos kilómetros al norte y Jacob ha terminado de vestirse. La petición ha terminado. No tiene nada más que hacer aquí. Mucho menos cuando su hija lo espera con una sonrisa en un lugar que no es este.

Edward escribe en su computador portátil.

Jacob camina hacia la salida.

Tentando a su suerte, desesperado porque el dios lo escuche, Edward se pone de pie e intercepta el rumbo de Jacob hacia la salida; hacia su ansiada, fraudulenta y fantasiosa libertad.

—Jacob —dice queriendo que el muchacho lo mire a los ojos, queriendo que lo improbable se dé y la mirada fiera retorne, que los ojos multicolor reaparezcan.

Jacob suspira en silencio y se retrae antes de que siquiera su ropa pueda tocar a Edward.

—¿Sí? —responde en voz baja.

Edward se inclina y toma el mentón de Jacob entre sus dedos para forzar su mirada hacia arriba. Si no lo hará voluntariamente, obligado tendrá que ser. La mandíbula de Jacob se tensa, su piel se eriza, su corazón pierde estabilidad. Se vuelve un total desastre por sólo un toque sencillo como este; por las cosas a las que podría conducirlo si Edward continúa.

_Mírame a los ojos_ , es la orden que Jacob escucha en su mente, las palabras que el lobo sigue al pie de la letra sin que el humano pueda resistirse.

( _Solías ser cruel conmigo_ ).

Edward le sonríe.

( _Eras tenebroso_ ).

—Te amo.

( _No tenías compasión_ ).

Al agarre de Edward se endurece. Los párpados de Jacob se entrecierran debido al dolor.

( _Pero, mi bello verdugo,…_ ).

—Mentira —es lo que Edward consigue como réplica.

( _… yo jamás fui un cobarde_ ).

Jacob se suelta del agarre y retoma su camino hacia Nessie.

Aquella frase —agridulce, inmerecida, menospreciada— no vuelve a ser pronunciada por los labios de Jacob.

No, al menos, siendo dirigida a Edward.

( _No_ ).

Retomar la escritura en su laptop le toma años enteros.

( _Nunca lo fuiste_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. His Gift & Their Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Antepenúltimo capítulo! :D

**[Música](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdhOnU5Tg5UmyM7TlWgLL1EC3axatFNeb) **

* * *

 

**???, ???**

 

_—La mataste._

_La diosa de las Tinieblas lo dice como una afirmación._

_Raymond asiente._

_—¿Por qué?_

_Las Sombras se arremolinan detrás de la diosa. No son amenazantes. No buscan ahuyentarlo. Simplemente acompañan a su querida Ciprine._

_—Era una molestia._

_El rostro de Ciprine permanece imperturbable._

_—¿Cómo decidiste eso?_

_—Su presencia era innecesaria._

_Ciprine se levanta de su trono con espinas —no solían estar ahí, crecieron hace muy, muy poco...— y se acerca a Raymond. Su Oz brilla con luz oscura y su piel reluce con el manto frío de la Muerte y sus prisioneros._

_—En ese caso —dice—, creo que estás de acuerdo en que la presencia de todos es innecesaria. El Mundo no nos necesita. A nadie. Somos los que se aferran a él, no los que sienten su peso colgando de nuestros hombros._

_—Tú eres una diosa —murmura Raymond como si eso fuese relevante—. Tú eres necesaria._

_Ciprine apoya el filo de su Oz contra el cuello de Raymond. Sus ojos muestran un agujero negro en sus centros. Raymond siente orgullo y deseo correr en sus manos y bajar hacia su estómago. Es tan hermosa. La quiere a su lado para siempre. La quiere amándolo por la eternidad._

_—Soy uno de los cuatro peones más desechables._

_La Oz no atraviesa la piel de Raymond._

_Luego de despedir a Raymond de su castillo, Ciprine no vuelve a aparecer frente a los ojos de nadie._

_La próxima vez que las Sombras tienen a un amado, éste responde al nombre de Eliseo y las cadenas en sus muñecas son más pesadas que antes._

* * *

 

**Agosto 2020, Corea del Sur**

 

—Era tan… distante… no le importaba… no creo que alguna vez…

_Solíamos tener algo hermoso._

Edward sabe que está murmurando incoherencias en voz baja, que su mente está dividida entre creer lo que percibe o atribuírselo todo a un sueño, que su cuerpo está clavado a una pared y que lo ha estado durante tanto tiempo que el dolor simplemente decidió esfumarse.

Se siente adormecido.

Se siente inmerso en un limbo de recuerdos agridulces y pensamientos rotos.

_Siempre te amé tanto._

—… pero no… no me veía…

De forma distante —como sucede con las cosas a las que se está acostumbrado— Edward puede distinguir el camino lento y húmedo que recorre su sangre. Desde las palmas de sus manos hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Desde sus antebrazos hasta las colinas de sus codos. Desde sus clavículas hasta el inicio de sus omoplatos. Desde sus muslos hasta el doblez de sus rodillas. Desde sus tobillos hasta las plantas de sus pies.

Lo distingue todo, pero no siente nada.

Quizá la pérdida de sangre lo lleve al punto sin retorno.

—Una… una vez más… —su voz suena distinta. Pequeña. Insuficiente. Está desapareciendo y Edward no tiene idea de cómo traerla de vuelta. No tiene idea de si es posible—… quiero… una vez…

_Por favor, sólo una vez._

Una mano tibia toma su cabello y lo jala hacia atrás. Edward emite un gruñido. No le duele en lo absoluto, pero su instinto es fiero y no se calla a pesar de que a él no podría importarle menos lo que sea que vayan a hacerle. Ha traspasado los límites del dolor. Lo que sea que venga ahora no puede ser peor de lo que ya ha vivido.

Una risa oscura reverbera en sus oídos.

_Um._

Takeru en verdad es toda una experiencia.

Y es tan divertido que Edward, pese al adormecimiento, sonríe.

—Oh —exhala Takeru tomando con más fuerza el cabello de Edward—. Ni siquiera con diez clavos atravesándote el cuerpo dejas de encontrar diversión en las cosas, ¿eh? —su boca manchada de sangre (la misma sangre que Edward tanto necesita ahora mismo) pasa por la mejilla de Edward parsimoniosamente… No está seguro de que sea una molestia—. Hace dos años escapaste —murmura oyéndose furioso—, pero esta vez no te será tan sencillo —sonríe—. ¿Qué haría yo sin tu cuerpo para desahogar mis frustraciones?

Edward no quiere pensar en lo que le sucedería si Takeru fuese una criatura proclive a los placeres obtenidos del sexo.

Afortunadamente no lo es.

De nuevo, y en contra de todo lo que Takeru quiere lograr con sus torturas, Edward _ríe_.

A veces se porta de una manera tan estúpida…

El undécimo clavo pasa entre dos de sus costillas. Edward apenas y hace ruido.

—Pero bueno —retoma Takeru tras asegurar el clavo en la pared de madera que Edward tiene contra su espalda—, ¿qué es lo que murmurabas hace un rato? Ahora que te veo mejor me parece que estás muy lejos de entrar en delirios, así que ¿qué fue eso?

¿Murmurando?

_Ah._

Edward no tiene razones para ocultarlo.

—Estaba… pensando en alguien —le gustaría mostrar aquella pulcra elegancia que lo caracteriza, aquel frío compás en sus palabras, aquel suave desdén en su tono… oh, pero el cansancio y la sed lo hacen difícil—… pensaba que, si vas matarme, sería maravilloso verlo una última vez…

Takeru inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Alguien a quien amas? —su sonrisa se ensancha—. ¿Un vampiro?

Edward parpadea intentando recuperar el potencial completo de su visión.

La pregunta de Takeru tarda unos segundos en parecerle entendible.

Entonces, sintiendo la mano del otro vampiro apretándose alrededor de su cuello, Edward dice:

—Oh, no —el rostro de Takeru se enciende con emoción. ¿Será un humano? ¿Será alguien a quien puede atrapar fácilmente? ¿Alguien a quien pueda torturar justo frente a los ojos de Edward?—. Si lo intentas… ah, ¿por qué no lo intentas?... sería entretenido ver cómo te hace pedazos…

Takeru no disfruta oír que alguien es más fuerte que él.

Haber abierto la boca le gana a Edward otros tres clavos.

* * *

 

**Noviembre 2025, Seattle**

 

Nessie come y Edward la mira.

El silencio entre ellos es su propia versión de cariño.

Ellos no pudieron desarrollar expresiones físicas del afecto se tienen. Por alguna razón, y a pesar del tiempo que vivieron juntos, Edward y Nessie están bien con un beso en la mejilla cada varios años, con un ligero roce de pieles perdido entre horas de conversación.

Cuando ella termina de comer, Edward paga la cuenta y salen juntos a las calles nocturnas de esta ciudad que les gusta tanto. Aquí y en Florida es donde suelen verse. Aquí, donde el recuerdo de Jacob es inmaculado y nítido. Aquí, donde pueden pretender por algunas horas que nada salió mal.

—Jacob y Sancus adoptaron a dos niñas —dice Nessie con las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo—. Una bebé de dos meses y una niña de cinco años. Penélope y Cynthia.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Hace unas semanas —Nessie mira hacia adelante y sólo hacia adelante—. No sé detalles de importancia. Cuando Jacob me escribe… no me cuenta demasiado. Supongo que lo hace sólo para que sepa que no me ha olvidado.

—Nunca podría —Edward escucha los pensamientos titubeantes de Renesmee, sus dudas y miedos, sus ganas de gritar por explicaciones, de tener por fin una familia que no se deshaga sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto—. Eres su hija, por supuesto que no te olvidará.

_< <Pero me dejó>>_, Nessie no tiene la culpa de pensar así. No pueden hacérsele reproches cuando desde que era una bebé no tuvo la certeza de que sus padres la querrían. Su apariencia adulta es sólo eso, una apariencia. Tiene diecisiete años y ser la princesa de un reino destruido no le trae ninguna calma. _< <Me dejó y luego Alistair hizo lo mismo>>. _Edward ha escuchado sus penas más veces de las que puede recordar. Nessie aún tiene mucho por lo que vivir, pero sus razones... sus razones son muy débiles.

—Siendo tú —dice Edward— no te rechazará si quieres estar con él.

Porque Jacob es un excelente padre y Nessie merece una gran familia como lo son los Lebrai.

Pero...

—¿Has pensado en él?

Nessie voltea a verlo con expresión curiosa.

—Siempre pienso en él —dice ella y Edward le sonríe.

—No —niega—. Me refiero a si has pensado en lo que tiene que enfrentar él.

Nessie no parece...

—Es inevitable —murmura—. Es el Heredero, el Rey, y sus responsabilidades han estado siempre claras.

Edward se ríe.

—Me retracto —dice—. Si es así que piensas, no lo busques.

—¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?

Oh...

¿Cómo es que se equivocan tanto?

—Te olvidas de algo primordial sobre Jacob —y al parecer muchos lo hacen—. ¿Cuándo ha hecho algo que nos esperáramos?

Nessie no tiene cómo responder.

* * *

 

**Diciembre 1959-Diciembre 1969, Continente Americano**

 

Son diez años que transcurren como si no fuesen nada.

Edward hace de la interacción con humanos una parte de su cotidianidad.

Vive en grandes ciudades, ejerce la Medicina de vez en cuando, aprende a tocar el violín y la guitarra, se involucra íntimamente con un par de mortales —no todos humanos, no todos memorables—, visita construcciones antiguas, observa tradiciones que tarda en comprender...

El movimiento hippie, la segunda ola feminista y el naciente movimiento de liberación LGBT son tres de los sucesos más interesantes.

El mundo está harto de la guerra, la injusticia y la sordera política. El mundo grita con todas sus fuerzas buscando hacerse escuchar frente a sus gobernantes apáticos. Se levantan en protestas para ser reconocidos, para recibir el mismo trato, para acabar los conflictos.

Edward ve a los humanos uniéndose por causas que consideran justas. Los ve planeando marchas y estableciendo metas. Los ve ayudándose los unos a los otros y prestándoles atención a los que hasta ahora habían sido ignorados. Edward ve a la humanidad y se da cuenta de que pueden progresar. Aunque en el principio hayan sido sólo armas, sólo guerra y destrucción, los humanos le prueban que son capaces de ser y hacer _más_.

Por supuesto, el cambio es progresivo y sucede por partes. Porque si bien los humanos están uniéndose, no todos están de acuerdo en ello. Personas que piensan que las mujeres no merecen lo que los hombres, personas que condenan a otros por amar a quienes aman, personas que juzgan debido al color de piel o el país de origen. Edward se da cuenta de que la humanidad es muy fuerte, pero también de que todavía está muy separada. Tienen el poder de hacer maravillas como caminar en la Luna, pero muchos están ciegos debido a sus propósitos egoístas de tener, tener y _tener_.

La crisis de los misiles en Cuba y el asesinato de Kennedy dejan al pueblo estadounidense sumido en una incertidumbre gigantesca. Los desmoraliza. Los enardece. Los sensibiliza o los hace violentos.

La revolución cubana ve surgir una promesa hermosa de bienestar eterno, de riqueza, salud y felicidad. Es un sueño que todos han tenido alguna vez, una fantasía sin fallas que varios han querido vivir. Almas valientes son exterminadas con proyectiles de plomo y la guerra, igual que todas, deja cicatrices profundas. Al final, cuando la esperanza sube y el choque termina, sale de entre las armas y el desastre un hombre al que se le tilda de santo, pero que acaba haciendo atrocidades a las que el mundo no reconoce durante décadas.

La matanza de Tlatelolco agita al pueblo mexicano desde sus raíces. Los hace temblar con el más profundo enojo, con la más densa incredulidad, con la más desesperante impotencia. Gritan por sus muertos, por sus amados, por sus hermanos, hermanas, hijos e hijas. Y lo han sabido desde hace tiempo —desde mucho antes de que su país tuviera un nombre—, pero que la insensibilidad de los líderes sea confirmada de esa manera es un golpe que duele demasiado.

Edward observa a los humanos y a todos esos quienes los apoyan. Esos vampiros jóvenes con ideas más grandes que sus habilidades, esos hechiceros en busca de aventura que, en algunos casos, entraron en peleas que no les correspondían, esos metamorfos salvajes que hallaron a sus destinados a la mitad de una lucha, esos seres del mar que decidieron descubrir el mundo de los humanos en una de su épocas más inestables y prometedoras, esas Sombras y Vientos que se percataron de una hermosura milenaria a la que habían marcado como destructiva...

Son años que podrían interesarle a cualquiera.

Y si alguien supiera que Edward terminó en el Festival de Woodstock durante sus cuatro amenos, un poco extraños y bastante memorables días, quizá sería interrogado hasta contar suficientes historias como para escribir tres libros.

Afortunadamente, Woodstock es uno de los secretos de Edward.

_Sin embargo..._

Daniel y Marina Richardson son un par de hermanos gemelos que acompañan a Edward durante la mayoría del festival. Los jóvenes de veintiún años son altos, morenos y mantienen sus cabelleras largas. Se parecen tanto el uno a la otra, que sus apariencias caen en los bordes de lo andrógino. Visten pantalones anchos y camisas blancas cuando no están desnudos; o a veces, incluso, cuando están besándose y llaman a Edward para que se les una. Fuman marihuana ocasionalmente y nadan en el río con otras personas sin mostrar un solo signo de vergüenza. Si hubiesen permanecido juntos por más que esos cuatro días, Edward cree que podría haberlos llegado a amar durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el tiempo juntos acabó y, mientras _fueron_ , Edward estuvo presente para ser testigo de varias de sus facetas: sonrientes en el abrazo del otro, cantando al son de los artistas que se presentaron, riendo en la no-privacidad de la noche, llorando de felicidad cuando una mujer dio a luz en el escenario, lazando besos al aire hacia las personas que captaban su atención, besando a Edward como si adoraran cada parte de él, gritando de placer en la cumbre de sus clímax...

Al Festival de Woodstock asistieron casi medio millón de personas.

Daniel y Marina son los únicos a los que Edward recuerda involuntariamente.

* * *

 

**Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Jacob acostumbra sentarse frente a la ventana y apreciar el paisaje al otro lado. Edward, distraído en las palabras que debe teclear, lo ve de cuanto en cuanto y no dice nada al respecto. Hace tiempo que dejaron de tener conversaciones. En algún momento la vida cambió. En algún momento Jacob ya no quiso tenerlo cerca nunca más.

El día de hoy no suceden peticiones. Jacob puso a dormir a Nessie luego de un par de horas de juego ininterrumpido, de risas constantes y ambiente tranquilo. Y ya que su pequeña está descansando y Edward le ha pedido que haga nada, Jacob se encuentra con un poco de tiempo libre que no sabe cómo utilizar. Antes había cosas que le encantaban hacer —eso cree, así se siente—, pero ahora, cuando Nessie está dormida... bueno...

_< <¿Qué podría hacer?>>._

Edward detiene su escritura. Jacob no está prestándole atención, así que no se da cuenta de los ojos dorados que se le han posado encima. Sigue contemplando la nieve, los grandes árboles cubiertos de ella, los ruidos tenues que hacen ciertos animales en lo profundo del bosque, los aromas frescos que llegan a él por la tenue abertura de la ventana.

_< <Adoro esto>>_, una imperceptible sonrisa reaviva el compás fogoso de sus pensamientos pasionales. _< <Adoro poder verlo todo>>_. Edward se pone de pie y camina hasta el cuarto que cumple la función de bodega; es adyacente al que sirve de armario para los tres y contrario a la alcoba de Nessie. De ahí, sin pensarlo mucho, Edward recupera un cuaderno de dibujo en blanco y un set de lápices que no ha sido abierto. Ambas cosas se sienten familiares en sus manos, pero, al mismo tiempo, le resulta inadecuado volver a verlas. Como si no debiera hacer lo que ha pensado.

Más emociones y pensamientos fluyen a través del vínculo.

Jacob se siente tan bien.

Ha entrado en un tipo leve de abstracción que Edward recuerda de cuando dibujada, tocaba o leía. De cuando eran dos partes de un entero que prefería no dividirse.

Pero de nada sirve recordar.

Edward regresa a donde Jacob. La piel del muchacho siente su cercanía. Sus huesos aguardan la presión titánica de manos que lo han roto y arañado, de una boca hambrienta que ha querido drenarlo hasta la muerte. Jacob espera aquello que ahora es usual.

Está realmente sorprendido cuando lo que Edward hace no es nada de lo que imagina, sino que pone el cuaderno de dibujo y los lápices junto a él. Edward sabe que, si toca a Jacob, aunque sea el más mínimo roce de pieles, no habrá forma de que el muchacho se atreva a tocar los materiales de dibujo.

Edward se sienta en el suelo, su cuerpo a menos de un metro del de Jacob.

—Dibuja algo —dice y no es una orden ni una demanda—. Sé cuánto te gusta dibujar —Jacob mira de soslayo los materiales. Su mirada después busca el rostro de Edward, sus verdaderas intenciones escondidas debajo de aquella cara de ángel inocente—. Adelante.

Jacob considera hacer un dibujo del paisaje, de Nessie, del interior de la casa...

Entonces decide.

Toma el cuaderno, abre el set de lápices y se coloca en la primera página en blanco.

—Sonríe.

Edward se gira por completo hacia él. Los ojos de Jacob —su rostro entero— brilla con diversión y esperanza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Edward, las comisuras de sus labios tratando de levantarse.

—Sonríe para mí —pide Jacob, y entonces el juego ha sido ganado.

Edward sonríe.

* * *

 

**???, ???**

 

_Aloys ha muerto._

_Este otro joven —pecho apretado, pestañas pobladas, labios y nariz muy delgados para su propio gusto— es similar a Aloys sólo en su amor por la música._

_Pero este joven..._

_Está furioso._

_Es una figura de cólera que avanza en la vida pesando en venganza._

_Venganza contra el Amante._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta la primera vez que se da cuenta de que el Amante lo sigue._

_—He venido por ti._

_El joven acomoda un mechón de largo cabello negro detrás de su oreja._

_—Esta vez no._

_El Amante da uno, dos, tres pasos hacia el joven._

_—Riley —murmura con su voz suave y entonada—, no digas tonterías. Siempre has sido mío._

_Eso tan solo provoca aún más su ira._

_—Nunca tuyo —escupe, disgustado—. Nunca verdaderamente tuyo. Puedes tener todo de mí excepto mi corazón, y mientras eso no te pertenezca, ten por seguro que seguiré intentando escapar._

_—Jamás te he hecho daño, Riley —dice—. ¿Por que escaparías de lo que tenemos?_

_Riley emite una risa escéptica._

_—¿Por qué? —repite como una burla—. Porque eres la razón por la que estoy aquí._

_El Amante lo toma de los hombros. Riley se resiste, pero no tiene la fuerza para detenerlo del todo._

_—Es tu destino estar aquí —el Amante intenta presionar un beso en la frente del otro; Riley forcejea y los labios del Amante terminan en una caricia descuidada contra su cabello—. Debes estar aquí —reitera—. Conmigo._

_Los ojos del muchacho se abren como platos._

_Su conmoción no dura ni siquiera un segundo._

_Está tan furioso..._

_—¡Yo no debería estar aquí! ¡No debería estar en lo absoluto!_

_El Amante lo hace callar con una mano sobre su boca._

_Ah... la delicadeza no funciona con Riley._

* * *

 

**Septiembre 2008, Canadá**

 

Alistair le inyecta morfina a Jacob para aliviar un poco los dolores infernales de la transformación.

Edward se convierte en un espectador, en una figura sin importancia que sólo se mueve para no bloquear caminos o alterar temperamentos.

El cambio de Jacob comienza en el interior, en sus entrañas que se empaparon de la sangre milenaria de Alistair y que ahora se pulverizan a sí mismas para reconstruirse desde cero. Cada átomo, molécula, tejido y órgano está siendo remodelado por una fuerza acumulada que ninguno de los Vulturi puede imaginar. El primer hijo de Alistair, de _Il Ribelle_ , está formándose frente a sus propios ojos. Sus ocasionales gritos de dolor son una tortura que Edward está obligado a presenciar.

Tiene que ver esto.

Tiene que ver lo que ha hecho.

Sus manos duelen con el —oh tan conocido— deseo de acercarse y tocar. Edward ha querido tocar desde hace tiempo; tocar, besar, acariciar, hacer todo con la delicadeza y el amor de la primera vez, de los primeros días y las primeras interacciones. Edward quiere regresar en el tiempo y detenerlo todo. Quiere que Elizabeth no le hubiese pedido a Carlisle que lo salvara de _'cualquier manera posible'_.

—No te atrevas.

Edward mira a Alistair, que ha estado recargado en la pared contraria desde hace horas.

—¿De qué hablas?

Alistair desvía a vista del cuerpo de Jacob por una vez en varias horas.

—No lo toques —dice y es una amenaza alta y clara—. Sé lo que estás pensando. No lo hagas.

Algo ardiente surge en el pecho de Edward.

—Jacob es mi-

—No —Alistair interrumpe, su voz más alta—. No vas a mencionar lo del lobo. No vas a hacer ningún comentario acerca de los Quileute, ¿entiendes?

Edward da un paso al frente.

—Te lo dijo —acusa como si tuviera el derecho a sentirse traicionado.

—Bueno, sí, enorme imbécil —Alistair frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza—. Jacob es prácticamente mi esposo a estas alturas, por supuesto que me lo dijo.

_Esposo._

Edward siente su paciencia diluyéndose.

—Jacob no es-

—¡Cállate! —Alistair no está para soportar sus celos—. _Intenta_ tocarlo y te arrancaré ambos brazos al mismo tiempo, Edward.

Ah.

Edward no lo duda.

* * *

 

**???, ???**

 

_El Amante se topa con un hombre que le resulta singular._

_El hombre tiene treinta años y en sus ojos se derrama la sangre de sus muchas víctimas._

_—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta el hombre al detectar la presencia del Amante, que lo sigue a través de varios estados sin detenerse a pensar en el por qué._

_—¿Qué clase de criatura eres?_

_El hombre se limpia los restos de sangre de la boca y se gira para mirarlo._

_—Es bastante obvio lo que soy —su sonrisa es una línea quebrada por suspicacia y apetito. Aún no está saciado._

_—Quería saber —dice el Amante acercándose al hombre— si tú sabías lo que eres._

_El hombre también se acerca al Amante._

_—Por supuesto que lo sé —continúa con una risa mal disimulada—. Y como lo sé, estoy buscando al bastardo que lo hizo._

_—¿Tu creador?_

_—El bastardo que lo hizo —reitera el hombre con veneno en su voz hermosa—. Voy a matarlo cuando lo encuentre. No falta mucho._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_El hombre se echa para atrás el cabello; rubio, brillando como oro incluso a la luz de la Luna. El Amante piensa en cómo pudo haber sido esta persona antes de ser lo que es. Piensa en el posible color de sus ojos, en la quizá tierna sensación de su piel… pero no es su dios, así que el Amante termina restándole importancia a sus propias ilusiones._

_—Digamos —dice el hombre— que sólo lo sé._

_El Amante no suele conformarse con ese tipo de respuestas._

_Esta vez, por este hombre, se deja llevar._

_Horas más tarde, el Amante está de pie frente a una pira que arde gracias a las partes desmembradas de un vampiro que ya no importa. El hombre, de brazos cruzados, observa el fuego de principio a fin y luego recoge las cenizas en un saco de tela para esparcirlas por diferentes lugares._

_—No sé qué tan fuertes somos —explica el hombre en medio de su tarea—, pero si lo que he visto en mí es una fracción de lo que él es capaz, mejor no correr riesgos y darle el más mínimo chance de que regrese._

_Hay cierta maldad en sus palabras. Cierto gusto sádico._

_También tristeza._

_Mucha tristeza._

_—Hay personas que matarían por ser como tú —le dice el Amante. Es un hecho, no una opinión, y el hombre parece aceptarlo—. ¿Por qué tú lo detestas?_

_—No es natural —murmura—. No debería haber seres como yo._

_—¿Entonces por qué los hay?_

_El hombre toma una bocanada de aire que no necesita._

_—No lo sé —admite tirando un puñado de cenizas en una cloaca—. Espero descubrirlo algún día._

_—Tu creador pudo haberte dado respuestas._

_El hombre le da una mirada rápida; calculador, resentido, molesto._

_—Este bastardo —señala el saco— todo lo que hizo después de convertirme fue hacer lo mismo con otros. No tenía ni idea de que lo que hizo era posible, así que cuando supo que podía, no quiso parar. Hasta donde sé, dejó a otros cincuenta como yo. Algunos son niños demasiados pequeños, otras son jóvenes a las que raptó de sus hogares, muchachos trabajadores que no tuvieron mejor suerte, mujeres y hombres hermosos que ya no podrán regresar con sus familias… Yo siempre he estado solo, yo no tengo alguien a quién volver, pero ellos… ellos tenían mucho por lo que vivir, y ahora no pueden regresar porque están hambrientos y temen acabar matando a sus seres queridos —. Hace una pausa tensa, sus manos y sus labios tan apretados que el Amante tiene el impulso repentino de caminar hacia atrás—. Pero no todas sus creaciones son inocentes. Transformó a hombres y mujeres depravadas, a niños y adolescentes sin noción del bien y el mal, a personas que deberían haber terminado en el infierno y no siendo inmortalizados. Además, los niños demasiado pequeños son inestables, no pueden aprender el control necesario para pasar por humanos, y la única alternativa que hemos encontrado es asesinarlos. Son bebés, y ese es el final que reciben por un bastardo como “mi creador” —. El Amante se percata entonces de que este hombre guarda dentro de sí un poder inmenso. El primer hijo de un vampiro al que ya no puede preguntársele su edad. ¿Qué tan antiguo era? ¿Qué tanto poder traspasó a este hombre?—. No soy la “creación” de esta alimaña. No soy y estoy gracias a él. El hombre en el que me he convertido es producto de lo que he hecho, no de las acciones de este maldito._

_El Amante no dice nada._

_Cuando el hombre termina de regar las cenizas, la noche y el día se han ido tres veces._

_El hombre luce satisfecho de haber cumplido su misión._

_Y el Amante no puede evitar su pregunta:_

_—¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Mi nombre —dice distraídamente, sus ojos más oscuros que hace unos días, su tristeza más profunda de lo que podría parecer a simple vista—. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa pregunta._

_El Amante se queda quieto observando al hombre, que se pone de pie y mira las montañas, los prados, la dulce promesa de un mar abierto escondiéndose detrás de las cordilleras…_

_—Alistair._

_Y tras eso, el hombre se va._

* * *

 

**Agosto 2005, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Edward no duerme.

Ningún vampiro lo hace.

Sin embargo, con Jacob a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, Edward ha pasado días enteros admirando sus rutinas de sueño. Más que el acto en sí, Edward gusta de escuchar los cambios que sufre su mente durante el sueño profundo. Luego de un par de meses, las mentes de ambos están asentadas la una alrededor de la otra. El flujo armónico del vínculo tranquiliza a Edward hasta el punto de la total relajación, hasta que le parece que _podría_ dormir si hubiera tan solo un poco más de silencio.

El calor corporal de Jacob —que aumenta mientras duerme— rodea a Edward mejor que cualquier manto. Las pieles de ambos huelen a saciedad y calma, a potencial y planes para el futuro. Edward quiere proponerle matrimonio. Jacob seguramente aceptaría. Pero tienen que esperar a que Jacob sea mayor de edad, a que su lugar en una universidad esté asegurado, a que su vida profesional haya empezado a crecer como espuma.

Como artista, como médico, como lo que sea que decida ser, incluso _todos_ si se lo propone.

Con un suspiro largo y contento, Jacob despierta y se acomoda sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward. En su mente comienzan a aparecer sus asuntos pendientes, su horario escolar, sus citas con amigos...

—Um —murmura, sus labios presionados contra una de las clavículas de Edward, sus ojos fijándose en el reloj digital que reposa en la mesa de noche—. Tengo que irme... mis clases comienzan en una hora —Edward lo estruja suavemente contra sí y le da un beso en la coronilla. Jacob disfruta las caricias y se convence a sí mismo de que las clases valen la pena separarse de su imprima durante algunas horas. Edward sonríe contra su cabello desordenado, su aroma seductor y texturas delicadas.

—No te preocupes —dice—. Te llevaré hasta allá.

Jacob deja un beso en su mentón y luego se desliza fuera de la cama.

Su cuerpo entero está a la vista de Edward. Jacob no es tímido en lo absoluto.

—Está bien —asiente caminando hacia la puerta del baño—. Si tenemos tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

Oh esa sonrisa.

Edward no tiene oportunidad en su contra.

* * *

 

**Febrero 2050, Alemania**

 

Edward trata de componer nuevas pistas en un piano cualquiera.

Todo lo que obtiene es la certeza de que el poder de crear música se ha extinguido dentro de él.

* * *

 

**Mayo 2029, Bolivia**

 

Nada más verlo, el ceño de Mecite se frunce y su mente comienza a trabajar en _'cómo demonios encontró este sitio'_. Siendo una persona de acción y no de reclamo, Mecite se acerca a él con las manos sobre la cadera y una expresión de total desapruebo para la que Edward sólo tiene una sonrisa.

—Hola.

—¡Hola! —exclama Mecite con voz incrédula. Se detiene a poco más de un metro de Edward y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. La mueca desaprobatoria que curva sus labios finos es peor que cualquier palabra de rechazo—. Dulzura, no deberías estar aquí. Si Sancus se da cuenta... —suspira— va a _matarte_ , y esta vez no hay Natsumi que intervenga por ti.

No. Ella ya no está, pero posiblemente-

—¡Y ni siquiera imagines que Jacob lo hará! —Mecite niega enérgicamente y lo mira con ojos casi comprensivos—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te odia ese muchacho? Cariño, estuve un momento en su cabeza y te juro que aún me cuesta creer que eso es lo que ha sentido todos los días durante _años_. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes y no es de mi incumbencia, pero si estás dispuesto a aceptar consejos, te recomiendo no acercarte a él en lo absoluto.

—No me matará.

—Eso lo sé —la mente de Mecite, al igual que muchas de las que Edward ha encontrado, tiene partes oscuras que él no puede leer. Ya aceptó que es trabajo de Jacob—. Seguro no te mata, pero ¿torturarte? Te apuesto a que eso es lo que ha estado planeando en caso de que te aparecieras. Jacob es... —su rostro se vuelve sombrío—... peligroso. Si tienes la fortuna de haberte ganado su afecto, bienvenido seas al paraíso, pero si lo único que le causas no es para nada algo bueno... Edward —Mecite toma sus manos y las alza a la altura de su cuello—, vete antes de que alguno de los dos se dé cuenta. No deberías estar aquí. Y este es quizá el peor momento que pudiste haber elegido. Sancus va a entrar en celo pronto y no quiero que vaya a lastimarte. Los cielos saben lo mal que va a ponerse en los siguientes días.

—Me siento alagado —Edward estrecha las manos delgadas de Mecite—. Te preocupas por mí, ¿uh?

Mecite sonríe.

—Oh —inclina su cabeza hacia un lado—, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

El abrazo se siente maravilloso. Edward memoriza cada sensación, cada distintivo toque que transforma esto en _Mecite, Mecite, Mecite_.

—Aunque sigues siendo un bastardo engreído.

Edward ríe contra su cuello. 

* * *

 

**???, ???**

 

_—¿Cuánto más?_

_Brooke luce exhausta._

_El Amante le acaricia el cabello tratando de aliviar el dolor por el que pasa, tratando de que su afecto la alcance hasta el centro de sus huesos._

_—¿Cuánto más? —repite, considerándolo—. ¿Cuánto más de qué?_

_Brooke no puede contestar de inmediato. Una contracción la hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza y agarrarse del Amante por un poco de soporte. El dolor se expande a través de todo su cuerpo, gotas de sudor bajan por su frente y su cuello y Brooke sabe no hay manera de que esto, el parto, acabe pronto. Ella quiere que se termine tan pronto como sea posible —antes de que se le rompan los huesos, antes de que la sangre caída sea demasiada—, pero… pero no. No será fácil. Con el Amante nunca es fácil._

_—¿Cuánto más de lo que haces? —pregunta Brooke al fin, los últimos horribles tirones de la contracción haciéndola más agresiva en lugar de mermar sus fuerzas—. ¿Cuánto más de que me busques por todo el mundo? ¿Cuánto más de que me quieras contigo sin importar qué?_

_La partera dice cosas para las que ninguno de los dos tiene oídos._

_Brooke sostiene la mirada del Amante, que se inclina hacia ella para besarla en la frente y pasar una de sus manos por el vientre abultado donde su hijo está listo para nacer._

_—¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? —El Amante entrecierra los ojos. Eléctricos ojos azules que Brooke ha estado viendo durante años. Tantos, tantos años…—. Ya los sabes —susurra y su otra mano toma el cabello de Brooke para apartarlo de su frente húmeda—. Tú y yo somos eternos._

_Las contracciones se vuelven insoportables._

_Brooke grita hasta quedarse sin voz. Ruega hasta quedarse sin esperanza. Llora hasta quedarse sin lágrimas._

_Es un niño._

_Sus ojos son iguales a los de su padre._

_Verdes._

* * *

 

**Febrero 2007, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Jacob comete un error.

Edward no siente la más mínima molestia.

Pero la mano de Jacob...

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —Edward suspira viendo cómo Jacob se sostiene la mano contra el pecho y trata de no moverla demasiado; un par de quejidos de dolor son audibles por debajo del sonido de su respiración pesada y errática. Basándose en lo que siente a través del vínculo, Edward dice:— Tienes varias falanges y metacarpos rotos —la mirada cortante de Jacob dice _'Oh, gracias, no podría haberlo imaginado'._ Edward continúa a pesar de sentirse un poco... adolorido—. Tus huesos carpianos parecen no estar mejor que eso.

Jacob se da la vuelta y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en todo menos el dolor que sube por su brazo y muerde en sus sienes. Huesos rotos. Huesos rotos por golpear en la cara al _estúpido_. Edward hace una mueca ante los apelativos con los que Jacob —silenciosamente— se refiere a él.

Tras unos segundos caminando de un lado al otro, Jacob piensa en sus opciones: uno) ir al hospital en su motocicleta con una mano hecha pedazos y dos) hacerlo en su forma de lobo y arriesgarse a empeorar el estado de sus huesos. _< <Maravilloso>>_, es su pensamiento ácido hacia la situación completa. Desde la _'maldita sinvergüencería_ _'_ de Edward hasta su propia impulsividad, Jacob quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

Entonces se detiene, gira sobre sus talones y clava sus grandes y brillantes ojos cafés en Edward. El vampiro no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que Jacob le prestó esta clase de atención. Se siente bien.

Jacob —mano contra el pecho, dolor en aumento, arrepentimientos desvaneciéndose— sonríe.

Edward levanta una ceja.

Caminando hacia su motocicleta, Jacob lo mira por sobre su hombro y dice:

—¡Valió la pena, imbécil!

Edward no tiene palabras.

Jacob se las arregla para conducir con una mano rota deteniéndose esporádicamente en la orilla de la carretera. Edward — _< <siendo como eres, un irritante bastardo que, según puedo ver, ha hecho de su misión en la vida molestarme tanto como pueda>>_— lo sigue en su automóvil el camino entero hacia el hospital de Forks.

Edward hace uso de su encanto y consigue que Carlisle sea quien asista a Jacob. Su padre, naturalmente, le prohíbe estar en el consultorio junto al muchacho. De cualquier manera, Edward se mantiene a la escucha.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Se escucha el crujir de un hueso rompiéndose. Jacob no siente dolor gracias a la anestesia.

—Bueno, doctor —murmura Jacob observando las manos de Carlisle, el cómo se mueven sobre sus fracturas y re-uniones incorrectas con los saberes acumulados de varios siglos—, lamento decirle que su hijo es un completo idiota.

Carlisle deja salir una risa suave. Jacob se encuentra acompañándolo con una sonrisa a labios cerrados.

—Mi hijo nunca ha sido el más prudente —acepta presionando las yemas de sus dedos entre las falanges distales del índice y pulgar de Jacob—. No defiendo sus fallas, pero tampoco desacredito sus méritos —Jacob suspira y asiente—. Pero me resulta extraño ver esto. No eres del tipo que recurre a la violencia.

—No es como si le hubiese hecho daño, ¿verdad? —Jacob se alza de hombros—. Fue un impulso, uno muy estúpido que ahora estoy pagando, pero no cambiaría lo que hice. Se lo merece.

—¿Por?

Jacob considera decirle las cosas que descubrió, que Edward — _< <mil veces bastardo maldito>>_— estuvo jugando con la mente de Bella sin decírselo a nadie. Considera decirle que su amiga de infancia, además de saltar del acantilado, hizo muchas otras estupideces cuando Edward se fue; cuando “la dejó”. Considera decirle que Edward construyó una casa de mentiras y engaños alrededor de la vida de Jacob.

Considera decirle que la imprimación alcanzó puntos más lejanos que una simple amistad platónica.

—Bella —dice en lugar de la verdad, sus ojos evitando los de Carlisle, su rostro de repente calentándose bajo el escrutinio atento del vampiro—. Por lo que le hizo a Bella —formula—. Se lo merece, ¿no lo cree?

Edward observa a Carlisle desde la perspectiva de Jacob.

Su padre asiente.

Luego de un momento que se siente cargado de palabras no dichas, Carlisle retoma su trabajo.

Jacob sale del consultorio con una férula alrededor de su mano.

Plantándose frente a Edward, dice:

—Mi padre va a estar molesto cuando me vea llegar así —señala su mano inmovilizada con la perfectamente funcional—. ¿Por qué no te redimes un poco y pagas la cuenta?

—Creo recordar que yo no fui el culpable de tus huesos rotos.

Jacob no está en lo absoluto entretenido por sus intentos infructuosos de aligerar el ambiente.

—Eres la razón —dice, serio, y luego continúa su camino hasta la motocicleta que no debería estar planeando conducir—. Paga la cuenta, Edward. Te veo después.

Carlisle llega a su lado y pone una mano en su hombro.

—No dejes que haga eso otra vez —pide.

—Pero si es lo que quiere...

—De igual forma no lo permitas.

Jacob enciende la motocicleta.

_Sinceramente,_ piensa Edward cerrando los ojos, _¿prefieres conducir con una sola mano a entrar en mi auto para que te lleve?_

Jacob responde sin voltear a verlo.

_< <Preferiría que me rompieran la otra mano a tener que verte la cara durante otro minuto>>_.

Ese niño...

Jacob ríe antes de marcharse.

* * *

 

**???, ???**

_—Nunca._

_Grace no tiene miedo._

_El Amante tiene mucha paciencia._

_—¿Nunca?_

_La brisa templada de la tarde los abraza con suavidad._

_El Amante se acerca a Grace. Ella no se aleja. Y cuando él pone un brazo en sus hombros, tampoco se resiste._

_De muchas maneras, Grace es muy sencilla de tratar._

_De otras…_

_—Nunca —dice ella de nuevo, sus rizos pelirrojos danzando alrededor de su cara y dándole tenues caricias a la piel del Amante._

_—¿Cómo podrías controlarlo?_

_Ella sonríe hacia el frente._

_Siempre al frente._

_Siempre hacia un espacio que el Amante jamás ha conocido._

_—¿Cómo podrías obligarme?_

_—La naturaleza no es fácil de controlar._

_—La falta de deseo tampoco lo es._

_El Amante presiona su boca contra la mejilla de Grace, contra piel tersa y palpitante que, antes de él, había sido virgen. Grace es una devota a las tradiciones de su gente. La piel de uno y de los otros es sagrada. Compartirla no debe ser tomado a la ligera. Ser tocado no debe considerarse un acto insignificante._

_—Pero tu cuerpo es joven y tu vientre es fértil —señala él colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Grace—. Tu magia me ha elegido y tu piel me recibe con gusto —Grace apoya su cabeza contra el hombro del Amante—. Estamos destinados —susurra—. Y si es así, ¿cómo es posible que no concibamos un hijo?_

_Grace respira profundo y lo abraza por la cintura._

_Está tranquila, en paz._

_El Amante la adora._

_—Tú y yo —dice ella entonces— estamos hechos para encontrarnos._

_—Sí._

_Grace no ha terminado de hablar._

_—Las razones y los propósitos no son la vida —murmura._

_El Amante abre la boca para protestar, pero un dolor en su espalda lo detiene._

_Grace le ha enterrado una navaja entre las costillas._

_Ese abrazo fue…_

_—No es la vida —dice ella otra vez, soltándolo._

_El Amante cae de rodillas al suelo._

_El arma llegó hasta uno de sus pulmones._

_—Es la muerte._

_Grace lo mira hacia abajo. No hay sentimiento alguno en su rostro._

_Está tranquila._

_En paz._

_El Amante la ve marcharse, dejarlo atrás, hasta que la sangre le imposibilita la respiración y su vista se torna negra._

* * *

 

**Diciembre 2006-Mayo 2007, Washington**

 

Hubo una época justo después de que Edward regresara en la que todo parecía fácil de resolver.

Antes de Victoria y sus neófitos, antes de Isabella y su embarazo, antes del despecho y un anillo de compromiso.

La situación se fue degradando parte por parte con la lentitud y efectividad de un incendio en medio del bosque.

Al final, no quedaron nada más que retazos palpitantes de algo que solía ser hermoso.

Edward no sabe a quién le pertenecen esos retazos.

No sabe si su pecho duele porque son suyos.

* * *

 

**Enero 2008, La Push**

 

Jacob va a la playa dos días después del incidente con los neófitos.

El dolor aún lo atraviesa de un lado al otro del cuerpo, pero no soporta la idea de quedarse entre las claustrofóbicas paredes de su pequeña habitación.

Seth y Leah, dos de sus amigos más cercanos, lo acompañan tanto tiempo como pueden; tanto como Jacob se los permite. Ambos jóvenes, con apenas tres años de diferencia entre ellos, se distraen con un calmado juego de pelota en la arena. Jacob los observa a ratos y sonríe incluso menos. Su mente es un sitio oscuro y nublado en el que Edward busca una luz que se hace días se apagó.

Jacob solía parecer listo para la vida, para sus dichas y sus tristezas, para avanzar y avanzar y _avanzar_...

Ahora aquellas cosas no existen. Ahora, mientras siente la brisa salada en sus mejillas, en su cuello y sus brazos, la arena entre sus dedos y debajo de sus piernas, el sonido de las olas acariciando sus sienes y entrando en sus oídos con la cadencia etérea de lo natural...

—Jake —Leah lo llama. Jacob mueve su mirada hacia ella—. Se acerca —dice, y no hay necesidad de aclarar _quién_ —. ¿Nos vamos? ¿Hacemos que él se vaya?

Los ojos de Jacob, Leah se percata, no se enfocan en nada en particular. Luce distraído de un modo más profundo de lo que ella había visto nunca.

Luce desconectado de la realidad, pero responde:

—Está bien, Leah. Que se acerque.

Edward ignora el recelo de los hermanos Clearwater y toma asiento junto a Jacob, su brazo rozando las vendas que el muchacho aún tiene alrededor de su figura.

Jacob no lo mira. No está enojado. No está sorprendido.

Sólo _está_.

Seth y Leah retoman el juego, pero la mayoría de su atención está en Edward y Jacob.

—¿En qué piensas?

Los pensamientos de Jacob divergen de la playa hacia Edward.

En la superficie, su mente es clara, pero más al fondo… La oscuridad... es imposible penetrar esa oscuridad.

—Eres un telépata poderoso, ¿no es cierto?

Edward cierra sus manos en puños.

—Sí.

Jacob hunde sus pies en la arena.

—¿Entonces?

Indeciso, Edward trata de mirarlo directo a los ojos. Pero Jacob no quiere verlo nunca más. Soporta la cercanía —la permite—, mas no la incita.

—Entonces... —repite Edward todavía perdido.

Jacob hace una mueca que no es astucia, desprecio, felicidad o… _algo_.

—Entonces ¿qué estoy pensando? —dice dibujando líneas en la arena húmeda.

Edward entiende.

El entendimiento...

_< <¿Qué estoy pensando?>>_

—No quiero... —murmura—. Jacob, no quiero...

—Sí... —la brisa ha llenado su cabello de arena, sus ojos de sal, su corazón de _nada_ —. Yo tampoco.

_¿Qué estás pensando?_

_< <... Edward... ¿qué estoy pensando?>>_.

_¿Qué es lo que piensas?_

_< <¿Qué es lo que he estado pensando?>>_.

_Jacob... ¿por-?_

_< <Dime>>_.

_¿Por qué?_

_< <Dime...>>_, el sol se oculta en un horizonte ciego, _< <dime>>_.

—En mí.

Seth se olvida de la pelota. A Leah no podría importarle menos.

—Piensas en mí —rectifica.

Jacob acepta la mano que Seth le ofrece para levantarse.

—Sí.

_< <Siempre>>_.

Edward no es tan descarado como para mirar en su dirección.

Los lobos se van.

Sus aullidos permanecen.

* * *

 

**Mayo 2121, Corea del Sur**

 

El mundo ha cambiado.

Edward se toma un minuto para notar las diferencias y aquellas cosas que siguen igual.

A su lado, Harrison se cruza de brazos y espera con una expresión exasperada en su rostro.

Harrison.

Larga historia en corto: un Amado.

—Estoy cansando de ustedes.

—Ten en cuenta que el sentimiento es recíproco.

_Ah_.

Son dos que no saben callarse la apatía.

—Te detesto y me detestas —dice Edward volteando a verlo—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Sabes por qué, idiota —frunce el entrecejo y desdobla sus brazos. Edward no puede ver su cuerpo más allá de las manos y la cabeza. El hombre viste de negro. Completamente. Incluso su cinturón y su vaina (de donde la empuñadura plateada de un arma se asoma con poca inocencia) son de cuero negro—. Dime en dónde lo viste. A Harold.

—Tanto tiempo… tengo más de doscientos años, entenderás los problemas de la memoria.

Los ojos de Harrison —azules y sorprendentes, de un color tan vivo como el de los Mares que Edward recuerda de épocas pasadas— adquieren una gélida dureza que Edward ha visto en pocos. El hombre no está para sus tonterías. Edward no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha vivido, de qué es lo que ha hecho para llegar a este universo, pero supone el tipo de tormento que ha atravesado durante el camino.

—Eres un vampiro, ¿no es cierto? —Edward pregunta.

—Sí —responde Harrison—, pero no como los que conoces. El multiverso comparte similitudes entre sus partes, mas no es un calco fiel en cada una de ellas. Me alimento de sangre al igual que tú, pero mi corazón late y mi cuerpo cambia con el tiempo —la explicación abandona sus labios con una precisión y monotonía que Edward relaciona con científicos—. Ahora, Edward —dice desenvainando su arma, que Edward categorizaría como un estoque de la época medieval—, ¿en dónde viste a Harold?

—Eso no va a travesarme.

Harrison sonríe.

—¿Quién digo que esto es para atravesarte?

Mueve el estoque hasta que su punta está dirigida hacia Edward y dice en una voz lóbrega:

— _Dolor_.

Edward, antes de que su cuerpo golpee el suelo y los gritos salgan desde el fondo de sus pulmones, se arrepiente de no recordar un detalle importante acerca de los Amados.

Son poderosos.

Tanto, o más, que los mismo Amantes.

* * *

 

**Julio 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Jacob despierta.

Edward no se mueve un solo milímetro.

El muchacho —débil, sangrante; profunda y verdaderamente _herido_ — se incorpora en la cama apretando una sábana alrededor de sus hombros. No quiere ser visto. No quiere _ver_.

Se mueve hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, confuso e inseguro de lo que sea que Edward planee hacer a continuación. Estando tan lejos como le es posible, se atreve a mirar sus muñecas, que arden y punzan con un tipo de dolor que surge por debajo de la piel. Encontrarse con las marcas amoratadas de mordidas recientes... Un estremecimiento frío irgue su espalda con una fuerza súbita. Antes de que el miedo —la ansiedad, el borde escabroso del pánico— termine de registrarse en su mente, Jacob se pone de pie como si la cama estuviese quemándolo.

La sábana cae de sus hombros.

El resto de las lesiones esparcidas por toda su piel...

El primer sollozo es un sonido delicado que se parte en mil secciones nada más salir de los labios de Jacob. Edward escucha y piensa que no oírlo en toda una eternidad sería demasiado pronto. Escucha el llanto contenido, la respiración errática, el corazón desbocado. Escucha pasos lentos y débiles que se dirigen al cuarto de baño. Escucha cómo Jacob abre el grifo de la tina y entra sin esperar a que se llene. Escucha los gimoteos adoloridos ante el contacto del _agua_ contra las heridas aún abiertas.

Pero, y por encima de los sonidos que saturan los confines del mundo físico, Edward escucha los gritos desesperados en el mundo inmaterial de las mentes.

_Sus_ gritos desesperados.

_< <¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué yo?>>_

Edward no sabe. No puede hablar. No tiene la insolencia para defender lo indefendible. No tiene la valentía para levantarse y pedir perdón.

_< <¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto, que, aunque no soportas mi presencia, eres capaz de tocarme para hacer este tipo de cosas?>>_

No.

No, no, no.

Nunca lo ha odiado.

Nunca _podría_.

_< <¿Por... por qué no dejas que me vaya? ¿Por qué me mantienes cerca? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres de mí?>>_

Todo.

Edward lo quiere todo.

Igual que al principio.

Igual que cuando el Edén era su realidad.

_< <Te he dado lo que me has pedido>>_, el agua alcanza la altura de una mordida especialmente grave. Jacob aprieta la mandíbula ante el horrible ardor. _< <Te he dado cosas que nunca creí mías para dar>>. _Edward puede oler la sangre que comienza a mezclarse con el agua tibia. _< <Te he dado cosas que no sé si mereces>>_. Lento, pero decidido, Jacob toma una barra de jabón y la pasa por encima de su muñeca izquierda. _< <Te he dado mi vida, mi ahora y mi futuro>>_. El vínculo que los une se tensa más y más conforme el miedo y la incertidumbre de Jacob se transforman en pura, agobiante, impetuosa frustración. _< <Te lo he dado todo>>_.

Y entonces, tirando el jabón hacia agua descuidadamente, Jacob habla:

—¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Edward todavía permanece quieto en la cama.

Jacob se exaspera.

—Eres un maldito cobarde —sus heridas duelen, pero no les presta atención alguna. No. Ha sobrevivido dolores mil veces más grandes. Ha estado a punto de morir, y esto no va a matarlo. Ni a su cuerpo ni a su alma. Ni a su valentía ni a su _fortaleza_ —. Eres lo peor que me ha sucedido —sale del agua sin que le importe la incomodidad bajo sus caderas, la inestabilidad de sus pasos—. Eres todo lo que odio.

Edward no se resiste a ser sacudido como un muñeco.

El lobo es fuerte. Increíblemente fuerte.

Edward jamás lo había visto así de furioso.

Jalándolo del cabello y empujando hacia arriba su mentón, Jacob se las arregla para que Edward lo vea a los ojos.

_Oh_.

Ojos cafés.

Vivos.

Brillantes.

Vivos con cólera.

Brillantes por lágrimas que no derramará.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —pregunta entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres _hacer_ de mí?

Edward no abre la boca.

Jacob sonríe y su sonrisa es desagradable e hiriente.

Su sonrisa no es suya, porque no hay manera de que un gesto así le pertenezca a Jacob. Tan dulce, tan feliz, tan brillante con vida y ganas de vivir. Tan inocente y tan hambriento de saber. Esta persona que lo mira desde arriba, que lo toca para lastimar, no puede ser Jacob.

_No puedes ser tú._

—Eres un bastardo —murmura Jacob encajando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Edward, presionando en el límite de herirse a sí mismo—. Eres un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere. —Se equivoca. Edward _sabe_. Edward lo sabe tan bien que a veces no reconoce el mundo más allá de sus deseos—. Eres todo lo que he dicho y bastante más —sentencia con un asentimiento hacia nadie—. No eres capaz de actuar desinteresadamente ni por el bien de tu hija. No tienes idea de lo que es quedarte en la nada por salvar la vida de alguien más —su agarre en el cabello de Edward pierde fuerza—. No tienes una jodida idea de cuánto he sufrido estos últimos años debido a ti.

Las lágrimas se arremolinan en sus párpados.

Ninguna cae.

—Y ¿sabes qué? —suspira con un nudo estrecho a la mitad de su garganta—. Así es mejor —su rostro se acerca más al de Edward, que no logra recuperar su voz y facilidad de palabra, que logra aceptar el hecho de que este es el primer paso hacia el fin. El fin de ellos. De Jacob y él como una entidad complementaria—. Es mejor porque no necesito tu pena. No necesito que te compadezcas de mí. No necesito que creas por un solo segundo que eres mejor que yo.

Con eso, suelta a Edward bruscamente y se para cuan alto es.

Sus ojos.

_Feroces, gélidos..._

Su mirada.

_No..._

Su seguridad.

_No me mires así._

Su desprecio.

_Es..._

—No te necesito.

Y Edward no está seguro de por qué, pero eso es lo que lo trae de vuelta.

Esas palabras exactas.

Ese tono en particular.

Algo en su interior se rompe y deja salir... _lo_ deja salir.

Es aterrador.

Es injusto y doloroso.

Es algo que no debería haber pasado.

Es su don.

Jacob olvida esto.

Jacob olvida que fue valeroso.

Jacob olvida que Edward no es — _no fue, no será_ — el centro de su universo.

( _Pero me hizo pagar,_ dice un día en un futuro distante, en una realidad diferente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su sonrisa extinta desde hace décadas. _Cada recuerdo que le quité, cada emoción que le hice sufrir, cada memoria fabricada que suplanté..._ El aire seco del desierto roe sus pulmones. El tiempo está debilitándolo. _Todo me hizo pagarlo._ Se ríe. El joven a su lado lo mira como si estuviera loco, y quizá lo esté, pero ¿desde cuándo eso importa? _Si alguna vez llegas a verlo, aunque sea por unos segundos, intenta mirarlo a los ojos, ¿está bien?_ A pesar de todo, el joven asiente y Edward tiene la certeza de que sus palabras han sido escuchadas. _Intenta mirarlo a los ojos...,_ el calor es sofocante; posiblemente no viva para contarlo, _y si te devuelve la mirada,_ atrae los ojos del joven hacia los suyos propios, _piensa en mí_ ).

* * *

 

**???, ???**

 

_La diosa de las Tinieblas mira al Amante desde la cima de su palacio sin sirvientes. Acompañando a la diosa y portando una corona hecha con ramas del Árbol de la Vida, un hombre de ojos oscuros sostiene entre sus brazos a una niña pequeña cuyos ojos son idénticos a los de la diosa._

_Su hija._

_—¿Por qué? —pregunta el Amante._

_Autumn —una diosa con tantos nombres, tantas caras, tantas vidas— tiene empuñada su Oz. Sus cadenas están unidas al arma. No existe forma de que la suelte, de que pueda ser libre de sus responsabilidades milenarias. El Amante quiere estar ahí para ella, para darle fuerza y razones, para besarla y ser besado, para tocarla y ser tocado._

_—No entiendo tu pregunta._

_Harper —el Amante— se enfurece._

_—¡¿Por qué estás con él?!_

_El dios mira a su acompañante y sus ojos multicolor resplandecen con supernovas distantes. Sus ojos de universo que reflejan lo que sucede a miles de años luz de distancia. Sus ojos de génesis y apocalipsis._

_—Él es Dominic, rey de las Tinieblas. Mientras te encuentres en nuestro reino, lo tratarás con respeto a él y a nuestra hija, la princesa Layla._

_—El rey… —exhala el Amante con una risa trémula—-… la princesa... ¿acaso estás loca?_

_—Muéstrale respeto a la reina —advierte Dominic abrazando a su hija contra su pecho._

_—Guarda silencio, tú, maldito-_

_La diosa no está dispuesta a escucharlo._

_—Fuera —ordena girándose para atender la voz suave y adormilada de su hija, que ha despertado ante la molesta intrusión del Amante._

_Le es imposible protestar._

_Las Sombras lo empujan hacia la salida y son demasiado fuertes como para combatirlas._

_—Si vendrás a tratar de insultar a mi familia, no entres a mi reino. Otro incidente parecido podría costarte el exilio._

_Las Sombras lo ponen fuera del territorio del palacio._

_Antes de que los portones se cierren, el Amante grita:_

_—¡Incluso entonces te encontraré! ¡Te encontraré!_

_Las promesas del Amante…_

( _Jamás debimos subestimarlos…_ )

* * *

 

**Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

—Detente.

Edward entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me mires.

Edward se ahorra una risa seca. En su lugar, sólo pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te estás haciendo enojar.

Jacob le da una mordida a su emparedado. Esme debe estar contenta de que el muchacho acepte su comida.

—Hablas sinsentidos.

Jacob sonríe.

—No —dice luego de masticar y tragar su bocado—. Te tengo en mi cabeza desde hace años. _Sé_ lo que sientes, y no sientes nada bueno cuando me miras.

—¿Cómo podría sentir algo bueno cuando te miro? —murmura sin pensarlo dos veces.

_< <Ahí está. Me miras>>_. La voz mental de Jacob se escucha grisácea y plana, sin emoción, pero su voz real es como una placa de concreto. Fría, dura e impasible.

—Te estás quedando sin imaginación, Edward. Si quieres hacerme sentir mal por existir, tendrás que esforzarte más que eso —continúa comiendo el emparedado y no se detiene hasta haber acabado la mitad. Edward ( _sí, sí, sí_ ) no deja de mirarlo. Jacob frunce el ceño y se aleja un par de pasos—. De verdad detente. No quiero soportar tu enojo infundado al menos el día de hoy.

—Tienes confianza en que eres tú la fuente de mis emociones.

_< <Ah, sin imaginación, ¿eh?>>_

—Ahora mismo estás enojándote —dice Jacob con un alzamiento de hombros—. ¿Y sabes qué te enojo? Sí, exacto, _verme_. —Jacob mira hacia el techo cuando la voz dulce de Renesmee saluda a Rosalie con un _'Buenos días, tía Rose'_ —. No sé qué te sucede, de verdad que no tengo idea, pero no entiendo por qué me ves si tanto lo detestas.

_< <Eres como una nueva clase de estúpido. Felicidades>>_.

Ambos escuchan a Nessie preparándose para tomar un baño. Las risas suaves de la niña y de Rosalie ponen una ancha sonrisa en los labios de Jacob, que se apresura a terminar el emparedado para poder ir con Nessie tan pronto como le sea posible; _incluso_ si comer más rápido no hará el baño más corto.

Inusualmente ligero tanto en mente como en cuerpo, Jacob alarga la conversación con un:

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de ver?

Edward no responde. Jacob limpia sus manos con una servilleta de papel y continúa hablando.

—¿Quieres que sea distinto? ¿Otro color de ojos, otro tipo de cabello, otro tono de piel? ¿Quieres que sea yo el telépata y sepa con precisión lo que sea que quieres? —su mente considera las posibilidades en milésimas de segundos—. ¿Quieres eliminarme mirándome durante el tiempo suficiente? ¿Quieres que me vaya o algo así? Digo, tendría sentido, pero yo estaba en este balcón antes que tú, así que...

—Guarda silencio.

—Ah, sí, eso también tendría sentido si hubiese estado hablando hace unos minutos. Pero no lo estaba, así que, o me dices qué demonios estás intentando ver, o asientes para confirmar que estás mucho menos que cuerdo.

Y por primera vez desde el _'Detente'_ , Jacob lo mira a él y aguarda.

Cafés.

Ojos cafés que Edward ha visto colmados de tantas emociones.

Ojos cafés que ahora lucen vacíos y hartos de que ni siquiera la comida se le permita disfrutar.

_< <Estaba comiendo. Estaba pasándola bien yo solo. ¿Qué quieres?>>_.

—¿Y bien?

—Estás inventando escenarios por tu cuenta, Jacob.

—Claro, claro —sonríe con falsa dulzura y aceptación—. Me imagino cosas, pienso estupideces, creo que están viéndome cuando oh ¿cómo podría alguien querer verme? Por supuesto que sí, Edward, porque yo soy el que se la pasa acorralándome aquí y allá, el que me ordena hacer cosas innecesarias, el que dice que no está mirando cuando _está_ mirando —rueda los ojos, el hartazgo siendo tal, que Edward lo siente a través del vínculo.

_< <Imbécil>>_.

Jacob está adoptando las costumbres de Alistair rápidamente.

_< <Imbécil>>_, se oye de nuevo, pero esta vez desde el ático, donde Alistair suele pasar las noches.

—Bueno —dice Jacob con una exhalación—. Una gran plática la que tuvimos, Edward —Nessie llama a Jacob desde el segundo piso y él sonríe inevitablemente—. Ojalá nuestro tiempo de calidad no se alargue tanto la próxima vez. No quiero que alguien se enoje porque los privo de tus encantos y elocuencia.

_< <Ah, te adoro tanto, dulce niño>>_.

Edward no puede decidir cuándo es más irritante la risa de Alistair: cuando todos la escuchan o cuando él es el único que lo hace.

* * *

 

**Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Por más que lo intente, Edward no puede hacer que Jacob se olvide de esta pregunta.

Al parecer Edward es simplemente incapaz de _no mirar_.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de ver?

La calidez. Los espasmos. La humedad.

Todos rodeando a Edward como si quisieran matarlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Jacob emite un gemido que al final se desdobla en una risa incrédula.

_< <Sí que lo sabes...>>_

—... cuando me miras —Edward empuja hacia adelante, hacia adentro y profundo, profundo, _profundo_. Jacob tiembla pensando en lo retorcido que es este placer, esta sensación asfixiante de deseo y correspondencia. Pensando en cómo es que... _cómo es que pueden_ —... cuando me miras —retoma con sus manos fuertemente cerradas alrededor de una de las sábanas—... se siente como si no… no esperaras verme a mí, por más extraño que suen- _uh_ , Ed- _ah_ no vayas ta- rápido

_< <Por dios, Edward, ¿por qué lo evades? No estoy pidiéndote nada más que una maldita respuesta>>_.

—Trato de _no_ verte.

Entre jadeos, Jacob vuelve a reír temblorosamente.

—Como eso tiene sentido... —acusa con algo de diversión involuntaria.— Sé lo que no quieres ver... pero... lo que sí quieres ver... ¿qué es?

Edward pone sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Jacob.

_< <Ah... cuánto abuso...>>_

_Guarda silencio_.

_< <Qué aprovechado...>>_

_Jacob..._

_< <... tus manos>>_

_Calla._

_< <Nunca he podido resistirme a tus manos>>_.

* * *

 

**???, ???**

 

_Edward —el Amante— abre los ojos a un mundo que no es el suyo._

_El lugar en el que se encuentra parece una ciudad cualquiera en un punto cualquiera. Lo único seguro es que este universo vibra a una frecuencia parecida a la del suyo. De ahí que las cosas le resulten… normales. Podría encontrarse en cualquier continente, en cualquier país en donde hablen cualquier idioma…_

_—No sé qué año es en tu universo —dice una voz ligeramente familiar detrás de él—, pero aquí es de julio de 2017._

_Lentamente, sabiendo el peligro que representa alguien que sabe de su origen, Edward se da la vuelta._

_Ahí, deslumbrante y sonriente, se encuentra Jacob._

_El Jacob de este universo cuyos ojos son dorados. Cuyo corazón late y cuya piel irradia calidez._

_Vampiro. Quizá uno como lo es Harrison._

_—¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunta él, su voz plana por la sorpresa de ver a alguien tan parecido al hombre que ama. Edward ve similitudes, similitudes y más similitudes, pero luego cae en la más clara diferencia: en este universo, Jacob no es un dios._

_—Oh, no —dice Jacob negando con la cabeza, su sonrisa siempre presente—, no lo soy._

_Ah…_

_—Eres un telépata._

_Jacob inclina su cabeza hacia un lado._

_—No —dice—. Soy un escudo._

_—¿Cómo es que sabes lo que pienso, entonces?_

_—Por mí._

_Edward y Jacob, ambos con emociones diametralmente distintas en sus rostros, giran hacia el sitio del que surgió la voz; Jacob lo hace con calma y alegría, Edward lo hace con cuidado, temiendo que aquella voy sea de quien se imagina._

_Y entonces aparece._

_Edward._

_Otro Edward cuya sonrisa es precavida y que se coloca junto a Jacob con unas familiaridad y holgura que lucen muy antiguas. Hay detalles inquietantes sobre él. A diferencia de Jacob, su corazón no late y, según lo que Edward percibe de su cuerpo, su temperatura es mucho más baja. Está helado, justo como Edward_

_—Él es el telépata —dice Jacob—. Para no hacer esto confuso, me referiré a este Edward a mi lado como mi esposo. Quizá te ayude pensar en él como Anthony._

_Esposo._

_Oh._

_No._

_—Ustedes —comienza Edward— están-_

_—Casados —termina Anthony con cierta diversión—. Sí. Desde hace varios años._

_Entonces, como si Edward lo necesitara, Anthony toma la mano de Jacob en la suya. No es nada más que eso. Sus manos. Pero no es lo que hacen, sino el cómo lo hacen, lo que afecta a Edward. La perfección que conforman es, repentinamente, demasiado que procesar._

_En este universo donde Jacob no es un dios y Edward no es un Amante, sus vidas también se encontraron y todo parece —a ojos de Edward, el Amante— como un sueño._

_Aquí son felices juntos._

_Juntos._

_—Sabemos poco de ti —dice Jacob—. Si no es una molestia, nos gustaría que nos contarás más de lo que te trajo aquí._

_—Explícalo tan bien como te sea posible, por favor —continúa Anthony, su voz una extensión inmediata de la Jacob—. Necesitamos información precisa en cuanto a esto respecta._

_Edward, pese a las circunstancias, no tiene problemas haciendo suposiciones._

_—No es el primer incidente —dice queriendo sonar como si lo preguntara._

_—No —ratifica Jacob—. Otros han llegado aquí como tú. Tenemos nuestras hipótesis, pero aún no hay pruebas suficientes para corroborar ninguna._

_—¿Quiénes más han llegado?_

_—Otras versiones de nosotros —dice Anthony mirando a Jacob por un instante—, de nuestros padres, hermanos e hijo._

_Hijo._

_Edward se abstiene de preguntar. Anthony prosigue sin prestarle atención a su asombro._

_—También personas que aquí no existen o que no hemos encontrado._

_—Una mujer que se hizo llamar Renesmee, un hombre rubio que no nos ofreció una forma de referirnos a él, tres hombres poco parecidos que se decían hermanos los unos a los otros… —Jacob mira a Edward directo a los ojos mientras habla. Es tan extraño. — La lista el larga —sonríe—. Podemos decirte más, si eso es lo quieres, sólo acompáñanos._

_Edward lo considera._

_—¿En dónde estamos?_

_—Washington —provee Anthony—. Forks._

_Forks._

_Edward no ha visitado ese sitio —el de su mundo— en más de un siglo._

_Quién sabe cuánto ha cambiado. Quién sabe cuán parecido es a lo que ve aquí._

_—Bien —asiente—. Guíenme._

_Anthony y Jacob sueltan sus manos y se dan la vuelta comenzando a caminar. Edward va detrás de ellos._

_—Si lo que veo en tu mente es lo último que recuerdas —le dice Anthony a Edward echándole una mirada sobre su hombro—, no te costará encontrar la mansión de Carlisle. Está exactamente en el mismo lugar._

_‘Lo que ve en su mente’._

_Edward, saliendo poco a poco de su estupefacción, trata de leer la mente de los otros dos._

_Interferencia._

_—Ya te dije que soy un escudo —Jacob ríe._

_Edward trata de sacarle sentido a todas las implicaciones._

_—¿Comparten un vínculo Quileute?_

_Jacob y Anthony, en perfecta sincronía, se detienen._

_—Sí —dice Jacob—. Aunque el vínculo entre nosotros quizá sea distinto de lo que conoces —luego de un segundo, y tras mirar a Anthony, la sonrisa de Jacob desaparece—. Sí —murmura—, es diferente de lo que tú conoces._

_Edward tiene una idea de lo que ellos dos están viendo en su mente._

_Su propio vínculo con Jacob._

_—No leas mi mente —pide a Anthony—. No… No lo hagas._

_—Mi don también es un tanto diferente al tuyo —dice Anthony—. Los pensamientos más ruidosos, los más presentes, llegan a mí sin que pueda evitarlo. Estoy trabajando en ello, pero por ahora… Disculpa, lo que pienses con más fuerza será lo que ambos veremos._

_Edward trata —sinceramente trata— de que su mente no se desvíe hacia esos caminos turbios._

_Una distracción viene cuando piensa en las diferencias entre su don y el de Anthony. Para entonces, los tres han retomado la caminata hacia la mansión._

_—¿Comparten sus dones a través del vínculo?_

_—Podrías verlo de ese modo —dice Jacob, sus ojos eludiendo la figura de Edward conscientemente—. Pero no sería exacto._

_—Jacob y yo estamos conectados de una manera muy profunda —Anthony observa a su esposo y después retoma: —Cambiamos como el otro lo hace. El tiempo lo hará más evidente, pero hemos alcanzado el punto en el que ninguno de los dos es lo que era al principio, no del todo. Los ojos de Jacob son la primera prueba incuestionable de esta transformación._

_—Quizá tú no puedas notarlo —dice Jacob a Edward—, pero nuestros aromas han comenzado a homogeneizarse. A veces, bajo ciertas circunstancias, los Cullen y la manada no pueden distinguir mi aroma del de mi esposo, y viceversa._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo han tomado esos cambios? —Edward pregunta, porque tiene que saberlo antes de regresar a su universo. Necesita saber cuánto sea posible acerca de todo._

_—Hace poco más de dos siglos que nos conocemos —dice Jacob sonriendo otra vez—. Un siglo y medio desde que estamos juntos como una pareja... Yo diría que fueron...ochenta años para que mis ojos cambiaran, ciento veinte para la homogeneización de los aromas. Es un proceso lento._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo para poder compartir sus dones?_

_—Eso fue un efecto secundario del vínculo —dice Anthony—. Es difícil controlarlo, al principio nos causó un par de problemas. Ya no se trata de una sola mente, sino de dos que deben sincronizarse para funcionar al máximo._

_—Ahora puedo utilizar la telepatía de Edward, aunque nos encontremos separados, y él puede hacer lo mismo con mi escudo._

_—Nos hace falta mucha práctica —acepta Anthony; Jacob se alza de hombros—. El alcance de nuestros dones es mucho menor cuando el otro lo usa. Aún quedan... barreras que superar._

_Barreras._

_La manera en la que lo dice..._

_—Es hora de acelerar el paso —dice Jacob. Anthony le regala una pequeña, casi contenida sonrisa—. Así podemos mostrarle a Edward otro de los cambios —guiña un ojo hacia su esposo, que, divertido, niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada para llevarle la contraria—. ¿Qué dicen de una carrera?_

_Sin esperar la respuesta de ninguno, Jacob se aleja unos cuantos pasos y adquiere su for-_

_Un lobo blanco._

_Espeso, cegador pelaje blanco, no rojizo._

_—Um —murmura Anthony—. Así que eso también es distinto._

_Eso y mucho más._

_Tanto más._

* * *

 

**Octubre 2005, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Jacob aprende a tocar el piano en un par de meses.

Tiene que ver tanto con su inteligencia como con las habilidades de su profesor.

La primera vez que toca una pieza sin cometer una sola equivocación, Edward lo besa en la frente una y otra y otra vez hasta que Jacob lo detiene con un beso directo a los labios.

—Eres increíble.

Jacob sonríe. Edward recibe de buena gana la caricia de sus manos cariñosas contra sus mejillas de mármol.

—Me hace falta mucho para igualarte —dice Jacob alzándose de hombros ligeramente.

—La meta no es igualarme —murmura en respuesta, sus ojos dorados y contentos calentando el corazón de Jacob—. La meta es ser lo mejor de ti mismo.

—Oh, qué dulce —dice en voz baja contra la boca de Edward.

—Es sólo la verdad.

—Ah, y eso lo hace aún mejor.

Cuando sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, Edward está seguro de que este joven lo es todo.

Tendrá que esperar durante algún tiempo, pero un día lo hará su esposo.

Un día serán el uno del otro para siempre.

* * *

 

**Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

¿Cómo es que las cosas siempre terminan tan mal?

Edward se detiene en seco.

Sus manos continúan apretando alrededor del cuello de Jacob, pero la presión no aumenta.

Su repentina quietud hace que Jacob comience a responder.

Es letal.

—Vamos —dice caso sin aliento, sus pulmones luchando por conseguir la mayor cantidad de oxígeno y su corazón palpitando con más fuerza y velocidad de las que ha mostrado nunca—... vamos —repite—, mátame —la palabra es horrenda, sin embargo, cae de su boca con una facilidad que petrifica a Edward—. Ten algo de valor y mátame...

Está retándolo.

Hay lágrimas mojando su rostro.

Hay heridas cubriendo su cuerpo.

No tiene miedo.

No es débil.

Una dulce, peligrosa furia arde en sus ojos cafés.

Es hermoso.

Entonces vuelve a abrir la boca.

—No tendré que verte nunca más, así que es una victoria para mí.

…Y es atroz.

* * *

 

**Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Jacob observa a Jasper.

Es una práctica frecuente en su día a día.

Pero Jacob no trata de ver cosas que no están ahí.

Él sólo... _admira_.

* * *

 

**Agosto 2008, Parque Nacional Olympic**

 

Edward nota una marca rojiza en el cuello de Jacob.

Él no la puso ahí.

También hay una sonrisa.

Y felicidad.

Pero Edward tampoco es el responsable de eso.

* * *

 

**Septiembre 2157, Nueva Zelanda**

 

Edward lo _siente_.

Es como un temblor filtrándose desde la tierra y subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Una señal de advertencia que ha estado esperando durante milenios.

El dios de la Tierra ha despertado.

Y es divertido por el día en el que lo hace.

Con el humor que suele favorecer, Edward murmura:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jacob.

Sus palabras caen a la nada y se hunden hasta acariciar los inicios oscuros de un abismo interminable.

El abismo interminable en el que Jacob descansa.


	7. T H E Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! :D  
> El siguiente capítulo es algo así como un especial.  
> 'A Single Man' puede considerarse terminado con este capítulo.  
> Gracias a todos los que leyeron :)

[Música](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdhOnU5Tg5UmyM7TlWgLL1EC3axatFNeb)

* * *

 La fecha no importa.

Edward está de pie frente al Templo de uno de los reyes. Uno de los cuatro dioses que hace tiempo dejaron que la Tierra y sus habitantes avanzaran solos.

Caminando lentamente, Edward se pregunta cuántos estarán decepcionados de que sus dioses no existan, de que sus creencias estén basadas en historias sin validez, de que su “Salvador” no sea más que un invento de mentes con deseos de monopolio. Al menos él, si fuese un humano, está seguro de que se sentiría miserable. Los Masen eran una familia profundamente religiosa a los que la verdad los habría herido sobremanera.

Pero ahora…

Los Vulturi han caído.

Las grandes potencias se desploman.

Las religiones y sus líderes pierden la cabeza.

Es un ambiente familiar.

Lo rodea el mismo aire que se respiraba durante la Gran Destrucción.

Esta vez, al igual que antes, Edward es poderoso y tiene una meta que alcanzar.

Los portones del Templo se abren para él automáticamente.

Portones hechos de las vivas y brillantes ramas de árboles antiguos. Árboles con conciencia que lo sienten pasar y no intenta detenerlo. Edward puede sentir la calidez que irradian, la dulzura intrínseca de la savia que corre dentro de ellos, el tremor delicioso que producen en la tierra al moverse para cerrar los portones.

La humanidad nunca había visto un bosque tan grande como este en el que el Templo de la Tierra está ubicado.

Los humanos no podrían haber imaginado esta magnificencia. La vida fluyendo en cada dirección, la armonía entre humanoides, animales y plantas.

Es demasiado puro como para que los humanos comunes puedan acercarse. Sólo algunos pocos, luego de ser atentamente observados, tienen el derecho de entrar y salir a su gusto de este bosque que ha sido apodado ‘Génesis’. Es un cliché romántico que, a pesar de todo, Edward encuentra adecuado.

El Génesis del dios de la Vida.

El sitio en el que los dioses vuelven a empezar.

‘Templo’ es una manera práctica de llamarle a este recinto, porque no existen edificaciones de concreto que puedan clasificarse como tal. ‘Templo’ es la única manera en la que los humanos pueden concebir la casa del dios de la Tierra. ‘Templo’ es lo único en lo que pueden pensar luego de haber visto a los Fieles del dios y al dios mismo.

Edward camina y descubre criaturas que no se habían aparecido frente a sus ojos en milenios.

Las Estelas, seres luminosos que desprenden fulgores de estrella a su paso, danzan en el aire emitiendo una suave canción de cuna. Edward recuerda haberlos escuchado cantar con todas sus fuerzas cuando el príncipe nació. Cuando la diosa y su rey lo presentaron al mundo con la más grande felicidad nunca vista por sus habitantes. Las Estelas, al parecer, esperan el regreso del príncipe con su melodía favorita.

Beltrots y sus crías caminan de aquí para allá sin, en la mayoría de los casos, prestarle atención alguna a Edward. Tienen cosas más importantes que atender que la presencia de un visitante; de un _hermano_ , palabra que sus mentes murmuran por lo bajo con la naturalidad con la que respiran. Edward mira a los beltrots —ciervos emplumados de colores deslumbrantes y con cuernos formados por ramas y flores— y continúa su lenta caminada hacia el Árbol de la Vida cuando uno de ellos, una hembra de plumas blancas, lo reconoce y le ofrece un asentimiento. Edward corresponde al gesto y el beltrot alcanza a su familia con un par de trotes.

Algunos seres, como era de esperarse, observan a Edward con cuidado.

No confían y él no los culpa.

Está agradecido de que, sin importar su procedencia y su historia, ninguno de los incrédulos interrumpa su camino.

El Árbol de la Vida…

—Ha pasado un tiempo —dice con una sonrisa.

El suelo debajo de sus pies se remueve. El árbol lo ha identificado y comparte su tonto humor con una ola de calidez que Edward siente llegar hasta sus muslos.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí —desde su cima, el árbol deja caer una de sus hojas—. Permíteme verlo —pide.

La conciencia del árbol es distinta de la conciencia de los animales y los humanoides. Edward no puede saber lo que piensa, porque esta longeva criatura todo lo que hace es _sentir_. Y siente su sinceridad. Siente que Edward ha venido con distintas intensiones que la última vez. Siente que… ha cambiado.

Ya no es un Amante.

La figura de un hombre se materializa desde el tronco del árbol. Sale de ahí centímetro a centímetro como si fuera un fantasma atravesando la madera, pero lo que Edward ve no es un alma atrapada en el limbo de la negación.

No.

Lo que Edward ve es Vida.

Vida que ha adoptado la forma de un hombre cuya piel de canela y ojos avellana lo reciben con un gesto que a Edward le duele.

Lo reciben con cariño. Con amor. Con el perdón que muy posiblemente no se merece, pero que esta bella criatura ya le ha concedido.

El dios de la Vida nunca le negaría la absolución a uno de sus hijos.

Edward siente en su pecho aquel viejo, casi olvidado nudo que solía hacerlo llorar como un niño.

—Edward —dice el dios, sonriendo—. Es un gusto volver a verte.

El dios viste un atuendo largo del color de las nubes que abraza su torso y sus caderas y deja al descubierto sus brazos y sus pies. Su cabello es oscuro, negro y espeso como las noches en las que la Rebelión no tuvo límites, desordenado y suave como sus primeros años luego de conocer al Amado que, del mismo modo que él, se materializa desde el tronco del árbol y se coloca a su lado en completo silencio.

—Reyes —dice Edward—, ¿cómo debo llamarlos en esta época?

El Amado, un hombre alto y esbelto con ojos verdiazules, mira al dios por un instante. Su sonrisa es tan pequeña, tan discreta, que Edward podría decir que no está ahí.

—Llámame Sebastian —dice el Amado—. Nuestro dios — _< <este majestuoso individuo que amo y que afortunadamente me ama de vuelta>>_— gusta de ser llamado Blaine.

Blaine y Sebastian.

Edward sonríe.

Los nombres de dioses y Amados nunca han sido algo convencional.

—Bien —asiente—. Espero que acepten el por qué estoy aquí.

—Lo aceptamos —dice Blaine—, pero el árbol necesita oírlo de tu propia boca.

Sebastian se mueve junto a Blaine en sincronía.

Dos partes de un todo.

La unidad de la Vida en este planeta.

Edward mira la copa del árbol. Dios y Amado aguardan, impávidos.

Sabe que cuando abra la boca…

—Vengo a ser su guerrero.

_… Zabeth, Bartholomew y Sasha…_

—Pelearé por y para los Cuatro Reinos.

_… seremos hermanos…_

—Para pagar por algunos de mis errores.

_… seremos parecidos…_

—Saber cómo identificar el resto.

_… pero nunca…_

—Y ser parte de la Verdad.

_... nunca iguales_.

Dios y Amado sonríen cuando el árbol mueve una de sus altas ramas y toca con ella la cabeza de Edward.

—Dile —murmura Blaine—. Dile tu motivación.

Edward cierra los ojos un segundo.

—Vengo… vengo a encontrar mi camino hacia él.

_< <Él>>, _piensa Sebastian rememorando el pasado. _< <Él>>_.

—Mi camino hacia el dios de las Tinieblas.

Las hojas del árbol están húmedas con un líquido transparente que moja a Edward desde el cabello hasta los hombros.

_< <Dile>>_.

_< <Dile>>_.

_¿Hace cuánto?_ , se pregunta Edward, _¿hace cuánto no escuchaba a Abaddon y Balan?_

El árbol es cálido. Cuidadoso.

Edward no había experimentado esas sensaciones desde hace más de un siglo.

Su último recuerdo así está en los brazos de un joven que lucía listo para vivir.

El joven de ojos grandes y oscuros que fueron lo mejor que Edward pudo haber visto nunca.

_Desde entonces…_

—Mi camino hacia Jacob.

_… desde entonces te amo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo es un especial. Pueden no leerlo, ya que este capítulo que acaban de leer es el último de 'A Single Man'.  
> MUCHAS GRACIAS :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue escrito antes de que Sancus y el resto de los Lebrai existieran. Antes, incluso, de 'A Single Man'. Por lo mismo, se darán cuenta de que mucho de lo que pasa aquí es imposible en las circunstancias ya impuestas por el fanfic. Y es así porque esta era la idea que tuve primero que ninguna otra. Antes de siquiera considerar escribir algo cuyo protagonista fuera Edward, estaba casi segura de que Alistair y Jacob estarían junto por el resto de la historia.
> 
> Sancus, por supuesto, cambio esa idea por completo. Creo que lo cambió para bien, pues ahora las posibilidades son muchas más y eso me emociona.
> 
> (Algunos detalles son pistas para las siguientes partes de la serie, porque si bien esto al final no sucedió en la historia, está ambientada en el mismo universo. Es como un AU de mi AU lol).
> 
> ¡Espero les guste! :)

**From Eden**

**Until they destroyed themselves**

Resumen: Las vidas de Jacob, Alistair y Nessie luego de Volterra.

Un pequeño extracto de lo que pudo haber sido.

 

* * *

  **2062, Noruega**

_Babe, there’s something tragic about you_

_Something so magic about you_

_Don’t you agree?_

Alistair no sabe qué día exacto es. Están en invierno, más allá de la mitad de diciembre, pero a él la precisión no le importa. Hace muchos años que el tiempo dejó de ser algo a lo que le prestara atención especial. Luego de siglos buscando cosas que no encontró hasta hace muy poco, con la moral destruida frente a un mundo que avanzaba sin él, Alistair aprendió a dejarse llevar. Aprendió a simplemente vivir incluso aunque algunas etapas no se sintieran correctas.

Conocer a Carlisle fue una experiencia magnífica y dolorosa. Aquel joven de preciosos cabellos dorados que se rehusó a aceptar ciegamente las enseñanzas de su padre, que miró con ojos fieros al vampiro que le ofreció vida eterna, que orilló al líder de Italia a romper leyes con las que no ha vuelto a enfrentarse. Porque Alistair estuvo fascinado con Carlisle tan solo al principio, cuando su cuerpo era cálido y húmedo y suave, pero Aro siguió amándolo aún más después de su transformación. Alistair supo desde entonces —desde el momento en que fue Aro a quien Carlisle eligió nada más despertar— que el futuro del Clan Vulturi sería creado por Carlisle. Siempre tan inteligente, tan increíblemente astuto que podría causar miedo a los que no lo han visto ser el Doctor, a quienes sólo les ha querido mostrar la cara del Hijo del Mandamás, la fachada del Príncipe Intocable.

Pensando en Carlisle y Aro, Alistair recuerda el hecho de que él no sabe quién es su creador. Alistair, al igual que Alice, despertó un día con huesos y piel de diamante sin que le fuera presentado su Padre, aquel que supuestamente tiene la responsabilidad irrevocable de guiar a un neófito a través de sus primeros años y, en otros casos, por el resto de la vida de ambos. Pero el vampiro que creó a Alistair no tiene un rostro ni un nombre en su mente. No es una silueta borrosa ni un recuerdo débil, es… nada. Simplemente es nada.  Nunca será nada y si bien Alistair le tuvo rencor algunas veces, ahora importa menos que nunca, del mismo modo que el rechazo de Carlisle dejó de doler hace siglos.

En realidad, y esto lo ha aceptado más rápido de lo que se imaginó capaz, nada importa si lo compara con Jacob. Su Rey sin ambiciones. Su Dios sin creyentes. Un niño sin infancia a quienes sus sueños le fueron arrebatados con total falta de remordimiento. Un joven adulto que vivió sus primeros años luchando contra las sombras de un trauma hecho de vacíos emocionales y manipulaciones descaradas. Un hombre cuyos ojos cambiantes remueven el alma de todos quienes lo ven pasar junto a ellos. Un hijo que dedicó décadas a cuidar de la salud de su padre hasta que éste murió por su avanzada edad. Un hermano que besa con una sonrisa el cabello blanco de sus hermanas cuando éstas no soportan la idea de que un día estará _solo_. Un tío al que sus sobrinos piden consejo cuando no saben qué decisión tomar. Un padre que ha llevado a su hija a conocer lugares fantásticos con la rapidez de un chasquido de sus dedos.

Alistair nunca imaginó que sería alguien como Jacob la persona a quien dedicaría su vida. Alistair jamás pensó que caería por los encantos de un muchacho mortal con demasiadas cicatrices en su cuerpo y una libertad prácticamente nula. Fue su dolor, su inconmensurable pena, lo que atrajo a Alistair. Lo intrigó. ¿Por qué soportar lo que le hacían sin quejarse una sola vez? ¿Por qué _darse_ de esa forma ciega a un hombre que no merecía —y nunca merecerá— la más diminuta consideración? Cuando besó a Jacob por primera vez, sus labios aún estaban recuperándose de la última agresión. Alistair recuerda que sus propias manos le parecieron monstruosas en contraste con la piel cálida de Jacob. Un cambia-forma cuyos huesos en su forma humana no podrían competir con los suyos. Un mortal que, dejando de lado su habilidad de transformase en un gigantesco lobo, podría morir bajo la fuerza de Alistair con la misma facilidad con la que lo haría un humano cualquiera. Una criatura débil y dulce de la que Alistair, innegablemente, se aprovechó durante sus momentos más vulnerables.

Sí.

Es culpable de eso.

De no ser porque entonces Jacob se tambaleaba sobre sí mismo, quién sabe cuál habría sido su reacción ante los avances de Alistair. Poniéndose éste en el lugar de su compañero, lo cierto es que se habría rehusado a cualquier clase de contacto si acaso le quedaran fuerzas para resistirse.

El primer beso fue algo no correspondido, algo que Alistair sabe que estuvo mal. Hace no mucho hablaron acerca de todos esos pequeños detalles de su relación. Jacob lo llamó egoísta inmoral en más de una ocasión a lo largo de la plática y Alistair, por su lado, no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba a tener el descaro de negar la verdad frente a Jacob? ¿Cómo iba a atreverse a mentirle en la cara a un _dios_?

Alistair no exagera respecto a eso.

Jacob es un dios.

O, al menos, es aquello a lo que la humanidad ha denominado como dios en sus miles de años de historia registrada. Tantas deidades a las que los humanos rezan, por las que han llenado ríos de sangre, y resulta ser que ninguna de sus interpretaciones es la adecuada. No en este universo. Sin embargo, debe haber alguno en el que la más descomunal fuerza de la naturaleza se concentra en un solo individuo, otro en donde está repartida entre varias decenas y otro en donde tan sólo dos la comparten. Debe existir un universo en el que el _dios_ o _dioses_ poseen ojos que brillan con la energía comprimida previa al Big Bang. Canicas de poder puro que pulverizarían a cualquier mortal que quisiera tocarlas. A cualquiera que osara _mirarlas_ directamente.

Porque hay tantas, tantas posibilidades en el multiverso…

Alistair regresa su atención al ahora cuando Jacob murmura un suave _querido_ dentro de su mente. De vuelta a la Tierra del universo en el que le ha tocado vivir, Alistair mira a través de la ventana para encontrarse con la expresión curiosa de Jacob y la sonrisa enorme de Renesmee. Ellos dos, jóvenes y vibrantes, han estado paseando por la gruesa capa de nieve desde hace minutos u horas. El cabello de Nessie, sus perfectos rizos de cobre, están siendo decorados por pequeños y delicados copos de nieve, su piel pálida y cremosa se mantiene en sintonía con el gélido entorno mientras la de Jacob crea un bello contraste. Ambos son tan hermosos que a Alistair le cuesta dimensionar su fortuna.

Por la sonrisa de Nessie, Alistair supone que está tratando de convencerlo de andar por la nieve junto a ellos. No lo logrará de ninguna manera. Alistair prefiere observarlos danzar lejos de él, a la distancia suficiente para que pueda imaginarse que ellos pertenecen a distintos universos y que, a él, un simple vampiro con poco más que su edad y un don que detesta, se le está concediendo el honor de presenciar un instante de aquella magnificencia divina. Le gusta pensar que podría llegar a tener esa suerte.

_< <Oh, ya veo>>_, la risa de Jacob hace eco en los oídos de Alistair, _< <de vuelta a imaginar lo que puede haber en otros lugares. Otra vez llamándome ‘dios’ y refiriéndote a nuestra hija como ‘ángel’>>_.

—¿Acaso no lo son? —pregunta sinceramente, pero no sin algo de humor—. ¿Mi magnífico dios y mi preciosa ángel?

Ya de espaldas tras darse cuenta de que no lo convencería de salir, Nessie ríe mirando hacia el cielo, dejando que su rostro se llene de copos de nieve. Una vez, hace ya bastante, Alistair temió que su niña se pareciera demasiado a sus padres biológicos, que sus rasgos heredados despertaran memorias agrias, que sus ojos fueran más humanos de lo que cualquiera de los dos, Alistair o Jacob, pudieran soportar. Pero no. Aunque Nessie comparte ciertas similitudes con Edward e Isabella, el resto de sí arranca de tajo la posibilidad de que estén emparentados. En lo físico, por supuesto que su cabello es del mismo color que el de Edward, por supuesto que su nariz y sus labios son un calco de los de Isabella, por supuesto que su complexión esbelta viene de sus ambos progenitores. Por supuesto que Renesmee vino de Edward e Isabella, no hay ninguna duda, pero ellos no son sus padres en ningún otro aspecto.

Nessie no es una mujer fría como Isabella, no es una persona cruel como Edward. No es nada como esos horribles dos y Alistair lo agradece de corazón. Metafóricamente, porque si alguien un día va a tener su corazón entre las manos, ese será Jacob. Nadie además de él. Alistair ya lo tiene decidido. Cuando Jacob lo necesite, sin importar el propósito, Alistair se lo dará. Le daría su “alma” si estuviera seguro de que aún la tiene.

_< <La tienes. Todos la tienen sin importar qué. Es imposible arrancar la esencia de un individuo si no es por medio de una muerte definitiva del cuerpo que habitan>>_. Ah, sí. Jacob sabe de esas cosas. Alistair suele olvidarse de los alcances de su conocimiento del mundo. _< <No lo sé todo. No es algo que nadie pueda lograr. E incluso si pudiera, no querría. ¿Para qué saberlo todo?>>_.

Debe confesarlo: hay momentos en los que Alistair no lo entiende. Teniendo frente a él la posibilidad de ser un Rey, de reclamar su derecho de Heredero, Jacob prefiere optar por una vida sencilla. Jacob prefiere la simpleza, aunque se merece lo mejor de lo que es capaz la vida en la Tierra.

_< <Sólo quiero a mi familia>>_.

Oh.

Claro.

Luego de perder a Sarah y ver partir a Billy, su familia es todo por lo que Jacob se preocupa. La gente de La Push, Alistair y Nessie lo son todo para él… Alistair no quiere pensarlo, pero un día Sam, Leah y Seth morirán y la familia entre la que creció irá desapareciendo para Jacob. Incluso si los hijos y nietos de sus hermanos se quedan durante algún tiempo más, poco a poco habrá más distancia entre ellos y Jacob. Serán familia, pero apenas y sentirán que lo conocen.

_< <Te tengo a ti>>_.

—Para siempre —asiente Alistair, de repente queriendo salir para tomar a Jacob entre sus brazos y besarlo decenas de veces—. No importa si muero. Encontraré mi camino de regreso a ti incluso si me toma siglos.

Y ante eso, Jacob se queda callado. Alistair sabe que muchos le han prometido los mismo a lo largo de varios milenios. Solamente dos lo han logrado. Las dimensiones de la relación que Jacob mantiene con ellos es un tema que éste habla con Alistair regularmente. Y, ya que lo recuerda, otra de las tantas cosas que Alistair no comprende es el porqué de la distancia entre Jasper y Jacob. Jasper es uno de los dos que lo lograron, y aunque lo ven ciertos días del año en uno u otro lugar del mundo, la verdad es que Alistair piensa que no es suficiente. ¿Cómo podría serlo si apenas y se tocan? ¿Cómo podrían bastar un par de horas en compañía del otro cuando Jasper es una parte de Jacob y viceversa?

_< <Así funcionamos>>_, es la respuesta que Alistair recibe cada vez que pregunta. _< <Él y yo hemos encontrado equilibrio en esta dinámica>>._

Fantástico. Pero ¿qué pasará si la dinámica se desequilibra sin que nadie pueda evitarlo? ¿Qué le sucedería a Jacob si asesinaran a Jasper? ¿Qué pasaría con Jasper si lastimaran a Jacob? La manera en la que están conectados se escapa de la capacidad de comprensión de Alistair, pero aquellas pequeñas partes que logra retener con la mera punta de sus dedos, lo asustan. Jacob y Jasper dependen el uno del otro y-

_< <Tranquilízate>>_, dice Jacob, su voz carente de inflexiones que revelen lo que está sintiendo. Alistair se toma unos segundos para vaciar su mente, para ir de vuelta al control que ha construido durante casi mil años y que en las últimas décadas ha ido perdiendo su fuerza. _< <Debes irte durante algún tiempo>>_, la sola idea le parece repudiable a Alistair. _< <No estás en este mundo para permanecer a mi lado, Alistair. Si te encaprichas con quedarte hasta que pase un siglo, no sé qué podría pasarte>>_.

—¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

_< <Yo no quiero que vayas a ningún lado. Lo que quiero es que recuperes fuerza. Me has protegido ya por más de medio siglo. Tómate un tiempo para ti>>_.

—Está bien —Alistair se alzaría de hombros si tal gesto no le parecieran mundano e impropio de lo que es—. Me iré. Tan sólo dime a _dónde_ ir.

Y Alistair sabe que eso acabará con la grandiosa atmósfera que se había creado. Sabe que incluso lejos de ellos, los ha perturbado de un modo terrible. Un mortal atreviéndose a exigir respuestas de un dios. ¿Hay blasfemia más grande que esa? Posiblemente. Y también posiblemente, Edward las ha cometido todas. Con sus manos. Con su boca. Con su sola mirada de desprecio. Alistair no ha llegado al extremo que llegó aquel imbécil. Nunca lo hará. Se conoce bastante bien como para hacer un juramento sobre ello.

Alistair no quiere el poder. Alistair no quiere el control. Alistair no quiere nada además del amor de Jacob. Él nunca ha sido una criatura avariciosa. El dinero y las propiedades que tiene las ha conservado por un simple deseo de practicidad. Esa clase de cosas, las que en el mundo corren con grandes ceros detrás de ellas, pueden ser una fantástica ayuda en asuntos como la libertad.

Alistair compró su salida de los Vulturi con cuadros antiguos, piedras en bruto y un castillo sin príncipe. Fue sencillo ceder aquella fortuna a los Vulturi. Lo que éstos hayan hecho con las que una vez fueron sus cosas no le importa en lo absoluto a Alistair; aunque sospecha, gracias a todo lo que alguna vez vio, que los Vulturi invirtieron aquellos bienes en contratos, en alianzas, en _silencio_. Si algo son los miembros del aquelarre italiano, eso es inmorales. Tanto es así, que en el pasado han utilizado la inmortalidad como moneda de cambio. En más de una ocasión, incluso, quisieron obligar a Alistair a que fuera _él_ el que convirtiera al idiota en turno; humanos que llegan creyendo que es sencillo, creyendo que así la vida les estaría solucionada, creyendo que su mortalidad no tenía ningún valor. La gran mayoría de los que fueron convertidos por cuestión de pago ahora están muertos. Suicidio es a lo que recurren cuando ya no saben qué hacer, cuando se arrepienten y lloran porque han perdido su alma, su pasión o, por encima de todo, su amor. El resto, los que perdieron la cabeza durante la transformación, están sumidos en Silencio. Atrapados en cuerpos que seguramente detestan, hambrientos porque alguien los libere del encierro que significa existir.

Pensando y pensando, Alistair se pierde el instante en el que Jacob entra a la casa y se sienta junto a él. Nessie continúa afuera, ensimismada en la contemplación de lo que más adora luego de Jacob: la naturaleza. Si fuera menos inocente, se convertiría en una ninfa. Si fuera más poderosa, sería la Heredera de la Tierra. Pero siendo la hija del Heredero de las Tinieblas…

—¿Qué le sucederá a nuestra Nessie cuando ustedes cuatro tengan que reunirse?

Jacob se recuesta en el costado de Alistair y cierra los ojos.

—No lo sé —responde. La incertidumbre en su voz hace que Alistair se olvide de cualquier molestia. Con un suspiro silencioso, lento y amable como lo ha sido desde el inicio, pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Jacob y lo sostiene con firmeza. Ahora mismo no es un dios. Ahora es sólo el padre que sufre por la seguridad de su pequeña.

—Aunque aún queda tiempo… no es mucho realmente.

¿Alguna vez lo ha sido?, se pregunta Alistair. Jacob le ha contado lo que recuerda sobre los Cuatro Reinos, la historia que la humanidad tuvo que olvidar para poder seguir, las verdades que decidieron pasar por alto, aunque las consecuencias fueran milenios de desorden, de enfermedades y guerra. Los seres humanos quisieron estar por su cuenta, se atrevieron a blasfemar contra los verdaderos Reyes, y ha pasado tanto desde entonces que actualmente sería imposible hacerlos recordar. Sin embargo, y sin importar cuánto tiempo se les ha concedido para desarrollarse por sí mismos, el hambre y la guerra continúa manchando sus días. No pueden gobernarse por ellos mismos. Apenas el siglo pasado demostraron que su inteligencia sirve para darle origen a enormes desastres. Justo ahora, con todas sus fábricas funcionando día y noche, están destruyendo el mundo que les da todo para vivir. Sus mares, sus cielos, su tierra. Cada parte echada a perder, repleta de desechos que tardarán generaciones en descomponerse, que hacen que el clima se desestabilice y la temperatura aumente.

Son una verdadera plaga.

—No —Jacob dice seriamente—. No son una plaga. Simplemente no saben cómo superar sus diferencias. Han sido siglos y el color de piel aún logra que peleen entre ellos. _Milenios_ y sus libros de fantasía les quitan todo rastro de sentido común.

—No dejarán de ser así, Jacob —está seguro, la raza humana se condenó a sí misma desde el inicio de su historia incompleta—. Supongo que por eso surgimos. Los vampiros, quiero decir. Para acabar con los humanos. No veo otra razón por la que ustedes cuatro permitieran que seres como yo estuvieran en este mundo.

—Llegó el momento en que ya no teníamos la autoridad para hacer prohibiciones. Nos ignoraban. Nos decían que, si queríamos imponerles leyes, iban a matarnos. Y lo hicieron. Más de una vez. Se hicieron fuertes junto a los traidores y lograron llegar a nosotros. Por supuesto, yo no alcancé a vivir tanto como los demás. Fui el primero en optar por el Sueño.

—¿Por qué?

Jacob ríe. Sus labios se sienten bien contra la mandíbula de Alistair.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, nunca he tenido la esperanza de los otros tres. Ellos seguían diciéndome que los humanos cambiarían, que entrarían en razón, que sólo debíamos darles 'un poco más de tiempo' y todo se arreglaría —el enojo fluye a través de sus venas como solía hacerlo la sangre—. Los Tres Herederos que quedaron cuando yo me fui… ellos tampoco escuchaban razones, ¿sabes? Se empeñaron en creer que la gente que los había asesinado en una vida pasada no volvería a atacarlos si resurgían en un cuerpo diferente. Son perseverantes hasta el punto de la terquedad. Son… son _vida_ y eso es algo que no se da por vencido fácilmente.

—Si ellos se quedaron, tú-

—Yo no soy como ellos. No exactamente. Compartimos edad y experiencias, pero mi naturaleza es distinta a la de ellos.

Oh. Más cosas que Alistair no sabe.

—¿Distinta?

—Mares, Tierra, Cielo y Tinieblas —dice Jacob como si la historia lo hubiese hartado ya—. Ellos son los regentes de la Luz; yo, por el otro lado, domino la Oscuridad. No como en las idealizaciones románticas de los humanos. Para nada. Luz y Oscuridad no son enemigos, no son fuerzas opuestas. Son partes de un todo armónico y estable que no podría darse si alguno de nosotros faltara. Yo, sin embargo, conduzco la Muerte. No la doy, la hago posible. Los papeles que nos tocaron fueron al azar. Ellos no pidieron ser lo que son, yo no pedí transformarme en lo que fui. Ellos son la Vida que despierta día tras día. Yo soy la Muerte que la interrumpe a momentos.

‘Dios’ sigue siendo el mejor término en los estándares de Alistair.

—No eres el Heredero —dice Alistair—. No ahora, ¿cierto?

Jacob lo mira directamente con ese par de preciosos ojos que posee. Espejos en los que las nebulosas se reflejan desde los miles de años luz a los que se encuentran. Alistair los adora. En verdad lo hace.

—No —dice Jacob, su mano alzándose para acunar la mejilla de Alistair—. Lo seré un día. Ahora no puedo. Soy débil. Mi cuerpo no es el adecuado.

Alistair ríe en lo profundo de su garganta.

Jacob entiende en un instante.

—Oh, por todos los cielos. Me casé con un adolescente, ¿no es verdad? —dice, y si bien trata de hacerlo con algo de seriedad, su sonrisa lo delata.  Alistair no puede evitarlo. Con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, su inclina para presionar sus labios contra los de Jacob en un beso casi inocente de no ser por las imágenes que pasan por su cabeza—. Un adolescente, sin ninguna duda.

—Bueno —murmura Alistair—, algo tendrá que ver con mi _resistencia_ , ¿no lo crees?

Desde afuera, con una risa melodiosa que llena la casa entera, Nessie dice:

—¡Y en la escuela creen que Alistair es el maduro!

Oh, sí.

Cuán equivocados.

* * *

  **2064, Noruega**

 

Llegar a donde están ahora ha tomado su tiempo.

Alistair no mantiene la cuenta, pero Jacob sí.

Cincuenta y cuatro años, tres meses, una semana y dos días desde el incidente en Volterra. Comparando eso con los mil veintitrés años de Alistair, la vida de Jacob ha sido bastante corta; apenas está acercándose a un siglo y, si es sincero, el tiempo parece moverse cada vez con más lentitud. Es posible que no viva ni una décima parte de lo que Alistair. Es posible que su esposo e hija deban vivir sin él en algún punto. Luego de la muerte de Billy hace veinte años, Jacob está seguro de que los dos sabrían cómo recuperarse de su partida.

Billy.

Jacob quisiera poder creer en un paraíso desde el que Sarah y Billy lo observan. Un lugar sagrado en el que almas amables como las de ellos pueden disfrutar de una eternidad de felicidad y belleza. Juntos de nuevo, con la posibilidad de amarse como lo hicieron mientras estuvieron vivos. Quisiera creerlo porque la idea es maravillosa, tan tranquilizadora sobre un destino incierto luego de la muerte que resistir la tentación puede volverse complicado. Claro que entiende por qué hay gente que se aferra a ello hasta la última respiración porque hubo una temporada, cuando aún era un niño, en la que esa idea fantástica le permitió dormir bien por las noches. La fe ciega suele tener un efecto increíble sobre la gente.

Sin embargo, tras ver tantas cosas durante sus viajes, Jacob es incapaz de ponerse en los zapatos de su yo de nueve años que lloraba porque tenía miedo de que la vida acabara en un santiamén. Estaba _aterrado_ de que el mundo fuese así de aleatorio e injusto. También estaba enojado. Furioso de que su madre ya no estuviera con él, de que su padre terminara en una silla de ruedas y de que sus hermanas siempre lucieran afligidas.

Un niño triste e iracundo.

Eso es lo que era.

Más de medio siglo después, Jacob ha dejado tantos sentimientos atrás que las memorias de un niño confundido no lo siguen influyendo. Ese rencor infructuoso murió junto a su vida mortal. Y esa ira que lo condujo durante algunos años, se desvaneció al descubrir que quienes asesinaron a su madre habían muerto a manos de otros. La ira se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la venganza no iba a satisfacerlo incluso aunque hubiese encontrado a los culpables con vida. El deseo de venganza estaba destruyéndolo de una manera difícil de explicar. No había lógica que lo detuviera. No había demostración de cariño que consiguiera conmoverlo. Años oscuros fueron aquellos. Jacob no gusta de recordarlos por lo cerca que lo llevaron de parecerse a Edward.

_Edward._

Es imposible no regresar a él. De vez en cuando, incluso, Jacob se ríe de cómo cada sendero de su vida tiene alguna relación con Edward Cullen. El hombre se las arregló para ser irremediablemente recordado con frecuencia. Además, el vínculo que _todavía_ comparten hace imposible que Jacob olvide lo que vivieron juntos. Y, maldita sea, ‘juntos’ no es algo que haya deseado nunca con Edward. No es algo que haya querido ni siquiera cuando Abaddon y Balan lo tenían encantado.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Es que fue amado. El esposo frío. El padre ausente.

¿Habrá cambiado en cincuenta y cuatro años perteneciendo a los Vulturi? ¿Ese encierro le ha concedido una nueva perspectiva del mundo? ¿Esa soledad le hizo entender por qué Jacob jamás aceptará la pospuesta de la última vez que se vieron? Tantas preguntas que no tendrán respuesta. Tantas preguntas para las que Jacob no quiere ninguna respuesta. De su amor por Edward quedan recuerdos dolorosos, cicatrices desvanecidas y un vínculo bloqueado. ¿Y el resto de los recuerdos?, podría alguien preguntar. ¿Esos que lo asaltaron de forma inmisericorde durante sus tres días infernales de transformación? Esos recuerdos no le importan. Jacob Black sólo siente empatía por vidas que fueron suyas, por épocas tan lejanas que un hombre común no sabría dimensionar, por alianzas y enemistades con seres que podían hacer surgir mares, montañas y diluvios con simplemente imaginarlo.

Mares, Tierra y Cielos.

La historia de esos tres es larga y Jacob prefiere no recapitular. No cuando tiene la opción de ignorarlo y continuar su vida con Alistair y Nessie tanto como se le permita.

( _Siempre decidido,_ le dice una persona perfecta riéndose en voz muy baja, su cabello negro dividiendo y reflejando la luz a su alrededor, _igual a nosotros, aunque no estuvieses de acuerdo; deseando librarte de este destino, aunque no existe manera de evadir tus obligaciones_. Sí, es culpable de eso. Culpable de añorar una vida del tipo finito. Culpable de no querer cargar con el odio injustificado de millones. Culpable de querer lo mismo para los otros tres. La persona vuelve a reír, pero esta vez es oscuro y melancólico, cargado de una pesadumbre que es mejor enterrar en el centro del planeta antes de dejarla fluir a la atmósfera. _Podemos querer tantas cosas… cada uno de nosotros ha pasado por esos momentos._ Su suspiro agita el agua de los mares que tienen al frente, los hacen vibrar hasta que los seres que viven ahí responden a su tristeza con un espectáculo del que Jacob sólo había visto, a una escala mucho menor, con Benjamín. Pero esta no es una pequeña e insignificante forma de agua salida de un diminuto río, controlada por manos coléricas e inexpertas. No. Esta vez el mar pierde centímetros de altura y lo que se alza desde sus profundidades es un acto de alegría y agradecimiento, un monumento de amor y fidelidad. Es hermoso. La persona observa atentamente y después, disfrutando de esa maravillosa obra, le dice: _Pero no cambiaría esto por una vida corta. No cambiaría esos milenios, aunque hayan dolido tanto. No cambiaría este amor por menos de un siglo de dicha_ ).

Hacer caso omiso de los Herederos es mucho más fácil que mantener bloqueado el vínculo con Edward. Interrumpir una conexión de tal magnitud requiere control constante, un conocimiento sobre telepatía que Jacob consiguió en cinco años bajo la enseñanza de verdaderos expertos. Cinco años completos para recuperar los recuerdos que Edward escondió dentro de su propia mente.

Porque sí había cosas que Jacob olvidó. No porque su memoria mortal tuviera alguna deficiencia —todo lo contrario; él solía aprender textos, esquemas, fórmulas y métodos al derecho y al revés y sin más complicaciones que unas cuantas lecturas—, sino porque Edward decidió que él no iba recordar tales cosas. Decidió forzarlo a pensar sólo en lo que, en aquel entonces, Jacob juzgaba como amor. Entre sus muchas cavilaciones y planes, un día Edward comenzó a suprimir memorias, a desordenar hechos, a trasladar emociones. Lo hizo con una facilidad aterradora. Tan rápido que Jacob muchas veces temió estar volviéndose loco. Tan discretamente que la posibilidad de estar siendo manipulado nunca se le pasó por la cabeza.

Edward no mintió cuando dijo que siempre leía su mente.

El viento trae consigo el aroma de Alistair.

Incluso sin el aroma Jacob sabría que Alistair está cerca, vigilando el perímetro por costumbre y algo de nostálgico gusto. Un antiguo guerrero de la corona británica que ya no serviría al mismo ejército nunca más. Ha entregado su vida a otra causa, una que le parece insuperablemente justa y noble. La causa a la que Jacob está lejos de entregarse como debe. La causa por la que tres hombres han cruzado la barrera de otros universos buscando a sus Reyes, sus Amados, sus Amantes.

Extraña a Jasper cuando piensa en ellos. Extraña a su Guardián cuando piensa que los otros tres están inmersos en la ardua búsqueda por sus Protegidos. Y si Jacob sabe tanto como cree, el siguiente en despertar de su Sueño será el regente de los Mares, la dulce criatura que fascino a cientos de miles durante un tiempo distante y diferente. Jacob no le da descripciones de aquella época a Alistair porque quizá es algo que el otro hombre no pueda visualizar. El mundo de Alistair ha estado plagado de muerte desde su nacimiento. Muerte, batalla, egoísmo. No conoce la calma que Jacob sí. No sabe cómo es que todos los seres vivos estén en paz los unos con los otros. No podría comprender cómo, entre millones de aciertos, un solo error los hizo llegar a los enormes problemas de la actualidad. Un momento de distracción les dio a los humanos la ocasión de rebelarse, de pensar que el planeta era únicamente _suyo_ y no del resto de los seres con los que convivían.

Ahora el mundo está dividido, enfermo y al borde de una guerra mundial mil veces peor que las dos anteriores. Los líderes del mundo han hecho demasiado en su propio beneficio. La gente tiene hambre, sed y un deseo de “justicia” que no deja de transformarse en simple odio y violencia. Los que se preocupan por el futuro son ignorados. Las buenas intenciones pasan desapercibidas. Los corruptos de las últimas tres décadas viven el resto de sus años rodeados de excesos mientras muchos mueren de inanición mendigando en las calles. Los humanos son un desfile de calamidades y decepción en la mayoría de los casos. Los humanos han tenido un potencial destructivo desde hace milenios, y Jacob recuerda bien que esto es lo que lo convenció de darse la vuelta cuando los otros tres le rogaban que reconsiderara la situación, que les diera una oportunidad más antes de irse definitivamente.

Y Jacob se las dio.

Fue un iluso y se dejó convencer por una promesa vacía, una esperanza inútil.

En la siguiente vida, durante la primera etapa de la Gran Guerra, Jacob —en aquel entonces llamado de otra manera, habitando un cuerpo de distintas características— fue capturado por los miembros de la Rebelión. Los Traidores cuyos descendientes matarían al Rey Maximiliano siglos en el futuro, los bastardos que le quitaron a Elizabeth a su hijo menor para torturarlo ante un público sin control o misericordia. Ellos, que tan convencidos de que luchar contra los Verdaderos Soberanos era lo correcto, de que sin la ayuda de los mismo podrían hacer del mundo un sitio “mejor”, pusieron restricciones de hierro alrededor de las muñecas, el cuello y los tobillos de Jacob, lo mantuvieron en una celda vigilado día y noche y disfrutaron de experimentar en su cuerpo con cuchillos al rojo vivo, aceites hirviendo y otras sustancias y artefactos que la Santa Inquisición se encargó de popularizar mucho tiempo después.

Mientras pasaba por aquello, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su Guardián y su Ejército, Jacob jamás se arrepintió de haberles concedido esa última oportunidad a los traidores. Lo que estaban haciéndole confirmaba que a todos los humanos no podría salvárseles. La carencia de moral de la mayoría eclipsaba a la bondad de la minoría hasta hacerla casi desaparecer. La naturaleza humana no ha cambiado desde entonces, y ya que lo recuerda todo, Jacob sabe por qué luego de ser transformado la mayor parte de la humanidad lo ha hecho sentir distante y sin empatía. Incluso si no recordaba conscientemente lo que pasó, la esencia de su ser, eso a lo que billones denominan 'alma', supo siempre la verdad. Lo hizo desde que su cuerpo estaba hecho de piel delicada y huesos fácilmente rompibles. Desde que Sarah no volvió del hospital junto a Billy y sus hermanas se mudaron a otros estados del país. Desde que se le conocía como Alicia y a Jasper como Santiago. Desde que viajaron juntos por los mares y el apodo que le dio a su Guardián fue 'El Mercader'. Desde que tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse siendo jóvenes y ordinarios, siendo un simple muchacho llamado Christopher y una simple muchacha llamada Ibrienne. Desde que el 'alma' de Jasper y la suya no pudieron encontrarse por siglos y Jacob sufrió la violencia de un marido alcohólico y la culpa de ser forzado a dejar atrás a Patrick y Tobías siendo apenas unos niños. Desde esa vida llena de maravillas, persecuciones y un compañero al que todavía ama: el majestuoso dragón de escamas oscuras y brillantes que lo llevó al límite de la atmósfera y por el cual peleó hasta el último aliento. Desde que nació siendo una niña hermosa y adinerada con muchos vestidos preciosos y ninguna muestra de afecto que evitara su transformación en una mujer de porcelana...

Las historias son muchas. Sus vidas desde el Despertar han sido tantas que casi se sienten insoportables. Pero si Alistair en algo tiene razón sobre todas aquellas cuestiones que no comprende, es que Jacob es lo más cercano que existe a un dios desde la perspectiva de la imaginación humana. Más cercano al del tipo griego que la idealización incomprensible de la iglesia cristiana. Un ser cuyas diferencias máximas con el resto son su inmortalidad y sus habilidades; que ama, desea, teme y añora. Una criatura con dominio sobre sólo uno de los Cuatro Reinos que alguna vez dominaron la Tierra; que _volverán a reinarla_ dentro de poco tiempo para él, y dentro de mucho para los humanos.

Los humanos.

A veces Jacob se pregunta cómo pueden creer que son únicos en el planeta.

Se pregunta cómo es que lograron convencerse de que son lo más importante.

* * *

  **2008, Seattle**

Regresar a América resulta ser mucho más complicado de lo que ninguno previó. El viaje es bastante sencillo desde que es en un avión privado, pero después, al aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Santiago de Chile, la cantidad de personas con las que se encuentran prueba ser un gran reto para el control de Jacob. Nahuel pone una mano alrededor de su cintura y lo abraza de un modo que ciertas personas alrededor juzgan como romántico, pero no es más que una restricción de seguridad. Mientras Alistair hace el intercambio de palabras necesario con el personal que los atendió durante el viaje, Nahuel presiona su frente contra la de Jacob y lo sostiene firmemente contra sí.

—Tienes suerte de que sea de noche, Jacob.

Todavía conmovido por lo ocurrido en Volterra y _hambriento_ del aroma a sangre fresca que llena el aire del lugar, Jacob atina a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Nahuel y tomarse a sí mismo de las muñecas para evitar desastres. Le cuesta dos segundos registrar las palabras de Nahuel. Su respuesta es una risa temblorosa que lo lleva a presionar su rostro contra el cuello de Nahuel. En verdad tiene sed. Le quema la garganta y fue un estúpido al creer que podría resistir durante unos días más sin rendirse al alimento que Alistair le proporciona.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque si me decido a matar a alguien quizá no mucha gente me vea hacerlo?

—Esa es otra de las ventajas, pero a lo que yo me refería es la temperatura. No quisiera estar presente si hubieras reaccionado así a mediodía cuando el calor lo rodea todo e incrementa la intensidad de los olores. Mala combinación para vampiros jóvenes como tú.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará tener más control sobre esto?

—Bueno, partiendo del hecho de que cuentas con un refreno admirable, no creo que te tome más que un par de años —a través de su nítida vista periférica, Nahuel capta la mirada curiosa e indiscreta de una azafata que es muy mala queriendo disimular que no le sorprende ser atrapada—. Aunque, claro, deberías mantener tu ‘dieta’ actual si quieres hacer el proceso más rápido.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Definitivamente. Bebiendo de Alistair desarrollarás una inmunidad a la sangre humana más rápido que si bebieras de animales. El consumo indirecto sirve para esa clase de cosas. Una lástima que no muchos lo sepan y que a varios otros les parezca… extraño, por decirlo de una manera suave.

—¿Extraño?

—Oh, sí —Jacob siente la risa de Nahuel contra su mejilla, la calidez de la piel ajena funcionando como el mejor tranquilizante que podría obtener—. Eso que haces con Alistair, _beber de él_ , no es algo común entre vampiros. Ni siquiera entre los que comparten el lazo creador-hijo. Y quizá el debió habértelo dicho —la mirada que Alistair le da es suficiente para que Nahuel sepa que no debería seguir hablando—, pero esto hace que dos cosas se fortalezcan: el lazo y tú. Te ha estado volviendo más y más fuerte sin decirte una sola palabra.

Jacob continúa respirando contra el cuello de Nahuel y éste, a su vez, todavía lo sostiene con sus brazos de hierro. Esta posición, este momento, es tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que lo que Nahuel acaba de decir no le provoca ninguna reacción. Sinceramente, luego de todos los problemas a los que se ha enfrentado, sería muy difícil hacer enojar a Jacob con información como esta.

Su creador ha estado fortificándolo sin que él lo supiera, ¿eh?

Bueno, _fantástico_.

—Alistair tiene esa costumbre de no decirme varias cosas, ¿sabes? —con un suspiro, Jacob cierra los ojos y deja descansar su mejilla en el hombro de Nahuel—. Ya haré que me diga absolutamente todo lo que sabe. Algún día… quizá. No me preocupa demasiado —y si aún fuera humano, estaría alzándose de hombros ahora mismo. En su lugar, lo que hace es mirar a Nahuel directo a los ojos con una expresión elocuente y sincera.

Le toma un par de segundos, pero al final, Nahuel sacude un poco la cabeza y trata de no sonreír. Presiona un beso en la comisura de los labios de Jacob antes de soltarlo. Jacob quisiera seguir junto a él durante más tiempo, pero sabe bien que lo mejor será que salgan del aeropuerto tan pronto como sea posible. Alistair se despide del personal con una sonrisa encantadora que se vuelve juguetona cuando alcanza a Jacob y murmura contra su sien:

—¿Entonces vas a _hacerme_ confesar todos mis secretos? —oh, esto es trampa. La voz de Alistair siempre ha sido algo difícil a lo que resistirse. Las dos azafatas siguen bastante cerca y una de ellas, la misma que fue descubierta por Nahuel, tiene las mejillas encendidas mientras los observa interactuar. ¿Qué clase de cosas estará pensando?—. Te seré sincero, mi amor: me muero de ganas porque lo intentes.

Suena a reto.

Pasa un instante.

Ambos sonríen.

Ninguno de los dos se siente con el ánimo de perder.

 

[+][+][+]

 

Nessie ha crecido bastantes centímetros durante estas semanas sin verse. Cuando Jacob y Alistair llegan a la casa en la que Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Nessie han estado escondiéndose, su pequeña se arroja a sus brazos y lo aprieta contra sí ignorando por completo cada uno de los cambios que han sucedido en el cuerpo de Jacob. Éste, por su parte, la sostiene de igual manera, con tanta fuerza como se permite liberar, y murmura dulces _te quieros_ contra el cabello rizado de Nessie.

Ninguno de los rompe a llorar, para sorpresa de Rosalie y Emmett. Alistair, siempre a unos cuentos pasos de Jacob, únicamente ofrece su mano a los Cullen cuando los saludos se dan. Rosalie aún no le tiene confianza; Alistair duda que un día tenga _siquiera_ la consideración de la mujer; no que le moleste. Emmett, confiando en los instintos de su esposa, se asegura de mantener un ojo analítico sobre Alistair; a quien eso sí le molesta. Esme, dulce como lo ha sido desde su nacimiento, entiende el lenguaje corporal de Alistair y le da la comodidad de un simple asentimiento.

Es entonces, tras la explicación de incidente en Volterra, que las cosas comienzan a caer alrededor de Jacob. Rosalie menciona días que él no vivió, pláticas que no tuvo, situaciones que jamás le sucedieron. Lo hace con su bella voz y su hermoso rostro absolutamente tranquilos, como si sus palabras tuvieran algún tipo de significado para Jacob. Habla sin dar ningún signo de que sea una broma. Jacob está tan confundido que no puede responderle nada hasta varios minutos después, e incluso entonces, todo lo que hace es preguntar a qué se refiere, de qué demonios habla con esa familiaridad que él siente… _ajena_.

Las facciones de Rosalie —por fin— muestran algo del inmenso desconcierto que Jacob padece. Sentada en el brazo de un sofá de dos plazas, brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos, Rosalie guarda silencio durante un par de segundos. Emmett y Esme, como si Jacob lo necesitara, se acercan con preocupación escrita a través de sus rostros.

—Jacob, cariño, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Esme pregunta intentando sostener su hombro. Jacob se hace a un lado antes de que llegue a tocarlo y, para empeorar las cosas, Esme luce herida por el rechazo. Él no entiende en lo absoluto... ¿'cariño'? ¿En qué momento la mujer creyó que podría llamarlo de esa forma?

—Pregunto lo mismo —su voz no es la melodía gélida que quisiera haber expresado. La cercanía de los Cullen se siente como un peligro para su espacio personal—-. Rosalie, de verdad, no sé de qué hablas. Nada de lo que acabas de decir... no entiendo...

Alistair, atento a cada pequeña cosa que puede leer en su compañero, no hace amago de acercarse, pero tampoco retrocede. Algunos años en el futuro, Alistair recuerda que esta fue la primera vez que quiso a Jasper cerca de Jacob. Su poder habría sido de gran ayuda para calmar a un neófito sintiéndose atacado. _Acorralado por desconocidos._

—Hace unos años dejaste tus estudios, creí que querrías continuarlos e ingresar a Stanford. Dijiste que te gustaría intentarlo cuando todo esto acabara, ¿no es cierto? ¿O es que has cambiado de ideas? ¿Quizá Arte en lugar de Medicina?

¿Medicina? ¿Artes? ¿Cuándo Jacob dijo algo sobre universidades o carreras? Nunca ha tenido tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Nunca contó con la libertad necesaria para simplemente irse a otro estado del país y hacer una vida ahí. Tenía responsabilidades con su padre, con su manada, con Edward, Bella y Nessie. Jacob nunca contempló la idea de marcharse de Washington porq-... Nunca lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Por qué querría? Sus requerimientos básicos podría cubrirlos fácilmente con un trabajo cualquiera. Él, sencillamente, no pensó nunca en abandonar su vida... Aunque... la verdad... ¿acaso no una vez se fue? ¿Luego de leer la invitación a la boda? ¿Luego de que Rachel... de que Rachel...?

—Arte... yo no.… nunca he... mi madre era una artista, yo no.… hace tiempo traté, pero... _No_.

Emmett se ríe.

—¿De qué hablas? Hiciste un dibujo de Nessie unos días después de que naciera. Y uno de Carlisle también —Emmett es bueno ocultando su duda e incomodidad. Casi tan bueno como para que su careta exterior pase desapercibida, pero Jacob lo conoce mejor que eso y-

¿Lo conoce mejor que eso?

¿ _Cómo_ podría?

Nessie se levanta de su asiente en el sofá individual. Suspira. ¿No podría esto haber pasado después? ¿No podría esta extraña felicidad haberse alargado durante semanas y meses y años?

—No lo recuerda —dice, firme y claro. Esme no dice nada en respuesta. Rosalie y Emmett comienzan a hacer preguntas tras preguntas de entre las cuales sólo una Renesmee es capaz de contestar:

—¿Por qué?

Y cuando la respuesta cae sobre todos, Jacob puede sentir la risa de Ephraim tronar en sus oídos:

—Edward.

* * *

  **2064, Noruega**

 

Nessie asiste a la Universidad de Oslo desde hace un año y medio. Noruega es el país en el que decidieron vivir una temporada luego de que —en palabras de Rosalie— Jacob y Alistair por fin dejaran de ser un par de idiotas y decidieran casarse. El anillo había estado en la mano izquierda de Jacob desde hace más de una década, pero ninguno había actuado para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia. El total de los presentes fueron cinco: Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Nahuel y Nessie. Jacob, del mismo modo que con varias otras cosas, nunca fantaseó con casarse, así que la idea de planificar el evento no le pareció demasiado atractiva. Incluso aunque no hubiese una recepción, los arreglos legales fueron ineludibles y tediosos. Ni Alistair ni Jacob gustan de la interacción directa con humanos, así que la ayuda de Jasper fue bien recibida. El hombre, sin embargo, no se presentó a la “ceremonia” y tampoco envió ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Jacob pasó un par de días preocupándose por él. Su Guardián, al fin y al cabo, se supone que es a quien más ama. ¿Qué es lo que habrá sentido respecto a su matrimonio?

Mejor aún: ¿qué es lo que habrá sentido por sus cinco décadas de distintos amores y amantes? ¿Qué es lo que _aún_ sentirá? Si acaso es que ha sentido algo. Jacob no lo puede saber. A pesar de todas las cosas que los unen, de la historia que comparten y por la que sufren en sus formas particulares, Jacob a veces es incapaz de encontrar en Jasper lo que tanto adora de Alistair. No importa lo mucho que recuerde aquellas vidas en las que se encontraron —tanto antes como después del Sueño—, Jacob no logra sentir por Jasper lo que Amadeo sintió por Bartolomé, lo que Alicia sintió por Santiago. No hay duda alguna de que lo ama. No podría no amarlo, y eso es lo que lo hace confuso, porque este sentimiento ha alcanzado el punto en el que se siente como costumbre. Simple, pesada costumbre. No del modo horrible que lo fue su amor por Edward, sino algo que ha estado ahí tanto tiempo que desde hace mucho dejó de cuestionársele. Una ley extraña de la que no se puede escapar y de la que Jacob, con toda sinceridad, querría poder desligarse durante un momento. Experimentar lo que es no amarlo quizá sería revelador.

Pero es la ley, según lo que parece, y las leyes como esta son imposibles de violar.

Si tan solo Jasper hablara de lo que le sucede a él... pero es como una tumba. Frío y silencioso desde que Edward y Alice se anexaron a sí mismos al clan Vulturi. Jacob no puede culparlo. Aquel suceso lo afectó también. Dejar a Edward atrás fue un alivio y una pena. Luego de haberlo querido como lo quiso, Jacob no supo vivir una vida sin él. Al menos no al principio de esta separación en la que fue Jacob, y no Edward, el que se dio la vuelta y no dejó de avanzar hasta perderlo de vista. Y, por dios, sabiendo lo que Edward ha hecho a través de los milenios, Jacob puede imaginarse cada pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza mientras lo veía partir. Mientras rechazaba su mano, su protección, su amor.

Edward fue su primer amante, no sólo en esta vida, sino en el principio de todo. Cuando el mundo era distinto y los reyes legítimos gobernaban sobre cada parte de la Tierra desde las profundidades marinas hasta   los límites de la atmósfera. Cuatro reyes sin corona ni ambición. Cuatro seres quizá solitarios que no tuvieron oportunidad de resistirse cuando les ofrecieron amor. Los Amantes llegaron y ellos estuvieron felices de tenerlos. Tan felices que no pasó mucho hasta que los Cielos tuvieron la dicha de recibir a un príncipe que fue celebrado con bellas luces nocturnas y el canto armónico de los vientos. Jacob recuerda a la reina sosteniendo a su hijo frente a una camada de dragones de hielo, acercándolo a ellos sin temer ningún daño y sonriendo ampliamente cuando uno de los cachorros acarició el brazo de su hijo con una de sus pálidas alas azules. El príncipe tendría un protector por el resto de su vida. La reina podría surcar los cielos junto a su amado resplandor de vida siempre que quisiera.

Los Cielos estuvieron de fiesta. Las criaturas del reino dejaron salir su alegría durante años. Incluso los seres de las Tinieblas, pendientes de la bienvenida discreta que su rey le dio al Príncipe de los Cielos, se permitieron la espontaneidad de visitar a la pequeña criatura y desearle lo mejor. Los otros tres Amantes vieron al reino de los Cielos con cautela. El heredero de la reina fue objeto de escrutinio indeseado.

Durante la celebración de su cumpleaños número cinco, la reina observó a su hijo acomodarse en el lomo de aquel dragón que lo eligió al nacer. La fortuna que sintió fue tal, que sus ojos grises derramaron dos lágrimas únicas. Las Voces de la Tempestad guardaron esas lágrimas en la bóveda impenetrable del antiguo Palacio de la Luna. El Amante de los Cielos intentó robarlas años después, convencido de que la _magia_ encerrada en ellas le daría el mismo poder que poseía su esposa. Las Voces de la Tempestad, furiosas, lo expusieron frente a los Cuatro Reinos llamándolo insincero y miserable. La reina y su hijo estuvieron presentes durante todo aquel “evento”. Miraron al Amante sin emoción en sus rostros casi idénticos. Escucharon los intentos de defensa y las firmes acusaciones. Muchos de los seres de cada reino sintieron empatía por el Amante, otros no entendieron del todo sus razones, otros comenzaron a pensar como él. Jacob —otro nombre, otro cuerpo— fue solidario y acompañó a la reina y a su hijo mientras la exposición pública se daba. Siglos en el futuro, la gente comenzó a referirse a este incidente como El Juicio del Deseo. El primero de los cuatro juicios contra los Amantes. Jacob se alejó de su propio Amante cuando las Sombras le hablaron de una 'mirada insaciable' que solían advertir en el hombre mortal que, poco a poco, se hacía de una autoridad fraudulenta en el reino de las Tinieblas. Haber hecho eso fue su primer gran error.

Edward jamás ha sido bueno aceptando el rechazo. Nunca le ha gustado que le den una respuesta negativa. Es un 'alma' obstinada que acostumbra darle mal uso al poder y uno incluso peor a su inteligencia. La ira que lo inundó al darse cuenta de que el rey de las Tinieblas tenía ahora un _Amado_... Jacob aún se sorprende al recordar que tuvo que luchar contra él. Edward estaba tan enojado que no le importaron las advertencias que Jacob le dio. Su Amante —nunca dejó de serlo, ni siquiera en la actualidad— respondía al nombre 'Elián' y las Sombras fueron quienes lo llevaron a la exposición pública. Su juicio fue especialmente memorable por la cantidad de injurias que profirió contra sus acusadores. Promesas de venganza y de lealtad. Una combinación desagradable de flamante odio y obsesivo amor. La sentencia fue el destierro. Elián fue vetado de los territorios cercanos a las ciudades más grandes de los cuatro reinos. Jacob no volvió a verlo hasta varias vidas después. Su nombre había pasado a ser 'Ágata' y su cabello era de un color negro profundo, sus manos maniobraban sobre el arco y las flechas con una maestría mortal, y sus ojos parecían estar hechos de jade. Era más poderosa que Elián, y mucho menos estable que éste.

El enfrentamiento en contra de ella fue registrado por Patriarca y por las Sombras en un pliego de papel de arroz, un invento de los hechiceros que fue disfrutado por los reyes y los súbditos en igual medida. La anécdota no prevaleció más de unos cuantos años. En un mundo próspero y libre, las escasas historias de combate eran vistas como algo distópico, un escenario imposible, incorrecto e ilógico que nadie tenía deseos de reproducir.

Nadie hasta le _creación_ de los humanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Las Pirámides del Sol y la Luna, la Calzada de los Muertos y el templo de Quetzalpapálotl son todos parte de Teotihuacán, una ciudad en México que perteneció a una cultura pre-hispánica de la que no conocemos mucho. Pueden buscarla en Google Maps y darse una mejor idea de cómo está ubicado cada uno de los lugares que mencioné.
> 
> 2.- Gilberto Bosques es un hombre que existió. Y sí, ayudó a rescatar a judios y exiliados españoles de los países en guerra durante la batalla contra Hitler. Conocí su historia hace bastante y quise recordarlo aunque fuera de una forma como esta.
> 
> 3.- Sí... se les vienen encima varios, varios personajes originales.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
